The College Years
by Xtina316
Summary: Sequel to Forks High. The gang start college in New York. Full summary inside...
1. Chapter 1

Sequel to Forks High.

_Bella has already finished her high school year and is starting fresh in New York with the gang. Her and Edward have been dating for almost a year and have their life in track. Perfect right? Think again. Follow Alice, Jasper and their new addition as they start their new life in New York, Rose and Emmett as they continue their road to marriage and discover that marriage isn't easy, and Bella and Edward as their relationship is put to the ultimate test. College Years is filled with tragedy, heartache, betrayal and most of all temptation. Look forward to finding out what happens with all the characters from Forks High and are introduced to new ones.

* * *

_

Hi Everyone! Welcome back to all my Forks High Readers! and Welcome to my new readers! I've missed posting new chapters up! So, I finally give you the Sequel to Forks High! The story can stand alone but it is much better when you know a little of the background of the characters, so I encourage you to read Forks High first.

The story will begin two years after the gang graduated high school but will then travel back to the beginning of college for them! Hope you enjoy! Let me know what you think!

_I do not own anything Twilight..._

* * *

_January 18, 2012_

_Love recognizes no barriers. It jumps hurdles, leaps fences, penetrates walls to arrive at it destination full of hope.  
__Maya Angelou_

As I read the quote back for the umpteenth time I grimaced and threw the book on top of my other school books. How I wished that the quote in the book was actually the truth. A year ago I believed that love could conquer all. Love was everything that I felt and desired, it was why I had changed my ways. Love was what I woke up with and fell asleep with every single day for a year. One year of total bliss, which I spent in the company of the man that I would always have feelings for. The man that no matter what still had my heart and my unconditional love. _How could things change so fast in so little time?_ I thought as I looked over at the picture on the floor. It was the picture that he had in his room and now it was thrown on top of a stack of books. The same place it had been since...I sighed and lay back in bed.

"Bella..." Rose called from the other side of the door.

"Come in Rose." I called back.

"Hey do you want to talk?" she asked as she walked over and sat down on the edge of my bed.

"No not really, I've been doing so much of that lately and I'm just tired of the questions and comments." I sighed sitting up.

"I understand what you mean but you know everyone is just looking out for you honey." she said patting me on my leg.

"Yes I know Rosie, but I can handle this situation on my own. I'm a big girl." I smiled not trying to offend her.

I knew that they were all worried about me lately but there really wasn't anything to be worried about. Things had changed and I was learning to deal with them. _No big deal at all. _

"We know that honey, but again if you need to talk you know I'm here. I know some things are hard to discuss with the others but you know that I'm not them. I'm here no matter what."

"I know Rose and I really appreciate it but I'm honestly okay." I smiled over at her. I was definitely far from fine but I was going to be close to that, soon enough.

"No offense Bella but how are you? I know that you are strong but what you're dealing with is very difficult honey. I see it in your eyes and I'm worried honey."

"Rose some things are meant to be and who am I to say what is and what isn't? All I can do right now is learn to deal with it." I sighed looking at anywhere but her. I knew that if I looked at her my strength would fall apart.

"I understand sweetie, I think we're just worried that you might revert to your old ways of coping. I don't want that to happen."

"It won't Rosie. I'm different, that Bella is gone and I'm not going to lie I have thought about it but then I think about how much it hurt the people I love and I remind myself how much I've changed. I won't go down that path again Rose, I promised..." I whispered and then stopped not being able to continue.

"I know honey. I'm sorry for bringing it up. Bella, God doesn't give you more then you can handle and I know right now you are going through a hard time but I know that you are dealing with them in a positive way. I love you honey and if I could rewind time I would sweetie. I don't like to see my best friend like this." Rose whispered and I looked over at her watery eyes.

"Rosie, I promise I'm okay. Now please don't cry." I smiled weakly and wiped away her tears.

"Okay I'll take your word on it but if you find that you're not, I'm here. I have to go meet up with Emmett he's been so busy lately."

"How is training?" I asked trying to take my mind off of things.

"Oh he loves it." she sighed standing up. "You know I miss him dearly when he is out of town but I'm glad he can at least be home more during the off season."

"I can't imagine how hard it is to not have him here with you. But like you said its good to have him during the off season and at least he's here and not somewhere else. Well, I'll see him at Allison's birthday this weekend."

"That's true and I give thanks for that. Listen Bella, are you sure that that's the best option? I mean you know who will be there and I don't want you to be uncomfortable or anything."

"Listen, I told you that everything is fine. Allison is my niece and I already missed her last birthday. I'll see you two on Saturday." I said getting up to walk Rose to the door.

"That's true well we'll see you Saturday. Oh remember my appointment is next Monday. Can you still make it?" she asked turning to me.

"Of course, I have off from work and I have class at night on Mondays."

"Alright, well I love you and call me if anything." she said giving me a hug.

"Love you too, and I will." I assured her and hugged her back.

Once Rose left I headed back upstairs to try and get some studying done for my test the next day. Ever since college had started I found that studying the day before was always the best solution for me. That also included writing my papers for class. So I grabbed my poetry book once more and again my eyes roamed to the same line that had been stuck in my mind.

If I kept sulking on the past this new goal of being fine with everything was not going to work. The truth was though that I didn't think I would ever be fine. The mistakes and decisions we made were the biggest regrets I had. But now it was too late. Things weren't going to change and I knew that.

Again I knew I was passing the line of memories so I decided to get out of the apartment for awhile. It was the loneliest place in the world. I occupied my 2 bedroom apartment alone since Alice and Jasper had moved into their new home and I was completely lonely. I knew that I had been gone for a long time but the time I did spend here with them I was able to avoid the inevitable. I missed my little princess waking me up every morning and the movie nights Alice and Jasper had arranged ever since I had returned from my trip. Of course I knew this was their way of "helping me out" but I loved every moment of it.

I didn't want anyone asking me if I was fine again so I decided to take a walk around the city. It had been a while since I had walked around the city alone and I regretted that I stopped doing that. Walking was always my way of clearing my head. New York was a busy city but during the day around Central Park it wasn't too bad. I hadn't been to the park since coming back to town but I needed to think things over. I entered the park and closed my eyes as I took in a deep breath and then walked forward.

As soon as I breathed in the fresh grass smell my head cleared of everything. That was the best thing about just being alone and being able to focus on what you needed to. As I walked along the park I began to think about what I needed to do to get settled in further. First, I had to find a roommate since I knew I couldn't afford keeping up the rent for the house alone. I had to find a job since I didn't intend on returning back to my old one so I quickly reminded myself to check out the newspaper for job openings. Lastly, I had to study for my final exams because procrastinating was not something that I could afford. As I walked around going over my "To-Do" list I felt a light breeze blow and shivered.

When I did so I looked around and gasped as I realized where I had walked. All of the memories of us together at this hill in front of me flooded back. The sweet words and romantic nights we spent bundled up in our blanket watching the stars shine, the nights we talked about our future and then the worst night of my life. All of the memories played freshly in mind as if they happened yesterday, when in reality it had been a whole year ago. Before the memories could surface I quickly turned and walked as quickly as possible out the park. Once outside I sighed and closed my eyes tightly to keep myself from remembering.

I let out a rush of breath and shook my head clear. I seriously had to stop reminiscing and learn to cope with how life was right now. Somewhere everything in my life changed and everyday I relived that day over and over. Life had really been everything I dreamed of, that was until...College.


	2. Chapter 2

Yes I know I'm updating again! I wanted to at least post the first two chapters! Thank you all for the Alerts, Favorites and reviews! I'm glad to see that you all enjoyed the first chapter!

Hope you enjoy Chapter 2! Let me know what you think!

_I do not own anything Twilight..._

* * *

_**September 2010**_

"Bella, love, wake up." I heard Edward calling while shaking me gently on the shoulders.

"I'm awake." I yawned.

Our trip back from Italy had been a very long and tiring one. I still couldn't believe that Edward had taken me to Italy as my graduation gift. We had left a few weeks after graduation and spent a month roaming around Italy. We visited the museums, castles and the fountain of Love in Rome. Wandered along the Venice Canal in Venice, walked around Juliet's house in Verona, and had the most amazing pizza in Pisa. Italy was a magical place and I had the best summer I've ever had in my life. Everyday spent in Italy with Edward were the most magnificent ever.

We spent the whole summer away but now it was the end of August and it was time to get back to college. My mother and Phil had made sure that all of my belongings were moved to my new apartment, one that I could afford since I had money saved up for this. And Esme had done the same for Edward's belongings, taking them to his apartment in the city. As we headed to pick up our bags at the terminal Edward turned to me.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"I'm feeling very happy right about now." I smiled at him.

"Are you ready to be a college student?" he grinned.

"I've been ready. It's a fresh start in a great city and I'm looking forward for what's to come." I smiled over at him.

Truth was I was terrified with starting at a new place in a new state. I was away from my parents and I missed them dearly already. The only thing that kept me at bay was knowing that Rose, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Allison and of course Edward would be here with me. I wouldn't be quite alone here so I knew that it wouldn't be too terrifying.

After grabbing our bags we walked around the airport until I heard a very familiar squeal.

"Bella! Edward!" I heard my sister yell out and a moment later she appeared in front of us. "Oh I've missed you two!" she said grabbing Edward in a hug first.

"We've missed you too Allie." I squealed back because truth was Italy was amazing but I missed my friends dearly. "Now where is auntie's princess?" I asked.

"She is with her daddy. We'll see her in a little. She has been asking for Auntie Bella and Uncle Eddie." she laughed.

"Aww she must have grown so much while we were gone." I sighed.

"Just a little not that much. She does use her power over us to the maximum." she laughed.

"Well she's a Swan; she takes after her aunt and mom." Edward chuckled.

"Totally true. Now what did I get from your trip?" Alice asked which made Edward and I burst out laughing..

"You're sister knows you better then me." Edward laughed.

"Why do you say that?" Alice asked.

"She knew that you would ask what you got."

"Yes, I did. Like you said we're Swans." I laughed. "And you will get your gifts later on."

"Okay I can wait. So let's go." Alice said grabbing one of my bags and turning to walk out the terminal.

Alice had driven Edward's Volvo to pick us up so when he saw that is was still in perfect condition he let out a sigh of relief. That was his baby and even the fact that he let Alice drive it was a miracle in itself. The good part was it was a fast little thing and we arrived at Alice's apartment pretty quick.

When we arrived the whole gang was waiting around. Emmett and Jasper of course playing there video games and Rose was playing dolls with Allison. As soon as she saw us enter she ran over to us and like her mother asked for her gifts. We pulled out the bags of gifts we had brought back and then sat around catching up on each others summer. Rose and Emmett had settled into there apartment and Jasper and Alice had their hands full with the mini pixie. Edward and I told them all about our trip and Rose and Emmett informed us they were going to Italy for there honeymoon. We enjoyed the afternoon but at around 6pm I was suffering from jet lag and needed to get some rest. I decided to stay at Edward's since it was closer so when I got there I showered and fell quickly asleep with the thought that a new beginning would start the next day.

Settling in to my apartment had been a breeze. My mother had placed everything in the exact location I would have placed them so situating myself was easy enough. After that registration had been easy and in no time it was the first day of class. I pulled on a white tank top with a hot pink cardigan, a pair of blue jeans and paired off the outfit with a pair of hot pink flats, silver earrings, necklace and bracelet. I grabbed my bag and quickly hopped in my car to head to the registration desk so that I could pick up my schedule.

Once I had my schedule in hand I headed to my first class but first checked in to see how Edward was doing.

"Good morning, Love." Edward answered on the second ring.

"Good morning, to you too. How's it going?" I asked.

"It's going well. Listen lecture is about to start but I'll see you at lunch. Missing you already." he whispered.

"Okay missing you too, Love you." I said quickly so that I wouldn't disrupt his class.

"Love you too, see you later." he said and then hung up.

As I walked into my classroom I noticed that there were a lot of people already settled in. Some looked anxious to start class while others looked totally bored out of their minds. I hated being in the front of the class so I looked for a seat at the back. I spotted one opened spot and excused my way to the middle of the row. Once I sat down I brought out my books and pen.

"Nervous huh?" someone asked beside me.

I looked over and there sat a girl with long flowing black hair, light color skin, and caramel colored eyes. She was a sight to see and she had the friendliest aura around her.

"A little." I chuckled nervously.

"I was too but then I figured that this is better then high school." she laughed.

"That's true." I agreed. "I'm Isabella Swan." I said sticking out my hand. I had gotten use to using my full name with strangers lately.

"I'm Bree Tanner." she said placing her hand in mine. "It's nice to meet you Isabella."

"Nice meeting you too. So you're a literature major?"

"No but English 101 is a must. I'm guessing you are." she smiled.

"Yes, writing and reading are my life."

"I love them too." she said.

At that exact moment a guy that looked maybe a mere three years older then us walked into the front of the room. He had curly dirty blonde hair, blue eyes and a statuesque feature. As soon as he walked in you could hear the murmurs from the females in the room.

"Good morning ladies and gentleman. Welcome to English 101, my name is Professor Biers but you can all call me Riley." he smiled.

"He is totally hot." Bree mumbled next to me.

"Sure, if that's what you prefer." I chuckled.

"Yes I do..." she mumbled and then winked at me.

"Since this is the first day I just want to go over the syllabus for this class and then send you on your way out. If you will please take one and pass it around." he said as he walked up and placed the pages in the hands of the people in the first row.

After an hour of going over our _very_ full syllabus I walked out of the class ready to visit my adviser to talk about a job.

"Hey it was nice meeting you Isabella." Bree said as we walked out the classroom.

"It was nice meeting you too. By the way you can call me Bella." I smiled.

"So Bella, I know we just meet but I hope we could be friends. I'm new to the city and school and I don't have any friends aside from my roommate." she smiled.

"Sure, I'm new to the city as well but I have all my friends here with me. So how about I give you my number. Whenever you want to hang out just give me a call." I said and wrote my number and name on a piece of paper and handed it to her.

"Thanks, so I'll see you around." she said and waved goodbye as she walked away.

It was nice to make new friends and Bree seemed to be very sweet. She reminded me of Alice a little but she was much calmer. I hoped she liked to shop a little because if not Alice and Rose were not going to be too happy about that.

An hour later after meeting with my adviser and filling out for a job at a bookstore nearby I headed to the cafeteria to meet up with the gang. I was anxious to see how everyone's day had gone. When I walked to the restaurant we had agree to meet up at I saw Edward, looking oh so fine, looking around. I saw as a few girls walked by looking him up and down and quickly walked up to him and wrapped my arms around him. I gave the girls a look letting them know he was off limits and they turned their attention else where.

"Hey Babe." I said placing a kiss on his lips.

"Hi love, I missed you." Edward said squeezing me tightly against him. "You know the jealousy is very sexy." he whispered.

"Ugh whatever!" I said rolling my eyes.

"I would do the same exact thing." he laughed and placed a kiss on my lips.

"Come on lets go meet the gang, I want to know about everyone's day." I said and walked hand in hand into the restaurant.

I was looking forward to filling everyone in on how my day had gone and was dying to know what everyone else was thinking about their day. College had really started off on a good hand. _Little did I know that it couldn't always be perfect in one's life.

* * *

_

That's Chapter 2 Folks! What did you think? What are your guesses to what will happen? What do you think about Bree? Click the green button below and let me know what you think!

Chapter 3 will be up on Monday!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry I'm a late folks! I've been really busy lately! I hope everyone is enjoying the story! I want everyone to keep in mind that we will eventually get to the "what happened with Edward and Bella" part but we first have to lead up to it! I'm really excited about this story and i can assure you that you will love it too! Thanks to all that have reviewed, favorited and alerted! I hope you enjoy the next chapter! **

**_ I do not own anything Twilight..._**

* * *

"Hey guys." I said walking into the cafeteria with Edward.

"Hey squirt. How did your first day of classes go?" Emmett asked grabbing me in a bear hug.

"Emmett put her down." Rose warned and I mouthed a thank you as he placed me on my feet.

"It went well. My first class was really good, I filled out for a job at a bookstore near campus and I met a new friend." I said as I sat down with them.

"Wow that sounds like a good first day." Jasper said while looking up from his books.

"Looks like you're swamped." I chuckled.

"Yeah I have Professor Biers and this is his stack of books." he said

"What?" I squealed. "You have got to be kidding me! I have him too and I didn't think there were that many books!" I shrieked.

"Yes there is, I'm guessing you'll be swamped too." he chuckled.

"Ugh now I'm not having a good day. Wonder if Bree knows about this." I asked to myself. I should text her and warn her.

"Who's Bree?" Edward asked.

"Oh she's the friend I was telling you guys about. She's in my English 101 class." I smiled.

"Oh, does she love to shop?" were Alice's first words and I laughed to myself.

"I haven't asked but it's on my list." I assured her. _So Alice. _I thought rolling my eyes inwardly.

"So girls we have to meet up with the Wedding Planner at 4pm. don't be late we have to discuss dresses. The colors are red and silver." Rose said checking something off in her "wedding planning" book. When I had asked about the book she had simply looked over at me as if I was kidding.

"Got it. I'll meet you at your apartment. How's it going living together?" I asked both Emmett and her.

"Ugh, this one here is a pig." Rose said rolling her eyes and pointing at Em.

"I'm the pig! You have obsessive compulsive disorder!" Emmett bellowed which earned him a hard glare from Rose. "She even wants my shoes to be cleaned before entering the apartment. Crazy I'm telling you."

"Oh! I should whack you upside your head! You are a total pig and just because I rather keep things clean doesn't mean I have OCD!" Rose shrieked.

We all started laughing as they both looked at each other as if they were daring the other to say something else.

"Ok well I'm glad that's working out. Alice? Jasper? How's it going for you two?"

"Well Allison doesn't seem to be getting used to the apartment so we've barely had any sleep and well… yeah we're coping. I just hope she warms up to the place." Alice mumbled sadly.

I knew that things were going to be a little hectic with Allison but I didn't think it would be that bad. Looking at Alice and Jasper I noticed the bags under their eyes and felt my heart went out to them. I couldn't stand seeing them so worn out when this was just the beginning of the school year.

"I can take Allison tonight if you two need some rest. I don't have classes tomorrow so it should be fine." I offered knowing that we all promised we would help. _They both looked so exhausted. _

"Are you sure?" Jasper asked lighting up just a bit.

"Yes I can take her." I said and turned to Edward. "Did you have anything planned?"

"No, not at all. We can take her guys." Edward agreed and I smiled at him.

"Thank you guys. I wouldn't bother but I really need some rest if I want to get this internship at the magazine." Alice smiled. She was already applying for an internship at a small fashion magazine in town and was excited about the opportunities it will bring for her. I knew she would get it but Alice needed everything to be perfect.

"No worries. Listen I have to go but I'll see you tonight at Rose's. Just bring Allison there." I said standing up.

"Do you want me to walk you to class?" Edward asked standing up too.

"Yes, I would love that." I said and then turned to say goodbye to everyone.

Once we were outside walking together I turned to Edward.

"Are you sure you didn't have anything planned?" I asked worried that he did and I had ruined it.

"No I actually have to study tonight. I already have assignments for three classes." he groaned.

"Oh so you aren't coming over?" I asked sadly.

"No, I do want to come over but I'll sort of be out of commission." he grinned.

"So what happens when Allison is sleeping and I need entertainment?" I smirked.

"We'll see, maybe I'll have extra time." he chuckled pulling me to him and placing his lips on mine. Once again I felt the electricity and shivered.

"Never fails." Edward chuckled.

"Whatever." I said rolling my eyes.

"Bella!" I heard someone call from behind and quickly looked around. "Hey." Bree said as she came to a stop in front of me.

"Hey, where are you headed?" I asked.

"To Journalism with Professor Katz." she said.

"Oh I have that class next too! Two classes, wow, that's awesome!"

"Oh sorry, Bree this is Edward, Edward this is Bree Tanner." I said introducing them.

"Nice to meet you." Edward said sticking out his hand.

"The pleasure is mine." Bree said sticking out her hand as well. As I looked over at her I thought I saw something in her eyes but I quickly dismissed it.

"Hey babe, I'll just walk with Bree. I'll see you at the apartment." I said as I placed a kiss on his lips.

"Okay, love you." Edward said kissing me once more.

"As I love you." I smiled. I loved his little phrase and loved repeating it to him.

For some reason I looked over at Bree and noticed her looking away. She probably didn't want to interrupt on an intimate moment. I waved goodbye to Edward and turned to Bree.

"So did you know how many books we had to get for Professor Biers?" I asked her.

"Ugh, yes, I saw the list when I was with my adviser. His class is going to be a pain in my ass." she groaned.

"It's going to be difficult but I'm sure it'll be worth it." I shrugged. I knew that college was going to be completely different from high school so I didn't even give it any attention.

"So how long have you and Edward been together?" Bree asked as we walked to class.

"A year in November." I smiled thinking about how fast a year went by.

"Wow so you two must be really serious." she said.

"Yes, we've been through a lot but our love is unbreakable." I said as I thought about exactly everything we had been through.

"That's lovely." Bree said but for some reason it seemed fake.

_Bella stop imagining things. _I told myself quickly. There wasn't any way that Bree wasn't a good person. She was very sweet when we had met and her warm aura told me she was a good person. I was just letting my imagination run away with crazy thoughts.

"_Thanks." I smiled. _

As we got settled into our class Bree turned to me quietly. So how is your day going?" she asked.

"Oh great, I just had lunch with my friends and their day seems to be going just at great as mine."

"Oh that's nice. Will I be able to meet them?" she asked.

"Yeah, sure. Actually we're going out this weekend. Would you like to come?"

"Yes, totally. Like I said I have no friends here so I've been very lonely." she said sadly.

"Well I have one question and then I can determine if you could meet them." I smiled.

"Oh what's that?"

"Do you like to shop?" I asked quirking my eyebrows.

"Umm...I like to but I can love it." she smirked.

"Totally the best answer. You're definitely in." I chuckled. "My sister and best friend are shopping freaks."

"Oh well yes I totally love to." she laughed.

Just then my phone alerted me to a text message.

_So did you ask your friend? ;_)-A_

"Speaking of the little pixie." I laughed.

_Yes. She totally loves it. ;-). -B_

"You weren't kidding." Bree laughed.

"Nope." I said popping my p.

Just then the Professor started class and the rest of the hour was spent copying notes and writing down our assignments. Journalism was so far my favorite class, besides English. The professor was really down to earth and made the class enjoyable. We discussed current events and had a paper due for the next class on the effect the media had on today's world. After the discussing we had in class I was more then enthusiastic to write my paper.

"What did you think?" I asked Bree as we walked out the room.

"It was interesting. That teacher sure makes teaching look hot." she chuckled.

"If you say so." I laughed.

Bree was quiet and sweet but she had a wild side to her and I could instantly tell. Her infatuation with men reminded me of how I used to be when I was...well when I wasn't myself. The difference was she seemed to have a kindness that I didn't have back then.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Happy Friday Everyone! Thank you to all that have reviewed and enjoyed TCY! I'm excited that everyone is loving it so far! After this chapter a lot of events will be coming up so look forward to some wonderful chapters!I hope you enjoy! Let me know what you think!**

**_I do not own anything Twilight..._**

* * *

The weeks seemed to fly by after we started classes. I spent most of my time studying and writing papers for various classes and the other half working at the bookstore I had applied for. My boss was a very nice guy named Alex and when he called to tell me that I had the job I was excited. He helped me learn my way around the store and taught me how to work a cash register, which I'd never used. The bookstore job wasn't my dream job but it helped pay for my expenses and I enjoyed it.

Alice had received the internship at the magazine and was very busy lately. Jasper had gotten a job at the same bookstore as I so they were able to hire a babysitter and pay their bills. Since they worked different hours Alice and Jasper hardly any time for each other and when I met with Alice a week ago I knew that it was hurting their relationship. The times we did get to go out they seemed totally exhausted and distant.

Rose and Emmett on the other hand were doing fabulous. Emmett was about to begin the football season and has been busy training. Rose was putting together the finishing touches for their December wedding and it was an event that was going to be talked about for years. Of course, they were still having problem with their living situation but other then that things were going well.

I had found out the second week of school that surprisingly Bree and Edward were taking the same music classes. That helped Edward a little because they got to study together for there tests. I wasn't the jealous type and I trusted both of them so I didn't mind when we all didn't study together. Bree had become one of my close friends in the little time I had known her. We had the same taste in life and she got along well with Alice, Rose, Emmett, Jasper and Edward. In less then a month she was part of our outings and was babysitting Allison for Alice and Jasper.

My time with Edward was very scarce but we both found time to talk and see each other most days. Occasionally we would study together but it was hard to concentrate when we were alone in my room, so that happened very little. He was enjoying his classes and had started to work with a community center around the college teaching children how to play the piano. He loved his job and loved spending time at the center with the kids. Lately, he has been organizing a concert at the center and I was helping him out with the advertisement while Bree helped him with getting the concert together.

So here I was on a Thursday afternoon, the second week of October, organizing the books in the fiction aisle at my job. Of course I was clumsy so when I reached up to grab a book off the shelf I slipped and as I fell back I prayed that I wouldn't hurt myself too much as I landed. But as it had been since I started working here Alex was there to rescue me from the painful blow.

"Bella you should really be careful. My job consists of working at the store and rescuing you." Alex chuckled as he helped me straighten up.

"I'm sorry I'm such a klutz. I wasn't like this once upon a time." I sighed. I remembered when I was so graceful and not clumsy at all, _why had I lost that?_

"Well you should be careful. As a matter of fact no more high reaches for you." He warned and then turned to walk away.

"Thanks Alex." I said.

"No problem Bella, anytime." He called as he headed to the register.

As he walked up I noticed the usual at the magazine rack and laughed to myself. Everyday there was a strawberry blonde girl that would come to the store just so she could flirt with Alex. Of course he was a looker with his dirty blond hair, muscular body and hazel eyes but he hated girls ogling over him. He was a quiet person that kept to him self and was just waiting for the right girl to be with. He had inherited the store by his grandfather and didn't want to lose it so his parents helped him with the expenses as long as he continued to teach at the college as an English teacher. I felt bad for the girl because he was pleasant with her but not interested in the least.

After finished organizing the shelf I saw that it was almost noon so I decided to call to see if Edward wasn't busy at the center.

"Hey love." He answered after the second ring.

"Hey I wanted to know if you wanted to meet for lunch." I asked as I headed to the backroom to get my belongings.

"I'm sorry but we're working with the director on the concert and it's the only time she could meet us." He apologized.

"Oh, well I guess we'll catch up another time. I've just missed you and haven't been able to see you since the other day." I sighed and sat at the table.

"I'm so sorry, I've been thinking about you too but I really need to get this done. How about dinner tonight?"

"I have dinner plans with Alice and Rose and I can't cancel for the life of me." I sighed. I was really starting to hate not spending time with Edward.

"I can come by after." He reasoned but again I knew this was hopeless because I had to finish my paper for English.

"I have a paper due and I have to finish it. And I want to spend alone time with you and not worry about anything. Can we do breakfast?" I asked knowing that I needed to see him and I didn't want to wait another full day.

"Yes we can, I don't have class until 10am so how about I pick you up at 8:30?"

"I'll be ready at 8am. I'm going to call Alice to see if she's not busy for lunch, I'll talk to you later, I love you."

"As I love you. We're about to go into the meeting so I'll call you later."

"Hey who's attending the meeting with you?" I asked wondering who the "we" he was referring too.

"Bree is here at the center and offered to attend the meeting." He said quickly. "I have to go love, bye." He said and hung up before I could say goodbye.

I sighed and sat down at the table. Ever since the planning for the concert had started I had less and less time with Edward and I wasn't pleased about it. We would go days without seeing each other and that was a lot for me. In the last year we had been together I was used to being with him everyday and now we were separated and I didn't like it one bit.

Deciding not to wallow in my dissatisfaction I dialed Alice's number.

"Alice speaking" she answered as if she was answering her job's phone.

"Hey it's your sister."

"What can I help you with today?" again professional Alice. She was kidding around so I played along.

"I'm calling to speak to this annoying little pixie that works at your company." I said holding in my laughter.

"You are so mean! I am not a little pixie!" she squeaked and I burst out laughing. I mainly laughed because she didn't appose to the annoying part.

"I'm kidding; I was calling to see if you were coming out to lunch. I need some company." I offered.

"I'm sorry Bells, I'm not taking lunch because my sitter is leaving early today. Maybe I can come by with Allison later." She offered and I sighed. I really wanted to talk to someone.

"Alright that's fine. I'll see if someone else is available. Talk to you later." I said and when she said goodbye I hung up.

I decided to try once more and called Emmett. Rose was meeting with her planner today so I knew she wouldn't be available and Jasper was working.

"What can do for you squirt?" Emmett answered on his fourth ring.

"I was wondering if you wanted to join me for lunch." I asked getting to the point. I was starving.

"Sure when?" he asked.

"Now, I'm at the bookstore so we can meet at the restaurant down the block."

"Sure I'll be there in five." He said saying goodbye.

I breathed a sigh of relief and walked out the store. Emmett would be the perfect person to talk to and I was thankful he was available.

When Emmett arrived at the restaurant I got up to hug him but of course with Emmett a simple hug was too little. He grabbed me in one of his bear hugs and knocked the breath out on me.

"Em, I can't breathe" I mumbled.

"Sorry you know me." he smiled placing me on my feet.

"I do, simple isn't' enough." I smiled and sat down. "Sit…lunch is on me."

"If you say so, so what's up squirt?"

"Do you ever listen like Rose and you are drifting apart?" I asked.

"No not really, I mean I feel that way when we argue but that's normal in all relationships." he shrugged and then looked at me. "Why what's going on Bells?"

"Well lately I just feel like I get no time with Edward. I mean we hang out but there are days when we don't talk and I just feel like things are changing." I sighed and swallowed the lump in my throat.

"Listen bells, he's been very busy with the community center and we're in college now. We have to work a lot more here so I know it can get hectic but you know he loves you. I'm sure he's feeling the same. Just give it some time, after the concert I'm sure things will get back to normal."

"I don't know that's what I've been telling myself but it's just difficult for me. You know how use to being with him I am. We were inseparable in Forks but now it seems like he spend more time with Bree then me."

"Bella I know you aren't jealous of Bree."

"No not at all...she's my friend and I know I don't have to worry about her. I just miss him Em."

"Just give it some time. We're in college now so it isn't going to be like high school and Forks. We're adults now and we need to have time apart from our significant other sometimes. Things will work out Bella. You and Edward are like Rosie and I. You're meant to be together forever." he smiled placing his hand in mine.

"I hope..." I smiled. Emmett always knew what to say and I loved him for that. He was a joker but he had a heart of gold.

"I know squirt. Now let's stop this moping and get some food in us." he smiled.

"Okay, thanks Em."

"No problem sis, anytime that's what I'm here for." he assured me.

After my talk with Emmett I did exactly what he had suggested and put my worries in the back of my mind. I was just worrying too much and I knew that once we were settled everything would be okay. So the next day when I had breakfast with Edward I only thought about him and I. We would be okay and I knew that. _How wrong was I...

* * *

_

**This chapter marks the beginning of Bella's worries...will her worrying drive her and Edward apart? or will something else drive them apart? Stay tuned for the answer as the story continues! **

**Update on Monday! **


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Welcome Back Folks! Thank you to all that have Alerted, Favorited and Reviewed! I know many of you are not happy with Bree but all i want to say is that i'm trying not to make her the bad one. :-)...With that said I give you Chapter 5! All you Edward and Bella lovers will love this chapter!

_I do not own anything Twilight..._

* * *

"Allison get you little behind over here!" I yelled from my room. It was Friday night and I was home babysitting my little rugrat. Ever since she turned three she has gotten more hyper by the minute; a mini Alice if you asked me.

I know that being home was dull for a college student but Edward was hanging out with Emmett while Rose visited her father and Alice and Jasper had begged me to watch Allison so they could try to have some time together. I knew how distant they had become so I agreed. _I just wish that I could spend time with my significant other._ I thought thinking about the miserable days after the day we had breakfast. It felt like I had no time with him and I was really struggling to not complain about it. I was proud of him for putting together everything for the concert and being so helpful to the kids but I missed him dearly. With classes, studying and work I hardly had any time and the time I did have, he was either working, at school or studying. I expected college to be all about hard work but I didn't expect it to affect mine and Edward's relationship.

Not wanting to think about it anymore I turned back to my mission. I got up and headed to the living room because the little rugrat was very quiet. Where there is a quiet child there is a disaster, and when I walked into the living room I found exactly that. All of my CD's from my entertainment center were scattered everywhere and I shrieked.

"Allison Isabella Swan! What is this?" I asked looking over at her seriously. She knew what my serious face meant so she did what she did best. "Don't give me that puppy face." I said trying to hold in my smile. "You're auntie Rose is a bad influence on you little lady." I gave up and smiled.

"I'm sorry auntie Bella. I wanted to listen to music." she pouted and I smiled over at her. I didn't know another three year old that talked perfectly.

"You should have asked me not make a mess." I said bending down to pick up the CD's that were scattered.

"Auntie who are they?" she asked holding up my favorite CD from when I was younger. I smiled and grabbed the CD from her and placed it in my stereo.

"This here baby was auntie's favorite group growing up." I smiled and pressed play. As my favorite song "Time" by the Backstreet Boys started I turned to Allison.

"They have a nice voice." Allison said amazed and sat on the floor staring at the stereo. I sat next to her and listened as the song progressed.

As the chorus started I closed my eyes and sighed. The song made me think about Edward and I again and could feel my heart ache. I was trying hard to not think that we had changed but I couldn't avoid it. In the two months that we were in college we had spent less and less time together. We were constantly trying to find time but it seemed that we didn't have any. I knew he missed me too and that was what hurt. He was so happy at his job and I would never think of complaining about it but I wanted my boyfriend back. I wanted to take walks around the city and have late night talks and just hang out. I wanted to feel his touch and feel his lips against mine. I wanted it all but everything was separating us. Lately it was as if Bree got to spend more time with him then I did.

"Auntie, what's wrong?" I heard beside me and opened my eyes.

"Nothing baby, I'm fine." I said as I turned and wiped away the tear that has escaped. "Why don't we make some sundaes?" I smiled and got up.

"Okay!" she yelled and got to her feet.

I picked up the rest of the CDs and then walked to the kitchen to fix up some sundaes. I knew Alice said no sugar but the mini pixie was already hyper.

As I finished our sundaes there was a knock on the door so I put the desserts on the table and walked over to the door.

"Who is it?" I asked looking through the peep hole.

"Delivery." the person called. I didn't order anything so I wondered what it was. I unlocked the door but left the chain on, just in case, I wasn't crazy this is New York after all.

"Can I help you?" I asked as I peeked through the slit. I noticed the Roses but I still wasn't opening the door to a stranger.

"I'm not going to kill you." the person behind flowers whispered and I smiled.

"I don't know about that. A stranger with flowers covering their face can be a killer." I joked.

"Or it can be angel." he said as he pulled the roses from in front of him.

Too excited to play anymore I removed the chain from the door and jumped into _my_ angels arms.

"Ugh you don't know how much I missed you!" I shrieked hugging Edward tightly.

"Not as much as I missed you love." he smiled embracing me tighter with his lips kissing my hair.

Forgetting that there was a child in the house I crashed my lips against his and kissed him with as much passion as I had in me. And don't underestimate the type of passion a girl has after not seeing her boyfriend for days.

"ewww" I heard a minute later and my eyes popped open. _Shit._ I cursed under my breath. I unwrapped myself from around Edward and straightened myself up before turning around.

"Allison didn't I tell you to stay in the kitchen?" I said looking over at her.

"Yes auntie but the ice cream is melting and I heard Uncle Eddy!" Allison yelped and then ran to Edward. He grabbed her in his arms and held the roses in the other. I grabbed the roses but before I could move further Edward grabbed one rose.

"This here is for my other favorite lady." he smiled and handed the rose to Allison.

"You're the best uncle Eddie!" She yelped and snatched the rose from him. She smelled it and shrieked which made Edward and I burst out laughing.

"Auntie Bella made ice cream! Want some?"

"Yes I would love some." Edward said as we walked to the kitchen. I placed my roses in a vase and brought a single flower vase to Allison.

"Here you go, how about we put that in here so it won't die." I said. Allison nodded and passed me the rose.

"Hey Allison why don't you go and get me a bowl for uncle Eddie." I said and Allison walked back to cabinet. "Hey what happened to hanging with Emmett?" I asked.

"Well he wanted to go out to drink with some guys from his team and I excused myself. I rather use this time to be with my beautiful girlfriend then drink with some guys." he smirked and kissed me on the lips.

"Thank you." I whispered and leaned my forehead against his. "I've missed you."

"I've miss you too love. I promise once this concert thing is over I'll be a better boyfriend."

"You are a great boyfriend babe. I'm just being whiny, I should understand that it's your job and not complain." I sighed.

"Don't you ever say you're complaining, it isn't a sin to want to be with your significant other. If it is I'm going to hell." he smiled.

"If it is we're going together." I smiled.

"Here you go." Allison said passing me the bowl. She then walked over to Edward and raised her hands up. "Up"

That was her signal for someone to pick her up. Edward grabbed her and placed her in his lap. "How's my little princess?" he asked.

"Great Auntie Bella is teaching me to write." she bounced up and down.

"Oh, really?." Edward smiled and looked over at me. "Auntie Bella is a smart women."

"like me!" she smiled.

"Just like you, princess." I said as I passed them there bowls.

After eating her sundae I took Allison a bath and put her down for the night. I turned on the television to her room so that she could watch cartoons until she dozed off. She knew once I turned off the lights it was time to go to bed and she didn't complain.

"She should be asleep in a few." I said as I curled up next to Edward. "What are we watching?"

"I put on The Notebook. I know it's your favorite." he whispered against my hair.

"How can anyone say it isn't their favorite? It's about a love that surpasses everything. Even though they were separated and she loved someone else she never loved them as much as she loved him. That's the most amazing love ever." I whispered and looked up at Edward. He seemed to be thinking about something and I wondered if something was bothering him. "Hey are you okay?" I asked.

"Umm, yeah I was just thinking about what you were saying." he smiled. "I think she's absurd for not waiting for him."

"She is not Edward! She thought he didn't want her so she tried to move on." I said smacking him on the arm.

"Okay okay if you say so." he smirked. "I'm just saying I would always wait for you, always until the day that I know you have truly moved on."

"Thank you. That's why I love you! You will always have my heart Edward. Until the end of time and even beyond that." I smiled and cuddled up to him.

By the end of the movie I was drowning in tears and was holding onto Edward tightly. Edward placed a kiss on my forehead and situated us more comfortably on the couch.

"Thanks for coming over." I whispered as I felt my eyes get heavy.

"Thanks for being a wonderful women." he whispered.

"I love you more then life."

"As do I. Now get some sleep."

"Will you be here in the morning?" I mumbled.

"Forever and ever." he whispered and before I knew it I was knocked out.

* * *

**I know you guys are impatient to know what's going to happen but we have a few more chapters before that so i ask for a little patience...Enjoy the ride there...:)**

**Update on Friday! **

_**What are your thoughts so far? Let me know what you think! **_


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Welcome back folks! I hope everyone is enjoying there day!Thank you to everyone that has reviewed, favorited and alerted TCY! I'm so happy you all are enjoying the story! So lets move on to Chapter 6!

**_I do not own anything Twilight..._**

* * *

The next day I woke up to my bed bouncing up and down. I slowly opened my eyes and saw a little fairy jumping on the bed. I pretended to go back to sleep but the little pixie was too observative.

"I see you auntie Bella." She yelled from right in front of me. I opened my eyes a little and the little pixie was looking right at me. "Good morning"

"Morning…why are you jumping on auntie?" I asked as I sat up.

"Uncle Eddie made pancakes!" she shouted and then ran off towards the door. "Come on come on."

After I was fully awake and had brushed my teeth and pulled my hair up in a bun I walked out into the kitchen. Edward was there in his pajamas with his back turned to me. I embraced him as I walked up and kissed him on the neck.

"Good morning uncle Eddie." I chuckled.

"Good morning auntie Bellie." He laughed turning around giving me a kiss on the lips.

"Oohh…" Allison cooed which made me laugh.

After breakfast was served Allison decided she was too big to eat with us so she left to the living room to watch cartoons and eat her pancakes alone.

"How was your night?" I asked sipping on the coffee Edward had made.

"Great. Yours?"

"The best I've had in days." I smiled over at him. The nights without him were the hardest.

"I bet." He smirked and just then his phone rang. He walked over to the counter and pulled it to his ear. "Okay we'll meet you there." He said hanging up.

"Who was that so early?" I asked.

"Bree she wanted to see if we would like to go out tonight to play golf."

"Oh, that would be nice." I agreed but at the back of my mind I wondered why she didn't just call me. "So how are things going with the concert?"

"They're good, Bree has been such a great help. She has a way of getting what she wants, gotta love her." He chuckled and for some reason the world_ love_ irritated me. _Bella stop overreacting._

"Yeah she's great and very persuasive." I smiled hesitantly.

"Well listen I have to take care of some stuff today so how about I pick you up at 8?" he said standing up and taking our dishes to the dishwasher.

"Oh I thought we could hang out with Allison the rest of the day." I mumbled as I walked over to him.

"I'm sorry, I promised Bree I would help her move into her new apartment, remember?" he said wrapping his arms around me.

"Oh yeah I remember. Alright then…Have fun." I said faking enthusiasm.

"It's moving love, seriously? If I hadn't promised Em and Jasper I would help I would stay with you."

"I know but she needs help so I'll lend her my muscular boyfriend for a few hours." I joked and placed my head on his chest.

"You're too kind. That's why I love you." He said kissing my head.

"I know." I grinned as he played with a strand of my hair. "Go get ready, I'm sure Em and Jazz will be here soon."

As he went to take a shower and get ready I sat with Allison and watched "Hannah Montana", her favorite show.

"So what do you want to do today Miss Allie?" I asked as the show ended.

"Let's go shopping!" she shouted excitedly. I groaned but agreed. _So Alice._

After Em and Jazz picked up Edward I got Allison ready to start our little girls' day out. _Alice owed me big time for this one._ I thought as I finished getting ready.

When 5pm came and Alice picked up Allison I was totally exhausted.

"Thank you again Bells! I owe you!" she called as she walked down towards her car.

"Yes you do." I called back and winked at her.

"Totally" she winked back.

Our wink was the signal that we owed each other something concerning our significant other.

I decided to rest a while after my very eventful afternoon with Allison. As I lay in bed I decided to see what Edward was up too.

"Hey Bella!" Bree answered on the third ring. _Why was she answering Edward's phone?_

" Hey Bree, is Edward there?" I asked not liking that she picked up Edwards phone.

"Yeah he's here. Hold on! Eddie!" she called out laughing. I heard Edward yelling out asking what. "Bella is on the phone! I heard it ringing so I answered for you. Bella he's coming. How's your day? Are you looking forward to tonight?" she asked while she waited for Edward.

"My day was very eventful with little Allie. And yes I'm looking forward to tonight. Do you have a date? I can hook you up with someone?" I smiled thinking of the perfect person.

"No I don't. Bella you know how your last match up went." she laughed as we recalled the time I hooked her up with someone from our English class.

"Okay but I promise this one is much better." I warned her.

"Alright fine. Last time." she sighed but I knew she loved finally having a date. She had been very distant after the last guy and hadn't gone on a date since then. "Here's Eddie. Talk to you tonight."

"Not my name Tanner." Edward laughed.

"Ouch fine, Eddie whatever you say." I heard Bree calling from afar.

"Hi love." Edward said into the phone.

"Hi babe, I've been thinking about you." I said into the phone seductively.

"Oh really, what have you been thinking?"

"How this bed is just too empty at the moment."

"Oh really, it's a shame you're all alone." he teased I'm sure with a smirk on his face.

"I know it's a shame, if it wasn't empty I'm sure it could be put to great use."

"How so?"

"Oh I don't know there's a lot you can do on the bed. You can sleep, read, listen to music, make out and so much more...hmm...it's a shame..."

"Well don't worry I'm sure in a few more hours it will be put to good use."

"Oh really? How do you know that?"

"I'm sure about it. Just you watch." he chuckled.

"Alright, then I'll just lay on it alone for a while. Maybe tonight…" I feigned a sigh.

"Definitely tonight, listen babe I have to get back but I promise you won't sleep alone tonight. By the way I miss you too. Love you."

"Okay, I'm holding you to it. Love you too. Bye." I quickly answered.

Before laying back I called the person I had told Bree about and then placed the phone on my nightstand and laid back.

When my alarm went off at 7pm I got up quickly and walked towards my closet to pick out an outfit for tonight. Before I could make it in my phone beeped.

_Wear your new jeans and red blouse. Take a jacket it'll be a little chilly tonight. -A_

Of course Alice would know everything. She was such a psychic with these things.

After showering I put on my outfit and started on my hair. I decided to blow dry it and then looked at my clock wondering where Edward was. He was usually early but it was already 8 o'clock. I decided to call and see where he was.

"Hey babe I'm sorry I had to pick up Bree. Be there in a few." he answered.

"What's wrong with Bree's car?" I asked wondering why she just didn't meet us.

"It didn't want to start so she asked for a ride."

"Oh okay, well I'm ready so just beep when you're outside."

"Okay I'll be there in five." he answered and then hung up.

Once Edward arrived Bree greeted me and got into the backseat as I sat in the passenger seat. I leaned over giving Edward a lingering kiss. I missed him way too much. When I moved back though, I noticed Bree looking away again.

"So Bree I think you will enjoy tonight." I smiled at her.

"I hope." she smiled but it seemed fake for some reason. I hoped she didn't hate me for trying to hook her up. I only wanted her to be happy and not have to be the third wheel.

When we arrived at the golf course Rose and Emmett where already waiting with just the guy I wanted.

"You made it." I smiled as I gave Alex a quick hug.

"Yes I did." he smiled back.

"Guys, this is Alex, my boss" I said introducing him to the gang. "This is Rose, Emmett, Edward my boyfriend...and this here is Bree." I said to Alex.

"Nice to meet you guys. Bree, I guess I'm your partner for tonight." he smiled and stuck out his hand which Bree took.

"I guess you are." she smiled back.

The rest of the night we spent playing golf and after Edward and I won we headed to a restaurant down the block to eat and get to know each other.

"So what is everyone studying?" Alex asked after we sat down.

"I'm studying fashion and Emmett is on the football team at NYU and majoring in finance." Rose explained.

"I'm studying music." Edward said.

"Oh that's nice; I love all the classics. I'm a sucker for them." Alex said.

"Really? That's great I have to agree they're great." Edward agreed.

"Bree what are you taking up?" Alex asked looking at her beside him.

"Oh I'm majoring in music too and a minor in English."

"Oh that's great so you must spend a lot of time studying with Bella and Edward."

"Mostly Edward but yeah it's great" she said smiling at Edward and then looking away. I looked over at Edward and saw as he turned his face the other way. What was that about?

"Oh umm well that's good." Alex said and by the way he said it I knew he had seen what I had.

"So what do you do?" Bree asked.

As Alex filled everyone in on owning the bookstore and teaching I couldn't help but be distracted by what had happened earlier. Eventually I smacked myself internally for thinking anything bad and let it go.

The night ended after a few hours and Alex volunteered to take Bree home while Edward and I went back to my place. We talked for a while and then as I lay in bed I felt his kisses on my neck and shivered. The electricity that ran through me whenever he touched me was exhilarating.

"Want some company?" he whispered as he nibbled on my ear.

"mmhmm" I moaned as he continued placing kisses along my neck.

"What was that?" he teased as he snaked his arm around my waist.

Not being able to speak because of the heat rising in me I nodded and smiled at him.

"I don't hear you. I think that means no?" he said and pretended to lie down.

I quickly pushed him on the bed and straddled him. "I would love some company." I breathed out before I crashed my body and lips against him. _I loved when he kept these promises.

* * *

_**Ok so what did you think? Let me know your thoughts and suggestions! Next update on Monday! Next week things will be heating up! **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Welcome back everyone! I hope everyone had a marvelous few days! I want to thank all those that have reviewed, alerted and favorited TCY and Forks High. I am happy that you all are enjoying the story and happy to see those that are catching up! I'm finishing up the BIG IMPORTANT chapters that I'm sure you are all waiting for but it won't be published JUST YET. The next few chapter will be filled with a little happy times, a sad time, a happy time again and then the BIG EVENT will come. I am as anxious for you all to read the next chapters so i'm thinking about updating more...not promising anything but i'm thinking about it. :-) Anyway enough with the update lets move on...**

**_I do not own anything Twilight..._**

* * *

The next day Edward and I spent the day together just having a day in. I was happy to finally be able to spend some time alone with him. We watched movies after movies and ordered for breakfast and lunch. While we were sitting around thinking of what to order for dinner Edward grabbed me and dragged me over to him. With his arms wrapped around me and my back to him he leaned into me.

"I am highly upset with you, love." He whispered close to my ear, which made me shiver.

"Why? What did I do?" I asked completely clueless on what I had done.

"You'll see..." he whispered and just then there was a knock on my door.

I looked at him questionably and then went to open the door. When I opened it in front of me was a bouquet of red and white roses, a box wrapped in a red bow and what looked like a take out tray from a restaurant. I picked up the roses and trays and turned to Edward. He shrugged and looked at me with a grin. I placed the roses on my sofa table and pulled out the card.

_To the love of my life, _

_I can't believe it's been a year since I was blessed with such a beautiful, loving and selfless girl. This past year has been the most amazing year and I am thankful for getting to be by your side everyday. I love you forever and ever. Until all the words in all the books in the world are no more. _

_Happy Anniversary!_

_Love_

_You #1 Admirer __J_

As I finished the note I looked over at Edward with a huge smile on my face. If I stretched the smile anymore my face would break. But the fact that I had forgotten such an important day made that smile disappear instantly.

"I am such a HORRIBLE girlfriend!" I shrieked burying my head in his chest.

"No you are not; you've been very busy so I understand." Edward tried comforting me.

"That is not an excuse! I am horrible Edward!" I cried really upset that I had forgotten such an important occasion.

"It is so stop beating yourself up. Now will you open the rest?"

I nodded and then opened the box. Inside was more then a dozen chocolate covered strawberries with different toppings.

"My Favorite!" I squealed in delight. I was a sucker for chocolate covered strawberries and he knew it! Inside the box was another little blue box. I picked it up and looked over at Edward questionably.

"Go ahead open it." He encouraged.

When I opened it I shrieked once more.

"Oh it's beautiful Edward! Thank you!" I said placing kisses on him.

"I'm glad you like because from the first time I gave you that and until I stop loving you I will fill that bracelet with charms." He smirked.

"Well we're going to have to buy more bracelets." I smiled.

"Yes but that bracelet holds 20 charms so I have 18 more charms and years to go." He smirked.

He pulled out the little charm and clasped it to my bracelet. It was another heart but on one side was an elegant E and on the other another inscription that read: _My heart will always be yours. –E_

I was completely and totally blessed out! It had been a long time that I had been this happy. Edward was everything to me and if I doubted his love before I now knew that no matter what he would love me forever and I would love him for eternity. No one could ever have my heart because it would always belong to Edward. It would always be Edward.

The next day when I got to work Alex was waiting for me at the door.

"Good afternoon Alex, you look anxious what's up?"

"I have some news for you. I don't know if you will think it's good or bad." He smiled at me.

"Okay tell me. What's going on?"

"Well the school is doing a new special study abroad program for English majors and I kind of signed you up for it." He said looking at me hesitantly.

"You what?" I shrieked not happy that he had done it behind my back.

"Bella, it's a great opportunity and I recommended you because you deserve it."

"But Alex I've never thought about leaving. I just started school. Isn't it not offered to freshman!"

"Well no but I have pull at the school and well…"

"Well?" I asked wanting him to finish what he was saying.

"You got it! If you want it of course."

"Are you serious?" I asked completely shocked. I didn't expect anything like this before.

"Yes! I was excited when they called me this morning to tell me the news. So what do you think?"

"I am completely speechless right now. I need time to think this over."

"Alright well the semester starts in January so we will leave December 30th. "

"We?" I asked.

"Yes I'll be running the program in Italy. It basically consists of one teacher from the US and one from Italy working together with a mixture of students from Italy and the US. As I said it's a new program so here is some information. Take your time and just let me know when you decide." He said handing me a folder with brochures in it.

"Thank you." I mumbled and then headed back into the break room.

I headed back into the break room and stuffed my packet into my bag. When I was at home I would be able to read through everything carefully and then decide what to do. I knew that I wouldn't share anything with anybody until I needed advice or made my decision. The problem that was at the top of my head was Edward. I couldn't stand being away from him and this trip was exactly what that meant. I decided though to not think about that at the moment and headed to work.

A few minutes after me Jasper walked in to start his shift at the bookstore. He looked like he had had a rough night.

"Hey Jazz is everything okay?" I asked not liking how he looked.

"Umm…not really…listen can we talk for a minute?" he said looking at me.

"Sure let me see if Alex is okay and I'll meet you in the break room." I said turning towards the register.

After getting the okay from Alex I headed to the break room and sat next to Jasper.

"What's going on Jazz?"

"You know that I care about you a lot. How can I not when you've been a very important person in my life. You know that right?" he said looking at me as if something was hurting him.

"Yes I know that. What's going on?"

"Something is bothering me a whole lot and I can't pretend like it's nothing Bella."

"Jazz will please just tell me. You're making me worried."

"Have you noticed that Edward and Bree spend a lot of time together?" he said looking at me.

"Yes they work at the same place and are in the same classes. So?" I said wondering why he was worried about them.

"Are you okay with that? I mean Alice has told me how much you and Edward are hardly together and how it's been hard on you, so do you not think that _they_ spend too much time together?"

"Jazz can you please just stop going in circles." I sighed.

"I think that at least one of them has feelings for the other. The way they are together is more then mere friendship and I'm sure Edward isn't noticing it but that girl is in love with him."

As he finished his words I sat there frozen looking at him in complete shock. I didn't know how to feel or what to think. My whole body felt like it was on fire and I knew that feeling. It was one of anger. Anger towards myself because ever damn day I knew something was off. Everyday my conscience would sneak in remarks that I pushed away. I was a fool for not noticing it. But just like how the anger came to the surface the other side of my conscience appeared. It was like when on television the person had a little devil on one shoulder and the angel on the other. Well my angel was now putting out the fire that the devil had started. My thoughts were replaced with questions. _What if we were wrong? What if she just cared about him because he helped her a lot? What if Jasper and I were just too much alike that we always thought the worst of people? _

"Jazz I think that it's absurd. Bree would never do that and Edward loves me. I'm not going to lie that I've noticed they spend a lot of time together but it's just because they're friends. I don't think it can be anything else. What made you think that?"

"Just the way that she looks at him Bella. It's just like Alice always looks at me. Maybe I am being absurd; maybe it's just my imagination. I just don't think it's appropriate that she is always around him."

"Jazz, I know that you're only looking out for me and I love you because of that but I think we are letting our imaginations run wild. Thank you for talking to me though Jazz, I appreciate it a lot." I smiled and leaned over to hug him.

"Just be careful Bells, I don't want anything or anyone to hurt you." He whispered hugging back.

"I promise I will Jazz. Edward and I are soul mates and I won't let anyone break us apart." I assured him.

After our conversation Jazz and I headed back to the front to assist Alex. The day at the store was pretty busy so I didn't think anymore about what we had talked about. Later that night however while I was at dinner with Alice and Rose the conversation arose from both of them.

"Bella did Jazz talk to you?" Alice asked hesitantly.

"Yes why?"

"I wasn't sure if it would irritate you to bring it up." Alice said.

"No we talked and I just think that we both have this thing where we don't trust people instantly. Edward loves me as much as I love him and I trust him. And Bree is my friend I don't think she would do that."

"But you just met her Bella how can you trust her so easily?" Rose added quickly.

"I don't know its something about her personality. I know that sometimes my conscience doesn't agree with me but she hasn't done anything for me to not like her for." I sighed looking at both Rose and Alice.

"Be careful Bella, that's all I want you to do. I love Edward and all but sometimes a woman does things that can screw up there minds. And maybe Bree doesn't want to do that but in matters of the heart some people are selfish." Alice said grabbing my hand and squeezing it.

"I understand girls. Don't worry. Edward is mine and no one will break what we have." I smiled at them.

"That's my determined Bella right there. I love this new Bella but I don't want you to forget that old one. You were so confident and strong and sometimes you need that. You having the best of both worlds is what you need." Rose chuckled.

"Very true!" Alice second.

"I haven't had any temptation so I'm sure that's the reason why my temper has been down. I'm so used to this new Bella that I forget about how horrible I was. I do agree that I won't want to lose everything from my old self but I love being this new person. The less drama I go through the more energy and enthusiasm I have."

"I agree." Rose smiled.

"Okay enough about me. Fill me in on the details for the wedding." I said excitedly. We were already less then a month away from the wedding and I was excited.

We had already gone for our last fitting and the only thing left was the minor details. Rose's wedding planner was a Goddess. She took care of everything which meant that Rose hadn't turned into a bridezilla. Emmett was taking care of their honeymoon and the rest of the guys, which was a job he was doing really well to our amazement.

After talking about the wedding we all confirmed our plans for the holiday. We were all traveling back home which made me happy. I was looking forward to Thanksgiving and being back in Forks. That apprehension made the final week drag, but at last the day arrived…

* * *

**So the gang isn't too happy with Bree either. Stay tuned for the next chapters...**

**Let me know what you think!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Welcome back folks! I hope everyone is having a wonderful day! I want to first say a BIG THANK YOU to all those that have reviewed, alerted and favorites TCY or FORKS HIGH! I have been receiving so many notifications about people alerting and favoriting that has made me feel better since I'm sick;also the reason i didn't get to download on wed. as a treat to you all...:-(. I am so glad that this story is so well liked! Ok so enough rambling; this is the chapter that will start EVERYTHING! It's a bit longer then the rest!I liked writing this chapter so I hope you all enjoy! **

**I do not own anything Twilight...**

* * *

"Thank you for flying American Airlines. We have arrived in Forks, Washington." The announcer confirmed which made us all jump with joy. It was good to be home and you could feel that everyone felt the same.

Esme had the pleasure of picking us all up. When I saw my beautiful future mother in law waiting by the escalators I happily skipped to her first. It had been a long time since I saw her and I missed her.

"Esme!" I called wrapping my arms around her.

"Oh Bella honey. I'm so happy to see you."

"Hey hey that's my mother." Edward said walking up behind me.

"Oh I have enough love for all of you." She smiled grabbing Edward tightly.

"I've missed you mom." Edward sighed wrapping his arms tightly around her. I knew how hard it was for him to be separated from her and my heart swelled with happiness seeing him so happy.

"I've miss you too my little boy." She smiled.

"Don't we get some loving, Esme?" Emmett whined which made us all chuckle. Esme hit him against the head lightly and proceeded to hug everyone.

After dropping everyone off at thier houses Esme took me straight to Charlie's house. I said goodbye to Edward and Esme and turned to walk up the driveway when I looked up at ahead and saw a sight that made me smile. On the porch of the steps stood Charlie with my mother and Phil. I quickly ran over to them and embraced my mother first.

"Mom! I've missed you so much." I said as I hugged her tightly.

"I've missed you too baby." She said in return.

I then turned to my father and hugged him just as tight.

"Welcome home sweetie." He whispered.

"Thanks dad." I murmured and then turned to give Phil a hug.

After getting situated I learned that my mother had been working on her cooking skills and wondered what made her want to learn. I was surprised at how wonderful the food actually was. She had taken a cooking course in Florida and had actually stuck through the entire class. I was proud of her and I made sure she knew that.

After catching up and having a wonderful dinner we all said goodnight and went to bed. I called Edward to say goodnight and fell asleep. The next day flew by quickly, my mother and I just stood home preparing for dinner and I met up with Edward for little while to spend time together. Before I knew it was already Thanksgiving Day. On Thanksgiving evening after we had had an amazing dinner my mother asked to speak to me in private. I saw how worried she looked and I was suddenly on edge.

"Is everything okay mom?" I asked when we sat outside on the porch.

She turned to me and took both hands in hers. "I wanted to talk to you about something." She smiled at me.

"Okay I'm listening." I smiled back.

"Well…umm…" she stuttered and I squeezed her hands to let her know to continue.

"Bella you're going to be a big sister again." She mumbled out quickly but I caught what she had said. At least I thought so.

"What?" I asked wanting to make sure I wasn't hearing things

"I'm pregnant." She smiled at me.

I was going to have another little brother or sister! I was beyond happy with the news so once the surprise reaction had worn off I jumped up hugging my mother as tight as I could, of course making sure not to squeeze too tight.

"Mom I'm so happy! Congrats! How long have you known? Why didn't you tell me?" I squealed.

"I've known for two months. I wanted to tell you in person because I didn't know how you would take it."

"Mom! I'm going to have a baby brother or sister! I'm totally psyched!" I smiled.

"Thanks Bella. I'm so happy and I've been dying to tell you! I love you honey." she sniffed and embraced me again.

"I love you too mom." I assure her and decided I should talk to her about the trip. "Hey mom, I wanted to talk to you about something." I started.

"Sure what's going on sweetheart?"

"Well remember Alex, my boss?"

"Yes you've mentioned him a couple of times. What's going on?"

"Well he went behind my back and signed me up for a trip to study abroad."

"Oh sweetheart that is a great opportunity!"

"I know but…" I sighed.

"But nothing sweetie…there shouldn't be any excuse for you not to take the opportunity."

"Mom, its two semesters and I have all my family and friends here. I can't just leave."

"Your family and friends will support whatever decisions you make. I'm sure they will feel the same way I do honey. Everyone and everything will be here when you get back. I know that Edward is part of why you won't go but I'm sure that he'll want you to take this opportunity. He is not going to stop loving you while you're gone. No one will honey." She assured me.

"I don't know mom."

"Honey, don't you dare give up an opportunity like this. It's a once in a lifetime thing and I'm sure if Alex recommended you it's because he believes you deserve it."

"I know and I'm grateful but I just started college and I'm already leaving. It just seems so soon."

"Soon, snooze. Take the offer Bella or you'll live regretting it."

"Thanks mom. I knew I could talk to you about this." I smiled leaning over and hugging her.

"Your welcome and I'm glad you can talk to me about this. I'm proud of you honey, you've really come a long way and I know I owe it all to my wonderful future son-in-law." She smiled looking behind me.

When I turned wondering what she was looking at Edward was walking up the porch stairs.

"Thank you Renee." He grinned kissing her on the cheeks. "But Bella's improvement is all from her. She's the one that did it all."

"True but she had a little help from you." She chuckled and got up to head inside.

"Good afternoon love." He said wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Good afternoon handsome how was dinner with the family?" I asked giving him a kiss.

"Delightful, but I missed you. Will you come by for dessert? My mother insists."

"Sure let me go grab my coat. Charlie and Phil are watching the game so I'm sure the evening has ended here." I smiled and headed inside.

I checked in with my mother before leaving and she seemed quite tired so I told her I would be back later tonight. I grabbed my coat and pulled Edward away from the television. _Men and their football._ I thought rolling my eyes.

When I got to Esme's house we all had some of Esme's amazing pumpkin pie and then went to sit around in the living to catch up. Once the adults started to play Allison began to complain she was bored. Seeing that Alice and Jasper were in a discussion with Esme I called for Allison and took her outside to play in the playground Esme had purchased for her. I was helping her down the slide when I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist.

"This is a site that melts my heart…" Edward whispered while placing a kiss below my ear.

"I always say the same when I see you with her." I said looking at Allison.

"I always see a little girl running around and you chasing after her. The difference is this little girl has beautiful brown hair and brown doe eyes." He whispered.

The mention of our future and having a family one day made my heart melt completely. I'm not going to lie and say I never thought about it because truth be told I thought and wished for it everyday. But in my dreams it was a little different.

"No I always see a little girl with beautiful bronze hair and piercing green eyes. The eyes that melt my heart every time I look into them." I smiled turning in his arms.

"Na I think the brown doe eyes are what make the little girl more beautiful then anything in the world. Those doe eyes are will be the window to her beautiful soul." He grinned capturing my lips in his.

"eww…" we both heard Allison squeal and pulled away laughing.

"I have brown eyes…" she said with her hands on her waist.

"Yes and they're beautiful…" Edward said leaning down to pick her up.

As he played with Allison I heard a phone ringing and looked down to see that Edward had dropped his. I picked it up and noticed that Bree name was showing up. I quickly answered the phone.

"Hello…" I said quickly.

"Umm…Bella?" she asked hesitantly.

"Yes, Bree this is her. What's up?" I asked.

"umm I was calling to see how you were all doing."

"We're good. Did you need to talk to Edward?"

"umm…no. Listen I have to go I'll talk to you later." She quickly said and hung up.

I looked down at the phone wondering what that was all about.

"Hey what's going on?" Edward startled me.

"Umm Bree just called ." I said handing him his phone back.

"Is everything okay? Did she say why she called?" he asked.

"To see how we were doing." I shrugged.

"Oh…okay. Why do you look like you're confused?" he smirked.

"She just sounded weird. That's all."

"What do you mean weird?"

"Like she expected to talk to you. Irritated sort of…" I mumbled.

"I should give her a call and see what's up." He said turning to walk to the porch with his phone already in his ear.

It annoyed me a little that he had to walk away to talk. _Couldn't he talk in front of me? What was that about?_ I thought and looked over at him. He was now on the steps laughing at something that was being said and something in me stirred. I blinked and took a deep breath because I knew what it was.

A few second later he walked up to me with a smile on his face. Before my mind could filter what was running through it my mouth spoke.

"Why did you have to walk away to speak to her?" I asked calmly. I need to control my emotions as much as I could.

"No reason I just thought you and Allison would be running and yelling." He said looking at me questionably.

"We weren't yelling before. What did she want?"

"Nothing, just to see how everything was and how thanksgiving was going."

"Well I answered her first question why couldn't she ask the second. What was the big deal with asking me?"

"Bella seriously, what's the matter? I don't know why she didn't ask you." He started to grab my hand but I pulled away.

I was being calm but the anger inside of me was flaring. Everything that I had tried to push to the back of my mind came back, everything the gang had mentioned was back at the top of my head. Everything that I was now feeling made me angry.

"Right you don't…" I mumbled and turned to Allison.

"What does that mean Bella? Can you fill me in because I don't know what your problem is." He whispered so that Allison wouldn't hear.

"Allie honey, come inside." Allison called at that instant and I turned to her. She nodded her head to acknowledge what was going on.

After Allison was inside I turned and walked further from the house. If Alice had noticed that we were arguing that meant the others did too. And if my anger flared anymore I didn't want them to see that.

"Will you tell me what the hell is going on Bella?" Edward asked coming up behind me.

"She's what's going on Edward!" I shouted before I could stop myself.

"Who? Bree? What happened?"

"She is always around you! If I'm not with you she is. If you are with me she's calling. What's that about?"

"We are friends Bella so of course she's going to call. We work together and have the same classes so of course she's around a lot."

"Well work and school I can deal with but her calling EVERY TIME you're with me is ridiculous! She has other friends but does she call them? No she doesn't she only calls you." I said not looking at him because I was pissed.

"Bella where is this coming from?" he asked suddenly turning me to look at him.

"It's been bothering me Edward and I've tried to let it go but she's been doing so many little things that add up. And I'm not the only one noticing this…" I said and felt the tears rolling down my face.

"Why didn't you tell me this?" he whispered.

"Because I didn't want to seem like a jealous girlfriend." I sniffed "but too late for that…" I mumbled.

Edward took both his hands and placed them on my face forcing me to look at him. "Bella you have NOTHING to worry about. There is only one girl that I have eyes for and no one else. If my friendship with Bree is bothering you I need you to talk to me. I'll talk to her about her calling me all the time but she is my friend and I hope you know that no girl will ever take what's yours." He said looking straight at me.

"I know…" I mumbled looking down. "I just feel very insecure for some reason."

Edward grabbed me and brought me against his chest wrapping his arms around me. I laid my head on his chest.

"Don't ever feel like that Bella. I will never love anyone like I love you. Bree and I are just friends, nothing more." He whispered running his hand through my hair.

I nodded not being able to say anything else.

"I'm sorry." I said leaning back to look at him.

"Don't be. If we don't communicate, things like this will break us apart, love. I want you to tell me when something is bothering you so that we can make is right, together." He smiled wiping away my tears and then placing a kiss on my eyes.

"I will, I promise." I smiled back.

I suddenly felt really foolish for overreacting. I think being in Forks made me feel as insecure as I was when I was here.

Edward and I joined our friends and family a little while later and continued on with the conversations we had to put on hold before going outside. Alice and Jasper both looked at us when we walked in but I nodded towards them to show that everything was fine. I knew that it wasn't enough for Alice so I told her I'll fill her in later.

One Saturday morning Edward and I took my mother and Phil to the airport and as we said goodbye I held on tight to my mother. I didn't want her to leave but I knew Phil had to get back and so did she.

"It's okay baby, we'll see you for the Rose's wedding and please think about what we talked about. I love you baby." My mother said as she turned to leave.

"I love you too mom." I cried holding onto Edward.

I had really missed my mother and saying goodbye after only seeing her a few days made my heart hurt.

"You'll see her soon love. Everything will be okay." He whispered as he turned us to leave. I nodded knowing that things would be okay.

_Little did I know that wasn't true…..Everything was about to change…

* * *

_**So what did you think will happen? Click the button below and let me know! **

**Update on Monday!  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Welcome Back Everyone! So thank you for the reviews, alerts and favorites! I'm happy that everyone is loving the story still. So this next chapter is very emotional, I was emotional writing it, i hope you enjoy. Let me know what you think!**

**_I do not own anything Twilight..._**

* * *

After we left the airport Edward and I had headed to grab something to eat. Once we were back at his house we were craving some dessert so decided to share the last piece of a pumpkin pie.

"Not fair Edward! This is my piece!" I whined as I tried to grab my plate of pumpkin pie away from Edward because he was being greedy.

"You are so selfish. You're not going to share." Edward said looking straight into my eyes.

"ugh, I hate when you do that! You're such a cheater!" I groaned passing my plate to him. Ever since I had clued him in on the dazzling power he had used it whenever he wanted something.

"You should have never called me out on a power I didn't know I had." He smirked.

"Whatever, you're a cheater." I mumbled rolling my eyes which made him laugh harder.

At that instant my cell phone rang so I grabbed it from the coffee table. I saw that it was Esme so I quickly opened it.

"Hey Esme!" I said joyfully into the phone.

"Hi sweetie." She said but she sounded like something was wrong.

"Hey is everything okay?" I asked worriedly and Edward looked over at me quickly. I lifted my finger to tell him to hold on.

"Bella there's been an accident." Esme said.

"What accident Esme? Is Charlie okay?" I asked worried that something had happened to my dad.

"No it isn't Charlie, Bella." she whispered.

"Then who Esme? It can't be my mother because I just got off the phone with her a couple hours ago. Who is it?" I asked as every hair on my arms stood up.

"You're mother and Phil were on their way back to Florida and their plane had some problems."

"Okay so did they fix the plane? Are they delayed?" I asked.

"I'm sorry sweetie, the plane went down and there were no survivors." she cried and at that moment my life fell apart

"No please God please don't let it be true." I screamed as I fell to the floor.

I felt Edward's arms around me and him calling my name but I was numb. I couldn't think about anything but Esme's words.

"Bella love, please sweetie what's going on?" Edward asked as he held me in his arms. He must have picked up the phone because the next thing I heard was him saying goodbye. He placed his arms under my legs and picked me up from the floor. I clung on to his shirt and buried my head in his chest crying.

"Please God please don't let it be true." I kept crying out. I had just talked to my mother hours ago and she had been fine. She and Phil were so happy about having a baby and everything was perfect. They had so much ahead for them but…now…they were taken away. Things were looking up for them and just like that they were gone. I prayed that I was just having a bad dream but when I heard Edward trying to sooth me I knew that it wasn't a dream. My mother and Phil were gone and weren't coming back. "Mom" I sobbed and held onto Edward. "Mom, please no mom" I cried and felt Edward's hands tighten around me.

As I cried I felt my eyes close and everything went black. When I woke up I sighed as I realized it was just a bad dream. But then I couldn't open my eyes and I knew why. I had cried so much that I had dried tears in my eyes.

"Love" I heard beside me and looked over at Edward.

"It's not a dream is it?" I cried.

"I'm sorry love, I wish it would be." he whispered and brought me to him.

"Why Edward? Why did they have to be taken away? They were so happy about life in Florida and the baby." I cried.

"I don't know why Bella. I wish I could, but everything is in God's hands." he whispered as he ran his hand through my hair.

"But how could he take them? How?" I cried.

"I'm not sure sweetie. I'm not sure." he answered and then continued holding me as I cried.

I couldn't stop the tears from falling and I didn't want to. My mother was gone and I knew I had just lost a big part of my heart. She was my everything and she had been taken from me. She wouldn't be here for my college graduation, my first official job, my first book release, my wedding, to see her grandchildren. She wouldn't be here for anything and thinking about it made my heart ache as it never had before. _I felt empty and lost. _

I don't know at what time it happened but I felt two bodies on either side of me and opened my eyes slightly. On one side was Rose with her arms wrapped around me and Alice cuddled up on my other side with her arm on my lower waist. Again the sobs started.

"She's never coming back." I cried as my body racked with sobs.

I heard Rose and Alice trying to sooth me but all I could do was cry. "It's going to be okay sweetie, Renee wouldn't want you to be hurting like this." Rose whispered and I realized that she been crying too. I could hear how hoarse her voice sounded.

"It's not going to be okay. She's gone Rosie, and I'm never going to see her again." I sobbed.

"You will honey, whenever you close you're eyes you will remember her beautiful face. You will remember all of the times she made you share in a new hobby with her. The times she held you and comforted you. You will remember her forever and you will see her always. She isn't gone sweetie until you let her go." Rose whispered.

"But she wont' be here in person Rosie. I just want her here in person Rose. She's the one that showed me how to be strong. She's the one I need." I sobbed.

"You have to be strong for her Bella. She wouldn't want to see you like this sis." Alice whispered and I could hear the hoarse in her voice too.

"I don't want to be. I just want my mom and Phil back." I cried and shut my eyes.

I felt their hands rubbing my arms and continued crying. Once again I felt my eyes shut and was asleep in seconds.

"_Bella honey, don't cry." My mother said as I was on the floor sobbing. _

"_Mom, please don't leave me." I cried out with my hand outstretched. _

_My mother kept walking toward a white light and I cried out. "Please mom, come back" _

"_I'm okay sweetie. I'll be okay. I love you, always remember that." she called out and then turned to walk into the light. _

"Moooommmmmmmmmmm" I screamed out.

"I'm here love, wake up sweetie." I heard Edward voice and tried to open my eyes. My eyes were so puffy that I could hardly open them.

"Edward, please hold me." I cried. Everything felt like a horrible dream but I knew that it was all true.

"I'm here forever." he cooed and I felt as his hands ran through my hair.

After a while I couldn't bear to lay there like nothing happened and turned to Edward.

"I wish this was a dream. But it isn't, is it?"

"I wish I could say it is sweetie. I wish I could take this pain away from you." he said squeezing me tightly against him.

"Does Charlie know?" I asked.

"Yes, he's taken the news hard. Esme is with him at the station."

"I need to be with my father." I cried.

"I'm sorry for what happened, Bella. I wish I could say or do something to help this pain go away."

"You being here in enough Edward. Thank you." I sighed and placed a kiss on his lips.

"I love you."

"And I love you." I smiled slightly.

Edward and I laid in bed for a couple of hours reminiscing on the time's I spent with my mother when I was smaller.

"I feel like I didn't get a chance to be her ideal daughter. I spent so many years being horrible to her and now I can't change that." I said as the tears poured down my face.

"I think she's always been proud of you Bella. She knew you were going through a difficult time but I know that she loved you no matter what. You've been a great daughter to her these past few months and that's what I'm sure she remembers."

"I feel so lost right now..." I murmured.

"I know its hard sweetie but you're mother would want you to be strong. She will always be here..." he said placing his hand on my heart. "She'll always be there."

I nodded and swallowed the lump in my throat. I had to be strong because it was what my mother always taught me to be. When my grandmother had passed away she had sat with me and said the same thing Edward had just said. Hearing him repeating my mothers' words brought me a little comfort.

"Thank you Edward." I said placing a chaste kiss on his lips and then sat up. "I need to freshen up. My mother would want me to be strong." I smiled.

"Okay you freshen up and I'll get something for you to eat." he said sitting up.

When I finished my bath I felt a little better but my heart was still aching. Every time I closed my eyes I saw my mothers smile and a tear would slide down my face. I noticed an outfit placed on my computer desk and figured Alice had put it out for me. I slipped on the jeans and white shirt, put my hair in a messy bun not caring how I looked and walked out to the kitchen.

"Okay I'll let her know. Bye" he said into his phone as I sat down at the table. "Hey" he smiled lightly when he turned to look at me.

"Who was that?" I asked grabbing the sandwich he had in his hand.

"Bree. She wants you to know she is sorry about your mother and that she'll take care of your work while you're gone."

I nodded and picked at the sandwich in front of me.

"Have you talked to Esme?"

"Yes, she's taken care of all the arrangements."

"She didn't have to do that."

"She wanted to. She's been worried about you so I should give her a call." he said getting up and walking out the room.

As soon as I saw him walk out I grabbed the sandwich and ripped most of it off and quickly placed it in the trash. I didn't have an appetite but I knew if I didn't at least pretend to eat Edward would worry.

"Are you feeling little better with something in your stomach?" Edward asked walking back in.

"Yes, thank you."

"Esme and Charlie are at the house. Are you ready?" he asked standing next to me.

"No but I can't pretend this is a dream anymore." I sighed.

"I wish it were." Edward whispered and grabbed my hand.

My whole world felt like it was falling apart. The only comfort I had at the moment was that Edward was here with me. He was helping me through this. _Little did I know this was just the beginning and the next time he wouldn't be there_.

* * *

**Next Update on Friday! Maybe a surprise chapter this week! **

**Let me know what you thought about the chapter! **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: SURPRISE UPDATE! Since I couldn't do my surprise update last week I made sure to do it this week! This is one of my many thanks to all you who have reviewed and added my stories to your favorite or alerts! We are getting closer to the big chapter and I'm getting more and more excited about what you all would think! I hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**_I do not own anything Twilight..._**

* * *

Two weeks later…

It had been two weeks since I had returned from Forks and I was still walking around zoned out. All I was thinking about was my mother and Phil. All I wanted was for them to be back. My days were filled with anguish and my nights with nightmares. I was literally an empty soul. Esme had done an amazing job putting together a remembrance service for both my mother and Phil. It was hard not being able to at least see my mother once more, instead we had to look at just a photo of her. I didn't remember anything from that day since all I could do was cry and fall to sleep, each time hoping that it was just a bad dream. Each time I awoke with my heart aching.

The gang had tried to help me get in better conditions but I wasn't in the mood for anything. The only thing that kept my mind occupied was work, school and trying to be enthusiastic for Rose's wedding, which was in two weeks. She did give me an out for the wedding but no matter what my sufferings were I was not going to miss my best friends wedding.

Edward on the other hand seemed to be trying to be patient and to help me through it since he knew how it was to lose a parent. I said trying because there were times when I saw how frustrated he was. I knew he had the right since I was completely zoned out and didn't even seem to care what was going on around me. I knew deep down that I was being a horrible girlfriend but I just didn't care, I had lost my mother and I all wanted to do was give up. Today was one of those days where Edward had come to the bookstore to take me back home and I was being horrible once again.

"Bella, how was your day?" he asked as we sat in his car on the way home.

"Fine." I answered in one word. These days that's all anyone got from me.

"How are you feeling?" he tried again patiently.

"Fine." I mumbled looking out the window.

"Damn it Bella!" Edward suddenly yelled and pulled the car over. His voice made me look up at him in total disbelief. He had never yelled at me or looked as angry as he did at the moment. "I can't take this anymore! You've been like this for the past two weeks! I've tried being patient and I understand that you lost someone you love but look at yourself Bella! You haven't eaten right since that day and you are letting yourself go! What happened to that strong girl that I fell in love with?"

"She doesn't exist!" I said angrily. I couldn't believe that he was mad at me for being upset. Of course I was upset! I had lost my mother!

"Bella you can't do this to yourself. Renee would not want this. She would want you to be strong and to live your life. You can't give up on life Bella. We are all worried about you. You have lost so much weight and look very pale sweetie. You have to get help Bella or I will call Charlie." He threatened at the end.

I refused to answer him back and just looked back out the window. I had heard this same threat last week. I was a big girl and wasn't afraid of my father.

"Fine if you want to harm yourself and leave your father without a daughter then you are more selfish then I thought." He whispered and put the car in gear.

Hearing him mention leaving my father made my heart ache the same way it had when I found out about my mother. My father was all I had left and I couldn't cause him more pain. He didn't deserve another heart ache. Imaging the pain my father would go through brought on a series of new tears. I buried my head in my sleeves of my coat and tried hard to stop the sobs that were escaping from me.

Obviously not being successful I felt when Edward pulled over once more. A moment later I felt his hand grasp my arm and pull me towards him. I buried my head in his coat and let the sobs escape. I knew that I had given up on life and I knew that I had been selfish for the past two weeks. I also knew how unhealthy I looked because this morning I had looked in the mirror and noticed the bags under my swollen eyes, the blotchy face, the white color of my face and how my clothes hung off of me.

"I'm so sorry sweetie. I didn't mean to be so harsh." Edward whispered as he tightened his grip around me.

I shook my head in his arms but didn't say anything. I just tried to control my sobs by breathing in and out slowly. Once I had calmed down I pulled back and wiped my eyes with the sleeve of my coat and looked over at Edward. For the first time in two weeks it suddenly dawned on me that I looked a horrible hot mess in front of Edward. I let out a long breath and tried to fan myself.

"I'm sorry." I whispered looking down at my hands. I was suddenly very embarrassed that I had caused so much pain and suffering to the people that loved me.

Edward took my hand away from my lap and lifted my face with the other. "No I'm sorry I yelled at you. I shouldn't have lost control of my emotions."

"No, I should be strong. My mother would not be happy with my right now and I shouldn't have put you through this. I don't want to be like this Edward. I need to be stronger and I'm going to. I promise." I whispered looking at him.

"Bella you know that I'm here if you need me. We all are, love. It kills me to see you like this. This isn't you." He said as he caressed my cheek. "This isn't my Bella and I've missed her a lot." He smiled lightly. I smiled back and then leaned against the headrest as Edward headed to my apartment.

Once we were at my apartment I asked him to come in and walked back to the bathroom to wash my face. When I looked in the mirror I noticed once again how horrible I looked and at the same time my stomach rumbled. I was starving and now that I was conscious of it I needed to eat. I knew my refrigerator was full because Alice had stocked it a few days ago so I headed back into the kitchen.

"Edward..." I said walking into the kitchen while pulling my hair up. When I noticed him sitting at the kitchen table with a folder in his hands I suddenly started to freak.

"What's this Bella?" he asked looking at me.

"Umm I forgot to tell you..." I said as I sat next to him.

"You're leaving?" he asked with a pained expression.

"I haven't really thought about it. I got accepted before we went to Forks and then with what happened I hadn't even remembered." I sighed.

"If you got it before you left why hadn't you told me?" he asked.

"Because I wasn't sure what I wanted to do. After I talked to my mother..." I said but stopped, recalling that conversation and the one before that about the baby.

"What are you going to do? This says you'll be gone for two semesters..."

"I haven't thought about it Edward, my mother told me that I should go and I think that she was right. It's a great opportunity."

"It is but what about us? Where does that leave us?"

"It leaves us together just in different countries Edward. I'm not breaking up with you and the reason I didn't want to go was because I'm going to miss you, but..."

"It's what Renee wanted..." he finished and placed the papers on the table.

"Are you mad? Do you not want me to go?"

"It doesn't matter what I want Bella. It's a great opportunity and you can't pass it up." he sighed but I could tell that he wasn't happy about it.

"Edward, please don't be upset. I love you and those two semesters are going to be the hardest in my life but I need to make my mother proud. She promised you would understand..." I whispered looking down at my hands. I could feel the tears building in my eyes and sniffed.

I heard him let out a hard breath and then sit down. "I do understand Bella. I just didn't know I would only have you for two more weeks. I've lost you for two already and now I only have two more."

"I know and I'm sorry but we can spend the next two making up." I smiled at him lightly.

"Sure..." he mumbled but I could tell he was still upset.

"I'm hungry do you want to eat something and watch a movie?"

"Actually I have to get going. Bree needs help at the center..." he said and as he did I noticed how he wasn't looking at me.

"Oh..." I whispered.

"Yeah...well I should get going...I'll call you tonight okay." he said getting up. I raised my head to give him a kiss but instead he kissed my forehead.

"I love you..." I whispered.

"Love you too..." he said and then headed out the apartment.

As I sat at the table I could feel the tears falling down my face. Things were not the same and I could feel it in every fiber of my being. I knew he was upset that I kept the trip from him but something else was bothering him. I decided to call Alice and see if she knew something I didn't.

"Bella..." Alice answered on the second ring.

"Hey Allie..."

"No more zombie Bella?" she squealed which made me smile.

"No more zombie Bella, I promise." I chuckled.

"Great it was a pain not having you physically here! How are you doing?"

"I'm doing well. Listen can I ask you something?"

"Yeah sure, what's up?"

"Well two things...first how is my princess? I feel like I've been an awful aunt." I sighed realizing that I hadn't spent any time with my favorite little girl.

"She is being a little devil that one. She's been asking about her auntie Bella, so I think you need to spend a night with her..." she hinted which made me laugh.

"I agree, now question two...have you noticed anything different with Edward?"

"Umm...why do you ask?" she said hesitantly and that alone told me she had.

I started to tell her about what happened earlier and the discussion we had about the trip.

"And I know he's upset about that but something else seems to be bothering him." I finished.

"Okay well first Congratulations! That is a terrific opportunity and you better not let it pass. Second I have noticed that he hasn't spent much time with us but when we ask he just says he's studying or busy at work or..." she said but paused.

"Or what?" I asked irritated that she wasn't telling me the rest.

"Or helping Bree out with random things..." she whispered very quickly.

As soon as she said that I closed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose. A habit that I had picked up from Edward. Again those worries I had before the funeral flooded back, but then I remembered my conversation with Edward and decided to let it go. I had a lot of things going on and I couldn't worry about something that I knew was just my imagination.

"Oh okay...well that's going to change..." I said because I realized that she was just around Edward since she didn't have us around.

"What do you mean?" Alice asked.

"I've been horrible these past two weeks maybe she was being a friend but I'm back now and their time together needs to be decreased. You, Rose and I are her _friends_ and well we've been so wrapped up with our lives that we haven't checked in with her. I'm going to see if she's available to go out this weekend. Are you available?"

"umm yeah sure. Are you sure about this Bella?"

"Yes I am. We are her friends and we need to remember that. I'll talk to you later okay. Love you sis."

"Love you too." Alice said and then hung up.

After hanging up with Alice I prepared myself a sandwich with some chips and walked to my room to study a little. As I was studying I thought about why Bree was so attached to Edward. For the past few months I had been so wrapped up in my own life and hadn't spent anytime with my friends. Of course I had spent time with Rose and Alice but that was because of the wedding, our families in Forks and Allison. Other then those moments I was focused on my life. I had been an awful friend to Bree and hadn't realized it. Since Edward worked with her and studied with her she was attached to him since she didn't have any friends. I suddenly felt guilty for thinking so bad about her and not giving her a chance. I decided then that I would start being a better friend to her. I quickly picked up my phone and called her.

"Bella?" she answered on the fourth ring.

"Hey Bree, listen I wanted to talk to you. Are you available for lunch tomorrow?" I asked remembering that she had a break before going to work.

"Yeah is everything okay?" she asked I'm sure surprised that I was calling.

"Yeah I just wanted to talk about something. So I'll see you tomorrow at 12, lets say at the diner down from the center?"

"Yeah sure, I'll see you then."

"Alright bye, see you tomorrow." I said hanging up.

I finished my sandwich and then continued studying until it was getting late. Before going to sleep I decided to text Edward because I had missed talking to him today.

_Sorry about not telling you. You mean the world to me and I hope you know that. I love you, always... -B_

As I lay in bed for another 15 minutes waiting for his message back I started to feel something I hadn't in a long time. I felt alone...that is until I heard my phone ring.

"Hello" I whispered.

"Did I wake you?" Edward asked.

"No, I'm awake."

"I'm sorry it took me long to answer you. I'm sorry I overreacted; this opportunity is once in a life time. I'm proud of you and want you to take advantage of it. I love you and will be here, always." He said and I knew he was telling the truth.

"I love you Edward. You know that right?"

"Yes as I love you. _You know that right_?"

"Yes."

"Well get some rest and I'll see you tomorrow. Sweet dreams love."

"They always are." I laughed.

"As are mine. A beautiful brunette with doe eyes star in them." he chuckled.

"Oh really, what does the brunette do in them?"

"Hmm...That's for me to know and you to find out." he laughed.

"hmm...tempting..." I said seductively.

"Goodnight love, you have class in the am." Edward chuckled.

"Alright goodnight, see you in my dreams."

"I'll meet you there..." Edward said and then hung up.

I lay back in bed not feeling so alone anymore. Tomorrow I would start being Bella again and begin being a better girlfriend to Edward and friend to Bree.

_The latter as I realized soon afterwards was the worst mistake ever...

* * *

_**So...What did you think? Hit the button below and let me know what your thoughts are! **

**Next Update on Friday and it will be the beginning chapter of the part you've been waiting for...  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: First of, I hope everyone is having a great day! Second, Thank you for all ther reviews, alerts and favorites. And Lastly, I give you the beginning of the chapter you've all been waiting for! These next two chapter have been written for a while and I know you've all been waiting for them! I hope you all like it! **

**I do not own anything Twilight...**

* * *

Before I knew it the remaining two weeks flew by in a hurry. Bree and I had met the next day and caught up on everything in our lives. We started hanging out a lot more after that and Rose and Alice had warmed up to her again. Edward and I were spending all of our time together knowing that our time was winding down. I was still hesitant about leaving for two semesters but I had told Alex that I would take the offer. Together Edward and I spent time with our friends and made the best of the two weeks I had left with them for a while. Alice and Jasper were doing well and going to Texas after the wedding and Rose and Emmett were ecstatic about their honeymoon and starting their lives together as husband and wife. Everything was going well in my life and standing here in line waiting to walk down the aisle for my best friends wedding I was in a cheery mood.

As I walked down the aisle towards the alter I looked straight at Edward and he smiled. He looked gorgeous in his black tux. If I thought Edward was handsome in his regular clothes seeing him in a tux made him look like a God. That beautiful pale skin and sparkling green eyes made my heart melt every time. His hair was in its usual disarray and his beautiful smile was heart stopping. _He looked perfect. _He winked at me quickly and I winked back. I couldn't wait to finally be able to kiss his luscious lips and to be in his arms. Tonight was going to be an unbelievable night. We had been through so much lately and I was just ready to be able to forget about all that tonight.

I looked around at everyone in the church watching as I walked down the isle and I couldn't help feel the center of attention. That wasn't what I wanted so I picked up my pace a little. As I got to the front of the isle I took my position and looked straight ahead waiting to see the beautiful bride walk down the isle.

As the wedding march started I looked at my beautiful best friend in her gorgeous white dress. Rose was a picture out of a magazine. She had her beautiful blonde hair in an up-do with curls falling down and a small tiara in front. She wore an Oscar De La Renta white silk Duchesse satin dress with ruched side details. She was a sight to see. Everyone turned to look at her but I already knew how beautiful she looked so I looked over at Emmett. He looked dashing in his black tux but the most heart warming feature of his was the wide smile and glittering eyes he had looking a Rose. I knew that he would make her a very happy wife and vice versa. All the love emanating from him made me look over at Edward and caught him looking at me instead of the bride. "I love you" I mouthed and he mouthed "As I" and turned to look at Em.

The ceremony was beautiful when it was time for their vows Rose and Em had decided on their own. Emmett went first and turned to her with her hands in his. "Rosie I know that you've badgered me to write my vows and was upset because I didn't write them. I know how upset you were with me but the truth is I never had to write them down. I've always known that I would say what my heart felt and no words on a paper could ever do that. Since the first time I met you I knew that I had to have you. When you smiled at me I knew that I wanted to wake up to that smile for the rest of my life. When you told me that you loved me I felt like the luckiest man on earth because I had the honor of filling your heart. Little did I know that today I would feel like the luckiest man on the earth. I get to stand here and promise to love and care for you for the rest of our lives, I get to stand here and finally be able to unite with you for the rest of my existence from this day forward. Rosalie Lillian Hale will you do me the honor of being my wife?" he said grabbed the ring from Jasper.

"I do" Rose cried and Emmett smiled as he placed the ring on her finger.

Rose needed a minute to get herself together and then looked over at Emmett.

"I spent so much time making everything perfect for these vows but I've just realized that everything I wrote can never express to you how happy I am and have been since you walked into my life. You have been with me through thick and thin and I thank God everyday that you were the one I was destined to be with. I've loved you ever since you smiled at me and I will love you until after our lives are over. Emmett Dale McCarty will you make me the happiest women on this earth and accept to be my husband?" Rose said with tears in her eyes. I handed over Emmett's ring to her and she waited for his answer.

"Forever and ever baby!" he boomed which made everyone chuckle. Before the minister could pronounce them husband and wife Emmett picked Rose up in his arms and she smashed her lips to his. Everyone laughed and started to clap.

Later on at the reception after the husband and wife had their first official dance I joined Edward on the dance floor.

"Edward I can't dance." I groaned as he stood in the middle of the dance floor.

"Don't worry I'm an excellent dancer so I'll lead." he smirked and placed his hands on my waist.

"Your toes you should worry about, not mine." I grinned and placed my hands around his neck.

Being in his arms was my favorite place in the world. It was my safe haven and being in them now I shut out the whole world and placed my head on his shoulders. "They are so happy." I whispered.

"Yes they are. They're emanating so much love its so heart warming." Edward spoke softly.

"They're wonderful and God couldn't put two better people together."

"He could and he did." he smirked.

"Well aside from us, Alice and Jasper." I smiled at him.

"Okay just clearing it up." he smiled.

As I looked at him I couldn't help and notice how lately his smiles hadn't reached his eyes. It didn't seem fake but it didn't seem wholehearted either. I had thought that I was imagining things but when Alice and Rose had commented on it I knew that I wasn't hallucinating. Something was bothering him and I didn't understand what.

"Is Bree coming tonight?" he asked suddenly.

"She said she would." I shrugged and looked at him as he looked towards the door.

My mind was really confused about something and I couldn't pinpoint it. Something was fighting to come out but I didn't know what it could be. I shook my head trying to clear my head and working on focusing on the now.

When we were sitting at our table Bree had shown up looking beautiful in a long strapless blue gown. Her hair was in beautiful curls and looked exquisite. She was definitely going to meet someone tonight. Allison had begged Alice to dance so Jasper walked over and asked me to dance. I accepted and suggested that Edward dance with Bree since she was alone. They seemed uncomfortable with the idea but instantly agreed.

"How have you been lately Bella?" Jasper asked when we hit the dance floor.

"I've been great just working my behind off at the bookstore and hitting the books. I've been contemplating the study abroad program that Professor Biers had suggested. I would love the opportunity but six months is a long time." I sighed.

"It's a great opportunity Bella, I know you're worried about your relationship with Edward but he wants you to take the course and he will still be here."

"And how about if he's not?" I asked not being able to hide my feelings anymore.

"What do you mean? Have you been having problems?" he asked worried.

"No, he's just been very distant and something has changed between us."

"I'm sure it's just school and work."

"I thought so too but we've been on vacation from school and he's still the same." I sighed.

"Maybe if you give him time he'll come around to telling you." Jasper suggested.

"Maybe..." I sighed and then something in me made me look over Jaspers shoulder at Edward and Bree. They were dancing but when I looked into their faces realization hit me like a ton of bricks. The way she looked straight into his eyes reminded me of the way I looked at him when it was just us in our bubble. And the way his eyes glittered for the first time in months was the way they did when he looked at me. I felt my head spinning and forced myself to look at Jasper suddenly.

"Bella what's wrong?" he asked panicked. "You look very pale."

"Jasper I need some air, I'll be right back." I said turning away to walk to the nearest restroom. But when I was stepping off the dance floor I heard the clicking of a glass.

"May I have everyone's attention? It's time for the maid of honor and Best mans speech." the wedding planner called out. I sighed and quickly composed myself. This was Rose and Emmett's day and I was not going to ruin it for them. I made my way to their table.

Jasper went first with his speech embarrassing Emmett and made everyone laugh. All the while I placed a fake smile on my face and when it was my turn, I looked over at Edward and swallowed the lump in my throat.

"My mother always told me that God makes people that are destined to be together and those that are just destined to make an appearance in your life. When I look at Rose and Emmett I know exactly what my mother meant. I remember Rose always saying "Bella I'm going to make a great wife one day." and I would tell her "Rose the man that can put up with your bossiness has my blessing." When Emmett arrived my first words to him were "you have my blessing." Now here we stand many years later and I have the honor of being apart of their wedding. Rose and Emmett a love like yours is eternal, it overcomes all barriers and jumps all hurdles. I wish you two the best as you continue in this journey as husband and wife." I said as a tear slid down my eyes. "There are only two couples that I've noticed this kind of love in and I'm glad to be here joining in one of the unions. Alice, Jasper we'll be doing this soon." I smiled and raised my glass. "To the Bride and Groom" I called and took one sip and then turned to Rose.

"I'm not feeling well. I wish you the best in your honeymoon and I love you two." I said placing a kiss on her head.

"Are you okay sweetie?" she asked alarmed.

"I'm great just a little nausea's. I'm going to go okay. Sorry and I love you."

"Okay sweetie .Thank you for everything, I love you Bella." she smiled.

"You better." I smiled. "Bye"

I walked off the stage trying to hold in my tears and walked over to our table. I grabbed my bag and bid goodbye to Alice, Jasper and Allison. Edward started to get up but I told him I wanted to be alone.

"Is everything okay, love?" he asked and as I heard his word of endearment my heart burst.

"Yeah fine, but I need to go home, I'm not feeling well. You stay here okay."

"No I'm coming with you."

"No I don't want you to Edward. I need to go." I muttered and tried to hold in my tears. Unfortunately one traitor tear fell.

"Bella what's going on?" Alice asked now alarmed.

"I have to go." I said and ran out of the reception.

I grabbed the cab out front and gave the cabbie my address. As the car started I buried my head in my hands and cried. _How could I have been so blind? How could I not see it?_ I kept asking myself on the way to my apartment. When I finally arrived I paid the cabbie and ran up to my apartment. I locked my door and walked into my room. I closed the door and fell to my knees crying. _This couldn't be happening..._I told myself over and over again.

_I was so blind..._

* * *

**I know you are all anxious for the next chapter after reading this! I would be! :-) I hope you enjoyed it! Let me know what you think! **

**Next Update: Monday**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Happy Monday everyone!So I'm just going to say thank you to everyone that has reviewed and added TCY to their alerts and favorites! I'm glad to see everyone enjoyed fridays update! So enough with the blabbering...:-) I hope you enjoy the next chapter! **

_**I do not own anything Twilight...**_

* * *

While I cried on my bedroom floor I heard knocks on my door but ignored them. The first I heard was Edward and I sobbed harder.

"Bella please love what is going on?" he pleaded over and over again.

Hearing him on the other side of the door made me sob harder, so I covered my ears.

"Please talk to me Bella" he pleaded again but I kept ignoring him.

My heart had been so broken the last month that I just wanted to give up. I didn't have any energy in me left and I was scared of that. Scared because I promised to be strong and now I just…couldn't. I couldn't deal with this, it just hurt too much. And what was worst was that this time he couldn't my pain because he was the cause of it.

A little while later I heard another voice.

"Bells its Alice, please open this door. I'm alone honey please just open. I'm worried about you." she pleaded so I slowly got up and opened the door.

As soon as she saw me her eyes grew wider with concern. I knew that if I didn't talk to someone about it I would go crazy and a part of me needed to talk to someone. She shut the door and wrapped her arms around me pulling me to my bed "Bells what's going on?" she asked.

"He loves her..." I sobbed.

"Who loves who?" she asked confused.

"Edward and Bree...I saw it today. I've been feeling it but I just realized it today." I sobbed.

"How do you figure Bells? Edward loves you; he can't have any feelings for her."

"The way they were looking at each other. He's only looked at me that way. The look they had was the one we had when we were in our own bubble."

"Bella it has to be a misunderstanding. Edward is madly in love with you."

"No Alice I know its true, I feel it ..." I said as I held my hand on my heart. "I'm not wrong about this Alice."

"I'm so sorry sweetie. Maybe if you talk to him?" she suggested

"No I can't. Not right now." I said burying my head in my hands.

"He's worried honey. What am I going to tell him?"

"Just tell him that I'm not feeling well and need some time alone. I can't see him right now Alice. I need to clear my head before I talk to him."

"Alright, do you want me to stay with you? I can cancel my trip and be here with you. I can't leave you like this."

"No you have a plane to catch. Go have a wonderful time with Jasper's family. I'm going to be okay and plus I won't be here longer." I whispered realizing that I was leaving soon.

"I can't leave you like this Bella. I won't see you for two semesters. I have to know you'll be okay."

"You can and you will. I am a big girl. I'll miss you so much Allie." I said wrapping my arms around her.

"I'm going to miss you too. This is a great opportunity and maybe it came at the best time."

"I know. Now go meet Jasper and Allison. Give them a hug and kiss from me."

I wasn't going to mess anyone's life up. Alice and Jasper were going away for the holidays and I wasn't going to ruin that.

"Okay but promise you'll call me everyday?"

"I promise." I said trying to get her to go because she would miss her flight.

"And promise you'll talk to him."

"I promise." I told her the truth this time. I would talk to Edward but I knew what would happen when I did.

After she left I closed the door to my room once more and decided to take a shower to clear my mind. The pain that I was feeling would never go away but I had to figure out what I was going to do. Instantly I figured out my only option. With my mind made up I finished my shower, put on a pair of sweats and shirt and grabbed my laptop. I quickly wrote an email to the person that could help me and turned my phone off. I knew that Edward would continue to call and I couldn't deal with that right now. I got under my sheets and tried to get some sleep.

While I was lying in bed tossing and turning I suddenly heard my front door close and sat up in bed. I knew that the only person that had my house keys was Edward so I buried my head in my lap hoping he didn't come to my bedroom. When I heard the knob turning I cursed myself for unlocking it and laid down pretending I was asleep.

A moment later I heard him whispering my name but kept my eyes shut.

"Bella…" he whispered again and this time I knew he was in front of me because I felt his breath on my skin.

I kept pretending I was asleep though, because I knew I couldn't deal with this right now. But Edward knew me better then that.

"I know you're awake love, please look at me." He whispered cupping my cheek in his hand. "I'm worried about you, please talk to me."

I sighed cursing myself for being such a horrible actress. But I wasn't ready for this so I turned around on my bed. I felt the bed move and a second later I felt his arms around me.

"If you won't talk to me now you will have to eventually." He whispered placing a kiss on the side of my forehead.

As he squeezed me tighter against him I felt the tears falling from my eyes and shut my eyes tightly. My heart was broken and I felt like I couldn't breathe. I bawled my fist up tightly to hold in my sobs but it was to no success.

"I can't bear to see you like this Bella, please tell me what is going on?" he said and not being able to bear it he placed his arms around my waist and turned me to face him. As I looked into his eyes my perseverance broke and I buried my head in his chest sobbing. He ran his hands through my hair trying to sooth me but that only made my heart break more.

"If I knew what was wrong I would do everything in my power to make it all go away." He whispered.

"You can't." I sobbed as my body trembled uncontrollably. The pain was more then I have ever felt. I didn't know that one person could feel as much pain as I was feeling now. When they said that love hurts they were not lying.

"Why can't I?" he asked pulling me back to look at him.

Not being able to say anything I shook my head and looked away from him.

"Bella what happened?" he asked agitated.

"I don't want to talk about it Edward." I sighed trying to control my sobs.

"Did I do something? Did someone hurt you?" he asked trying to find out what happened.

Of course he was the cause of the pain but I couldn't find it in me to tell him that. _If you don't talk about it you won't get your answer._ My conscience was right and I knew I couldn't put off the conversation anymore. I had to get my answers.

"How long?" I asked because it was the only thing I managed to say at the moment.

"How long what?" he asked completely lost.

"How long have you had feelings for Bree?" I mumbled quickly because my heart was ripping and it hurt.

"What? I have no feelings for her." Edward whispered but I could hear the doubt behind every word and I felt a stab in my heart.

"Don't lie to me Edward" I suddenly shouted. He knew as well as I did that he did have feelings for her.

"Bella I'm not lying to you."

"I need to get out of here." I suddenly said getting up and throwing on a pair of sneakers.

I didn't care about my appearance or how dreadful I looked. I had to get out and get some fresh air so that is exactly what I did.

"Bella this is crazy! It is freezing out there! Where are you going?" Edward shouted trying to stop me from leaving.

"I need to walk Edward. Please let me go." I sighed.

"Fine but I'm coming with you." He said grabbing our coats.

I didn't fight with him coming along because I knew he wouldn't budge. He was as stubborn as I so I just slipped on my coat and headed towards my safe haven. _Well it was my safe haven until this very night…

* * *

_**Ok everyone so get ready! Next Update is on _Wednesday_ and that is the big chapter everyone has been waiting for! What did you think about this chapter? Click below and let me know! :-)**

**Ok just so no one is confused after the BIG chapter we will be jumping ahead in time and Part 2 of the story begins...when we reach the part where Chapter 1 began I will let you know...**

**Thanks! See you all on Wednesday!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Okay everyone so this is it! This is the chapter everyone has been waiting for! So just a quick Thank you for the reviews, alerts and favorites! I got many reviews for the last chapter which had me anxious to post this chapter! So thank you to my readers! I hope you all love reading this chapter as much as I loved writing it. It is sad for our favorite couple and writing it had me emotional so I hope you all can feel Bella's pain as much as I did. I hope you enjoy! **

**_I do not own anything Twilight..._**

* * *

As we stood there under the stars I looked up at them and made one wish. I knew in my heart that this was the end of our story. This was the end of the road for us because he was destined to be with her. He had to because he didn't look at me that way anymore; it was her now that made him happy. I felt the tears drop from my eyes and quickly wiped them away.

"Bella please don't cry." he whispered standing close to me.

"I can't help it." I cried. "This is so hard." I whispered.

"Bella I love you." he whispered taking my hand in his.

"I gave you all of me Edward and somehow I don't feel like that's enough." I cried out.

"Bella you are enough for me and everything you do is enough. I don't have any feelings for her."

"Don't lie to me Edward. The way you look at her is the way you used to look at me. Don't lie to me please."

"I'm not lying, Bella. I love you and only you."

"But you do have feelings for her." I whispered looking away from him.

"I don't..." he whispered but I could hear the doubt in his voice. If there is anything that I hate the most is beating around the bush and that was exactly what he was doing.

"You do, you just don't want to realize it. I see it and I'm sure everyone else does." I cried feeling my heart burst. "Everything is so easy with her. She makes you smile, laugh and she makes you feel alive. I've never seen you so full of life until she came into your life." I sighed. "You love me..."

"I do, I love you." he pleaded.

"But you love her too..." I whispered as the tears dropped from my eyes and my heart ripped a lot more.

"I don't…know…" he whispered looking away from me this time.

I gasped "Oh..." I said feeling like the breath was just knocked out of me. The pain I was experiencing before was nothing compared to the pain I felt right now. I don't think being stabbed in the heart in reality would be close to this pain I was feeling now.

"Bella I love you and I don't know why I feel this way towards her. It's true she does make me laugh and smile a lot, but so do you." he whispered and took a step forward.

I took a step back and shook my head "Not like her." I said. "She has shown you so many new things and she has been there when you needed to talk about us." I knew that it was true because in the two weeks I was trying to be a better friend to Bree she had told me about her _friendship_ with Edward. Of course she made it seem like they were friends but my conscience was trying to tell me different. Unfortunately, my heart took longer to realize it.

"Please, I want to be with you Bella. I love you and want to be with only you. I can live without her but I can't live without you."

"I'm not going to come in between what you both have. I love you with all of my heart and because of that I'm setting you free. I want you to be happy and she makes you happy." I whispered and tightened my hands to keep my strength. I had to give him the chance to be truly happy. I probably did make him happy but she was the one that kept the gleam in his eyes, not me, not anymore. Lately all I did was caused him pain and drama. Bree wasn't like that, everything was easy with her.

"Bella no…don't do this." he pleaded looking at me with his piercing green eyes. The eyes that I thought I could see everyday of my life. I was wrong because those eyes would belong to the right girl this time.

"I'm leaving tomorrow Edward and I won't come in between you two." I said.

"I don't want to be with her Bella. I want you." he sighed running his hand through his hair. A sign that he was frustrated._ All I did lately was frustrate him. _

I knew there was only one way to convince him. So I took a step towards him and grabbed his face in between my hands. "I don't want to be with you Edward." I said firmly and swallowed the lump in my throat. When his eyes closed and he removed my hands from his face I knew I had convinced him.

"You what?" he asked and though it was night I could see his green eyes darkening.

"Edward we weren't meant to be together. She and you are meant to be, not us." I said and felt another stab at my heart. I knew I had to get out of there quick before I crumbled. "I'm leaving Edward please don't follow." I said turning and walking quickly out of the park.

I heard the footsteps behind me but I ran faster until I reached my apartment. As soon as I was back in the sanctuary of my apartment I closed my door and sank to the ground. The sobs overtook my body and all I could think about was his smile and his beautiful green eyes. They were the eyes that I would always carry in my thoughts, the ones that I would love for the rest of the life. _A life that didn't include him._ They now belonged to someone else. It was ironic it was a person that I had welcomed into my life and had taken away the most important thing to me. I wanted to hate her with all of my heart but all I could do was wish that she would make him happy. That she would show him what true love was and that she would take care of him. Take care of his wonderful smile, breathtaking eyes, divine soul and most of all his incredible heart. No matter what I didn't blame him for falling in love with her when I too had began to love her in the beginning. I could never hate him and I think that was what hurt the most. I hated that I loved him so much and that's why it hurt as much as it did.

As I remembered every time his face was lighted with a beautiful smile a piece of my heart separated from the seams. As I remembered all the times he held me in his arms I would feel another stab. "Please Lord let it stop hurting?" I cried as I brought my legs up to my chest and buried my head into my arms.

_Why me?_ I cried out as the sobs wreaked my body. The last time I had felt so much pain was when my mother passed away and still I had him to comfort me for that. I was able to cry in his arms and he made my nerves calm but now it was him I cried for and him I didn't have to help me through it. That realization alone sent more sobs through my body.

Everyone I loved and needed wasn't here when I needed them and inside I felt a little angry. Deep down though I knew that Rose and Emmett were away on their honeymoon and I didn't want to rain on their time. Alice and Jasper were away with Allison for the holidays and I didn't want to burden them. And Charlie wouldn't understand any of this. He would probably want to shoot Edward and I didn't want that.

_And Esme_...

Just thinking about her made another part of my heart rip. Esme had been my mother since Renee had passed and now I wouldn't be able to be her daughter. Now she would have another daughter and I would be just one of Edward's ex. As that thought ran through my head I shut my eyes and bit down my lips to try and make the pain subside. There was only one other person that I could call and I knew that I shouldn't but I needed to talk to someone. I picked up my purse beside me and dialed.

"_Hello" he answered. _

"_Alex" I whispered and I could hear my voice was hoarse. _

"_Bella, what's wrong?" he asked worriedly. _

"_Can you come over?" I sobbed. _

"_I'm coming now." he said hanging up quickly. _

I placed the phone on the ground and submerged again in sobs.

Less then fifteen minutes later I heard a knock on the door and slowly lifted myself to open the door. Once the door was opened Alex wrapped his arms around me and that was when I fell into his arms crying. He walked me over to the couch and sat me beside him as he rubbed my back. I sat there crying for what seemed like hours before my sobs started to settle.

"Are you okay Bella?" Alex asked.

I shook my head and sighed.

"What happened? Did someone hurt you?" he asked.

"He loves her." I whispered trying to hold back my tears.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." he whispered quickly understanding who I was talking about.

"Why are you sorry?" I asked looking over at him. "You didn't' do anything."

"Well I know but I'm sorry you're going through this."

"It's not your fault. It's no ones fault." I whispered.

"It is someone's fault. It's his and that girl that you call a friend." he said angrily.

"They fell in love I'm sure it wasn't intentional."

"Well I beg to defer but I do know that he loves you Bella."

"I do too, but not as much as he loves her." I whispered and then got up.

I had to go wash my face because I knew I looked atrocious and I didn't like being that way.

"I'll be right back." I said and walked towards the bathroom.

Once I was finished I walked into the living room and noticed Alex in the kitchen at the stove. When I walked over I noticed two mugs with hot chocolate in them and smiled slightly.

"I heard chocolate is a girls best friend." he smiled as he handed me a mug.

"I really need a best friend right now." I sighed.

"Well then you're in luck there's a two for one special. You get two best friends for special circumstances." he smiled and sat on the chair opposite of me.

"I feel so lucky." I smiled weakly and sipped on the hot chocolate.

"Bella I know that I'm the last person that you would want to hear this from but things will get better. I know that it's hard and that it hurts but one day you're going to meet the guy that is meant for you and you'll look back at this and know that you made the right decision."

"I wish it was as easy as waking up from a really bad dream but I know that it's not possible. I just can't wait to leave and get away from here. I hope that it will be easier being away from him and everything that reminds me of him." I sighed.

"That's probably the best thing right now. In a few hours we leave for Italy and you'll have a year to just think over things and get everything in your life in order. I'm sure this is for the best." He said and I knew that taking the winter semester and then the fall semester was the best decision I had made. Thankfully when I email Alex early I still had the option to change my choices so I was now leaving for a whole year.

"I know." I sighed and took another sip out of the mug.

After spending another hour trying to take my mind off things Alex bid me goodbye and promised to pick me up in a few hours. After showering I checked to make sure I had everything I needed. I then walked about to make sure the apartment was in order for when Alice and Jasper moved in. Last week they had come to me about not being able to afford their apartment so since my apartment was paid off for a year I had given them mine while I was gone. They did think it was for 6 months but I know they will be happy when I tell them it's for a whole year. This way they had a year to get things settled and then move into a house they wanted to purchase together. I knew that they would fill this apartment with lots of happy memories. Too many bad memories were held in this apartment for me so it was time for happy ones to fill it.

After making sure things were in order I laid in bed and tried to get some sleep. Unfortunately my conscience and heart had other plans. That night I fell asleep hurting and crying. I prayed for peace and I knew that Italy would be my only ticket for that. So with tears covering my face and a shattered heart I fell asleep…

* * *

**So there you have it! What did you think? I hope it wasn't a let down. **

**Friday will start Part 2 of the story! What do you think will happen?**

**As a treat if i receive 25 reviews between today and tomorrow I will post a snippet to the next chapter tomorrow! **


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Welcome Back Folks! I hope you all enjoyed the snippet from yesterday! I want to again Thank all of you who have reviewed, alerted or favorited TCY! I'm glad that the last chapter was such a success! So now we are going to start Part 2 of TCY. This will start a year after Bella left. Since this is a Bella & Edward story I want them to be the focus. We will get parts of what happened in Italy so don't worry. Okay so enough with the talking...I hope you all enjoy Chapter 14!

_**I do not own anything Twilight...**_

* * *

_A Year later…_

"Bella!" I heard Alice scream as she caught sight of me walking down the escalator in the airport. As soon as I caught sight of her I quickly noticed that her hair was now long and curly. It seemed like we had completely switched hair styles. "Oh my Bella!" she squealed as soon as I was right in front of her.

I smiled and then did a turn showing off my new look. "What do you think?" I asked pointing to my new look.

As soon as I had arrived in Italy I had decided that starting a new life was the best thing I could do. So in order to start the transition I had chopped off my hair to just below my chin and began dressing in the same way the girls of Italy were dressed. I felt more mature and comfortable with the first changes. Unfortunately the forgetting the ex part was the hardest.

"Oh my you look completely different and so grown up! You cut your hair!" she yelped.

"Yes I wanted to try something new and ended up loving it." I said as I hugged her tightly. "Oh I've missed you so much!" I sighed.

"We've missed you too! Italy really has changed you!" she smiled

"I'm still the same Bella just a little more cultured and stylish." I chuckled.

"Well I completely love it." she smiled and I let out a sigh or relief, I'm sure happy to have me back and hoping that I hadn't change.

I didn't want my friends to ever think that I would outgrow them or change just because my appearance did.

"Thanks. So where is my princess and Jasper?" I asked looking around since I thought Alice had mentioned that Jasper and Allison would be with her.

"Your little princess convinced her dad to get her some ice cream while we waited." she said and then she chuckled "Talking about the little manipulator." she said and pointed to the left of me.

As soon as I turned to where she was pointing I gasped as I caught sight of my Allison. She had grown about a foot and her hair was now past her shoulders. Her caramel eyes were astonishingly beautiful against her beautiful smooth face and the way her face glowed when she saw me brought an ache to my heart. The hardest part of being away for a year was not being able to see her every day.

"Auntie Bella!" she shouted letting go of Jasper's hand and running into my arms.

"Oh baby! Auntie missed you so much!" I said as I hugged her tightly. I couldn't describe the joy I had in my heart as I held her close to me.

"I missed you too!" she squealed. "You didn't miss my birthday!" she sassed which made me chuckle.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." I assured her and then got up to say hi to Jasper.

When I looked over at him his hair was much shorter and he now had a little beard. "Wow, you're looking handsome Jazz." I smiled.

"And you're looking completely sophisticated." he said and wrapped me in a hug. "We missed you Bells."

"I missed you all too. How are Rose and Em?" I asked as we started to walk out the terminal.

"They are doing great. They have a house around our neighborhood. Rose told you about dinner tonight, right?" Alice confirmed as we walked to their car.

"Yes she did. I can't wait to see them. I'm so happy to be home. Don't get me wrong I loved Italy but wherever you guys are is my home." I smiled as I sat next to Allison in the car.

"We know what you mean. We're glad you had the opportunity to study abroad but we're happy your back." Alice beamed from the front seat. "We prepared you're room."

"Thank you guys. As soon as I get a job here I'll find a place for myself. That is your home and I'm not going to take it from you."

"Oh please you left us the apartment now it's our turn to return it back. Jazz and I are actually getting the keys to our house in a week or so." Alice smiled.

"Oh okay. I didn't know you were buying a house. Congrats guys."

"Thanks, it's been six months but we finally have our home. The good thing is we're just a block away!"

"That's great!" I squealed. I would have all of my favorite people close to me.

As we drove Jasper received a phone call and quickly ignored the call. I figured he didn't want to drive and talk so I ignored it. A second later Alice's phone rang and when she did the same thing I wondered what that was about but let it go.

After arriving at the apartment and settling in I decided to a take a nap. Sometime during the nap I heard a knock on my door and sat up. "Come in." I called.

Alice walked in a second later "Hey are you ready to leave to Rose's?" she asked.

"Umm…not really let me just take a quick shower and put on something different. If you need to go I can meet you there." I said as I made my way to my closet.

"Okay well I'll leave you the address. I have to head over and help her with dinner so we'll see you there." she smiled and then hugged me before walking out the room.

After showering and placing on a pair black Dolce skinny jeans, my Georgette silk floral shirt with a silk finish and v shape neckline, my favorite pair of Dolce stilettos and my pea coat I walked out of the apartment building. I looked over at the address and noticed it was only two block away so I decided to walk over. As I walked towards the house I breathed in the air of New York. It wasn't the clean air from Italy but it was my favorite. I hadn't realized how much I missed New York until that moment.

When I spotted Rose's red convertible I knew I was in the right house. Next to it sat Emmett new Jeep that Rose had told me about and another car which I didn't recognize but figured it must have been a friend. I walked up the driveway and before I could knock the door flung open.

"Auntie, your here!" Allison shouted.

"Of course I am! Now where are Auntie Rose and mommy?" I asked grabbing her hand to lead the way.

As we walked into the house I noticed how modern and beautiful everything looked. Rose was not the interior designer type so I figured she must have hired someone. Whoever it was did amazing work. You could see a little bit of Emmett and a little of Rose in the decorating.

"Auntie Rose! Auntie Bella is here!" Allison called out and when I walked into the kitchen there stood my beautiful best friend. Her hair was much longer since the last time I had seen her and she had a glow in her face.

"Bella!" she squealed running to me and grabbing me in a hug. "Oh I'm so happy you're back!"

"Me too" I breathed out trying to regain my breath.

"Look at your hair! You look stunning!" she smiled.

"Thank you Rosie and you look incredible!"

"Ugh you have to tell us all about Italy! I can't wait to hear about how you spent your year." she said leading me over to the bar stool at the kitchen counter.

"Well we'll get in to details later, where is my Emmy bear?" I asked not hearing either him or Jasper.

"There out back preparing the grill." she waved her hand behind me.

"Let me go say hi to him. I'll be right back." I said getting up and turning towards the screen that lead to their yard.

"Umm Bella..." Alice started but then stopped. "Forget it"

I nodded and then crept my way out the door. I noticed Jasper at the grill talking to Emmett with his back to me. As soon as I was an inch away I placed my hand over his eyes.

"Guess who?" I said in my best Italian accent. A year in Italy does that to a person.

"The hot girl I meet in Italy last year?" Emmett chuckled.

I brought my hands away from his eyes and smacked him on the back. "Let Rosie hear you say that!" I laughed. Emmett chuckled as he turned and picked me up into his infamous bear hug. _I missed his hugs._

"Put her down Emmett. She needs to breath" Jasper laughed.

When I was on my feet he looked me up and down and his eyes grew wide. "Wow Bella you look..." he said but before he could finish another voice interrupted him.

"Beautiful…" the other person said and when I heard the voice my heart dropped.

I shut my eyes tightly and bit down on my bottom lip. This was not what I had imagined when I got here. I knew that since we had the same friends we would run into each other but I didn't think it would be this soon. I wasn't ready to face this yet. I thought that I would have more time but I was wrong. Now that I was back to my old life I had to face what I had worked so much to hide. The ache in my heart told me that I didn't do a great job. Of course I tried hard to forget but you never forget something that impacted you so much. But I had to be strong; I had to remind myself of what I had promised so long ago. _You want happiness for him Bella. _I repeated mentally and then sighed before turning around.

"Bree" I said with a fake smile on my face.

"You look great Bella." she smiled but didn't move from where she stood.

"You too." I said honestly because she did look very happy and as beautiful as she used to be.

"Welcome home." She smiled at me timidly.

"Thanks." I said and then turned towards the door. "I'll be right back I'm going to check if Rose and Alice need help."

I walked as quickly as possible trying not to draw attention. Stepping into the kitchen Alice ad Rose looked at me apologetically.

"We're sorry we didn't know how you would feel. She's staying with us while her apartment is being remodeled." Rose apologized.

"It's okay, I'm fine." I smiled at them but they didn't seem to believe me. "Honestly, I'm fine. What happened is in the past. Where is Edward by the way?" I smiled but deep inside I felt my heart prick.

"He should be around here soon. Bella I think there's something we should mention." Alice started but before she could finish Allison walked in the kitchen talking animatedly to someone. When I turned to see who it was my heart rate went frantic.

"Look Uncle Eddie brought me a new doll!" Allison squealed delighted with the doll in her hand.

The past year that had passed had really matured Edward. He wasn't the same guy that I left a year ago. He was, if possible, more beautiful then he used to be. He was dressed in a pair of khaki's and a blue Polo shirt. His hair was short but still in its messy disarray and he now had a very light beard. His green eyes were a bit darker but still just as brilliant as I remembered them. Before he could notice how much I was staring at him I plastered a fake smile on my face.

"Edward" I said nodding my head slightly. I wanted to be civil but I wasn't going to act like we were the best of friends.

"Welcome home Bella." he smiled and when he did my whole world stopped. It always did when he smiled and the feeling hadn't changed one bit.

"Thanks, you look great." I said trying to change the atmosphere in the kitchen. Everyone had stopped everything they were doing and looked between Edward and me.

"You look really good too."

Just as I was about to say something the screen door to the yard opened and in walked Emmett.

"Hey guy's food is ready." He smiled and then walked over and wrapped his arms around Rose.

Seeing my best friend and brother so in love was such a beautiful sight. As I looked at them I couldn't keep the smile off of my face. They were a match made in heaven. Then I noticed that his hands were encircling her bottom half and my eyes bugged out.

But when I was about to say what was on the tip of my tongue the door opened again and this time Bree walked in. When she noticed Edward she looked at me sadly and then walked over to Edward and hugged him. Edward in turn placed a kiss on her cheeks and I knew then what I knew all along. _They were together._ My heart felt like it was being ripped out but I swallowed my pride and turned to Allison.

"How about you give auntie Bella a tour?" I asked my little princess and she immediately agreed pulling me out the room.

And that was when my test began_. _

_Could I be happy for them? Could things go back to the way they were? That was something that only time could tell.

* * *

_

**I hope I didn't let you guys down!**

**Okay so what are your predictions for Part 2? What would you like to see happen? Click below and let me know. **

**Update on Monday  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hey folks! I know I'm late today but thanks to erysia20 I'm updating now! Thanks for reminding me! :-). Thanks to everyone that have reviewed! Anyways no long talk today! I hope you enjoy Chapter 15! **

**_I do not own anything Twilight..._**

* * *

"So this is my room" Allison said as she opened another door in Rose's house. I was so preoccupied with my thoughts once more that I didn't pay much attention. "Auntie, Are you there?" Allison called which made me come back to my senses.

"Yes, so this is it huh?" I asked as I walked into the room. It was a light purple room beautifully decorated with butterflies as its theme. She had a small canopy bed and a bookshelf filled with books which made me smile. "It's beautiful."

"I know." Allison beamed which made me chuckle.

"Allison, Bella, dinner is ready." Alice called from below which meant it was time to face them again.

As we headed downstairs Bree was at the landing looking over at me.

"Bella can I talk to you for a minute?" she asked.

I nodded and turned to Allison. "Go on with mommy, I'll be there in a minute okay." She nodded and ran towards the kitchen. I walked out the front door and sat on the porch stairs where Bree joined me a second later.

"Bella, I know that I'm the last person you want to see or talk to but I need to tell you how sorry I am for what happened." she started but I shook my head.

"Bree I honestly don't want to talk about it. It's in the past and I really don't want to dredge up old memories." I said trying to be civil. _The girl had the nerve..._

"I agree but I can't live with myself knowing that I hurt you. You were my friend and I hurt you in the worst way possible."

"The past is the past Bree, let's please leave it there." I begged her.

I knew I was close to opening up the wounds that I had worked hard to heal and I didn't want that. If the anger I felt for her would have escaped then I knew that I would not be able to control what could happen. I didn't want to become the Bella I used to be but I knew that I was really close to it. So instead of heading into uncharted territory I avoided it.

"I just need to know that you don't hate me."

"I don't hate you Bree or Edward for that matter but I don't think things can go back to the way they were."

"I know that I just don't want you to hate me. If I could change what I feel and what happened I would in a second. I never meant to hurt you Bella and I'm sure you think that I did but it was never my intention." she sighed and I knew she was being sincere.

The hardest part about this was that Bree really had a great heart and I knew she loved him.

"The past is the past." I repeated and then got up. "I'm a little hungry. Are we finished?" I asked trying not to sound ignorant but I knew I failed.

"Yes." she sighed. I nodded and headed back into the house.

Bree and I joined everyone in the backyard and sat down for dinner. I sat beside Rose and as I settled down she took my hand in hers and gave it a little squeeze. _Her sign that she was here for me._ I squeezed back and smiled at her.

"So Bella, tell us about Italy." Emmett said as we dug into the food.

"It was marvelous. The family I was staying with was really sweet and they had a son and daughter around my age so we toured the country a lot and drank a whole lot." I chuckled remembering our outings to the pubs in Italy.

"Did they have to drag you home? We know you can't hold your liquor." Emmett joked.

"No I didn't get drunk and FYI, I can hold my liquor now." I smirked.

"Wow I'll have to see that." Alice chuckled.

"No really I had a really nice time. I learned a lot of art and history which is why I feel extremely mature right now. It was nice being able to experience something new and exciting." I smiled remembering my year abroad.

"Did you have any boyfriends?" Alice asked.

"I didn't look for a boyfriend but I did have someone there with me." I smiled remembering all the fun times Alex and I had in Italy.

"Who? If I may ask?" she asked.

"Well Alex went on the same trip and so he was there with me. He's my best friend, aside from you and Rose of course." I corrected quickly.

"Did he come back with you?"

"No but he's coming back soon. It's strange but I really miss him." I smiled because I did miss him. I had grown so use to having him everyday there with me and now he was so far away.

"Well that's nice." Rose beamed but as my best friend I knew she knew that Alex was just a friend and nothing else.

"So, what's with the new hair and dress style?" Alice asked.

¡°New place new me. It was time for a change and it came at a great time." I said and looked down at my hands. A habit I had when I was uncomfortable.

As I raised my eyes to not bring attention to myself my eyes met something shiny and my heart stopped. Emmett must have been paying attention to me because his hand was on mine in a flash.

"You're strong Bella." he whispered and squeezed my hand tightly. I squeezed back and fought back the tears threatening to fall._ I promised I wouldn't cry anymore. I had cried my last tear a long time ago. I was strong. I could do this._I chanted over and over in my head.

"So when's the wedding?" I whispered looking at the ring on Bree's finger.

Everyone seemed to look away sadly except Bree and Edward who were looking at each other.

"Bella I..." Edward spoke for the first time since he had arrived.

"What? Why are you guys acting weird? I just wanted to know when's the wedding?" I asked pretending to be okay with everything when deep down my heart was in pieces. I promised I would be strong and I would be.

"Umm...March 27th." Bree whispered looking away.

"That's nice...Congratulations you guys." I smiled meanwhile I was losing the fight with my tears. I swore they had a mind of there own.

"Thanks..." Bree whispered still not meeting my eyes.

I looked at everyone at the table and smiled back as if there wasn't anything wrong. Of course Emmett was the only one that knew different because my hands were crushing his but he didn't complain.

"Bella I wanted to show you our wedding album, come on." Emmett smiled pulling me up with him.

"Sure...I'll be back everyone." I said as I followed him in.

As soon as we were in the living room he turned to me. "Umm you know I'm strong Bella but can I have my hand back." he asked sadly.

Forgetting I was still squeezing his hand I quickly let go. "Sorry..." I whispered.

"I know this is hard on you Bells, and don't pretend you're okay because this says otherwise." he said holding up his crushed hand.

"Emmett I'm fine, seriously." I smiled weakly but my facade was crumbling.

"No you're not, talk to me Bella. You always could."

"I don't want to talk Emmett, if I do, everything that I have worked so hard to forget will just come back and I can't live through that again." I whispered on the brink of losing my self control.

"Bella you can't expect to forget everything that happened. A love like that doesn't end honey."

"It has for him, so why not me?" I asked angry that he was underestimating me.

"He might think he loves Bree and she is our friend but we all know that Edward and You are meant for each other."

"Well you're all wrong. Edward and I weren't meant to be because love doesn't divide in two. You love one person and that's it, not two. That's not true love."

"Bella there is love for a person and then a soul mate. And Edward is your soul mate Bella. Believe it or not we all believe that."

"Well you're all wrong he's marrying his soul mate Emmett. Can we stop talking about this please?" I begged feeling my will crumbling little by little.

"Sure if that's what you want. I won't mention it again." he sighed and got up walking over to his entrainment center. "Pictures" he smiled holding up his wedding album.

I grabbed it opening it up and gasped. The first picture was one of Rose and Emmett at the alter and I smiled at how perfect the photographer had captured that moment. It was my favorite moment that day.

"This is true love." I whispered running my finger across their eyes. "Look at the way you two are looking at each other. Like you were trying to show each other all of your love through your eyes."

"She's my life." he whispered and I looked at him smiling down at the picture.

"God couldn't have created two better soul mates." I smiled. "Well except Alice and Jasper." I corrected.

"He's created a lot of them Bella..." he said grabbing the book and turning a page. "Like these two." he said handing the book back to me.

When I looked at the picture a single tear betrayed me. In front of me was a picture of Edward and I when we were dancing and the smile on my face and glitter in my eyes was one that I hadn't had since that very day. Everything was so perfect at that moment and we were in our world for the last time.

_I couldn't do this._ I realized quickly and looked away wiping the tear that had fallen away. I remembered what I had realized that night and looked back at the book looking for what I needed, to prove my point. When I spotted the picture I wanted I turned it towards Emmett.

"Wrong...like these two." I said getting up and placing the book in his hands. "I promised Alex I would call him so I'm just going to walk back home. Do you mind telling Rose I'll call her later and telling everyone I said bye?" I asked walking towards the door.

"Bella you can't keep running." Emmett warned.

"I'm not running Emmett, I let go a long time ago." I whispered and then walked out the door.

Once outside the house I quickly dialed Alex's number.

"Hi beautiful." he answered on the third ring.

"Hey, sorry for waking you." I apologized realizing that it was 3am in Italy.

"No I've been waiting for your call. How was the trip?" he asked.

"Very long, but its nice being home." I sighed.

"Why don't I believe you?"

"I just left Rose's house and Edward and his fiancée were there." I said putting an emphasis on fiancée.

"What?" he asked apparently now fully awake.

"He's marrying her." I whispered.

"I'm sorry to hear that Bella. How are you holding up?"

"I'm good...I promised I would be strong and I'm holding onto that."

"I've never met anyone as strong as you Bella but I know how hard this must be. Just remember that it's his loss not yours."

"It is Alex, its hard trying to put up this act when inside my heart is breaking all over again." I said holding strong.

"Remember that wall of strength you built Bella. You are too strong to cry over someone that doesn't deserve it. Remember all the hurt he put you through and hold strong honey."

"What's meant to be is unbreakable..." I whispered.

"Exactly, don't forget that."

"I miss you..."

"I miss you too but I have great news..."

"What's that?"

"I'm leaving earlier so I'll be back in about a week."

"Really?" I asked feeling a tad better. I would have my best friend back. Alex was there for me since that dreadful day and he had helped me build my life back up during our time in Italy. He was my rock and I was thankful to have him in my life.

"Yes, so I'll be back soon and together we'll get through this Bella, I promised that I wouldn't let anyone hurt you again and I plan to keep that promise."

"My day has gotten a lot better. I should let you get back to bed so give me a call later okay."

"Okay, I love you Bella." he said which made me smile.

"I love you too Alex." I said and then hung up. I remembered the first time he had told me he loved me and laughed.

_We were at a gelato shop in Italy and I had dropped ice cream on him by accident when I laughed and started to wipe it away. _

"_I'm so sorry Alex." I apologized frantically. _

"_No problem Bella, you're lucky I love you." he laughed which made me freeze. I didn't feel the same way about him and I didn't want to hurt his feelings. _

"_Alex I..." I started but he grabbed my hand. _

"_Bella breathe, I only meant I love you like a best friend." he grinned and I sighed in relief. _

"_Oh...sorry...I love you too Alex." I smiled sitting back. I did love him as best friend and since he said it first I was comfortable saying it back._

"_You should have seen your face." he joked and we went back to our usual ways. _

There were times when I wondered what would have happened if I had met Alex before Edward. I wouldn't have gone through all the heartache and I could have loved Alex as more then a best friend. Things were so easy with Alex; he didn't make me cry or hurt me in any way. But deep down I knew that only Edward could have made me change my ways, only Edward made my heart race with just a touch and my breathing stop when he kissed me. Edward was the only person who retained my heart. Unfortunately he was also the one that ripped that heart apart. Alex on the other hand helped me piece it back together even though it still belonged to the one person that didn't deserve it.

* * *

**Okay so what'd you think? Click below and let me know! :-)**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Welcome back folks!A few word today before we begin Chapter 16. **

**First, I know how you've all been waiting for a new update! I do try to keep it for Monday, Wednesday and Friday because I know many people don't like waiting long for updates. I do want to update everyday but that will mean you would not get a pretty good chapter so I have to do this is moderation. :-)Thanks for you patience!  
**

**Second, Thank you to everyone that have reviewed! The reviews are really my inspiration to push out new chapters so thank you! I try to answer everyone's review so if i didn't I'm really sorry but i do read them and I'm grateful for them! **

**Third, I'm looking for someone to BETA Forks High for me so if you or someone you know is interested please let me know! I would really appreciate it! :-)**

**Fourth, I have just wrote the next five Chapters and I'm excited to post them soon! I've also come to the conclusion that there will be another time jump (but not too much just a couple of months). **

**Okay so that's it for now! I hope you enjoy the next chapter!**

_**I do not own anything Twilight...**_

* * *

A few days later I was sitting in my room going over my class assignment when Alice walked into the room and sat beside me on the bed. When she looked at me I knew what it meant.

"Alice I am perfectly fine. How many times do I have to tell yall?" I sighed looking at her.

"Bella I'm just worried about you. I know that if I was in your position I would never forget what Jasper and I had. I just want to make sure you okay honey." Alice said sitting right next to me.

"Alice do you want me to be honest?" I asked looking at her seriously.

"Yes I do. I don't want to see you suffer." Alice said sadly.

"When I first left here I was a complete mess. I thought that the distance would help me heal but I was wrong…at first. I was doing horribly in my classes there so Alex decided to intervene. And he intervening was the best solution to everything. It took weeks but eventually I got a chance to really talk through everything with him. After I had finally told him everything I was feeling and cried for hours, he was there for me. I can't tell you how grateful I am to him. So, little by little he helped me realize that I couldn't continue to think about what happened. He helped me get past everything that happened and he was there through it all. He kept my mind off of Edward and what had happened and he helped me realize that our situation was a live and learn one. Edward was put in my life to show me the other side of me and for me to experience the power of love, but that's it. Edward was my past and now I have to focus on the future. So Alice, I'm okay with this. I promise." I smiled over at her. The last part was the hardest thing to say because I didn't want Edward to just be my past. He wasn't my past and I knew that.

"Okay, I believe you." She smiled back at me.

After the conversation with Alice, the next morning I had the same with Jasper. He was worried about me and I had to assure him that I was fine. Later that day when Rose came by I didn't even give her a chance to ask. I quickly remembered the conversation that was interrupted the night before and started on that.

"Rosalie Lillian McCarty! How could you keep this from me?" I yelled look at her seriously.

"Uh…keep what from you?" she asked looking like a deer caught in headlights.

"I am going to be an aunt, aren't I?" I asked this time smiling at her.

"Ugh! He told you didn't he? I could kill him!" she shouted going into a fit.

"Nope Emmett didn't say a word. No one told me." I smiled.

"Then how'd you know?" she asked completely lost.

"By the way my dear brother wrapped his arms around your tummy last night! I can't believe you didn't tell me!" I accused.

"I wanted to tell you face to face Bells. I'm sorry." She smiled at me.

"Apology accepted!" I squealed and wrapped my arms around her. "I'm so happy for you two!"

"Thanks. I'm so terrified Bells."

"Why honey? Is something wrong?"

"No I'm just scared that we won't be good at this. We're bringing this little baby into the world and I'm scared that we won't be good parents to him or her."

"Oh please Rosie, you and Emmett will be amazing parents. You two are going to be great loving and caring parents. There will be no other child, aside from Allison, that is going to be as happy as my nephew or niece. And plus that child is going to have many adults that will love them like he or she were there own. Don't be scared honey."

"Thanks." She smiled looking at me with tears in her eyes.

"Not a problem, so when do I find out if I'm having a niece of nephew?" I asked excitedly.

"Two months, but I have an ultrasound on Monday morning, would you come with me?" she asked looking at me.

"Of course, I have late classes so I'll be able to go." I said and then hugged her again.

Just then Allison walked in and I was thankful for another distraction. I was going to try my hardest to avoid the conversation with Rose.

"Auntie Bella and Rosie mommy says if you want to go shopping for my birthday outfit?" Allison asked excitedly.

"Of course baby, let's go." I smiled and got up following Allison out.

Once we were at the mall I had to smile as I saw my princess acting like her mother. Alice had already picked out several outfits for her and Allison tried them on. When she didn't like an outfit she wouldn't even leave the dressing room. Alice, Rose and I stood there laughing at our little princess. Alice was right; Allison was too grown for her age.

"Allison Isabella, get your behind out here right now." Alice called.

"Mom I don't like it." Allison whined.

"Just show me okay. I promise I won't buy it." Alice said patiently. I knew that was a lie, if Alice likes it Alice buys it.

When she walked out in a pair of black tights and a gray sweater dress I gasped at how adorable she looked. If Alice didn't purchase that outfit I would.

"Baby you look adorable." Alice cooed and when I looked over I saw tears in her eyes.

"Allie…" I smiled lightly.

"My baby is getting so big…" she cried.

"Aww honey she will always be your baby." I comforted her wrapping my arm around her shoulder.

"She will always need you Allie." Rose smiled at her wrapping her arm around Alice also.

"She will not need me in a few years." Alice sobbed leaning her head on my shoulder.

"Mommy I will always need you." Allison said as she stepped close to Alice and hugged her by the waist. That made Alice smile quickly. "I like this mommy." She said turning in her outfit.

As we all wiped away our tears Allison walked back to the dressing room and changed back. Four hours of extreme shopping later, Allison had her birthday outfit and a couple more that Rose and I had purchased for her as an early gift.

When I received a call from Alex I excused myself and walked away for a minute.

"Are you ready to come home?" I asked as soon as I answered my phone.

"More then ready. I'm calling to see how you are doing?"

"Good. I just finished shopping with Allison and I'm exhausted." I sighed looking down at the heels I had on.

"What'd you buy me?" he joked.

"You'll see when you come home." I laughed because I had bought him something and he hated when I spent money on him.

"Bells I told you about that. You hate when I buy you things but you want me to accept yours. I think that is unfair."

"Well I accept your gifts even though I complain so you will accept mine. Stop complaining, now do I have the honor of picking you up?" I asked excited for it to be tomorrow already.

"If you want to, I would appreciate it. Oh and since you went shopping for me I have to tell you that I got you something too."

"Alex…"

"Nope, don't you start to complain. Now, honestly are you okay?"

"Yes, people have been asking me the same thing and I keep telling them I'm fine. You know me better Alex. I'm trying to be strong but honestly I need you. You're the only one that knows everything that happened. I can't wait until you're back." I sighed because I was having a hard time and I knew that everything I had avoided in Italy I had to face now.

"So you haven't told them?" he asked surprised.

"No, I don't want to even bring it up."

"Alright well I'll be there tomorrow sweetie. Until then remember what I told you last night. I have to go so I'll call you when I leave. Love you."

"Alright, 24 hours and counting. Love you too." I smiled and then hung up.

After our shopping trip we decided to spend the day catching up on other small details of the past year. I told the girls more about my trip and the relationship Alex and I had. They were so surprised that Alex and I weren't together but I assured them that Alex and I both understood that we were better as friends and nothing else would happen. They were skeptical about that but they didn't know what I knew.

_September 2011_

"_Hey Alex, can I ask you something?" I asked hesitantly as we were walking hand in hand through the town of Pica. I had been thinking about this conversation for a few weeks already and I wanted to get this out in the open._

"_Sure. Shoot." He said._

"_Do you think I will ever get over him?" I asked looking straight ahead. _

"_Honestly Bella, I don't know. I know that it would be the best thing but I know that you both love each other and that love doesn't stop existing." He sighed and squeezed my hand knowing how hard this conversation was for me. _

"_Well he loves someone else Alex so why can't that happen with me?" _

"_I think that if you do allow yourself to love someone else then maybe you will. It really has to do with you being up to opening your heart up to someone else." _

"_I don't think that I can." I whispered because I didn't think I would ever get over Edward. He had my heart forever and I couldn't see anyone else having it. _

"_Bella I know that the gang doesn't tell you anything about Edward but what if he moved on? You can't live the rest of your life in love with someone that has moved on. You have to give yourself the option of being able to fall in love again. You can't deny some great guy the chance to see how beautiful your heart is." He smiled over at me. _

"_I know you're right but right now I can't see myself opening up to the possibility of that kind of hurt again."_

"_Maybe not right now but maybe one day you'll meet the guy that you will want to open up your heart to. I'm positive about that." He encouraged and looked down at me. _

"_Okay so I've been thinking about something and I want to ask you something. I just really want to get that out there okay." I smiled at him._

"_You ask a lot of questions Bella." Alex chuckled and I jabbed him on the side. "Jeez, just kidding. Ask away mi Bella." He laughed. _

"_Okay this is an awkward question." I blushed looking away. _

"_Come on there are no awkward questions. Shoot." He said making me face him. When I looked into his hazel eyes I suddenly didn't feel so awkward about what I was going to ask. I was so entranced that I didn't even have to ask because suddenly my lips were on his. When our lips connected I felt a little spark but it wasn't he spark I felt with Edward. It was anything magical and it confirmed what I had been thinking. I loved Alex… _

_The kiss lasted a second before Alex pulled away. _

"_What was that?" he asked taken by surprise. _

"_Now for my question." I smiled at him. _

"_What question is that?" he asked stunned. _

"_Did you feel anything?" _

"_Bella I…" he started looking uncomfortable. I knew his answer and I let out a sigh of relief._

"_That's all I needed to know Alex. I needed to make sure that we would always be best friends and that's it. I don't ever want to lose you." I said looking at him seriously. I did love Alex but as a best friend and I didn't want to lose that. _

"_You are so odd Bella! Seriously!" Alex laughed and wrapped his arm around me. "I will always be your best friend. Now that we got that over with can we continue celebrating your birthday without bringing up sad memories?" _

"_Yes we can. One more question okay. Just one more." I smiled. _

"_Ugh...okay shoot." He said trying to sound annoyed but failing miserably. _

"_When you get married to that hot strawberry blond at home can I be the best man?" I joked. _

"_Yes you can because we've been dating and I actually like her." He smiled at me. _

"_Really?" I asked excitedly because she did seem like a nice girl. _

"_Yes I know that I wasn't interested at first but then I got to know her and she's really a great person. I can't wait to introduce you." He smiled looking completely head over heels when he talked about her. With all the time we spent together we had never talked about his love life but now he was going to answer a lot of questions. _

So no matter what my friends thought I knew the truth. Alex and I would always be best friends…

* * *

**Okay so what'd you think? I know some of you wanted a B/A relationship but i just couldn't do that to Alex. I love his character and I can't see myself writing about him getting hurt. I hope you aren't disappointed, I think it was the best decision. The next few chapter I've made less sad and a little more enjoyable. **

**Update on Friday! **


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: SURPRISE! Yes I know you are all shocked that I'm posting a new chapter! I was just too anxious so I decided to post early! Okay so THANK YOU to everyone that has reviewed! I'm glad that everyone is enjoying the story! :-) **

**So I told you that I would let you know when we would start after the first Chapter and this is it...I hope you all enjoy the chapter! **

_**I do not own anything Twilight**_...

_** I do not own the song but if you want to listen to it while reading check it out! "I Turn To You" by Christina Aguilera**_

* * *

**After the first chapter….**

"So how about it?" Rose asked as I sat in her kitchen watching her prepare dinner. She had suggested that we (not including her) let loose tonight and drink all night long.

It was the day before Allison's birthday and I was in desperate need of some fun time. Alice and Jasper had already finished the preparations for the party and Charlie was in town early so he could babysit for the night.

"Sure, can I invite Alex?" I asked wanting to have fun and have my new best friend with me too.

"Sure give him a call. Should I invite the whole gang?" she looked at me reluctantly.

"Sure might as well." I shrugged knowing that it was inevitable to be around the two happily engaged couple.

"Are you sure? It's just that we're kind of always inviting her because of Edward..." she looked at me wearily.

"Yes Rose, I said its okay." I rolled my eyes dialing Alex number.

"Who should I kill?" he answered instantly.

"My best friend since she's making me hang out with the love birds." I said sticking my tongue out at Rose.

"Sorry to hear that, need a knight in shining armor?" he joked.

"Exactly that, will you come? I know you've just gotten home but we can get wasted." I really hoped he would say yes. I didn't want to be around all couples.

"I don't know I'm so busy..." he teased.

"Please please, I'll buy you lunch for a week!"

"Chill Bella, you know I'm going to come. Where should I meet you?"

"Let me give your Rose's address, you can come over whenever."

After giving Alex the address and hanging up I helped Rose finish the salad she was having trouble with. My best friend had learned to cook while I was away but she still needed my helping hand.

Later that night as we all sat at in the backyard I kept looking at my watch hoping Alex would arrive. My friends were trying their hardest to keep me distracted but looking at them all paired up made me feel sad and alone. I kept my eyes away from where Bree and Edward sat talking and took a sip of the cocktail Alice had prepared.

"Bella what's got you so preoccupied?" Alice slurred already a little drunk.

"I'm just waiting for Alex to come." I said and jumped up when my phone rang. "Be right back." I called and rushed to the front door.

"Thank goodness you're here!" I laughed as I gave him a hug.

"I promised you, so where is everyone?" he asked looking around.

"Out back come on." I said pulling him towards the back.

After Alex greeted everyone I handed him a beer and we sat with the rest of the gang talking more about our trip to Italy and their time in the states. I hadn't realized how much I had drank until my words started to slur and I was laughing a lot more then I was used to.

"Bella, you should slow down." Alex whispered and I smiled at him. I probably forgot to mention that I had learned to hold in my alcohol because Alex was always there to stop me from drinking too much.

"Alex I'm fine, I promise." I cooed grabbing his face in between my hands.

"Are you sure?" he laughed.

"Peachy." I slurred and placed a kiss on his cheek. As I looked behind Alex I could have sworn I saw Edward looking away as if he were upset about something. _Just your imagination Bella. _I told myself shaking my head and looking at Alex.

"Bells I haven't heard you sing in a lonnggggggggg time...please sing for me!" Alice slurred bouncing up and down on her seat.

"Sure..." I smiled getting up. Now you know how I hate singing in public but with a little alcohol in my system I didn't mind at all.

"Wait wait I'll take care of the stereo, you tell me what you want." Emmett yelled running in front of me. Of course he was worried that I would ruin his new precious stereo. I whispered what I wanted and he pulled it up on Roses' iPod.

As the song started I looked at Alex and smiled at him before beginning.

_When I'm lost in the rain  
In your eyes I know I'll find the light  
To light my way, when I'm scared losing ground  
When my world is going crazy you can turn it all around  
And when I'm down you're there pushing me to the top  
You're always there giving me all you've got_

I sang looking straight at him. I wanted Alex to know how grateful I was for all he'd done for me.

_For a shield, from the storm for a friend, for a love  
To keep me safe and warm, I turn to you  
For the strength to be strong, for the will to carry on  
For everything you do, for everything that's true, I turn to you_

_When I lose the will to win  
I just reach for you and I can reach the sky again  
I can do anything 'cause your love is so amazing  
'Cause your love inspires me  
And when I need a friend you're always on my side  
Giving me faith taking me through the night_

He had helped me find the strength and will to move on with my life and I wished that he understood just how much he meant to me.

_For a shield, from the storm, for a friend, for a love  
To keep me safe and warm, I turn to you  
For the strength to be strong and for the will to carry on  
For everything you do I turn to you yeah_

_For the arms to be my shelter through all the rain  
For truth that will never change for someone to lean on  
But for a heart I can rely on through anything  
For the one who I can run to oh I turn to you_

I closed my eyes and remembered everything that had happened in the last year and I felt like I couldn't smile anymore then I already was.

_For a shield from the storm, for a friend, for a love  
To keep me safe and warm, I turn to you  
For the strength to be strong, for the will to carry on  
For everything you do, for everything that's true  
For everything you do, for everything that's true, I turn to you _

As I finished my last verse I looked at Alex and mouthed "Thank you" and winked at him.

"Wow..." Alex said as I walked over to him. "I'm speechless..." he finished wrapping me in his arms.

"I couldn't do this without you." I whispered as I hugged him back.

"It was all you sweetie..." he whispered back before Alice yelled out.

"That was great Bellssssssssssss..." she slurred wiping tears from her eyes.

"Why are you crying Allie?" I asked.

"It was just beautiful! I'm so emotionalllll..."

I laughed hugging her and turned to look at everyone. Rose was wrapped in Emmett's arms smiling profusely at me and Jasper had the same smile on his face. I looked over at Bree and noticed her wiping her eyes; she must have been as emotional as Alice. What I found strange was that Edward was no where in sight. I looked over at Rose knowing that she would understand what I was thinking. She pointed towards the house and the smile was replaced with a frown. I wondered what was wrong but decided to not dwell on what was wrong with him.

A few drinks later I realized that Edward wasn't back ad looked over at Bree. She still seemed to have tears in her eyes so I went to sit next to her.

"Are you still emotional about the song?" I teased. _I could be nice to her._ I thought but I knew it was the liquor that gave me the push to talk to her.

She seemed to have to think about it first and then nodded. "Yes it was beautiful." she sniffled.

"It's just a song..." I smiled and I knew the liquor was taking effect when I grabbed her hand. "You know I don't blame you..." I whispered so low that only she could hear. _Yup that was the liquor talking because somewhere deep down I knew I did. _

She looked up at me through her tears "You don't?" she asked.

"No..." I smiled. "You can't help who you fall in love with." I sighed looking towards the door.

"I'm so sorry Bella, I tried so hard to push away my feelings but I failed miserably. I never wanted to hurt you."

"I know..." I gulped holding in my tears. It didn't help that the liquor made me so vulnerable too. This was a conversation I never had envisioned having.

"I only want him to be happy and he is, so I'm happy..." I whispered.

She nodded and knowing that I would break down at any second I let out a breath and got up. "I'm going to restroom, I'll be right back." I whispered and walked towards the house.

After splashing water on my face and wiping away the tears that had fallen on the way into the house I wiped my face and put myself together. _I couldn't let the liquor ruin the walls I had built._ As I turned the light off and turned to walk out the bathroom I bumped into someone hard.

"Sorry..." I said thinking it was Em or Jasper since the person was muscular.

"I'm sorry..." his velvety voice said back and my heart reacted as usual. I looked up and regretted it instantly. His green eyes were looking straight at me. Somehow they seemed troubled and sad. My reflexes tempted me to reach up and smooth out the sad lines under his eyes but I knew better.

Remembering that I was still up against him I pulled back. "That's okay...here you go..." I said moving so that he can enter the room.

"Bella..." he whispered not moving from where he was.

"hmmm" I said not being able to say anything.

"Can we talk? I feel like all we've been doing is avoiding each other."

"I'm not avoiding you Edward." I mumbled looking away "There's nothing to talk about."

"There is. Can you please just talk to me for a minute?" he asked once more.

Not having the will to say no to him again I nodded and walked towards the porch. I sat in the same place I had sat when I talked to Bree. Edward sat beside me.

"How have you been?" he started.

"I've been good."

"Are you happy to be home?"

"Yes, I am. I missed everyone." I whispered looking straight ahead.

"Are you starting school this semester?"

"Yes." was my only reply. One word answers I could do.

"Bella can you please stop this. Look at me." he uttered angrily which made my temper flare.

"What the hell do you want me to say Edward? How do you want me to act?" I said back furiously.

"I want for you to at least treat me like a friend Bella. You don't understand how much I've missed you. You were more then my girlfriend Bella, you were my best friend and I don't want to lose that too. I know that we are grown up's now and I'm not saying I can forget what happened but I want to at least try and be friends. We were friends before all this and that's all I'm asking. " he pleaded grabbing my shoulder gently to force me to look at him but I refused too.

"Let go of me Edward." I warned and squirmed away.

"Bella please just talk to me. You were the one that left and I'm the one that has to suffer?" he asked angrily.

I knew that I was the one that separated us but he was the one that fell in love with someone else. He was the one that broke us. How could he have the audacity to blame me for leaving? I felt the fire carousing through my body and tried to put it out. I had left; I hadn't fought for him so I couldn't just blame him.

"No you don't..." I whispered. "But I don't think we can be friends." I sighed and got up.

He rose at the same time and stepped in front of me. "I can't accept that Bella..."

"You'll have too Edward. We aren't that Bella and Edward from high school anymore. You have the love of you life waiting for you out back and just like you I've moved on." I whispered as each word pierced a hole in my heart.

I heard him mumble something under his breath but couldn't understand what. "Can we at least try?" he begged and at that instant my eyes met his.

I couldn't deny that I had missed his friendship and I knew that being friends with him would probably break me but a part of me was telling me to be selfish. We could at least try and be friends. _I could try that, right? _

"We can try." I sighed looking over at him as a smile appeared on his face.

My heart thudded and I knew I was treading on very thin ice…

* * *

**What'd you think? I would love to hear your thoughts on the B/E friendship! What do you think will happen between them?**

**_Possible _Update Tomorrow...**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Okay so I decided to update today! I love this chapter and I hope you all do too! Thank you to everyone that has reviewed! I didn't get a chance to answer any reviews yesterday because it was a long work day but I did read them and I appreciate all of them! I'm glad that you are all enjoying the story and be sure that B/E will be together soon enough. The story will not end with them getting back together because we all know things aren't going to be peachy when they get back will go through things but they will not break up again, I promise you that...  
**

**Okay so this is a B/E/Allison based chapter! I hope you all enjoy it! **

_**I do not own anything Twilight...**_

* * *

The next day I heard a loud thud coming from my door. I suddenly got up, afraid that someone had broken in. _That was all I needed! I was hung over and being robbed! _I thought as I got up from my bed.

"Isabella, get your behind up right now! I need major help!" I heard an annoying pixie yell and let out a sigh of relief.

I groaned and got up to meet Alice in my living room.

"What are you doing here at this ungodly hour?" I asked in disbelief as I noticed it was only 6am.

"We have a lot of things to get ready! Come on! Dress in anything comfortable and bring your clothes to change later!" she said as she handed me a cup of coffee.

_I felt like one of those military cadets._

After drinking my coffee and changing into a pair one of my sweat suits I joined Alice in the living room and we headed to start decorating for my princess birthday. I know that we were in January but just like Alice predicted, it was surprisingly warm. Allison insisted on having an outside birthday, and as we know what Allison wants, Allison gets.

While I was putting up the streamers in the living room I heard someone walk into the room and lost my balance. But before my behind could hit the floor I was caught into a pair of hands.

"Thanks" I smiled as I straightened myself up.

"Be more careful sweetie."

"I was, you scared the crap out of me dad." I said wrapping my arms around Charlie.

"Oh I've missed you baby! How are you?" he asked as he hugged me back tightly.

"I'm good dad. I've missed you too." I sighed contently not letting go of him. I truly had missed my father a whole lot. He was the only parent I had left so I made sure that I showed him how grateful I was to him for everything he'd done for me.

"So how are you doing with you know who?" he whispered turning his head towards the yard.

"He's here?" I asked.

"Yeah he's helping Jasper move some things around."

"Oh…well I'm doing well. The past is the past dad. How have you been?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"I've been good…So listen I'm going to go see what my little rugrat is up to. Do you need any help?" he offered.

"No you go, I'll be fine." I smiled and watched him walk up the stairs.

I was lucky to avoid Edward at all cost until the party started. When I was finished decorating and made sure Alice was okay with everything I headed upstairs to change. I pulled on a pair of blue jeans with a long white v-neck shirt. I knew that I would be doing a lot of running around with the little rugrat so I dressed comfortably. I then headed to see my little princess before she was kidnapped by everyone else.

When I walked into her room she was at her little vanity playing with the curls her mother had done.

"I heard there was a little 5 year old in here." I said as I closed the door.

When she heard me she turned around and ran into my arms.

"I'm five Auntie Bella! That's me!" she squealed.

"You're growing up so fast baby." I smiled at her.

"But not old." She corrected which made me laugh.

"How are you feeling?" I asked.

"I'm so excited Auntie Bella! I can't wait to have fun with my friends and I can't wait to have some cake and make my wish!" she said excitedly.

"Me either. So I wanted to give you my gift right now. What do you say about that?"

"Really! I can open it now?" she squealed.

"Yes. Here you go." I said pulling out a little box.

When she tore off the paper and pulled open the box her eyes grew big.

"Of my goodness! It's beautiful Auntie Bella!" she whispered as she passed her hands through the double loop silver chain like bracelet.

As her gift I had purchased her a silver charm bracelet. I knew that I wanted to purchase this for her because I knew how special charm bracelets were for a girl. I remembered the one in my jewelry box at home and felt the lump in my throat rise.

"What are these?" she asked as she held each charm in between her fingers.

"Well see this heart here, this represents your mommy because she loves you unconditionally forever and ever, this Lion represents your daddy because he will always protect you and mommy. The little tower here represents me, the two hearts represent Auntie Rosie and Uncle Emmy, the little car is for Grandpa Charlie, the little E for Uncle Eddie. And this little present right here represents you because you are the best gift that we have ever gotten." I whispered and smiled at her.

"Thank you so much." She smiled as she stuck out her hand for me to put it on.

"See you have everyone you love in your hands." I smiled at her.

"Forever and ever." She smiled at me and then wrapped her arms around me. "I love you Auntie Bella. I'm so happy you're back."

"Me too honey, me too." I whispered and hugged her tightly.

"Okay, so how about we go have a little fun?" I asked.

Allison quickly jumped up and headed down the stairs while I trailed behind.

After saying Hi to everyone that had arrived while I was gone Allison ran over to me and Edward and pulled us away from the crowd. I noticed Bree looking not so happy and sighed. _Ugh this is not what I need right now._ I thought.

"Allison don't you want to play with Bree and Uncle Eddie?" I asked so that she could go with them instead of me.

"No Auntie Bella I want you and Uncle Eddie to come!" she said pulling me harder.

"Okay let's go then" I said and looked over at Bree apologetically. I don't know why but I did anyways. She smiled at me but I could tell it was not a smiling matter for her.

When Allison pulled us towards the Inflatable Ball Pit that was set up in the yard I suddenly stopped.

"Allison I don't think me and Uncle Eddie fit in there!" I warned because that was for the kids not for adults.

"Yes you do, come on!" she said and hopped into the ball pit.

"Is she serious?" I asked looking at Edward.

"She's always serious." He chuckled and then proceeded to get into the pit.

Knowing that if I ran away Allison would not be happy with me I sucked it up and got inside.

Allison stood wobbling at one edge throwing balls at Edward while he tried to grab her unsuccessfully. As I watched them playing I laughed at their interaction. Edward was always good with her and always did whatever she wanted. If Alice thought Jasper was wrapped around her finger she didn't know just how much Edward was too. _ He is going to be the best dad one day._ My mind suddenly yelled and I quickly chastised myself for thinking about that. It's not that I didn't believe that, it's just that I didn't want to think about Edward having kids. _Not when they weren't ours. _

As I stood there looking at them I felt a ball hit me and came back to my senses.

"Who did that?" I asked as I started to grab balls in one hand.

"It wasn't me." Both Allison and Edward said in unison.

"Oh really?" I said and then started to throw the balls at both of them.

I don't remember the last time I had as much fun as I did in the ball pit. Allison, Edward and I played around like three little kids and a few times Allison and I were thrown around by Edward. I noticed how my body got hot every time his hands were on my body but I just melted into them. I was having a good time and I didn't ruin it with cringing away from his touch or stopping the fun. I caught Allison a few times and tickled her until Edward came over at started to defend her by ticking me. We were laughing and jumping around so much that I had tears in my eyes a few times. Allison was having such a great time with us. That was the best feeling ever. Sometime during our play Alice, Jasper and Emmett joined in on the fun and we all bounced around acting like kids. I think we were having more fun then the kids running around outside the pit.

At one point I had finally grabbed Edward when suddenly I slipped on a ball and brought us both down. Edward lay on top of me with one arm on each side and was smiling down at me. As I laughed my eyes suddenly met his and the world froze. Literally I didn't hear or see anything but him. I knew what had happened but I didn't fight it off. _I couldn't fight it off…_

We laid there just staring into each others eyes until I felt his hands on the side of my face. When his hand touched my cheek I felt he electrical surge running from where he touched me to my toes. My body was suddenly numb. The only sound was the frantic beating of my heart. I didn't realize I was holding my breath until Edward stroked my cheek and spoke. "Bella breath."

I let out a ragged breath and tried to control my heart. It was no use, because having Edward this close, feeling his body heat, smelling his Acqua Di Gio cologne, seeing his green eyes shining, was making my heart beat faster. And then I saw a flash from the side of us. Snapping out of the bubble I looked over to see where it had come from. Rose stood there with a knowing smile on her face and camera in hand. Beside her stood Allison, Alice, Jasper and Emmett smiling at us wickedly. Realization hit me then. Edward must have realized too because he suddenly helped me up and then made his way out of the ball pit.

When I finally made it out I looked over at Rose. "Don't start…" I mumbled and headed to get a drink. I needed a refreshment, I needed air, _I needed a distraction_.

Unfortunately my wicked niece and best friend were not done with Edward and me because Allison spent the whole afternoon throwing us together for everything. I did get to escape a few by offering Bree up instead but most of the time Allison pouted and got her way. When Allison offered Edward and me to help with "Pin the Tail on the Donkey" I thought this wouldn't be too bad. Of course I was wrong because while I blind folded the kids and Edward turned and guided them Allison had something to say.

"Auntie Bella you and Uncle Eddie will be AWESOME parents to my cousin." She smiled. She didn't say cousins, she said cousin, as if _we_ together would give her a cousin.

I swore that if there was a darker shade of red it would be on mine and Edward's face. I was completely shocked and luckily I was not facing anyone when she said that. Edward on the other hand was facing everyone but his eyes never left mine. We stood there in shock until Alice interrupted.

"Okay time for cake." I heard Alice say as she walked over to Allison. Hearing the word cake Allison quickly jumped up excited and walked to the table where Jasper stood waiting for her.

"I'm sorry guys." Alice whispered making Edward and I look at her.

"It's okay Alice." Edward whispered and then turned to look behind me.

I knew exactly who was behind me and I knew that she had heard what Allison said. I was still frozen because I didn't know what to do to make this feel less awkward. Thankfully I felt hands covering my eyes and smiled.

"Guess who?" Alex whispered in my ear.

"Hmm...I don't know, that annoying voice is very familiar" I said playing along.

"It's not annoying when you're calling me in the morning, afternoon and at night when you're in bed thinking about me." Alex said and I smiled because I knew what he was doing.

"hmm…true…maybe not annoying…" I said playing along. It wasn't that I was trying to make Edward jealous because I knew he had no reason to be. _Okay so I'm lying, maybe I did want to see if it would. _

"Haha...such a jokester." Alex laughed taking his hands away from me. When I opened them Edward was no where in sight. _Hmm…maybe he had to talk to Bree._ I thought and then turned to wrap Alex in a hug.

"About time you got here! It's cake time!" I smiled and grabbed his hand.

I couldn't help myself from scanning the yard and noticed him and Bree around the cake table. Edward seemed to have eyes only for Allison while Bree seemed to be pretending to be happy. There was something off in her smile and her eyes seemed sad. I knew what that was about and instantly felt bad for Edward. But that was his fiancée and I'm sure he knew how to deal with that situation.

"So I saved you again." Alex whispered bringing me back to our conversation.

"You don't know..." I smiled up at him.

"I was there. I heard her too Bella." Alex said looking at me with a knowing look. His infamous "don't go there Bella" look.

"Well kids say the craziest things." I shrugged pretending to flag off what Allison had said. Deep down though I was still in shock at the feeling I got when she said that.

"Uh huh...you know I love you Bella so I'm going to give it to you straight. You are treading on dangerous waters. I know you and from the way things are going I'm afraid you're going to end up hurt. I know that you can't help the way you feel but remember that he's engaged to be married. I don't want you to end up hurt sweetie." he warned as he squeezed my hand.

"I'm not going to get hurt Alex. We're friends and we both have a wonderful niece who just happens to say what ever comes to mind. She's a little girl so if people want to make a big deal about it then they can stuff it." I said annoyed that people were blowing a little comment out of proportion.

"Chill Bella I was just saying. Let's just drop it okay." Alex suggested.

"Thanks." I sighed and together we headed to join the gang at the table.

I thought that I had everything under control. What I didn't know was that it was at Allison's party that I would realize the truth…

* * *

**So what'd you think? Hit the button below and let me know your thoughts! I hope you all enjoyed it!**

**Update on Monday...**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Happy Monday everyone! I know you are all excited about this update so i won't keep you long! :-)...Thank you to everyone that has reviewed! I know many of you are wishing for that Old Bella to be back so i'm going to tell you that SHE WILL BE BACK! This chapter will show you a glimpse of it but she will be back full force soon! **

**So on to Chapter 19! I hope you enjoy it! **

**I do not own anything Twilight...**

* * *

When I went to stand beside Allison she grabbed my hand and looked at me.

"I'm sorry Auntie Bella." she said sadly.

"Don't be honey. You didn't do anything wrong. I've had a wonderful time." I smiled at her encouragingly.

"But people seem to be quiet now." she whispered and before I could answer Edward bent down on Allison's other side.

"They're just jealous because you're smart." he smiled at her which made me smile too. _Did he just imply that what she said was right? _This man was seriously making this friendship thing difficult.

That seemed to please her because she smiled and then turned to the cake.

Well Edward was right. Our niece was a smart little girl...

As we stood there, all of us, surrounding our little princess I looked around at all the love she had. Every person surrounding the table was a big part of her life and would do anything for this little girl. When I gave her the bracelet earlier and told her that she had us all in her hand I meant it literally. That little girl was our heart.

When Edward and I moved to the side of Alice and Jasper I noticed that Jasper was smiling profusely. He was staring at his two girls with all the love and admiration I knew he had for them. I remember all the times that I had seen him playing with Allison and I couldn't have disagree with Allison more. _She_ had the best parents in the world. And in a couple of month her other cousin would also have the greatest parents in the world.

As we sang "Happy Birthday" to Allison she bent down and paused to make a wish before blowing her candles out. She then stood up smiling at Alice with her hands behind her back.

"Mommy I made my wish!" she squealed.

"That's great. Are you going to share with mommy what you wished?" Alice said lovingly to her daughter.

"Yes! I wished that me, you and dad can be a real family." she smiled at Alice.

We all looked at her confused because they were a _real_ family. I didn't understand who would have told her different.

"We are a real family honey. I'm your mommy and Jasper is your daddy." Alice said to her.

"No mommy, I want dad to be my real daddy and I want to be Allison Isabella Whitlock." Allison said still smiling at her mom.

"Well when dad and I get married we can do that." Alice said looking at Jasper who was smiling down at Allison.

"Okay!" Allison asked and from behind her she brought to the front a little black box. "Will you marry dad?"

Alice looked down at the box in shock while tears overtook her. Allison opened the box while Jasper wrapped his arms around her and looked at Alice.

"Alice, you and this little princess here mean the world to me. Everyday I wake up and feel like the luckiest man in the world because I have both of the best girls in my life. I can't picture a day where I don't see you or my daughters' beautiful smile. I don't want to go another day without both my girls _officially_ in my life. So Alice Marie Swan will you do me and Allison the honor of fulfilling our wishes?" Jasper said as he looked at Alice.

Not being able to talk from the surprise and tears Alice nodded her head enthusiastically and smiled at Jasper and Allison. Allison leaped into her arms while Jasper embraced both of his girls. Looking at the three of them I wiped away the tears that had fallen since Allison had brought the box forward. That was the most romantic and amazing proposal I had ever seen. I was so happy for them that I couldn't stop the tears from falling.

_And then for one instant I felt like the outsider. _My friends were all getting married and I was still single and alone. For one instant the possible future that I used to dream of flashed before me. Me getting married, me having a family, me coming home to my husband and kids. A husband that was supposed to be Edward...A future that was now _hers_...

And with that thought for one whole minute she was unleashed...The old Bella was back. The one that fought for what she wanted, the one that wouldn't have left Edward, the one that would have never given up on the heart that she knew would always belong to her, the one that would have known what Bree was up to, and now the one that realized the truth. _She wanted Edward. _

When I looked over at Alice, Jasper and Allison my decision was made. I wanted what Rose, Emmett, Jasper and Alice had. They were with their soul mates and I've always known that Edward was mine. It's true that I tried to deny it but in my heart I always knew. I just hoped that it wasn't too late. I hadn't tried to fight for him but that would change. She had broken us so I was going to make sure she felt my pain. I wouldn't use her ways to get Edward because I wasn't like that anymore but I would fight for him. I was going to be myself because that was who Edward fell in love with, and if he still loved me he would realize it soon. He might love Bree but I knew that he was in love with me. His way of treating me lately and the way we were in our bubble earlier showed me that much. I loved Edward Cullen and I always would.

And then I remembered that he was engaged to be married in two months and Old Bella got lost again. I just wasn't that girl that broke up a relationship, especially one that was already close to marriage. I wasn't _her._

Feeling really dispirited I forgot what was running through my head and joined in on the celebration. As Rose and Emmett said their congratulations I wrapped my arms around Jasper first.

"I'm so happy for you Jazz." I whispered excitedly.

"Thank you Bells. I'm the happiest man on earth right now." he beamed.

"You should be! You're marrying a Swan." I joked.

"Yes you are!" Alice squealed as I brought her into our hug.

"I'm so happy for both of you! Congratulations!" I squealed in excitement.

"Hey, I want in on some of the action!" Emmett roared and wrapped his burly hands around us bringing Rose into the middle.

"Me too!" Allison squeaked and ran into the middle of the circle.

Together, the six of us stood in the yard just hugging each other, but it didn't feel right. That was until I felt Alice pull someone into the circle and automatically the circle was complete. I knew who it was and I knew that he was standing next to me. I felt his hands grab mine and my world was right. I sighed in content and squeezed his hand tightly. _This was our family. _

Later that night after I left Alice's house with Alex we decided to head home to have a few drinks and talk. What I didn't expect was to have my first real argument with him.

I was serving us a glass of wine when Alex walked into the kitchen and sighed loudly. _That was his sign that we needed to talk._ I turned to him with glasses in hand and looked at him.

"What is it?" I asked quirking my eyebrows.

"Bella you know that you are my best friend right?" he asked looking straight at me.

"Yes I know. So what's up?"

"You know that I love you so when I say things it isn't to upset you, right?" he asked while I served our wine.

"Yes Alex, so please just tell me what you have to talk about." I asked not being one to beat around the bush.

"I think that your friendship with Edward is not healthy." he said looking at me seriously.

I stopped with my glass almost to my lips. I sighed and placed the glass back on the counter top.

"How is it not healthy?" I asked irritated.

_Why did he have to be the one objecting to my friendship with Edward? Did he not have faith in me? Did he think I was that weak?_ It upset me that he didn't believe that I could do this.

"Because I know that you seem to have moved on but deep inside I don't think you have. You still love him Bella and friendship right now is just going to ruin everything you have tried to let go. I don't want you to end up like the Bella from last year. I love you to much to bear to see you like that again." Alex said placing his hand on mine.

I knew he was looking out for my but for some reason him telling me to stay away from Edward just made me mad. I quickly removed my hand from his.

"Do you really have no faith on me? Do you really think I'm that stupid weak Bella?" I asked rhetorically. "Because I'm not Alex. You act like I don't know what I'm doing. I know that I shouldn't be friends with him but I can't help it Alex. I want to be apart of his life because I love him. I will always love him and if being his friend is the only thing I can be, then so be it. I can't sit here and pretend to be over him because you as well as I know it's not true. If I need to be his friend then that's what I'm going to be." I said looking over at Alex angrily.

"You are being really silly right now!" Alex sneered as he slammed his fist on the counter. I cringed back because I had never seen him this angry before. "Do you remember all the fucking pain you went through last year? Think about it Bella! Think about all the times you cried yourself to sleep, how the world was dead to you, how much your chest literally hurt! Remember all the times I had to take you to the hospital because you were mild nourish! Remember all that shit and then tell me you want that to happen again!" he yelled grabbing me by my shoulders.

_I was scared..._

But it wasn't because of how angry Alex was. It wasn't because of how tight he was holding onto my shoulders by now. It wasn't even the way his face was red with fury.

I was scared because I remembered everything he had just mentioned. I remembered not sleeping for days at a time because every time I closed my eyes all I saw were beautiful green eyes, beautiful bronze hair, or that beautiful smile. The only way I slept was from the exhaustion of crying.

I remembered not feeling like I existed in the world. I literally shut the world out.

I remember the pain in my chest. The feeling that my heart was really breaking and would explode at any minute. Just thinking about that pain made my heart hurt now.

I remember the two times I passed out in Italy because I hadn't eaten or kept myself healthy.

_I remembered it all..._

But then I thought about the day I had just had and all of that pain erased. I remembered being happy with Allison and Edward and the way I felt when we had been in our bubble. I remembered the look he gave me when we were playing "Pin the tail on the donkey"._ I remembered it. _That look was filled with something I couldn't put my finger on. But I knew it was something good.

I remembered that and I knew that I didn't care about being his friend as long as I could feel that way again. Call me weak or silly, I don't care, because I knew that as long as I was close to Edward I could feel that.

"I remember Alex, but it won't be like that. I know what my position is in his life. I'm not going into this thinking about stealing him from Bree. I'm going in to try and be his friend. I know what I'm doing and I don't need you to use the past to convince me not to. I know the pain I felt last year but I also know the happiness I felt today and the other time Edward and I were friends. I love him and I'm going to show him that by being his friend and that's it. I'll be his friend until he doesn't want that anymore." I said grabbing Alex hands and removing them from my shoulders. "I love you Alex and you'll have to just trust me on this." I whispered because I didn't want to lose my best friend.

"You are utterly ridiculous Bella. You had your chance to be more then any type of _friend_ to him and you let it go...So you go and _try _being his friend…" Alex whispered. "And when your heart is ripped to shreds again, I'll be here, to once again help you through this because I love you." he whispered and then turned on his feet. "I'm going to go. I'll call you." he said and then walked out leaving me alone in the kitchen.

Still feeling the pain of his words I slid down by the side of my counter and let the tears flow down my face. I sat there crying for what seemed like hours, but was only half an hour, when I heard a knock on my door. Not wanting to get up I just cried and told who ever it was to come in.

A second later I heard my name and squeezed my eyes shut.

"Bella, where are you?" I heard the familiar velvety voice now closer to me.

I opened my eyes about to get up when Edward came into view.

As soon as he saw me on the floor he hurried to my side and bent down in front of me.

"Bella what's wrong?" he asked with panic in his voice.

Not wanting to tell him what happened I decided to lie.

"I don't know. I'm just still emotional for no reason." I said wiping my tears and getting up.

"Are you sure? It doesn't seem like nothing." she said standing up in front of me.

"It's nothing I promise. What are you doing here?" I asked looking over at him.

"Emmett and Rose called and asked if we would like to hang out tonight so I came to see if you would want to come." he said with a look that said he didn't believe what I had just told him.

"Ugh…that would be great." I sighed with relief. A distraction is exactly what I needed. "Let me go straighten up and I'll be right back." I said and walked into my room.

As soon as I was done washing my face and applying a fresh layer of makeup I walked out to meet Edward.

"Ready?" he asked standing in the same place that I had left him.

"Ready." I smiled and walked over looping my arms through his._ Friends could do this._

He seemed to be surprised by my closeness but then relaxed. When we walked down to the lobby I was about to go to my car but Edward turned us around.

"Let's walk." he smiled.

I nodded and we began our walk to Rose's and Emmett's house.

"Are you sure you are okay?" Edward whispered.

"Yes, I'm okay Edward. I promise." I lied.

"I'll believe you. But if ever you need to talk Bella I hope that you know you can talk to me."

I nodded and suddenly realized something. "Hey where's Bree?" I asked wondering why she hadn't come with him.

"She's there already. I told Rose I would come by to invite you." he said looking ahead.

I was about to say something when my phone rang. When I looked down I noticed it was Alice.

"Yes Alice." I asked when I answered.

"Auntie Bella." my little princess whispered.

"Hi baby. What are you doing up?" I asked looking at my watch. It was 10pm and she should have been asleep.

"I just wanted to call you. Please don't tell mom and dad." she whispered.

"Okay, but what's wrong? Are you okay?" I asked smiling at my sneaky little niece.

"I wanted to say thank you for my bracelet. I really love it." she said and I could picture the smile on her face.

"A beautiful gift for a beautiful little girl. I'm glad you loved it."

"I do. Okay, goodnight Auntie Bella. Love you."

"Love you too baby. Sweet dreams." I said and then hung up with a smile on my face.

"That gift was perfect." Edward suddenly said.

"How do you know what I got her?" I asked not remembering Allison showing him.

"She showed me after we got out the ball pit. She also told me what each charm means." he said smiling over at me.

"Every girl should have one. I want her to know that we would always love her." I said looking ahead.

"I agree." he whispered and then the conversation ended.

I knew what he was thinking about because I was thinking about the same._ The bracelet that now sat on the drawer at home. _

When we arrived at Rose's and Emmett's house we hung out playing a drinking game and getting ridiculously drunk. I felt bad that Rose was the only sober one but she seemed to be enjoying seeing us drunk. A few times I noticed Bree watching Edward and I while we kept laughing and joking around. Those times I thought I saw a hint of anger in her eyes but decided to ignore her._ Seriously was she so insecure? She really needed to get over her little jealousy party. _

Being around Edward and having a great time I knew that I had made the right decision. Being close to him was exactly what I needed...

* * *

**What'd you think about: the proposal? The Old Bella re-surfacing? B/E moments? B/A arugement?**

**Click the button below and let me know!**

**Update Wednesday!**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Welcome back my AWESOME readers! I've decided to do a Surprise Early Update! I'm going to be very busy at work tomorrow so I decided to post now instead of forgetting tomorrow. I hope everyone has a wonderful night/day! Thank you to everyone that has reviewed TCY!I'm having a really stressful week and all of your words of kindness and enthusiasm are giving me something to smile about.  
**

**On the bright-side, I've decided to make a Face book page for my fanfictons! If you check out my profile under my notes the link will be there. If you want to keep up on all things TCY and all of my other Fanfics "like" the page. :-)**

**So this chapter is a B/E fluff chapter. I hope you all enjoy it! Oh and good news! Just because my readers are F A B U L O U S I'm working on a EPOV for you all! :-)**

**_I do not own anything Twilight..._**

* * *

The next day I woke up in a bed that wasn't mine. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and looked around wondering where I was. When I noticed the pictures on the wall I knew I was in Roses' guest room. How I had gotten there I had no idea.

"Morning sunshine" I heard from my side.

I jumped back in surprise when I noticed Alice sitting by the bed with a magazine in hand.

"Jeez Alice you scared the crap out of me." I said holding my hand over my frantic heart.

"Sorry I woke up and I was bored so I came over with Jazz." She shrugged and looked at me with a smile.

"Why are you up so early?" I groaned feeling the headache coming. _I should not have drank so much. _

"Jazz is going out with Em and Edward so that's why I came with him."

"Where are they now?" I asked sitting up in bed.

"Downstairs, freshen up and meet us downstairs. Em made breakfast." She called as she was heading out the door.

After my morning routine I pulled on a pair of pajamas that were by my bed and walked down to the kitchen. As I walked in I noticed Jazz and Emmett in the living room playing a video game while Rose and Alice sat watching them.

"Good morning Bells. Coffee and breakfast is in the kitchen." Rose called out to entertained with the guys' game.

When I walked into the kitchen Edward sat at the table reading the Sunday paper.

"Good morning. Did you spend the night here too?" I asked wondering if everyone stayed.

"No I just got here. Good morning by the way." He smiled looking up from his paper.

"So what are you guys up to today?" I asked sitting down with coffee in hand.

"We're going to the GIANTS game."

"No kidding! Are you serious?" I asked excitedly.

"Yes why? You hate football Bella." He grinned I'm sure remembering all the times I would complain about watching football on television.

"I used to! I love it now I haven't missed one game in the past year." I smiled. Alex had gotten me addicted to football and surprisingly I loved it now.

"What happened to my Bella?" He chuckled which made me gasp. He had said _my Bella. _ But I quickly composed myself.

"I'm different Edward and this Bella loves football...any extra tickets?" I asked hoping I could join them. I loved hanging out with Rose and Alice but I wanted to actually attend a real game and not have to watch it on television.

"Well actually, I have an extra ticket if you want to come?"

"Oh I would love to! If I'm not intruding on your guy's day out, of course." I said not knowing if Jazz and Em were okay with it.

"No its fine they'll be surprised to know that you're a fan now." He laughed quietly.

"A lot of surprises then..." I smiled lightly. "So where's Bree?"

"She had to work today."

"Oh" I said suddenly interested in my coffee mug.

"So, no headache?" He asked suddenly

"A little actually." I smiled shyly. I could hold my liquor but I couldn't stop the headache that I would get the next day.

"Here you go." he smirked passing over a bottle of Excedrin.

"You know me so well Cullen."

"Wow I haven't heard that in a long time." He smirked.

"Well hey its time for a comeback." I grinned

"Okay if you insist Swan." He grinned back.

"haha" I mocked getting up from the table and washing my dishes.

"I'm going to get ready Eddie. I'll be back." I laughed waiting for his reply.

"Don't call me that." he called out which made me laugh louder.

"What's going on?" I heard Jazz call as I was making my way up the stairs.

"Eddie boy said I could go with you guys to the football game! Is that okay?"

"Bella and football have never been in the same sentence." Emmett laughed.

"Well now it is…" I said matter-of-factly.

"Really wow I never expected that. Cool, well you can come as long as you aren't one of those people that keep asking what's going on." Jazz said looking over at Alice.

"Hey it's not my fault I know nothing about it." Alice shrugged.

"Nope not at all, Alex has been a great teacher."

"Well alright you can come." Emmett agreed and turned back to his game.

"Well since Bella is going with your guys Rosie and I will just go shopping." Alice said getting up and heading towards me.

When Rose got up joining Alice next to me I looked at them wondering where they were going.

"Upstairs…" Rose pointed and then led the way to her room.

As soon as the door was closed she and Alice gave me there usual "what gives" look.

"Fine nosy one and nosy two. Edward and I talked and agreed to try and be what happened yesterday is no big deal." I said sitting on the bed.

"Really, Bella? Do you really think that its a good idea for you two to be friends? I mean I know you were pleasant to each other these couple of days but I didn't think you would be back to your old selves." Rose said sitting next to me.

"Seriously, I'm okay ladies. I'm not that same Bella anymore. Edward and I are two mature adults and I'm sure we can at least try and be friends." I sighed. I knew in my heart this was going to be hard but I didn't care. If I was going to really be friends with him I had to forget about the past.

"We just don't want you to hurt anymore Bella. We want to make sure that this is something you've thought through." Alice whispered placing her hand on mine.

"I'm okay, really. If something happens that I'm not comfortable with I'll just pull away. I have to at least try. I managed yesterday."

"Alright well let's get you ready for your football game. I brought you some clothes." Alice smiled while grabbing my bag.

Once I was ready in a pair of jeans, Converses and had my hair in an up-do that Alice agreed on, I walked downstairs to join the guys.

"Ready?" Emmett called as he shut down his video game.

After I called out that I was, I said goodbye to Rose and Alice and walked outside to Emmett Jeep. I knew that Emmett would only want to ride in his jeep.

"I call shot gun!" I shouted as the boys headed out the door.

"Nope, I already did inside, sorry." Jasper smiled at me.

"Fine." I huffed and tried to jump into the monster truck. Unfortunately I was just to damn short. When I was about to jump up I felt arms on the sides of my waist. I held in my shiver as Edward helped me into the jeep.

"Don't worry, Jasper likes to control the music. Better him then Emmett." Edward whispered as he settled in next to me in the back seat.

I settled back and automatically worried about my day with the guys. Being around one guy was one thing but being around these three I knew was going to be hectic. A hectic it was.

When we settled into the stadium and the game began Emmett and I were the two loudest people in our row. Halfway through the 2nd quarter we were joking around and Emmett thought it would be funny to throw popcorn at people. When the popcorn landed on the head of two girls below us their boyfriends got up and started to curse Emmett out. Of course Emmett being Emmett was cursing right back at them and taking it as a joke. Once Edward and Jazz stood up the two mellowed down and turned back to the game. I stood there completely afraid of what would have happened.

"Breath Bella." I heard Edward whisper close to my ear. Suddenly I felt really calm and sat down. I smiled at the fact that he still could do that to me.

"Thanks." I mumbled and turned back to the game.

When the game was over and our team had won we walked back to the parking lot excitedly. When we were close to Em's jeep I was suddenly grabbed by the waist from behind and crashed against something hard. I didn't recognize the person and started to freak out.

"Get the hell off of me!" I screamed.

The guys hearing me scream quickly barged over to whoever it was that had grabbed me.

"How does it feel being held by a real man?" the man whispered. The voice sounded vaguely familiar.

"Get the hell away from her." Emmett sneered when he was an inch away from me.

"Well you can mistreat my girlfriend and I can't...do yours." The guys taunted. I knew now that it was one of the guys from the game.

"If you don't let go right now I will break you." Emmett growled.

"Oh really? Hmm she is so soft." He said and rubbed his nose against my cheek. I was frozen in fear and could feel the tears threatening to spill.

One minute I was frozen and the next I was being thrown towards Emmett. As I buried my head in his arms I bit my lip to prevent the tears from falling.

Wanting to know what happened I turned and saw Jazz pulling back on Edwards' shirt.

"I swear you are fucking lucky he's holding me back because I would kill you." Edward growled as he was being held back. Jazz lost a grip on Edward and before I knew it he was back on top of the guy throwing punches. I knew that if he didn't stop he would make right on his promise.

"Edward please stop." I screamed trying to get his attention. But he didn't stop he seemed to be taken over by his anger. "Please stop." I pleaded because I was afraid for the man being killed but more afraid that Edward would get hurt or arrested.

"Edward man, come on." Jazz said gripping him by his arm. This time Emmett unwrapped his arms from me and went to help Jazz.

"You are fucking lucky he got to you first." Emmett growled looking at the man and then kicking him on the side.

"Guys come on please let's just go." I pleaded, afraid that the police would come.

As the guys left the man on the floor with his girlfriend now helping him Edward finally looked at me. Once his eyes met my scared ones he took me off guard when he walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me. I wrapped my arms around him tightly because I was still in shock and I felt comfortable in his arms.

"Are you okay Lo...Bella?" he whispered covering up his mistake quickly. He was about to say love! My heart caught that and started to beat quickly.

Still in complete shock over the incident and what Edward was about to say I just nodded and laid my head on his chest. We stood there in each other embrace until Emmett cleared his throat.

"Umm...guys lets go." he said bringing us back to reality.

Edward and I let go made our way to the car. I was in a complete daze as I sat down in the backseat. What was supposed to be a fun day out had turned into a nightmare. When Edward sat in the car I automatically came back to my senses. I looked over at him and noticed that he had a cut on his face and blood on his lips.

"Edward I'm so sorry!" I whispered as I grabbed a napkin from my bag and leaned over to clean his face.

"Bella it's okay." He said grabbing my hand and pulling it away from his face. "I'm okay." He smiled at me.

"You're hurt. We should take you to the hospital and make sure there's nothing wrong."

"I'm fine, just a minor cut and a busted lip. I'm okay really."

"Don't ever do that again!" I said slapping him playfully on his shoulder.

"Wait, I was defending you." He said looking at me disbelievingly but with his famous grin on his face.

"I know and I'm grateful but you're hurt!" I said as I moved a strand of hair from his face. Even with a bloody face his eyes were still the brilliant green that I loved. I also noticed that they were much more lighter then I had seen before.

"It's nothing, okay. That jerk deserved much more then that." He sneered and I could see his eyes darkening like they did when he was pissed off.

"We won't come across him anymore. He got what he deserved let's just please forget this okay."

"Fine, are you okay Bells?" he asked looking over me. I'm sure he was checking to see if I was hurt in any way but his eyes wondering my body made my insides heat up.

"I'm okay Edward. 100 percent perfect." I smiled at over.

"I agree." He said as he stared at me with that smug smile on his face.

_Wait was he just flirting with me? _No I had to be imagining things. He only meant that I was in perfect condition. That's all it was, my imagination was getting the best of me. _Ugh…This man was going to be the death of me…

* * *

_

**So what'd you think? I know you want all want B/E to be back together and i promise i'm working on it...we'll be there in a few more chaps. Until then enjoy the ride and enjoy Bree dying of jealousy...**

**Update Friday...**


	21. EPOV 1

**A/N: Hi guys! I know what you are thinking! SURPRISE UPDATE! Since your reviews are the thing that brighten my days and I need ALOT of that this week I decide to crank out a new chapter for you guys. And this one is, as you may have already noticed, a EPOV chapter. I hope this helps you all understand Edward a little better at least. **

**Thank you to everyone that reviewed the last chapter. I did read the reviews but I've been having such a bad week that I haven't had time to respond. I am very grateful for the reviews though! :-)THANKS! and as my token of appreciation you get an EPOV !  
**

_**I do not own anything Twilight...**_

* * *

**EPOV**

"Edward would you get your lazy ass up right now!" my annoying best friend shrieked into the phone.

It was only 7am and the little pixie was already waking me up to help Jasper move the furniture in the house.

"Alice, you do know its 7am? The party isn't until 1." I groaned as I sat up and headed to the bathroom. I knew I wasn't going to get to go back to sleep. The little elf was very serious when it came down to stuff like this.

"Yes I do. It's 7am and we only have 5 hours to prepare the house. Get you lazy behind to my house by 8am sharp!" she threatened and then hung up the phone not letting me protest.

I sighed and then proceeded to the bathroom to take care of all my morning essentials. Getting ready my thoughts flashed back to the previous night and shook my head when one image came to the front of my mind. _Bella._

I remembered the day I saw her after a year of absence and smiled at how beautiful she looked. Her hair was much shorter and her face was just as perfect as always. The best thing I noticed was how mature and sophisticated she looked. She had really out grown high school Bella and it was a vision of pure beauty. I remembered the way my heart began to swell when I laid eyes on her the other day. It did scare me because I hadn't felt that in a very long time. I had already forgotten that my heart was capable of anything but beating _or breaking._ But when I had walked into the kitchen with Allison and my eyes locked with hers my silent heart started to beat furiously. And when my name left her lips my heart stopped completely. Hearing my name made my whole world smile. And then something I had lost a long time ago came back…_I _smiled. It was the first real smile in a year and it was because of her. Then screen to the door opened and my smile dropped to a faint one.

I sighed as that thought brought me back to reality for what seemed like the hundredth time since the day Bella returned. I scolded myself for thinking about another girl when I was engaged and busied myself getting ready.

When I was in the car I did what I knew was best in this case. I remembered her words that day in December and submerged into the same deep end. I remembered her pain and my heart began to ache. I remembered the hurt in her eyes, her blotchy but still beautiful face, the tear stains on her delicate cheek. I remembered them and I felt the pain in my heart again. And then I remembered her words after I had done what she didn't want me to do and I was consumed in anger. Anger because I loved her and I couldn't understand how she just gave up on us so quickly. She didn't allow me to show her that she was the one I wanted. I knew then that I was feeling someway towards Bree but what I felt for her wasn't even close to what I felt for Bella. I did care about Bree but I didn't love her…I couldn't and she didn't believe me when I told her that. She gave up on us without even trying and that was what hurt me the most. _That was what destroyed me_. And maybe I took the stupid way by proposing to Bree when I still loved her but at the time I clinged onto something that I believed could help me move on. _I did exactly what she told me to do. _

Deciding I did not want to continue to relive any of it anymore I popped in the CD I kept close for these occasions. When Linkin Park flooded the car I turned the volume up on high and thought instead about my beautiful niece and her birthday.

When I pulled up to the house Jasper was already in the yard raking the leaves.

"You missed a spot." I teased as I walked towards him.

"About time! I love your best friend but she is driving me up the wall." Jasper whispered as he came over to greet me.

"I know what you mean. She knows we were partying last night and has the nerve to wake me up at 7am." I chuckled.

"7am, pssh…you're lucky, Bella and I have been up since 6 am." Jasper sighed and headed towards the house. "Help me with these tables." He called behind him.

Since it was really early it took me a minute to register that he had said Bella and then it happened again. I smiled again. She was here. _Get yourself together Edward._ I thought and then walked to help Jasper move around the furniture.

When we were moving the tables I caught Charlie looking towards the yard and cringed. Since the situation between Bella and I Charlie had been treating me like any typical angry father. I understood his feelings and that was why I kept my distance when I was around him.

"Watch out for the gun." Jasper joked.

"I know trust me I'm on alert." I laughed.

After we finished all of the moving around and I had gotten ready I still hadn't seen Bella and for some reason I felt a pull towards the living room. So to the living room I went. Unfortunately when I got there Alice was the only one there.

"She's upstairs getting ready." Alice smirked looking over at me with her very annoying knowing look.

"Who are you talking about?" I said trying to play it off.

"Oh please like I don't know you are in here looking for Bella. That genuine smile on your face shows it all." She teased walking over to me. "The last time I saw that was Dec. 2010." She whispered and walked out of the room smiling.

"That little troll is so bratty." I heard Emmett chuckle walking into the living room.

"Yes she is." I sighed and let out a chuckle.

"But I can't object to what she said. She was on point." He said also giving me that knowing look.

"Whatever man. You two are just reading too much into it." I said turning to head to the kitchen.

"No we aren't. Edward man you better get your priorities straight. If you love Bree then you need to love her. If you still love Bella then you need to set things straight. Its obvious you two still have feelings for each other so decide before anyone gets too deep in. I mean you already are but don't string along Bree anymore if you don't want her." He said this time in his "serious" Emmett voice.

I sighed and ran my hand through my hair. He was right, I still loved Bella, but I loved Bree too. _At least I think I do…_ My mind was really frustrating me and I was getting really annoyed.

I knew I loved Bella but watching her and Alex last night showed me that she had moved on. The only person she had sung to with so much passion was me and seeing her do that with him was like a stab to my heart. There was so much love in her words. Then a second into the song it hit me like a tone of brick…she _had_ moved on. She loved _him_…When that thought registered in my head last night, I got up and walked back towards my car. I had done what I did this morning and blasted the Linkin Park CD. I had worked on controlling my pain and being swallowed by it.

After I was able to control it I came to the conclusion that as long as she was happy I was okay. As long as he made her smile and laugh, something I didn't do, I was happy for them. I had to be. But I knew that I at least wanted to be in her life. I loved her and if I could only be her friend then I would accept that. So with my mind set on at least trying to be friends I got out of the car and headed into the house. And when I finally did talk to her I made sure she gave us being friends a chance.

"Bella and I are friends. That's all we'll ever be." I sighed.

"Whatever you say. I think its BS, haha get it Bella Swan." He laughed. I rolled my eyes at him. Only Emmett would think of something like that. "But seriously I think you two can't be friends. And when you prove me right I'm going to be there shouting out "I told you so"." He continued laughing and then headed to the yard.

When I was turning to head into the yard I felt a pair of soft hands cover my eyes. _No electricity, no frantic heart, no genuine smile._ I thought and then scolded myself for doing something I hadn't done in a long time.

I was comparing Bella's touch to Bree's.

"Thinking about a beautiful brunette?" she whispered into my ear and my heart started to panic. _Did she know I was thinking about Bella? _And then I relaxed because she was also now a brunette. When she had changed her hair color I was not happy but then ignored it because yeah it was heartless but I just didn't care. Women changed their hair color all the time.

"Maybe." I grinned and turned her around to face me.

"Good morning baby." She smiled and placed her lips on mine. _No spark._

"Good morning sweetie. How was your morning?" I asked pulling back and grabbing her hand to walk her towards the yard.

"Good indeed. How was yours?" she asked.

"Good as well." I said trying to ignore the pull I had towards the stairs.

Once we were settled in my favorite girl in the world came running towards us excitedly. She pulled Bella and I towards the Ball Pit and when I realized what she wanted I let out a chuckle. _Bella was going to freak. _And I was right. When she expressed her concern I just told her how serious our niece was and that made her hesitantly join us.

When I say that I never expected what happened in between those four inflatable walls I was dead serious. I was enjoying my time playing around and being normal with my favorite girl and my friends. I did pay attention to the way _she _felt when I grabbed her while playing, I saw how happy _she_ was and that made the time in the Ball Pit much more happy and normal. Not until she pulled me down on top of her while we were playing did the world freeze. And when it froze I knew what it meant. _We were in our bubble. _

As I lay above her and she looked into my eyes I did the same to hers. I saw her beautiful soul in her eyes and the glitter that they now held. The chocolate brown eyes that I wished to look into for the rest of my life. They were the eyes that appeared in my dreams and that always brought a smile to my face.

I brought my hand from the side of her wait and did what I had been longing to do. I placed my hand on her soft delicate cheek. When I felt her breathe catch in her throat I leaned down a little and told her my favorite "blush" line. "Breathe Bella".

She let out a ragged breath while her cheeks turned my favorite rose color and I chuckled inside. My heart started to beat frantically realizing I could still make her blush. And then there was a flash and the bubble was disseminated. I looked over and noticed our friends and niece looking at us and reality set back in. _Bree…_

When I got out I noticed Bree on the other side of the yard and walked to her. A few seconds later Allison came running towards me.

"Uncle Eddie look!" she squealed pulling her arm out in front of me. When I caught a glimpse of the charm bracelet I smiled.

"It's beautiful. So what do these mean?" I asked grabbing onto the E that was dangling off of it.

"Auntie Bella says this is for mommy because she loves me forever and ever, this represents daddy because he will always protect me and mommy. This one for Auntie Bella these two for Auntie Rosie and Uncle Emmy, the car for Grandpa, this one for you Uncle Eddie and this pretty one is me! Because the best present that you all have!" She said twisting her bracelet around.

"That is one awesome gift baby. Auntie Bella is one great girl." I smiled and then froze when I realized that Bree was standing next to me. But since this was my nieces birthday and I was not going to let anything ruin it I decided to just deal with it later.

"Yes she is Uncle Eddie!" Come on lets go play hot potato!" she squealed and headed towards Bella. But instead of falling for that again Bella excused herself and told Allison to invite Bree to join. So Bree, Allison and I played hot potato with the other kids.

And unfortunately for Bella this wasn't the end of Allison's torture. Because once we finished Hot Potato Bella was summoned to play Musical Chairs, Duck Duck Goose, and other party games. When we got to "Pin the Tail on the Donkey" again another awkward moment came. As I was turning around one of the Allison's friends Allison stood inbetween Bella and I and what left her lips left me speechless.

"Auntie Bella you and Uncle Eddie will be AWESOME parents to my cousin."she smiled at us.

When those words left her mouth my mind flashed back to a little girl. A little girl with my color hair, my smile, my dimples, the most adorable rosy cheeks and the most beautiful chocolate doe eyes. A little girl that used to appear in my dreams so long ago. A little girl that had a part of me and a part of Bella in her. _Our child..._

That was when the world disappeared and all I was looking into was a pool of chocolate brown. The eyes that consumed me. The eyes that I would love. There was no denying that I still loved her. Realizing it all I wanted to do was grab her in my arms, kiss her and tell her how much I loved her. Thats what I wanted the most. I wanted her.

And then Alex wrapped his hands around Bella's eyes like Bree had done earlier to me. The way her smile grew and she giggled and played with him made my heart ache. That was when reality again caught up with me. _She loved him...not me..._

I looked past Bella and noticed the anger in Bree's eyes and sighed. _Might as well get this over with._ I thought and walked over to her.

"Not here Edward." she said looking away from me.

"Let me explain Bree." I said grabbing her hand.

"Why don't you just remember that night you called me crying because _she_ gave up on yall. Remember it and act like that again." she sneered and walked away towards the table.

I knew this Bree already and sighed because I knew I had caused this. I knew that I had hurt her with the way I was acting and I felt horrible. Since the day we found out Bella was coming back Bree had turned into a very jealous girlfriend and I couldn't blame her. Who wouldn't, when the girl your fiancee loved was coming home? Who wouldn't get protective of there fiancee? I had promised her that nothing would change though. Bree didn't deserve this, I owed her more. She was the one there for me after Bella left and she was the one that put me back on my feet.

The truth was that she didn't deserve to be with someone that could never love her the way she deserved. And that was the truth, I could never love her the way she wanted me to love her. My heart already belonged to a beautiful chocolate doe eyes brunette. _It always would..._

Then I looked over to Bella and Alex and made up my mind...

* * *

**So what'd you think? Did it help you understand him at least a little? If you were in Edward's situation would you feel that same? **

**He isn't so horrible, he really is just confused and he feels like Bella didn't give their relationship a chance. Wouldn't you feel the same? IDK maybe not but I hope you at least try to understand his side...:-)**

**Update Friday! EPOV or BPOV? What do you think?  
**


	22. Chapter 21

**A/N: Happy Friday!Wow I was really surprised with all my reviews! They definitely made my week much more bearable! Thank you to everyone that reviewed! I believe I answered every review but if i accidentally missed yours know that I did read it and I'm grateful you liked the chapter!:-) So this chapter is going back to BPOV and picks up where we left off at Chapter 20. I'm glad that some of you could understand Edward better after the last chapter and know that there will be another EPOV soon. **

**Okay so I forgot to add in my EPOV chapter a HUGE THANK YOU to GAjujubee for reading over the chapter and giving me positive feedback! :-) If you haven't check out her story Coming Home you are missing out on a great fanfic! :-)**

**So on to Chapter 21...Hope you all enjoy!**

_**I do not own anything Twilight...**_

* * *

After the situation we had the football game I decided that I wouldn't attend another game without Rose and Alice. It's not that I didn't like being with the guys but I knew that Rose would calm Emmett down. Of course I didn't want to clue Alice and Rose in on what happened but when they saw Edward's face I had to explain. They weren't happy and when Bree saw Edward she was not happy either. She actually looked furious.

"You could have gotten hurt badly Edward. Do you not think before you act?" she reprimanded him like he was a child. That made something in me flare and I knew that it was anger at the way she was treating him like a mindless child. I felt bad for Edward because he wasn't a child and he hated being told something that put him down.

"Well if he would have kept his hands to himself it wouldn't have happened. And I do think before I act. I'm not a mindless fool. " Edward growled angrily. I knew he was picturing what had happened and I felt bad. I looked over and saw the way she cringed at his remark.

"I don't think Bella needs anyone to fight her battles. She's a big girl not a child." Bree said quietly but it was still heard and 10 pairs of eyes looked at her incredulously. "I only mean that Bella wouldn't have liked you interfering like you did." She corrected herself quickly.

"Right, Edward I didn't want this to happen. I'm thankful that you helped me but I wish you would have handled it differently." I said looking at him. I wasn't defending Bree but I didn't want anyone to misinterpret her concern for Edward as a diss towards me. _It was only concern for Edward._ I told myself because I did feel what the others felt at the time she said it. "I mean, I appreciate you defending me but I would have been in much more pain if something happened to you." I said and then smiled to myself. I knew I shouldn't have said it but I couldn't help it. Old Bella took over for a moment. But something was telling me she did mean in as a snarky remark, though.

Everyone seemed to move their eyes to mine and I just shrugged and looked at Edward who was in shock too. Then he shook his head and he did what he always did to make my heart stop. He smiled as he looked up from under his hair. He smiled and his eyes were glistening again and then the frown came back. "It doesn't matter, that jerk had no right to grab you. I couldn't stand there and just watch him..." he said angrily and looked away shaking his head.

"It was stupid and irresponsible Edward." Bree said this time with a little bit in her words.

"You know what, it already happened so let's drop it." Edward said wanting to end the conversation. He was getting pissed at her reprimand.

"Of course." Bree whispered and turned to look at me before walking out the room.

Edward seemed to sense that something was wrong because he got up and left the room after her. For a second I really started to feel bad for the way Edward and I were acting around her. I was really trying to hold onto the belief that she didn't mean for this to happen. I wanted to believe that she would never have done something so sinister like breaking up two people that loved each other. I didn't want to blame her because in my heart I knew that I was to blame. I shouldn't have left. I should have stayed. _What gave me the right to ruin what they had? _

Deciding that I had had enough for one day I quickly said goodbye and decided to spend sometime with Alex. I hadn't gotten much time to talk to him since our argument but we did decide to put that night behind us.

"Hey sugar." He answered his phone. s

"Ugh you know I hate when you call me sugar." I whined pretending to be upset.

"I know.." he chuckled. "So what's up?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to help me for my exams? I can't believe I have to take them here instead of having taken them in Italy!" I groaned. It was really stupid the way this Study Abroad trip worked.

"I know it was stupid but look on the bright side. At least you didn't have to study until now. Where do you want to meet?"

"Can you come to my apartment? I'll make dinner." I suggested since all my books were at my house.

"Yeah sure, I'll meet you there in an hour. Is that okay?"

"Yup, thanks Alex." I said sincerely.

"No problem mi Bella! I'll see you in an hour." he sang and then hung up.

I laughed at his use of my name and hung up the phone. As I was about to put it in my bag it alerted me to a text message. I looked and noticed an unknown number so opened the message curious to know who it was.

_Sorry about earlier. I know it wasn't wise of me to attack that jerk but I couldn't help the anger I felt. Am I forgiven? -E_

I smiled realizing that it was Edward. How he even thought I was angry at him had me laughing.

_You're always forgiven Cullen, you did save me. :) It wasn't wise but I'm grateful.-B_

After I sent the message I saved his number to my phone. When I was about to lock it I got another.

_There's no one else I rather save. I'll always be there. :-)-E_

Before understanding could reach me my heart started to beat faster. My hand got clammy and suddenly it was hot. I could feel the heat rising in me but quickly shook it away. I couldn't be feeling this way anymore. He and I were just friends. I had to mark that in my brain. _Friends Bella...Friends._

When I got into the apartment I decided to shower before cooking dinner so I placed my phone on the kitchen table.

As I was in the shower I tried to think of my reasons for accepting to be Edwards friend. _Could exes like us be friends? How could I be his friend when I loved him? _My mind and heart were really at war and I didn't know which one I wanted to win. I groaned in frustration and decided to just let things fall where they were meant to fall. When I got out the shower I quickly wrote Edward a response.

_We saw how that worked Cullen. Have a goodnight ttyl. -B_

I sighed placing my phone on the table and started to prepare dinner. I was so consumed in my cooking that when there was a knock on the door I figured it was Alex and told him to come right in.

"Smells great..." I heard from behind me and practically had a heart attack.

"What are you doing here?" I asked taken by surprise at his sudden appearance.

"You know you shouldn't be allowing anyone in here without checking. This is New York Bella not Forks." he said looking at me with his serious face.

"Sorry I was preoccupied and I thought it was Alex."

"Oh, I'm sorry if you're expecting company I can come back."

"No that's fine. What are you doing here?" I asked wondering why he was here at my apartment at this time.

"I wanted to see how you were doing. I know that you said you were okay but that was a scary experience earlier and I was worried." Edward said taking a step closer to me. That step made me take a step back but I was already against the stove.

"Umm...I'm okay honestly. It wasn't a big deal. I'm grateful that you were all there." I whispered feeling uncomfortable about how close we were. I knew that the same thing that had happened in the Ball Pit would happen again. I didn't think this time I could control what I would do. I tried to occupy myself with the rag on the counter but failed miserably.

"Okay but if you need anything please don't hesitate to call me." he said.

I couldn't stand the heat that was spilling from him so I turned around quickly to face the stove.

"Umm I think I'm fine and if not Alex is only a call away." I said hoping that it made him step back. _And it did. _

"Right" he mumbled so low that I'm sure he thought I didn't hear him. The way he said it made me feel like he was upset and I didn't want him to be. "Well maybe I should get going." he said and I felt him turning to walk away.

"Hey Edward." I said turning back suddenly.

"Yeah."

"I actually wanted to ask for a favor." I smiled at him.

"Whatever it is the answer is yes." he smiled back at me.

"Well I've decided to paint my apartment and so I'm going to need help. Rose can't do any of this labor and Alice and Jasper are out of town this weekend so I could use a hand." I smiled at him. I knew I could do the painting alone but I wanted to spend time with him. I know I shouldn't but I wanted to.

"Sure no problem. Call me and let me know when you want to go." he said smiling at me.

"Okay well thanks for stopping by. I'll see you this weekend."

"No problem see you this weekend." he smiled and then continued walking. When I turned to check on my cooking I heard him stop. "Hey Bella." he said.

"Yeah." I said not turning around.

"I've really missed you." he whispered and then I heard him continue to walk.

I thanked God that I was turned around because I suddenly felt like I was going to have a nervous breakdown. My heart was beating frantically once again, my hands were shaking in mid air, I was suddenly hot and my breath was cut short. _What the hell was happening to me? _I groaned and leaned on the counter with my head down.

"Bella..." I heard Alex say a second later and shot my head up. "Bella what's wrong?" he asked worriedly. I'm sure he could tell how upset I was.

"Edward was here.." I whispered.

"What'd he want?" Alex sneered. I was the only one that knew how much Alex despised Edward so he being upset was not a surprise.

"It's okay Alex. He just wanted to see how I was doing after what happened at the game." I said setting the table.

"What happened at the game? Alex asked suddenly worried.

I went into details about what happened and by the end of it Alex was just like Edward. He swore so much that I couldn't help but laugh at his use of words. After I calmed him down we had dinner and talked about the prior night.

Once Alex had left I received a new alert on my phone.

_Goodnight Bella. Sweet Dreams. -E_

This man was seriously going to get me in trouble.

_Goodnight Edward. Shouldn't you be texting your fiancee?-B_

I knew I shouldn't have but maybe if I reminded him that he was engaged he would stop doing the things that made me confused.

_Does it bother you that I text you?-E_

_No, not at all Cullen. I'm not complaining. I'm just saying I know you rather talk to her then me. -B_

_I'm comfortable talking to you. :) It's always come easy with you. -E_

I swear that the smile that now stretched on my face couldn't get bigger. This man was seriously going to be the death of me. Well if he wanted me to blush, two could play that game.

_It's always been the same with you. No one makes me smile like you. :)-B_

It was true, no one could make me smile like him.

_Glad to know that. I find you smiling to be a vision. :)-E_

Now my face was tomato red. I had to end this...

_Goodnight Edward. Sweet Dream lover boy. -B_

_Goodnight Bella. May your dreams be sweet and happy. -E_

I smiled and old Bella resurfaced.

_Maybe you'll be in them. Night. -B_

Before I could control my actions the message was sent. I shook my head in disbelief contemplating weather I should send a retraction. But I let it go. I couldn't say something and then pretend like it was a mistake. The truth was it wasn't a mistake, my dreams were always happy when he was in them. I smiled as I lay in my bed. And then in happened...

_Old Bella and New Bella found their middle ground...This was going to get interesting...  


* * *

_

**So whats the verdict? Good or Bad? I was a little hesitant about this chapter...Hope you all liked it!  
**

**Update Monday!  
**


	23. Chapter 22

**A/N: Happy Monday everyone! I hope everyone has had a good couple of days! First off a huge THANK YOU to all my readers/reviewers! You all really did make my days last week much better! :-)...Second, I wanted to let you know that this week will be filled of this new Bella and I'm sure you will all love it! Third, I have instituted a new Gifting method! From now on every time TCY reaches, 400, 600, 800 etc. reviews the reviewer will get a pre-posting chapter...Its my way of thanking you all for really inspiring me to continue writing...:-)**

**And finally a HUGE thank you to GAjujubee for reading over this chapter for me! She's a superstar! :-)**

**Okay so now on to Chapter 22! I hope you all enjoy!**

_**I do not own anything Twilight...**_

* * *

The next week flew by in a flash.

That Monday I went to he doctors with Rose and we ended up giggling and cooing over the ultrasound pictures she had gotten. Emmett and I predicted it was a boy and Rose predicted it would be a girl, whatever it was I knew I would love them forever. At the appointment they had asked me to be the baby's godmother and I happily agreed. It made me more anxious for the little bundle of joy to come. When I asked who the Godfather would be to my utter surprise they had chosen Edward. When I asked them why they said that he had helped them a lot since they got back from their honeymoon and they wanted to thank him for it. I was surprised to know that they had grown so close in the time I was gone but I was happy that they got to really know him.

On Tuesday I went to school and then headed to Alex's store to start my new job there. I was now going to be assisting him in running a writing program that he had set up at the bookstore. When I had told Alex that I wanted to branch out and try to find a job that consisted of me being able to write he had told me about the writing program he was starting at the store. He insisted that I was perfect for the job and raised my salary which was a bonus. The class consisted of about 10 English major students and went really great. We talked about the basics of writing. When we were done Alex told me about the newspaper the store would put out each week and insisted I be the one to write the first paper. I was so excited.

After Tuesday the week flew by quickly. I went to school, to work, and then worked on my school work and the first edition of "Twilight News". Since the bookstore was called "Twilight Books" we thought it perfect for the paper to be called after it. During the week I meet with the gang to have dinner one night but then after that I was consumed in work.

On Friday I was looking forward to the weekend. Edward called to see if we were on for tomorrow and I happily said yes. I was really looking forward to changing my apartment around. I felt like the Bella that decorated this apartment was not the same that lived it now so a change was needed. After I confirmed our plans Edward still didn't hang up.

"Umm okay so I'll see you tomorrow..." I said about to hang up.

"Hey Bella hold on." Edward said quickly.

"Sure what's up?" I asked sitting back on my couch with popcorn in hands.

"How has your week been?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes because I knew that was the last thing he wanted to ask.

"Umm...it was fine. I started a writing course at the bookstore and I'm working on the first edition newspaper for the store. I've also been to school and went to Rosie's' appointment on Monday." I said nonchalantly.

"Oh yeah I was bummed I couldn't go. So what do you think our godchild will be?" he asked with what I knew was a smile on his face. At his use of the word _ours_ my heart stuttered.

"Well me and Em say it's a boy."

"Na it's a girl." he said which made me chuckle.

"It's a boy. I'm positive." I retorted.

"What do you say to a little bet?" he asked.

"Bring it on Cullen." I said laughing at his insistence.

"Alright if you win you get whatever you want. If I win I get to take you out to dinner."

"Okay it's a deal. And when I win I'll let you know what's your punishment." I said picturing some pretty funny ideas.

"Alright fine it's a deal. You're going down Swan." he chuckled.

"Nope ain't gonna happen. You'll be putty in my hand in two months top." I laughed.

"yeah yeah. So anyways I should let you go. Goodnight Bella."

"Goodnight Edward. Don't let the bed bugs bite." I smiled into the phone.

"haha you too." he laughed and then hung up.

That night I couldn't help but look forward until the next day.

At 10am on Saturday I woke up to my phone beeping loudly. It wasn't my alarm since I had turned it off for the weekend so I grabbed the phone of the bedside table.

"Hello." I answered groggily.

"Rise and Shine Miss Swan. It's 10am if you want to get this done quick you need to get ready." Edward said into the phone.

"Ugh you are just like you BFF." I groaned sitting up on my bed.

"I'm hurt, and here I am with a cup of hot chocolate and breakfast outside your door. But if I'm bothering then I'll just go and enjoy this hot chocolate and croissant breakfast sandwich." he quickly said.

"No no I'll be at the door!" I said getting up quickly. I heard Edward laughing on the phone and hung up on him.

I quickly got up and ran to open the door for him.

"Good morning Cullen." I said flinging my door open.

"Good morning Isabella." he chuckled and offered me the cup of hot chocolate and a bag.

"You are so sweet." I smiled sipping on my drink.

"No big deal. I know that food is the way to your heart." he grinned which made my heart accelerate.

I nodded my head and then turned to head into the kitchen. When I turned to him his eyes were glue on me and I started feeling like he was checking me out. That was until I realized what I had worn to bed. It was oddly hot in my room last night so I had pulled on a pair of blue pajama shorts and a blue tank top that was tight on my body.

"Sorry let me go change." I said wrapping my arms around myself. I quickly made my way to my room grabbing the clothes I had set out the prior night and headed to the bathroom. I quickly went through my morning routine of brushing my teeth and washing my face and then slipped into my clothes. Since I would be painting today I decided to put on a pair of gray sweat pants with a black long sleeve shirt. I knew I didn't look great but I was painting so it didn't matter how I looked.

When I walked back out to the kitchen Edward sat at my table drinking from his cup.

"Now I'm ready." I said sitting down across from him.

"I see." he grinned at me. "Even to paint you look good." he whispered.

I looked down at my hot chocolate so that he wouldn't see the blush that was creeping up my face. When he started chuckling I looked up at him.

"What's so funny Cullen?" I asked grinning at him.

"You. You act like I don't know you. Bowing your head doesn't hide your blush Bella." he laughed.

"Whatever. Are you ready to get to work?" I said rolling my eyes and standing up.

"Yes my lady, I'm in your hands." he said grinning and standing up from his chair.

I had already moved all the furniture in the living room and gotten the paint so all we had to do was tape the sides of the walls and get started. I turned on my radio while we painted and that was how we went for the next hour. We had small conversations here and there but nothing that distracted us from our work. That was until I accidentally dropped a dab of paint of Edwards's hair.

"Omg Omg I'm so sorry." I said frantically running and grabbing a damp cloth.

"Bella it's okay." Edward said grabbing my hand from his hair.

"I'm sorry." I apologized again and then realized that my right hand was in his. Our fingers were intertwined and I couldn't help but notice how they fit perfectly together. I didn't stop myself when I wrapped my fingers around his. It felt good and a part of me knew I shouldn't have been doing it but I loved the feeling.

Edward seemed to have frozen in place looking at our hands too. Then not realizing that his left hand held a paint brush he lifted his hand and the brush swiped my face.

"EDWARD!" I shrieked dropping my hand from his.

"OMG I'm so sorry Bella. I swear it was not intentionally." he apologized grabbing the cloth from my hand and trying to wipe my face.

"Oh really?" I smirked and then brought my brush to his face and swiped it across his cheek. "Well that was." I giggled and stepped back.

"Oh okay I see how it is." he grinned and sprang forward.

I tried my best to get away but was unsuccessful as he grabbed the small can of paint and dipped the brush in, soaking it. Then he brought it up and flung the brush causing paint to fly on my shirt. I was not going to stand for that so I held my hand out at a distance and passed the brush against his shirt. Edward grabbed me by my waist pulling me forward and me being clumsy slipped on the plastic laying on the floor bringing us both down. As he held himself up on top of me I tried to squirm away but he dipped the brush into the paint again and then painted my shirt with the white paint. I screamed and pleaded to get away but it was no use. I was pinned under him while he continued to keep dabbing paint on my shirt, neck, and face. While I was pleading and squirming I quickly realized how close we were and my heart started to beat frantically and my body was heating up. To stop my train of thoughts I remembered the perfect way to get away from him. I wiggled one of my hands free and grabbed one of his. I knew this was going to cause some problems but I needed to get away. Edward laughed and then looked into my eyes. _Exactly where I need him. _When he did I looked into his and fluttered my eyes and smiled like I used to back then. That made his eyes look deeper into mines and his smile stay plastered on his. _Who's dazzled now Cullen?_ I thought as I looked into his. It surprised me to see how he was still looking into my eyes with the same passion as before. I was tempted to just stop my plans and just continue staring into his gorgeous green eyes. _I was tempted but not giving in..._

I took his distraction to hitch my leg over his waist and flinging my body upward successfully pinning him underneath me. As I looked down at him he was looking at me in complete shock. I let go of his hand and pushed myself up. He was up in an instant and looked like a lion about to pounce on his prey as he leapt forward to me. Before he could reach me I took a step back but was unfortunately now against my entertainment center.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry. Please don't." I pleaded laughing at how we were acting.

Edward took a step forward cornering me against the entertainment center. "Apology not accepted." he grinned and brought his brush up to my hair. I tried to squirm away from him but it was no use.

"Edward stop!" I shrieked grabbing onto his shirt to push him back.

That move made us both stop. _It was eerily quiet_. Having my hands on his chest and actually feeling his heartbeat made my whole body heat up like I was in a sauna. My heartbeat began to accelerate. My hands being on his chest must have had the same affect because his heartbeat started to beat just as frantically. Edward then lifted his right hand and brought it up to my eyes brushing away a strand of lose hair from my face. Seeing his hair covering his gorgeous green eyes, I did the same. I needed to see those green orbs of beauty. That was when I realized just how close his face was to mine. Not being able to control my emotions or body motions I leaned in closer bringing us chest to chest only separated by my hand on his chest. His tongue came out to lick his lips and that was the last straw. We both brought our lips less then ½ an inch away. I could feel his breath on my face and knew he could too.

And then just as our lips were about to connect Edward's phone started to ring bringing us out of our moment. I dropped my hand from his chest as he stepped back looking at my sadly and fetched his phone. He looked at the caller id and sighed running his hand through his hair then turned around with the phone to his ear. I took that time to lean back and try to calm my heartbeat and breath in some air. _What the hell was that?_ I screamed internally. That should not have happened! He was engaged and we were about to kiss! And it wasn't going to be a small kiss either because I knew once my lips connected with his I was going to let my heart and desires take over. I knew that but I still craved to do it. I still wished that the phone hadn't rang. I knew that I shouldn't have been thinking that when he belonged to someone else but I couldn't ignore what my heart wanted. I spent to much time listening to my mind and we see how that worked out.

I had to control my feelings so I made my way to the kitchen to pour myself an ice tea and one for Edward too. When I was placing the glasses on the counter Edward walked in to the kitchen.

"Sorry about that." he said sitting at the stool.

"That's okay. Is everything okay?" I asked passing him his drink.

"Yeah everything is okay. It was umm...it was Bree checking in." he said looking everywhere but at me.

"Oh...do you need to leave?"

"No." he quickly said. "I told her I promised to help and I'm going to finish what we started." he said giving me half a smile.

_Wait was that a double meaning?_ My mind quickly yelled but I shook it off knowing he was talking about the painting. Unfortunately that didn't stop the blush from showing on my face.

"Umm okay..." I said looking away trying to hide my stupid smile. That was unsuccessful because for some reason I started laughing. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have painted you." I said turning back to him.

"Yes you shouldn't have." he smiled at me. "But I'm not complaining." he grinned at me.

"I think we've done enough of body painting for now." I laughed sipping on my drink.

"I think we have. How about we get to work?" he suggested.

"That would be a good idea." I smiled and together we headed back into the living room to continue to work.

When the living room was painted perfectly we stepped back to admire our work. My living room was now a maroon color. On one side sat my black sofa and chairs sat in the middle of the room with my black throw rug and coffee table in front of it. My entertainment center sat in front of it. My room was perfect. The black sheer curtains I had purchased made it exquisite; I did purchase a few paintings for the living room which set out the look really well.

"This really is nice Bella." Edward said beside me.

"Thanks." I smiled at him. "For the compliment and for helping me. I really appreciate it."

"Not a problem. I should really get going. I need to get this paint off of me." he smiled at me.

"Right." I said feeling sad that the day with him was already over.

"Bye Bella." he said leaning in giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"Bye Edward. Thank you again." I said walking him to the door.

After I said goodbye to Edward I headed to take a shower and remove all the paint from my hair and face.

As I was showering I couldn't keep the smile off my face as I relived what had happened earlier. I knew it was wrong but I honestly didn't care. I loved how I felt being close to Edward and I knew that he was feeling it too. I knew that if Bree hadn't called we would have kissed and it wouldn't have been a simple kiss either. I knew... but old Bella was back and old Bella didn't give a fuck!

I felt different after what happened at Alice's and Jasper and stepping out the shower I still felt it. Now I knew what it was. Possessiveness...

_Edward belonged to me...

* * *

_**Ok so what'd you think? Did you like the B/E fluff? Click the button below and let me know what you think!**


	24. Chapter 23

**A/N: Happy Wednesday Everyone! I hope everyone is a having a good day! If not think positive and happy thoughts! (think about Eclipse releasing in Dec.!) **

**Okay so thank you to everyone that reviewed! If i did not get to reply to your review I am truly sorry! I've had a very busy week. But I did read all of them and I was so happy that I got doubled the reviews on Monday! **

**So now on to Chapter 23! I hope you all enjoy! **

_**I do not own anything Twilight...**_

* * *

Before I knew it Friday dawned upon me again. The last week of the month had been filled with nonstop school assignments and work. The only time I did get a break was when everyday I would received texts from Edward about the random things. One day it was him reminiscing about high school, another about how he missed Esme and one day he talked about the weather. The day about the weather had me bursting out in laughter at work. Alex gave me a look when I told him it was Edward but I just shrugged and smiled at him. When I called him out on his lame attempt at texting me he just sent me a smiley face with the words _I try_.

By Wednesday I was beyond exhausted so when Alice called asking to go out on Friday I jumped at the offer. Allison was staying with Bree and Edward which left Alice and Jasper available for some time away. We agreed on them picking me up and talked about what had happened at Allison's birthday.

"I can't believe she really said that out loud." Alice said still in shock with what her daughter said.

"It's fine she's little. She doesn't know differently." I chuckled.

"I think that's true. I mean she likes Bree so I don't think she did it to hurt her.. Did you see her face?" Alice said sounding sad.

"No I couldn't even look at her. I was in shock."

"I think everyone was." Alice chuckled. "That little pixie of mine is outrageous."

"Yeah I wonder who she takes after?" I laughed

"I know I have to give her credit." she chuckled. "Well I have to get to work. I'll see you Friday Bells."

"I'll see you then. Love ya and give Allison a kiss from me."

After that conversation, Thursday and Friday morning flew by quickly. I was ready by the time Alice and Jasper pulled up outside the building.

We decided to head to dinner at our favorite Italian restaurant. At the restaurant we talked about our classes and about our jobs. I was happy to know that Alice was doing great at her job and Jasper was now working for the college newspaper and was loving his job. The house was going really well and they both seemed to be happy about there impending wedding. They told me how they wanted a September wedding and then they asked me for a favor.

"What is it?" I asked looking at them curiously.

"Well Jasper and I have had a hard time picking a maid of honor and best man because he wants you and I want Edward so we came up with a compromise." Alice said looking at me excitedly.

"okay spill it?" I smiled at her.

"Well I want you to be my best (wo)men and Alice wants Edward to be her (man) of honor." Jasper said putting quotes on each things.

I couldn't help as a laugh escaped my mouth. I had never heard of such a thing until now.

"Umm...okay sure. I'll be your best (wo)men." I laughed.

"Thank you Bella! I know it sounds weird but it's what we came up with." Alice said reaching over for a hug.

"No problem Allie. Anything for you two." I smiled and sat back down.

After that was out the way we talked about Allison. Apparently for the last two weeks Allison could not stop showing off her bracelet and talking about what each charm meant. I smiled at the fact that my princess had loved the present that much. Alice and Jasper were very grateful for the gift and thanked me profusely. Of course they had no reason to because my princess deserved much more then that.

After dinner we headed to a Jazz bar down the block from the restaurant and enjoyed ourselves drinking and still talking about Allison. Halfway through I checked my phone for missed calls and noticed I had had three. When I looked down I noticed it was Alice's cell phone number. I remembered Alice has mentioned that Allison had her phone so I excused myself and walked outside to call Allison.

On the second ring Allison picked up.

"Auntie Bella!" I heard her sniffling. _Why did she sound like she was crying?_

"Allison what's going on?" I asked worriedly.

"Auntie Bella please please come get me. I want to go to your house." Allison sobbed into the phone. Hearing her crying broke my heart and made my heart race in panic.

"Baby what's wrong? Why do you want to leave? Where's Uncle Eddie?"

"I don't want to be here. That lady is being really mean to me. Uncle Eddie went to get food. I want to leave Auntie Bella. Please come get me." she pleaded.

"Okay I'll get mom and dad and we'll be there."

"No! No auntie Bella they need quiet time. You come alone please. Don't tell them."

"Okay baby, I'll be there in 20 minutes." I said about to head back into the bar.

"Okay please hurry. I want to leave."

"I'll be there. 20 minutes okay." I said and after hanging up I went and made up a lame excuse to Alice and Jasper about not feeling well. They seemed to buy it so I made my way to the curb to hail a taxi. Once one did show I gave them the address I knew belonged to Brees apartment and text Edward.

_Hey on my way to Bree's apartment. Please meet me there ASAP. -B_

I then put away my phone and waited impatiently for us to arrive. Once there I quickly paid the taxi letting him keep the change and practically ran up to Bree's apartment. When I got to the door of her apartment I heard muffled yells behind the door.

"Allison sit you fucking ass down now! What the fuck is your problem?" I heard her yell and practically dented the door with my frantic knock.

"ugh who is it now?" she yelled flinging the door open. "Bella" she said shocked.

"What the heck Bree?" I said barging in to the apartment. I was beyond pissed at her after hearing her yell at Allison.

"Excuse me but this is my apartment. You can't just barge in like that." she said impatiently.

I was beyond angry at the moment. I had to remember to keep my anger at bay because Allison was in the room.

"I don't give a crap! What the heck is you problem?" I asked taking a step towards her. I wanted to rip her head off right then and there.

"Nothing why do you ask?" she said looking at me as if she didn't have a care in the world.

"It's not nothing! What the heck are you doing yelling at her like that?" I sneered.

"She isn't listening, maybe I shouldn't have cursed but she's doesn't stay still." Bree said looking at me angrily.

"That doesn't give you the right to yell or curse at her. She is a child! If you can't deal with a child then don't offer to babysit her!" I screamed.

"I didn't offer to babysit her! She is a brat why would I offer to watch her. Edward offered for us to watch her. And now he left to get dinner and I'm stuck with her. She practically threw all my CD's around." she said pointing to the living room.

When I turned I saw all of her CD's scattered and couldn't help the chuckle that left my mouth as I remembered the time she had done that at my apartment.

"She just wanted to hear what you listen too Bree. She didn't do it on purpose. All you do is sit with her and listen to music. You don't yell and you most definitely don't curse at her! Get your priorities straight Bree." I said angrily and walked over to where Allison was on the floor in tears.

"Well she ruined my collection. She needs to stop touching things that are for adults. She needs to be taught a little better." Bree sighed from behind me. That comment made me more angry then what I thought. I don't know what it was but I saw blood red.

I took Allison's hands and put them over her ears. "Baby keep these here and sing your favorite song. Okay, listen to auntie Bella." I said. Allison nodded and began singing to herself.

I stood up and turned back to Bree.

"Let me fucking tell you something. Don't you fucking try and say that she isn't being raised right. That little girl right there is the fucking sweetest girl and anyone would be lucky to have her in their life. She's a fucking child and as a child she is going to be curious. That doesn't give you the right to stand there and fucking mistreat her!" I said standing so close to her face that I wanted to smack the crap out her.

"You need to get the hell out of my face Bella. You stand here acting like a fucking saint when you are far from it. Do yourself a favor and get the fuck out of my face." Bree sneered looking at me as if she wanted to do the same thing I had been thinking.

"This isn't about me! This is the first and last time I'm warning you. If I ever hear or see you mistreat her I will fucking bury you. Got it?" I said.

Just then the door to the apartment opened and Edward walked in looking between us.

"What's going on?" he asked catching sight of Allison and then looking back at us.

"I can care one fuck that you are marrying her but you will tell your _fiancee _to stop mistreating my niece." I sneered looking at him angrily. I knew it wasn't his fault but he should of been here protecting Allison from her.

"What's going on Bella? Bree, what happened?" Edward asked placing the food on the side table and walking to us.

"Nothing honey. Allison was being a little bad so I accidentally yelled at her." Bree said in her shy voice. _Wow the bitch was an actress._

"Accidentally. Yeah and I accidentally heard you cursing at her." I snickered and turned to Edward. "I don't know what her problem is but before you leave her with my niece again you better know her how she treats her first. She was in here yelling and cursing at her because she made a mess with her CDs." I said pointing to the mess in the living room. "And she also happened to imply that Allison isn't being raised right."

"Is that true?" Edward looked at Bree incredulously. I knew he was pissed.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that. I had a bad week and I was upset and I took it out on her. I shouldn't have and I'm sorry." she cried. _The bitch was really producing fake tears! How did I ever fall for that?_

"Oh for Christ sake you are such a fucking actress. You know what I'm out of here." I said turning to get Allison, who was still singing in the corner. I was so angry and my body was literally shaking in anger. I felt the tears starting to spill and wiped them away trying to be strong for Allison.

"Bella she's under our care." Edward said as I grabbed Allison's pink bag.

"Well she is under mine now. She doesn't want to be here Edward. You know that she didn't mean bad when she made that mess. You know what she wanted, because just like me you've experienced it. You know she only meant to spend time with your rude fiancee and she basically scolded her. She's leaving with me." I said bending down to look at Allison.

"Baby come on. We're leaving." I said taking her hands away and wiping her tears away.

"Let me drive you home Bella. You can't take a taxi at this time." Edward offered bending down next to me.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" I heard a shriek from behind. I automatically took my hands and covered Allison's ears again."She comes and insults me in _my_ house and you offer to take her home. What the fuck Edward? Bree yelled.

"She is my niece and I will not have her in a taxi at this time. And Bella is my friend and the same goes for her. I'm taking them home. When I get back we'll talk." Edward said picking up Allison in his arms replacing my hands on her ears with his.

"You are fucking incredulous. She insults me and you stick up for her. You know what get the fuck out!" she yelled and flung the door opened.

Edward sighed and walked out the door with Allison. I wondered why he didn't stay and work things out but ignored it. I didn't have time to try and figure out the way their relationship worked. Maybe he knew that she just needed time to calm down or maybe he was beyond pissed at her and didn't want to deal with her. Whatever it was, it wasn't my problem...

When I reached the door I stopped and turned to Bree.

"Let this happen again and you will get much worst then words." I sneered and then walked out behind Edward.

The bitch was not on my nice list anymore. I was done with trying to be nice to her. I tried to overlook the fact that she had stolen the love of my life but I wasn't going to overlook how she mistreated my precious, loving, caring niece. Fuck no, Edward was the man I loved but Allison was my whole life.

_The nice Bella was gone, for good, when it came to her...

* * *

_

**So what'd you think? Yes this will be the new Bella and she will be appearing often, starting now, I know you wanted a B&B cat fight but that is coming later in the story...:-) **

**Update Friday! **


	25. Chapter 24

**A/N: Happy Friday Everyone! I hope everyone is having a good day! I want to say Thank You to all of you for the great reviews!It is great knowing that you all are loving the story! You are all my motivation and inspiration! :-)  
**

**Also, a huge THANK YOU to Gajujubee for all the support! She's an awesome friend and she has been a GREAT "sounding board"! ****:-)****If you haven't checked out her Fanfic please do!  
**

**Ok so this is the lead in chapter for next weeks updates! Next weeks chapters will have you on the edge so get ready for some drama! **** I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

_**I do not own anything Twilight...**_

* * *

Before I knew it another two weeks had flown by. The newspaper was a huge success and it was consuming most of my time. I hadn't been able to hang with anyone since the workload at school got more intense and I was struggling to keep up with what had happened in classes while I was gone. It was surprisingly difficult to adapt to the class atmosphere again. In Italy everything was so professional but also laid back. Here there was more writing and research and was very intense. Thankfully, in a few days I got back into the swing of things and classes began to be a little easier. Outside of classes I worked on the writing course at the store and then headed home to study and work on the paper. I felt the pressure increase as each week everyone ranted and raved about the newspaper. I was really proud of my work and satisfied but I soon found myself worrying that it wasn't good enough. And then of course Alex would step in and tell me how absurd I was for thinking that. He was blunt and that was exactly what made him my best friend.

On the Friday, which made it a whole month since my return, Rose called me while I was on my way home from my last classes.

"Buenos Dias Rosie." I said in my best Spanish accent.

"Good morning Bella." Rose giggled.

"How's my nephew?" I asked as I got in my car.

"Your _niece_ is making her mommy uncomfortable when sleeping." Rose giggled again.

I smiled loving the way that pregnancy had made my Rosie so happy. On the rare occasions that I did have a chance to see her during the two week she was a vision. The pregnancy glow on her face and the permanent smile was heart warming. And her permanent smile well…It was contagious.

"aww sleep on your side. My little bugger just needs to be comfortable. So what are you up to?"

"Well first, Happy Valentines Day!" she squealed.

"That's today?" I asked completely forgetting. She never forgot to call me on this day.

"Jeez Bella, yes! Oh yeah and Happy 1 month back anniversary." she laughed.

"Well I do remember the 1 month anniversary." I laughed at her enthusiasm. "But I totally forgot today was Valentine Day."

"You have been so busy that I figured you would forget."

"I did. Anyways, Happy Valentines Day Rosie and Caleb." I said referring to my nephew that I had already named.

"Elizabeth, not Caleb." Rose corrected.

"Whatever whatever. So what are you and Emmett up to?"

"Emmett is away for training. He did send me roses and a big teddy bear with a baby teddy bear." she said and I smiled at how sweet my brother was.

"aww that is so sweet Rosie. Emmett does have a way with gifts."

"I know I love that big oaf!" she chuckled.

"Aww…so what are you doing then?" I asked.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come by for dinner. Alice and Jasper have Allison so they're coming by and Edward and Bree are coming too since they don't really celebrate Valentines Day."

I wondered why Bree and Edward did not celebrate Valentines Day but quickly put it out of my mind. I didn't care about her and as far as I'm concerned she didn't deserve anything from Edward.

I figured it wouldn't be that bad to spend time around them since I wasn't going to feel like the old ball out so I agreed.

"Sure, do you need me to bring anything?" I asked finally getting to my apartment.

"Just some wine if you can. So come by at 7pm or earlier if you want to keep your amiga company."

"I wouldn't have it any other way. I'll be there by 6pm. Love ya Rosie."

"Love ya too Bells. See you in a couple of hours." she said and then hung up the phone.

After finishing my layout for this week's paper and sending it to Alex I rummaged through my closet for something to wear. _I really need another shopping trip soon. _I thought and then reminded myself to schedule one with Alice tonight.

I hadn't really talked to Alice since the incident at Bree's house and I decided not to share it with Jasper and her because I knew she would probably hunt her down and break her neck. I knew that Bree wouldn't offer to take care of Allison anymore so I figured to just let it go.

Thinking about that night I remembered what happened afterwards and couldn't stop the smile that grew on my face.

Once we arrived at the apartment Allison was sound asleep in my arms. Edward pulled into the parking lot and I pulled open the door to the backseat to scoot over. Before I bent down to grab Allison Edward grabbed my waist and pulled me back bringing me against him. The action made my body shiver as I realized that I was pressed tightly against his body. But he didn't leave his hands there long as he let go and leaned into the car to take Allison in his arms.

When we made it to my apartment I took Allison into my room and laid her on my bed. I pulled out a pair of her pajamas from my drawers and changed her gently so I wouldn't wake her. I then tucked her in, gave her a kiss on her cheek and then turned to Edward who was standing at the door looking around the room. He then turned to me giving me a light smile and walked up to kneel in front of Allison. He gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"I'm sorry princess. No one will ever hurt you again." he whispered tucking her hair behind her ear and then standing and walking to me.

I turned closing the door to the room and headed to the living room. I sat down at my sofa and looked at the blank television screen not seeing anything. I was reliving what had just happened and I was still angry. So angry that I had tears falling down my face in an instant and buried it in my hands. I was so angry for letting myself fall for her stupid antics, for letting her drive me away from my friends, my family and Edward, for letting her win when she didn't deserve too, and angry because she had caused pain to my little girl and I hadn't arrived in time to prevent it. I was angry and I felt miserable.

As I sobbed I felt the sofa shift beside me and then felt his arms grab me and in a flash I was pulled to the side. I just let myself be pulled and when I was against Edward's chest I grabbed onto his shirt and buried my head in his chest.

"I'm sorry Bella." Edward whispered running his hand through my hair.

I shook my head trying to let him know he had nothing to apologize for.

"She's been so different lately." he whispered and I looked up at him.

"Let's just please not talk about her. Please don't apologize I just want to forget this night Edward." I said wiping my tears away.

"Okay." he said and then held me to him.

I knew we shouldn't have been in this position but I just needed him to hold me and he knew that. So that was what I did, I lay against his chest controlling my tears and just reveling in his embrace. A little while later I felt myself dozing off and didn't fight it. My eyes fluttered closed and I fell asleep in Edwards's arms.

That night I didn't have any nightmares and was warm and comfortable the whole night. When I woke up in the morning I was so comfortable that if I hadn't felt something at my feet I would not have woken up. But I was wondering what it was and opened my eyes. When I looked down my heart warmed and a smile graced my face.

"Picture Perfect." I heard Edward whisper into my ears and looked up at him.

I felt the blush rise and looked at Allison snuggled up on my legs. "I agree." I whispered and ran my hand through her hair. We sat there, me passing my hand through Allison's hair and Edward with his arms around me.

Then realizing our position and what had just happened I gently moved my legs from under Allison and got up from Edwards arms. Edward seemed to realize the same and stood up. He decided to head over to Bree's apartment to talk to her and we said goodbye.

Ever since that day Edward and I had been texting more often. Edward had informed me that he and Bree had talked things over and were working through their issues. I knew their main issue was me but when he continued to text and call me I ignored her hate towards me and continued being his friend. Allison called me a few days later and told me how Bree had brought her a doll and had apologized for everything. Allison agreed to forgive her but she told me that she didn't want to stay with her anymore. I hadn't talked to the bitch since then and didn't have anything to say. I was already not looking forward to seeing her tonight but I was not going to runaway this time. They were _my_ friends, _my _family, and Edward was _mine._

After picking out a red button up sheer shirt with a black tank top underneath, a pair of blue skinny jeans and my black pointed knee high boots I started on my hair. I decided to blow it out and then applied my make up. Once I was ready and happy with my appearance I grabbed my coat, the wine, and the roses I had bought for Rosie, Alice and Allison. I decided to take my car instead of walking because with my boots being so high I was not even trying chance it.

When I got there I was a little relieved that no one was there yet. I hadn't been able to spend time with Rosie alone and I really wanted to talk to her about what happened with Allison.

The door was open when I turned the knob so I went in and set my coat in the closet by the door. I then made my way to the kitchen since it is where I heard the noise coming from.

"Happy Vday Rosie!" I sang as I popped into to the kitchen.

When she heard me she jumped a little but then dropped the knife in hand and ran to give me a hug.

"Happy VDay Bells!" she sang back.

When she pulled back I saw the happy look on her face and smiled. _Pregnancy definitely was changing her. _

"Come sit down and help me chop these up." She said heading back to the chopping board.

I sat down and we started to talk about our week and Alice's wedding a little when I remembered I wanted to talk to her about Allison.

"Hey Rose, if I tell you something will you promise not to tell Allie?" I said looking over at her.

"What's up Bella?" she asked. "Do you not want to be apart of the wedding?"

"Oh no! I do its just something that happened the day she asked me." I said looking at her.

"What happened?"

I then went on to tell her everything that happened at Bree's apartment and before I could finish she was fuming. _Maybe this wasn't such a good idea._ I thought as she slammed her knife down on the cutting board sending the carrots flying to the side a little.

"Are you fucking kidding me? Bella tell me you are lying, please!" she sneered looking at me. Her glow was now replaced with red.

"No I'm not Rose. And please calm down. This isn't good for the baby." I said reaching over to grab her hand.

"I can't fucking believe her! We welcome her into our group and the bitch has the audacity to disrespect my niece and on top of that you too! Hells to the fucking no!"

"Rose I already put her in her place and so did Edward so please calm down. I'm not telling you this to upset you Rose. I just wanted to talk to you about it because I feel like I don't want to put you all in the middle. I need you to understand that I'm not going to be around when she is and I know you can help convince the gang about that. I'm here tonight because I want to spend tonight with you, Alice and Allison but that's it. I'm going to be nice because this is your house and I have more respect. But anyways she really pissed me off Rosie and I'm done with her." I said as I tried to control the anger boiling in me.

"I'm fucking done with her too! I swear if Edward marries her I'm done! I can't even believe he proposed to her. I mean I thought she was nice and all but I never thought he should have proposed. I've never agreed with it because I know he loves you." She said calming down and smiling at me a little.

"Hey Rose." I said wanting to share with her how I was feeling.

"Yes."

"I love Edward." I whispered looking up at her.

"Well duh! We know that." She said smiling at me.

"No Rose. I really love Edward…" I said trying to get her to understand what I meant.

And her face began to glow again.

"Oh my God! I knew it! You want him back!" she squealed looking at me excitedly.

I chuckled at her enthusiasm and because frankly it felt good sharing it with someone. With Alex I had to hold back because he didn't agree with my friendship with Edward.

"I love him Rose, and I thought he would be happy with Bree but she isn't good enough for him. I know I have no right to say that since I gave up on us so they could have a chance but I can't do it. I can't see him marry her when I still love him and deep inside I know he does too." I sighed.

"I do too. He does love you Bella, but he held onto Bree and he stupidly proposed when he knows that is not what he wants." She huffed. "So what are we going to do? Don't get me wrong I _liked_ Bree at the time but after what you just told me I'm ready for her to be gone."

"I am not going to do anything Rose. _We_ will not do anything. I need him to realize what the best decision is. If he truly loves me then he won't marry her. I know Edward, maybe he did make a mistake proposing but I also know he wouldn't marry someone like her, not after what happened. I think I now know his heart better then mine." I smiled because it was true. I knew Edward inside and out.

"Well I hope you're right. In the mean time I'll try and be nice to that fucking bitch. I'll try, I can't make any promises." She smiled at me wickedly and I knew this night would be interesting.

And I was right. After everyone arrived Rose was polite and nice to Bree but she had her own plans. When we sat down to dinner she started reminiscing about everything that happened in high school. And most of the reminiscing was about Edward and me. How Edward and I hated each other at first, how we fell in love, how we made up, our Christmas in New York, and so on. I knew she was doing it to make Bree feel bad and I think the funny part was that Alice did not pick up on it so she also added memories. I was having a good time seeing Rose praise Edward and I but when Edward started to ass into the conversation my smile just grew wider. So that's how dinner was spent, talking about Edward and I. I looked over at Bree a couple of times and shook my head at how she was pretending to be happy about the conversation, when in reality I knew she wanted to cuss them all out.

As we finished dinner Allison turned to me with a smile. "Auntie Bella! I just remembered something!" she squealed, her eyes growing bigger.

"What was that honey?" I smiled at her.

"You and Uncle Eddie promised you would take me to Disneyland and we would have tea with the princesses."

I chuckled because I did not think that she would remember that. Edward and I had promised her that a long time ago.

"We did, didn't we?" I smiled at her.

"Yes, I want to go! Please please will you and Uncle Eddie take me?"

I looked over at Edward to see what he thought about this but he answered out loud for me.

"A promise is a promise. When do you want to go?" Edward grinned looking from me to Allison.

"Next month!" she shouted!

And then the smile slipped away from his face.

"You can't go next month Allison." Bree said opening her mouth for the first time in the last half hour.

"Why not?" Allison asked and she looked at Bree and rolled her eyes. I hoped Alice didn't catch that.

"Uncle Eddie and I are getting married, remember?" Bree said smiling. I knew she was snickering in the inside because Allison gave her the chance to remind everyone that Edward was hers.

I could feel the tears brimming on my eyes but fought them back. _I would not let her get to me. _

"Oh right…" Allison frowned as her shoulders dropped. Alice and Jasper looked at their daughter sadly.

"Maybe afterwards." I said trying to make her smile a little.

"I guess…" she whispered while Edward and I stared at each other feeling bad about letting her down.

"Why don't we make some desserts?" Jasper and Alice said trying to make Allison smile. And it worked. She jumped up from her chair and squealed in delight.

Once they went into the kitchen I got up and headed outside to get some air. I needed to clear my mind and try and calm my hurting heart.

That didn't work because a few seconds later the door opened. I turned and sighed…_Not right now.

* * *

_

**What'd you think? What would you like happen? Click below and let me know! :-)**

**Update Monday**


	26. Chapter 25

**A/N: Happy Monday Everyone! So a quick Thank You to all my reviewers! and a huge Thank you to Gajujubee for being all the help and pep talks! If you haven't checked out her story please do so! :-). **

**Alright so lets start this week of shocking chapters...Hope you all enjoy!**

_**I do not own anything Twilight...**_

* * *

" Bella..." I heard someone say as I closed my eyes in frustration. I knew the voice instantly and sighed. _Here we go again._

"What can I do for you Bree?" I asked not looking up and just sitting on the steps.

"You still love him don't you?" she whispered with what seemed like pain in her voice.

"It doesn't matter Bree, he's marrying you." I sighed looking up into her eyes. "You're the one he wants."

"Bella I'm truly sorry for causing you so much pain. I never wanted this to happen." She said and I wanted to believe her but I knew better….

"Well it did. Nothing can be changed Bree." I huffed getting up from the steps. I really didn't want to stand there and talk about this again. _Didn't this girl take a hint? _ An emotion worst then the anger I felt the other day was building in me and I did not want it to unleash.

"I didn't want it to though." she persisted.

"Then why did you stay Bree? Why knowing that we were in love did you put yourself in his life? Why? If this wasn't your intention then what was?" I asked as anger and hate filled me.

"I don't know and I regret not staying away everyday, but I loved him. I wanted to be close to him. I knew that I could never have him but I wanted to be apart of his life."

"You wanted him. Point blank. Don't try to cover up the truth. You wished for what happened and Bree you finally got it. So congratulations. I wish you two the best, because that's all I wish for him. And even though I don't forgive you and I don't think you deserve him, you're the one he's marrying."

"I didn't wish for it Bella! You left! You walked away from him! I didn't do this Bella! You did! And now that we're happy you want to mope around? You left so you pay the consequences!" she yelled outraged. I had never seen her this angry. Not even the other night was she this furious.

"Let's get something straight Bree. I left because you took him from me. Yes I know I should have stayed and fought for him and I have to regret that for the rest of my life. I have to stand by and see him be happy with someone else and you know what as long as he's happy I'll suffer in silence. Because I love him that much! I will always love Edward and if I have to live my life just being friends with him then for me that's enough. You won so be proud. He loves you more then he's ever loved me so stop pitying me and move on with your life. I have nothing else to say Bree. I wish you two happiness." I said and turned to walk back in the house. _The girl had some nerve. _

"Bella wait..." she whispered and I turned around trying to hold onto that little bit of patience I had left.

"What?" I said trying to control my raging heart.

"I want you to stay away from him." she said looking at me as if meaning to get her point through. I knew that look from when I used it to threaten the girls in high school. I knew...and that look alone unleashed my fury.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" I asked looking at her incredulously.

"I'm serious. I don't appreciate the way you act around my _fiancée_ and I'm not comfortable with it. What you two had isn't easily forgotten and I'm not stupid enough to allow you to break us up." she bit back furiously.

"No." I spat back at her.

"How can you stand there and say no to me. You're the one that pushed him away! When he was in pain, the pain that you caused, I was the one there to help him. You're not the one that had to stand by and see him suffer for another girl." She spat furiously.

"I left because I wanted to give him the chance to be happy. It is my fault but at least I only thought of his happiness. I didn't blame you at all because I knew you loved him. I can't help that he and I are the way we are. He's my friend and I'm not going to stop being his. I thought you would understand that!" I spat back and took a step closer. I was beyond pissed. _How could she tell me to stop being friends with him when I gave her that very benefit in the past? Because I was the idiotic one that let her be friends with Edward when I knew it wasn't the right decision. How DARE she ask me to do what I didn't prevent her to do?_

At that moment Rose and Alice hurried onto the porch.

"Bella, Bree what's going on?" Alice asked looking between us.

"I wasn't the one that said no. I said yes. Don't blame me for your mistakes." Bree sneered.

"I don't blame you! You're the one telling me not to be involved in his life. When I thought you were coming in between us, I didn't push you away from him. I didn't because you were a friend to him and he was happy around you. I trusted him and maybe you should do the same."

"I…" she said but then shook her head and turned to leave.

"Wait Bree, what did you mean about Bella saying no and you saying yes?" Rose asked suddenly.

"So they don't know?" Bree looked at me as if she couldn't believe I had hidden the truth from them.

"No…" I whispered looking away. _I wasn't ready to share this with them but I knew that I had to now. _

"Tell us what? What the hell is going on?" Alice asked confused.

"Of course you wouldn't because that would mean you admitting that this is your fault." Bree scoffed and turned to Alice and Rose "Let her tell you." She said and then walked away leaving us three standing there.

I felt the warm trail of tears rolling down my face. I promised myself that I wouldn't relive that moment again. But here I was about to. I sat down and wiped away the tears that were falling.

"Bella, what was she talking about?" Rose asked sitting next to me. Alice did the same and sat on my other side.

"I didn't tell you the truth about what happened the day Edward and I broke up." I whispered looking straight ahead. The events of that day were still fresh in my mind.

"What do you mean? What really happened?" Alice asked looking at me.

I let out a long, loud breath and started to tell them what happened….

_**December 2010**_

**I was sitting at the airport oblivious to everything around me. For the first time in a long time I felt completely empty. My eyes were the best they could look after a night of crying and my mouth was dry. I was trying to not think about the pain in my heart but that was useless. All I could think about was his eyes last night and the pain we were both feeling. It was painful to sit there and know that I was leaving and not seeing him for a whole year. Our final moments were the most painful. I brought my legs up to my chest and buried my head in between them. **

"**Bella please..." I heard Alex whisper and felt his hand rubbing my back. "Come on sweetie you have to be strong." he said but all I did was shake my head. This pain was too much and I felt broken. "I'll be back." he said and I felt when his hand left my back. **

**Five minutes later I felt him next to me but all I could was cry. I knew he felt hopeless but I couldn't stop the tears and I didn't want to. **

**A couple minutes later I felt someone sit on the other side of me and a second later I felt warm in that persons arms. I felt calm for the first time since last night. I knew there was only one pair of arms that could have that effect on me. **

"**Bella..." he whispered and I froze in his arms. This couldn't be happening I wasn't ready for this. When he pulled me up to look at him I looked away from his face. "Look at me Bella." **

"**What are you doing here?" I asked looking anywhere but at him. **

"**I called him..." Alex said quickly. I turned to look at him angry but he quickly finished what he was saying "you're in pain Bella and the only one that can help you is him. Don't be mad, I just can't see you like this. We still have 15 minutes why don't you talk to him." he smiled sadly. **

"**I don't have anything to say." I said trying to control my pain. **

"**You do so stop with the act. Talk to him Bella. Trust me." **

**He didn't understand how much this was hurting me. He didn't know how much I was trying to control my pain. He didn't know but he did only want me to be okay. So for him I agreed. Edward and I walked away and then stopped in a small private room. **

"**Bella you can't do this. You don't understand how much I love you. And Alex calling me shows me that you still love me too." Edward said looking at me sadly. **

"**You don't understand Edward. I can't pretend like everything is okay. You are in love with someone else and I can't accept that. I can't stop you from seeing whats there. I won't do it. It's better this way. Please just let it go. We weren't meant to be Edward. Please understand that." I said covering my face. I couldn't cry, not right now. **

"**I love you Bella. You are my everything. You don't' have the right to make that decision. I love you why can't you accept that?" **

"**Because you love her too! You don't see it now but what happens when you realize it? What then? I'm not going to be a relationship that is on brinks of falling apart. I'm saving us from further pain right now. Yes I'm not lying it hurts like hell but we will get through this. You'll realize your feelings for Bree and move on and I will one day find someone for me."**

"**I don't want anyone but you Bella. It will always be you, can't you understand that? I love you and I want you to be my wife." he pleaded pulling something from his coat. "I want you." he said and opened up the box in his hand. **

**Inside sat a beautiful white gold oval shaped ring with diamonds adorning it. It was the ring Esme had shown me from her wedding day. I looked at the ring in shock. It was just what I pictured it to be. **_**Perfect.**_

**But it wasn't meant for me.**

"**It isn't meant for me." I whispered and looked away. **

"**It is Bella. Can't you understand that?" **

"**You're just trying to save something that isn't meant to be Edward. I can't be your wife." I said and then turned to walk away. "Don't follow me Edward. This is the way things are meant to be. I want you to open your eyes and let Bree in, you'll realize what I already know." I whispered and walked out the room. **

**As soon as I was out the door I ran back to my terminal. When I noticed Alex waiting by the door to the plane I ran up to him and grabbed his hand. "Please let's go." I pleaded and together we walked into the plane. I looked back one final time and whispered goodbye into the air. It was my silent goodbye to Edward. **

"It was the hardest thing I've ever done. But he was meant for her not me." I cried as I held my head in my hands.

"Oh honey, I think you're wrong." Rose whispered.

"What?" I asked looking up at her.

"Bella anyone can see that it's always been you. Yes he probably did care about Bree but he loved you. And I'm positive he still does."

"You're wrong Rosie. He's marrying her."

"Yes because you said no. You wanted him to move on so he did that. Maybe he was wrong in proposing when he still loves you but this is what you told him to do." Alice bellowed angrily.

I looked over at her and my mind flashed back to the time in the coffee shop. The time that she confronted me about playing Edward.

"Alice I couldn't be with him when every time I would be wondering if he's thinking of her. I couldn't do that." I cried looking at her.

"No! Bree is right, you have no right! He loved you and you turned him down! You should have stayed. You should have fought for him. If you loved him you should have never doubted his love. I can't believe you..." he scoffed just like Bree had done and got up.

"Alice!" Rose shouted.

"No Rose why don't you tell Bella what we had to put up with! Tell her how we came back because Edward was destroyed! Tell her! I'm done trying to understand her! If you loved him you would have stayed and said yes Bella! I can't believe you didn't tell us about this. All this time I thought that you made the right decision and that maybe Edward didn't realize that he loved her. I thought that he realized it that night and that's why he was in so much pain. Because he had hurt you, but he didn't! You pushed him to her! It's all your fault and you didn't even tell us!" she sneered and then walked back into the house.

Her words cut through my heart. I knew that I should have told them that he had followed me but I couldn't. It was hard enough telling Alex about it and I knew if I told them they would be angry. I didn't think they would be furious. They didn't understand that I was not meant for him. They didn't understand how hard it was for me to say no to him when all I wanted was to say yes and live happily ever after. But our story didn't have a happily ever after. I hadn't pushed Edward into Bree's arms. I had just asked him to open his eyes and from my view it looked like he did. He was marrying her after all.

"She's just upset Bella." Rose comforted but I knew that wasn't the case. She was angry about the pain I caused Edward. She and Bree were right, I said no. I should have stayed and said yes. I should have fought for him. But I didn't...I said no...

"No she's right.." I whispered wiping my tears away. "I gave up on him. I didn't try hard enough. But I can't change what happened. He's marrying her so he must love her. I'm going to do what I should have done from the beginning." I sighed and sat up.

"Bella where are you going?" Rose asked.

"I'm leaving Rosie." I said looking over at her.

"Where? I'm coming with you." she said.

"I'm moving back home." I sighed.

"Bella no..." she whispered.

"I have to Rosie. I can't be apart of Edward's life anymore. I gave him up a long time ago. I shouldn't have come back. I'm leaving."

"What about us?"

"Sweetie I'm still going to be in your life. I'm still going to be here for my little bugger. I'll just be in Forks." I smiled at her sadly.

"No Bella I can't do this alone. You said you would be here." she cried.

"You won't be alone honey. You'll have Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Edward and his fiancee. And I'll just be a plane ride away. I'll be here when you're in labor honey."

"No..." she cried looking at me with tears in her eyes.

"Rosie please understand." I cried wrapping my arms around her. "I'm not strong enough." I whispered.

She seemed to understand because she nodded and wrapped her arms around me tightly. Together we stood on her porch crying. I knew it was time for a change and going back home was the right decision.

My life was back in Forks...

* * *

**Okay so what'd you think? Click Below and let me know! :D**


	27. Chapter 26

**A/N: Happy Wednesday Everyone! I hope everyone is having a good week! **

**First, I would like to say I was so impressed with all the reviews so THANK YOU! To those that don't have an account on FF and would like some feedback please leave me a way to contact you. :-)...I would love to answer all reviews on my A/N but it would get rather long and other readers will probably get annoyed. So you can either contact me on FF or leave me a way to contact you. :-)**

**Second, THANK YOU to GAjujubee for being my awesome "BETA" for this chapter and for being an AWESOME "sounding board"! If you haven't checked out her story I encourage you to do so. :-)**

**Third, If you haven't checked out my F a c e B o o k page for Fanfics i encourage you to check it out! (see my profile for link) I've been giving updates on TCY and snippets from the next chapter beforehand. **

**Finally, this chapter is an EPOV so enjoy! and I hope you all like it! **

_**I do not own anything Twilight...**_

* * *

EPOV

Jasper and I sat in Rose's kitchen listening to Allison talk about her school week. Apparently during her week she had to defend a little boy that her friends were picking on and after that she became friends with him. My niece was seriously so kind and caring. So while she sat there talking I listened until my mind wandered to what happened during this week.

It was Valentines day and Bree and I were spending it with our friends. Ever since the day of the incident Bree had agreed to apologize to Allison and I stressed that she was to never treat her like that again no matter how difficult her day had been. When I say that I was pissed that night it was a huge understatement. Just remembering pissed me off.

When I left Allison with Bree that night she seemed to be a bit of distracted but didn't seem at all upset about anything. She insisted that she was okay taking care of her so I said a quick goodbye to Allison and went to pick up some Chinese food, since it was Allison and I's favorite. When I was on my way back from picking up our dinner my phone rang and I leaned over to see who it was. When I noticed it was a text from Bella I quickly opened it and as soon as I read the message I threw the phone on the passenger seat and rushed back to the apartment.

When I got there I heard yelling from down the hall and quickly rushed to the door. As I walked in on the two I saw how angry they both were and was completely clueless to what was going on. And then as Bella told me what happened I swore that I wanted to, for one second, hurt Bree. I knew it was bad but hearing that she had mistreated my niece made me see red. I didn't even try to understand her when she apologized because for her to have scolded Allison for something that I knew she only meant as something sweet was making me angry.

I looked around the room and noticed the CDs scattered on Bree's living room. I smiled as I remembered the night at Bella's. and the night at my apartment a few weeks later after that. And then my eyes turned to look at my princess and my heart hurt to see her on the floor with her hand over her ears. She was singing her favorite song "Crush" by David Archuleta. I remembered being shocked at how quickly she had memorized the lyrics. My princess was one smart little girl and seeing her there with dried tears in her eyes I wanted to just hold her. But I had to take care of this situation first and then I could take her in my arms and never let her be hurt again.

I looked back to Bella and seeing her so furious as she was now I was taken back to old Bella and I couldn't help but feel bad because I knew how much she hated losing control. But she had a reason to be angry and I was not upset that she was giving Bree a piece of her mind. Truth was for the last few weeks Bree had done a 180 and I was already at the brink of confronting her. I hadn't done it before because I kept telling myself she was just stressed about work and school. But somehow things just seemed to be different. I was feeling so distant from her and being with her felt like it was a job. Everything in me told me that I should just talk to her and gently break things off but I didn't want to hurt her, I didn't want to see her in the same pain Bella was in. Selfishly I wished that she would be the one to end things, but I knew that wasn't happening.

When Bella decided to take Allison home I quickly offered to take them. I wasn't' going to let them leave in a taxi in this city, at this time. I also knew I needed some fresh air. And then this new Bree appeared again and that just confirmed what I was thinking. I ignored her and took my niece in my arms and walked out with Bella behind. I had heard Bella's threat to Bree and at the moment I agreed with her.

When I had finally dropped them off I hadn't intended on spending the night but when I saw how broken Bella was my heart dropped. It pained me to see her in so much pain because of my fia…because of Bree. She didn't deserve to be suffering and seeing her like that and feeling the pain in my heart because of it, my decision was made. I held her until she had fallen asleep and after she did I continued to run my hand through her hair and just gaze down at her beautiful face. Even with tear stains and puffy red eyes Bella was a vision of beauty. I sat there just looking at her and re-memorizing her face until I felt my eye lids get heavy. I then placed a kiss on her forehead and whispered "I will always love you Bella." before falling asleep.

A few hours later when I did wake up and realized she was in my arms I was comfortable. When I noticed my niece snuggled up on her feet my heart just burst with love. I envisioned Bella and I married with our daughter sleeping next to us and that alone had brought a smile to my face.

I talked to Bree the day after and she asked for forgiveness and apologized for everything. She confronted me about defending Bella and had thrown in my face all the pain she had put me through. Thinking back to it I think it was that argument that should have given me my opening. But I didn't know how to go about telling her that I couldn't do this anymore so instead I did the most cowardly thing and asked her to apologize to Allison and Bella and let it go. I did love Bella but she loved someone else. She was with Alex and I couldn't just assume that I could leave Bree and be happy with her. No matter what none of them deserved any pain. Bella was happy with Alex and Bree was happy with me. It was about them...not about me.

I turned back to Allison's conversation as she was finishing her details on what she had done earlier in the day. Bree had excused herself to talk to Bella a few minutes ago so I figured she was just apologizing for what happened the other day. Alice and Rose were in the living room chatting about baby shopping.

Then suddenly Bree barged into the room looking at me angrily.

"Edward let's go. Take me home." she said angrily. I looked over at her and noticed how dark her eyes were.

"What's going on Bree? We just finished dinner." I said standing up and going to her.

"I want to leave now. Please." she pleaded.

"No, please Uncle Eddie, don't leave." Allison pleaded at the same time.

"Honey come on lets give Uncle Eddie and Bree some time alone." Jasper said and grabbed Allison walking out the room with her.

"What's wrong?" I asked looking at her worriedly.

"I am so sick of her Edward!" she suddenly spat pulling away.

"Who are you talking about?" I asked wondering what the hell was going on.

"You know who. I am so sick of her acting like she's innocent about everything. She had her chance Edward and she let you go! I'm the one that stood here and helped you through this; I'm the one that didn't run away! I stood Edward, and now she wants to come back and act like she didn't walk away. She can't do that!" she yelled looking at me with frustrated tears in her eyes.

I knew who she was talking about and looked at her confused. _How did she figure that Bella was trying to take me away from her?_

"What's she trying to take Bree? Bella is fine with her life. She's happy with Alex."

"Alex is just her friend that's it! Don't you see it! She is happy, but she still loves you. You're with me, she said no Edward I said yes. I can't do this!" she rambled angrily.

"Bree..." I started but she cut me off.

"I don't want her in our lives Edward. I don't want you to see her anymore. I don't want to be involved with people that are rooting for you two when you're engaged to me!" she warned looking at me menacingly to prove her point.

And just like that I was angry. Who was she to forbid me from being friends with Bella or the gang? Who was she to tell me what to do? Who was she to keep throwing in my face what happened in the past? I was fed up. I couldn't do this anymore...my heart wasn't hers...it was with Bella. I knew I was going to hurt her but I couldn't continue to pretend that this was the best decision when I knew it wasn't.

"Bree I won't do that." I said taking a step back.

"What? You're kidding me right?" she spat with venom in her words.

"I won't stop being her friend. Bella and I have always been close and I won't stop. And there all my family and for you to ask me to stay away from them is selfish and ridiculous."

"She fucking walks away from you leaving you like a piece of trash and you want to be her friend! She fucking walked away Edward! She didn't love you because who the fuck walks away from someone they love? If she loved you she would have stayed and fought for what was hers! She left while I stood and fought. I was the one that stood by you after she broke your heart. I was the one that had to suffer watching you shut out every fucking body! I'm the one that said yes! I did it all and you are telling me no?" she bit back and then I saw the fire in her eyes.

"Yes she did do all of that but I'm at fault too. I gave up. I didn't continue fighting when she told me not to. I love her and I should have gone after her. I should have made her understand how much I love her. I am to blame as much as she is. We both made mistakes. I can't and won't hold what happened against her. And yes I'm so grateful for everything you have done for me. I know what you did and I know how much you had to put up with while I was not myself but I can't stop feeling the way I do. I can't continue to pretend that I feel something I don't. I loved you Bree but I'm not in love with you. And I'm so sorry but I can't do this." I said and before I could finish, her hand met my face harshly. I felt the sting on my cheek but I knew I deserved it.

"You're not in love with me! You are fucking kidding me Edward! You fucking proposed to me!" she yelled lifting up her engagement ring.

"At the time I did believe I wanted to marry you. But I was only grasping onto you so that I could stop thinking about her. I know that it was the biggest mistake and I truly apologize for it but I can't do this anymore. I can't marry you when my heart belongs to someone else." I said looking at her sadly. I could see the pain, anger, and disbelief in her eyes and felt horrible. But I didn't see tears anymore and that made me wonder if she was being honest with me. And then I got my answer...

"I can't fucking believe this! Everything I've done to get you and then Miss High and Mighty comes back and takes it away! I can't fucking believe it!" she sneered.

And those words made something in my click. _She had planned this all along_.

Before I could say anything the question was asked.

"What have you done Bree?" I heard Alice say from behind me.

We both turned to look at her as she stood at the door with tears in her eyes.

"Nothing that concerns you." Bree spat at Alice which made us both look at her as if she had lost her mind. Alice's eyes bulged out and then I saw the side of Alice I hadn't seen in a while.

"It is my fucking business! Edward is my best friend and Bella is my sister so whatever has to do with them has to do with me. What the fuck did you do?" Alice asked now about to leap on her. But before that happened I grabbed her and pulled her back.

"I did what I had to do to get what I wanted." Bree smirked and my suspicions were confirmed. She had planned this from the beginning.

"Since the beginning, it's been you..." I whispered still in disbelief.

"Since I first laid eyes on you I knew I wanted you Edward. We belonged together and so I knew that if I was just like Bella and sweet, loving, caring and generous I would get you Edward. And when she finally walked away I was so happy. And then I fell in love with you for real. I stood beside you through all the pain because I knew that at the end you would fall for me. I always knew you could never love me like her but when you proposed I figured that either way I would have you. And now she comes back and everything goes to hell..." she chuckled menacingly.

I looked at wondering what happened to the Bree that my friends and I had cared about. But she never existed, it was always a pretense.

"I can't believe you. I can't believe I fell for your act and I let my child around you!" Alice cried squirming to get away.

"Ugh you're child was always a pain in the ass Alice. It's always Uncle Eddie and Auntie Bella this and that. Like she doesn't understand that they will never be together, I'm was going to be her auntie! She is a spoiled brat and I don't care if she doesn't like me because she annoys the hell out of me. I can see where she gets it from though."

And I was so frozen in shock at her words that Alice got away and lunged on top of her. I was so shocked that I just stood t here as Alice pounced on her like a lion pounces on their prey. Bree fought back grabbing onto Alice's hair but Alice was on top of her smacking her and punching. I knew that Alice wasn't herself right now so I shook the shock away. I quickly grabbed Alice and pulled her off of Bree. Bree got up wanting to lunge at Alice but at that moment Jasper appeared from behind her and grabbed her.

"Get the fuck out Bree! Get out and I don't want to ever see you." I sneered holding Alice back.

"You and that bitch will pay for this Edward. Mark my words. When the bitch walks away and you are in pain I won't be there to comfort you anymore you can fucking die of a broken heart for all I care. And you will pay for this Alice I promise!"

"If she walks away at least I know it wasn't because of you manipulative self. I can't believe I fell for your act." I spat.

"Yeah well you did. But I'll see you soon Edward." she smiled and walked out of the house.

After she walked out I dropped my arms from around Alice and slumped onto a chair. I was still in shock at what had just happened. She had pretended to be someone different so that I would fall for her. She wanted me and she did what she had to do to get me. This was all a joke to her and that made me angry. Angry at her for her cold heart, angry at Bella and I for falling for it, angry at myself because I had let myself be so easily convinced. I had been weak when I let Bella go without fighting harder, I had been weak when I proposed to Bree for an escape of the pain, I had been weak by not telling Bella how I felt, I had been weak by not breaking things off with Bree earlier, and I was pathetic.

But that stopped now. I knew what I wanted and this time I wasn't going to give up.

"Is Bella in love with Alex, Alice?" I whispered looking up at her.

"No! Bella and Alex are really good friends but that's it. She loves him like a brother and he only loves her as a sister." she squealed.

I looked at her and my mind was made. She didn't love Alex like that. She wasn't with him. She still looked at me with love in her eyes, she still blushed and smiled at what I said or did, she still loved me... and I loved her...

"I have to find her..." I said getting up.

Just then Rose walked in crying hysterically. I suddenly walked over worried that something had happened to her.

"Rose what's wrong? Is it the baby?" I asked grabbing her in my arms.

She shook her head and whispered "She left." while sobbing onto my shoulder.

"Who left?" I asked.

"Bella. She left."

"She's probably at home Rose." Alice whispered.

"No she went back home." Rose sobbed.

"Home?" Alice, Jasper and I said in unison.

She then looked up from my shoulder and looked at us "She went back to Forks. Alex picked her up a few minutes ago. She was so broken after what you said Alice. I had never seen her in so much pain. She asked that I send her the things from her apartment because she just had to leave now. Alex drover her straight to the airport."

That was all I heard before I yelled a quick goodbye and ran out the door. I had to find her, I couldn't lose her again...

* * *

**What'd you think? Did you expect it? I know this is what you've all been waiting for! Click below and let me know! :D**


	28. Chapter 27

**A/N: Happy Friday! **

**First, THANK YOU, to all my wonderful readers/reviewers! You are all AMAZING! :) I was so happy that you all were happy with this weeks updates! I hoped for positive reviews and as always I was thrilled to see them! **

**Second, Thank you to my "Beta" GAjujubee for her AMAZING support and encouragement during my writing of these chapters! Check out Coming Home, for a sample of her gift of writing! :)**

**I will stop writing now and let you all read Chapter 27...Just an FYI...DON'T FAINT, TRY NOT TO SCREAM LOUD AND DON'T FALL OFF THE EDGE! LOL ENJOY!**

_**I do not own anything Twilight...**_

* * *

"_**She finally gave up...she dropped her fake smile, as a tear ran down her cheek. and she said to herself...I can't do this anymore." -Unknown**_

Things had done a complete 360 in a couple of hours. I was so ready to fight for Edward, so ready to see if he felt the same. I was full of confidence. And with only a few words from that little bitch all of it was gone. What hurt the most was that she was right. I did leave and didn't fight for Edward, she did, and no matter how much I hated her and thought she wasn't good for him, she stood. She fought for Edward when she knew he loved me. And he proposed to her. He promised to make her his wife. He did it knowing that she would be the women that he would wake up to everyday, that would build a home with him and that would bear his children. I knew she was right, I missed my chance.

For the first time since that day in December I felt lost. But most of all I felt, once again, defeated. I used to be the girl that was so strong, the girl that fought for what she deserved; I was the girl that would have never run away. But I wasn't her anymore. So with tears running down my cheek, and a feeling of defeat I looked up to the sky. "I can't do this anymore" I said to myself. _Because I couldn't._ I had to get my life in order and I had to find that confident and strong girl I had lost long ago. Call me a coward for running again but this time I was running towards something I needed. I needed to find Bella Swan, the girl everyone knew as confident and strong.

With new determination I held onto Rose tighter. When I succeeded in calming her down I pulled out my cell phone and called Alex. Of course hearing my voice he was worried and told me he would be there in 5 minutes. I sat back down on the steps and looked over at Rose.

"I need to leave Rosie. Please don't' be upset with me. I need to get myself in order. I've been through so much and in just a month everything I thought I had gotten over just blew up in my face when I got here." I whispered looking straight ahead.

"I know honey but this is what happens when you try to ignore something that is meant to be. I love you Bells, I do, but you made a huge mistake." she whispered slipping in her hands in mine.

"I know. I know now and its too late. I've made my bed and now I have to lay in it. I let her get what she wanted."

"Maybe not. Bella I know Edward and he loves you, he's never stopped loving you."

"But he proposed to her Rosie. He must love her too." I sighed running my hand through my hair.

"Because you practically threw her on him Bells. When I tell you this it's not to hurt you, but you need to realize that you are at fault. Yes he proposed that night and you might think that he did it out of desperation but that isn't true. We didn't know he proposed then but he was already going to before that. He was going to propose for New Years day, so it wasn't out of desperation. You see, he's always loved you, yeah he cared about Bree but he never loved her, I don't think he does now. And now you're running away again. Why don't you just talk to him Bells?"

"Because Rose, I'm not ready to, I need to get everything in order first, I know that I love him and I don't want him to marry her but I'm scared. What if what happened with Bree happens again? I don't want to go through this again. I'm just scared and I need to work through that. If we're meant to be he'll wait for me and I'll explain it to him but not right now."

"Fine Bella, I don't agree but I know he does love you and I'm sure he'll realize it soon."

"Can I ask for a favor?" I asked trying to change the conversation.

"Anything Bella."

"I won't be able to pick up everything so do you mind sending my personal items from the apartment? I have clothes back home so I should be fine and I can always buy more but I could really use my personal things."

"You're leaving now?" Rose said looking at me in disbelief.

"Yes. I need to get out of here. I need to be home." I cried because I needed my mom the most and I couldn't have that.

"But Bella you can't just leave like that. How about school? How about work? And Allison?" she whispered.

"I'll take care of school and work when I'm back at home. And Allison will understand." I said feeling horrible about leaving my little princess.

"This is absurd! You can't keep running Bells!" Rose cried holding onto her stomach. I didn't want Rose to be stressed.

"I can't do this Rose. Please I thought you would understand! Please Rosie just please understand." I cried looking over at her.

"But why so soon Bells? He loves you, you know." she whispered.

"Maybe but he's marrying her." I whispered and just then Alex pulled up. "I have to go." I got up wiping away my tears and then turned towards the door that was opening.

"Auntie Bella." Allison called once the door was opened. She must have seen my eyes and ran over to me. "What's wrong Auntie Bella?"

I didn't want her to see me like this so I plastered a small smile on my face and bent down to her. "Honey you know that auntie loves you very much, right?"

"Yes I do."

"You know that no matter where I am I will always love you." I said as a tear fell down my face.

"Yes auntie." She said nodding her head.

"Auntie has to go away for a little while baby. But I will see you very soon okay." I said as the tears started to fall again. I hated this part. I hated hurting her and leaving her again…

"But why? I don't want you to go auntie." Allison now cried holding onto me. My heart was breaking seeing her so upset.

"I have to go sweetie but I promise I'll call everyday and I'll see you all the time. Okay?" I said wrapping my arms around her and holding her to me.

"No auntie, please don't leave me. I'll be good I promise, but please don't leave." She sobbed.

"Baby you didn't do anything wrong. Auntie just needs to go away for a while." I whispered running my hand through her hair. "I need you to promise me something."

"Okay auntie." she whispered and nodded her head.

"I need you to promise that you will take care of mommy, daddy, Auntie Rose and Uncle Emmy." I said looking at her now. And then I looked into her eyes because I needed strength to say the next part. "And please take special care of Uncle Eddie, okay?"

"I promise auntie Bella. I promise no one will hurt them." she said wrapping her little arms around my neck. "I love you."

"I love you too baby. I'm always going to love you." I said hugging her tightly and then I sighed and reluctantly let go.

"Tell Alice I'm so sorry and I love her. Tell Jasper and Emmett that I love them too. And please tell Edward that its better this way and that I do love him." I whispered as I gave my best friend a hug.

"I love you Bells." Rose cried holding on to me tightly.

"I love you too sweetie. Both of you." I smiled rubbing her belly. "I'll be here in when we find out. I promise. And I want you to come visit." I said.

"Okay, I will I promise. I miss home too." She said smiling at me through her tears.

I placed my hands on her cheeks and wiped away the tears.

"No more tears, I'm only a call away. Promise no more crying. Little Emmett Jr. needs mommy to be happy." I smiled at her.

"Promise." She said nodding her head and smiled at me. "Call when you land."

"I will I promise." I said placing a kiss on her cheek. Then bending down to give Allison another hug and kiss. "I love you baby." I whispered.

"I love you too." She whispered back.

I then turned and walked over to Alex. Once I was in the car he turned to me worried.

"What happened, Bella?"

"I don't want to talk about it Alex. Can you drive me to the airport?" I said looking straight ahead.

"The airport? What's going on? Is your father okay?"

"Yes, he's fine. I'm just leaving." I sighed now looking at him.

In one swift movement the car suddenly swerved to the side on the road. The impact threw me against the window lightly.

"What the hell Alex?" I shrieked rubbing the bump I knew would show up.

"No, what the hell Bella? Are you fucking running again?" he said angrily.

"I'm not running Alex. I'm going to do what I should have done a long time ago. I'm not going to continue to pretend like everything is okay. I can't do this anymore Alex. I'm going back home."

"So you're just dropping everything and leaving?" he said looking at me in disbelief.

"Yes." I whispered looking away.

"You are such a coward!" Alex lashed out bitterly.

_His words made me angry._

"I am not a fucking coward Alex! Why don't you fucking step in to my shoes for a minute and live what I have to live. I fucking love Edward and I can't continue to bring drama into his life! I can't just pretend that I didn't walk away because I did! I had the fucking chance to be his wife and be happy with him and I said NO! And I definitely can't be his friend because every time I'm with him I want to kiss him and make out with him until I can't breathe anymore! I want him to look at me like before and hold me in his arms and tell me how much he loves ME! I can't see him marry someone that doesn't even deserve him! And it hurts like hell that I'm the one that caused this! I brought this on myself and I don't deserve to come back a year later and expect him to forgive me and for us to kiss and make up!" I cried harder and felt my heart beating against my chest. I looked over at him with tears clouding my eyes and then my shoulders dropped and I buried my head in my hands. "I CAN'T DO THIS ALEX! IT HURTS TOO MUCH!" I screamed as I held my hand on my heart.

"Fine Bella if you think that going back home is what you need then go ahead. Go back and pretend again like you are doing the right thing. Because I'm going to let you realize that no matter what the fuck you do it won't stop you from loving him. No matter what, you will always love him and he will always love you! Why the fuck can't you stop running and for once fight for what you want? What you fucking deserve! Bella you sit here moping and crying for someone that you love when you know in your heart that all you have to do is tell him how you feel and he would be with you! Because any fool can see that he is still madly in love with you and that bitch doesn't deserve him. From the beginning I've told you she was odd but no you wanted to be stubborn and let her take him from you. You were weak Bella and now it's about fucking time you grow a fucking backbone and get back what's yours. Stop running Bella!" he spat.

I sat there trying to control my sobs and suddenly realized that he and Rose were right. I had to stop running. I had to stop giving up on what was mine. And Edward was mine. He didn't deserve this again. She didn't deserve Edward. I should have never given up on us. I loved him and I needed to tell him. I needed to know that he felt the same and all I wanted at the moment was to be in his arms. I knew he loved me, I could feel it in my heart. I needed him to see the real Bree and to realize that she wasn't what he thought. She wasn't the girl we thought she was in the beginning. We had all fallen for her charade but now that I knew the real Bree I could help Edward see it. I loved him and I just needed him to know that. Even if afterward he proved me wrong and told me he didn't love me, at least he knew that I loved him and that Bree wasn't good for him. Something told me that wasn't going to happen though. He loved me, and with him by my side I could be that confident and strong Bella, because I knew. I knew that he was the one that gave me my confidence and my strength. He was the one that helped me find this new Bella. He was my better half. He was the one that brought out the good in me. Confident and strong Bella only truly existed when Edward choose me. When he choose to love me and to help me find myself. I was here because of him.

I lifted my head to see where we were and to tell Alex to keep going and turn around. And then I panicked because we were mere inches away from the exit. So I grabbed the wheel to the car. I just wanted to turn him away from the exit. I knew it was a stupid move but I was desperate to get to Edward. _I needed to see him. _

"Bella what the fuck!" Alex yelled as the car lurched to the side roughly.

Everything happened so quickly. One minute the car was lurching to the side and the next I was thrown against the window. I heard the sound of glass shattering and felt the impact of my head hitting something hard. I kept my hand wrapped around Alex's hand but suddenly everything went black.

_What did I just do?

* * *

**SO WHAT'S THE VERDICT? WHAT'D YOU THINK? **_


	29. Chapter 28

**A/N: Welcome Back Everyone! First off THANK YOU you all for the AWESOME reviews! I know many of you are in shock and I'm sorry to say that we won't be hearing from Bella this week...The story is about to take an interesting turn and is far from over...:D.  
**

**Second, a big Thank you to my "Beta" Gajujubee for helping me tremendously in getting this chapter perfect for you guys! **

**Third, we are about to enter into the third part of this "three part" story. So get ready for even more drama and even more POV's. **

**And Finally I've started a new fanfic called "The Brothers", if you have time check it out! Chapter 1 is up!  
**

**I hope you all enjoy! **

_**I do not own anything Twilight...**_

* * *

Before I could make it out of the house I stopped dead in my tracks. In front of the door, curled up against it was Allison. She had her hands wrapped around herself and her head in her lap. My heart broke to see her like this so I bent down beside her. As soon as she felt me next to her she looked up at me sadly.

"What's wrong baby?" I asked as I scooted next to her and brought her on my lap.

"Why did Auntie Bella leave?" she sobbed onto my shoulders.

"She won't be leaving baby. I promise I'm going to get her back." I said as I soothingly ran my hand through her hair.

"You promise, Uncle Eddie? You promise she won't leave again?" he asked looking up at me.

"Yes, I promise. I'm going to get Auntie Bella and then you, me and her will finally go to Disney World." I assured her because I would get Bella back. I would bring her back to Allison and we would go to Disney World, together.

"Please Uncle Eddie, please tell her I'll be nicer and I promise not to be mean to Bree anymore." she cried.

"Oh sweetie, Auntie Bella loves you very much, she's not mad at you. She didn't leave because of you. And you don't have to worry about being mean to Bree anymore because she won't be here."

"Is she really gone?"

"Yes she is. Uncle Eddie made a big mistake but he won't anymore."

"Are you and Auntie Bella going to get married?" she asked and I saw a hint of a smile on her face.

"I hope." I whispered, because it really was what I wanted. I knew we still had some things to work out but if everything worked out she would be my wife soon.

"Finally!" she suddenly huffed dramatically and smiled at me under her tears.

I laughed at her dramatics. "What do you mean finally?"

"Oh nothing." she said and looked away and then back at me. "You should go Uncle Eddie, you need to go get auntie back. You promised."

"I did. I love you princess." I said placing a kiss on her forehead.

"I love you too. Please bring her back." she smiled at me sadly.

I nodded and then watched her walk up to her bedroom. As soon as she was out of my vision I rushed out of the house.

Making my way to the car I thought about what Rose had said. I should have stayed and listened to what Rose had to say about her conversation with Bella but I just couldn't. I had to find her before she made the mistake of walking away again. I couldn't lose her, _not again_. The fact that she was once again giving up so easily infuriated me. Yes, to her I was still marrying Bree but wasn't our love worth the fight? Wasn't what was going on between us enough to show her that I still loved her? Because I did love her, I never stopped. It was never a question of loving her because I always knew my heart belonged to her. I might have screwed things up by proposing to the evilness that was Bree but I now had the chance to make that right. I knew what I wanted and I was not giving up until I had it. If I had to stand by and show her everyday how much I loved her then so be it. If she was going to continue pushing me away then I was going to push back.

As soon as I hit the night air, I felt the chill creep through my body and shivered. There was an eerie feeling that ran through me at that same moment, but I didn't have time to think about that.

I decided to try her apartment first, since it was likely that she was going to pack her bags. So I sped through the streets trying to make it there as fast as possible. When I hit traffic halfway there, I was already impatient. _I have to get to her._ It was all that ran through my mind as I waited for the traffic to thin. Once it did, I sped to her apartment.

I kept replaying in my mind what happened a few minutes ago. I was still in shock at what had transpired. I had been deceived in the worst possible way. I thought I was a very perceptive when it came to people but I never thought that Bree would be capable of hurting a fly. It turned out I was wrong. She was pure evil and a fly was nothing compared to human beings. She was conniving and heartless. This was all a game to her and she played her part well. We all let her into our lives and she used and played us. I hated her more then I've ever hated anyone. The bitch was poison.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I don't know how I arrived at Bella's in one piece. I parked my car and made my way up to her apartment without bothering to take the elevator. I knocked and waited for an answer to come. She had to be there. _She couldn't be gone._ I kept knocking for several minutes even though there was no answer. Maybe she was asleep. Maybe she was in the shower. _She had to be here._ I tried knocking again a little louder this time and then I thought I heard a door unlocking so I stopped. _I was a second away from having her in my arms. _

I was surprised, it wasn't her door that opened. Instead the door across from her apartment opened.

"Is there something I can help you with young man?" the older lady said as she looked out her door.

"Actually I'm looking for the girl that lives here. Have you seen her?" I asked pointing at Bella's door."

"No sorry, no one has been here tonight. I usually hear her when she gets in. No one is home." she said looking at me through her glasses.

Then I had a little hope. Maybe she was with Alex and would be home soon. She probably just needed time to get her mind straight and he was offering her that opportunity.

"Okay, thank you. Have yourself a good night." I said turning to head to the airport just in case she wasn't with Alex. It was my last chance to get to her before she stepped onto that plane.

"You too, Edward, and I hope you can find her and tell her you love her." the old lady said smiling at me.

I stopped in my tracks and turned to her wondering how she knew. She seemed to know what had stopped me and continued.

"She's lived here for two years, I've seen everything you two have been through. Love and heartbreak my child. You may not have noticed me but Alice has and I know the whole story of both of you. I've never seen a love like you two and I've been waiting for this day. I hope you find her Edward, and remember. Even when you feel all hope and faith vanish, believe in the love you two have for one another, it will get you through anything." She smiled at me.

"Thank you." I smiled back at the lady.

"You're welcome. I remembered what it felt like with my Edmund." she smiled at me but her eyes were glazed over. I'm sure she was thinking about her significant other. That made me think of my beautiful brunette and the urge to get to her intensified.

I thanked the lady once more and then I ran out of the apartment building ready to go get my girl back.

As soon as I hit the highway, I wove my way through the light traffic determined on getting to the airport quickly. When I was almost at the exit to the airport, there was a long line of traffic and I let out a groan as I hit my steering wheel in frustration. I had to get to Bella and the world seemed to be working against me right now. First we were prevented from being together by the maliciousness of one person and now by the damn traffic!

When I got close to the exit, I noticed there had been an accident. There was a car smashed up against the side barrier. _Maybe a drunk driver_, I thought. I caught a glimpse of two bodies being pulled out of the wreckage. There were several ambulances and police cars parked on the side of the road along with the "Jaws of Life" vehicle. From the way the car was smashed against the barrier I knew the passengers of the car had to be dead or barely hanging on to life. They couldn't have survived without any injuries. I silently sent up a prayer for their recovery and for their love ones. It was terrible to lose someone so tragically.

When I finally made it off the ramp of the exit I zoomed into the parking lot of the airport. I found a parking and ran out the car not even bothering to lock the doors. I rushed to the terminal where the Flight Screen displayed all the returning and departing information. When I looked down the list of flights, my heart dropped as I noticed her flight had just departed 15 minutes ago. _I had missed her._ Once again I had just let her leave.

The difference this time was that I was going after her. So I made my way out the airport to head home and grab some clothes.

When I got back to the car my phone began to ring. Without looking at it I answered.

"Bella?" I said hoping it was her on the other side of the line.

"Na, bro, I'm guessing you didn't get to her yet." Em voice came through.

"No, I was too late Em." I sighed while running my hand through my hair.

"What are you going to do now?" He asked.

"I'm going to go after her, Em. I can't let this happen again." I said hitting the steering wheel, again.

"I'm glad to hear that Ed. It's about time you two see what we've all seen." he let out a sigh of relief on the other line.

"Yeah I feel like everyone saw what we tried to couldn't accept. The fact that our love was true and that no matter what we went through, that love was going to get us past the heartache and difficult times." I sighed.

"Yeah well it's about time you two stopped being so idiotic. Do you remember what I told you the day you told me that maybe and Bella and you weren't meant to be?"

"Yes." I chuckled as I remembered his attempt to make me open my eyes.

"True love is hard to see when the recipients are being so damn stupid. " he chuckled.

"Yes and I'm waiting now..." I laughed.

"Oh right, I fucking told you so!" he boomed as I shook my head and tried to hold my laugh in.

"Yeah yeah Em, we we're stupid once, but that's done with. If I'm going to be stupid then I want to be stupid and idiotic with her by my side."

"Good. Now, what's this shit about Bree man. That pathological women had us all fooled."

"Yeah she played her hand well. This is where we were all idiots." I said getting angry again.

"The vixen was a good actress. She should take up acting instead of whatever she is now." he sneered.

"Well I'm just glad I found out before I made a huge mistake. I was an idiot for proposing to her man."

"Na you were an idiot when you let her get in between you and Bella. And the idiocy just got worse when you proposed. But whatever man, at least we found out in time."

"Yes fake beauty on the outside and ugliness in the inside."

"Ugly isn't the word, Ed. What she did was so heartless and disgusting it just makes me sick. "

"I'm just glad that it's over with. I won't let her or anyone else destroy what Bella and I have. Bella means to much to me, Em. You're the only one that knows how much." I said as I remembered all the times Emmett sat with me while I poured my heart out.

"I know, that's why I've never given up hope on you two. You both are so much more happier when you're together. She completes you, and I know how that feels." He said and I smiled because I knew he was thinking of his beautiful wife at home.

"Exactly Em."

"Well what are you going to do about her? Edward, I won't allow her to go through this again."

"She won't. I love her Em and I've told you I'm not going to make the same mistake twice."

"Well Bells can be stubborn you know."

"Yea and I can be just as stubborn." I smiled as I remembered just how stubborn she was. "I'm not letting her turn away this time."

"Ed, man don't fuck this up. We all know you two are soul-mates and all so set things straight. And if you fuck this up I'm not gonna stay quiet this time." He warned. "Rose and Bella are my two favorite girls, man. I won't stand by and see her suffer this time."

"Em, you know that I would never do anything to hurt her. I can't stay away anymore. She's my everything."

"Alright dude well you do what you gotta do to make things right. I gotta finish packing but I'll see you soon."

"What? Are you coming home?" I asked knowing he was still in training.

"Yeah Rosie needs me right now and I can't leave her alone. I need her, and my child needs _his_ mom to be healthy."

"Yes, _she_ does need _her _mom." I smiled because only Emmett and Bella thought it was a boy.

"Na, bro just give it a rest." he chuckled.

"Well listen I'm heading home now, I'll see you soon then. Bye."

"Alright, bye and go get our girl. Oh and Happy Valentines Day dude. Ironic on the day of love you finally stop being an idiot." he joked.

"That's the plan. And yeah tell me about it. See ya Em." I smiled and then hung up.

As I was heading back to my apartment, I heard my phone ringing but ignored it because I had to concentrate on the road. From my side of the highway, I noticed that the ambulance had disappeared but the car was still there. For one second, I thought the car looked familiar, but of course it would be, there were millions of cars that were the same. I had a sickening feeling in my stomach but figured it was just from my desperation to get to Bella.

I needed to see her and now I had to wait a little longer. A little longer to tell her that I was still madly in love with her, that I was never going to leave her. A little longer to hold in my arms and to kiss her passionately, to show her just how much I loved and adored her. _Just a little longer._ Nothing was going to keep from her.

When I pulled up to my building this time, I locked the car and headed up to my apartment. As I was on the elevator I looked down at my phone and saw that I had four missed calls from Alice and three from my mother. I figured Alice was calling to see if I had found Bella so I was more worried about my mother. She never called more then once and then she left a message, there weren't any messages this time. So I dialed her number.

"Edward!" my mother yelled in a panicked voice. Suddenly my heart started to beat frantically.

"Mom, what's wrong?" I said as panic flooded me.

"Oh Edward, its horrible..." she cried into the phone and my panic intensified.

"Mom what's horrible, please you're really scaring me. Are you okay mom?" I said as my body started to shake in panic.

"Yes I'm fine honey." she cried and I calmed down a little bit. "It's Bella..." she cried out hysterically and my world crumbled right before me. Something horrible happened, something that had my mother crying hysterically, something that had to do with my Bella..._something horrible_...

* * *

**So what do you think will happen? What are your guesses to what "part three" of the story will hold? Click below and let me know. :)**

**Remember to get story updates don't forget to add my F A C E B O O K page! (check out profile for link)**


	30. Chapter 29

**A/N: Welcome back everyone! First off i want to apologize for the late update! Things have been very hectic lately and i wasn't able to post this yesterday. Second, Thank you all for the great reviews! I know you are all surprised with what is going on, but i assure you that things are just about to get interesting. Third, THANK You to my AWESOME "Beta" GAjujubee for her assistance with this chapter and being an Amazing friend! :)Finally, I hope you all enjoy this chapter. **

_**I do not own anything Twilight...**_

* * *

"Hey Sue, I'm going to head home." I called as I made my way out of Charlie and Sues' home.

Charlie, Sue and I had become like the three musketeers. We spent our time together just being old people. Sue and I volunteered at Forks High, she in the nurses office and I as a tutor for the football team. We were inseparable and we would always sit back and talk about our children and all about raising them. There were times when I looked at them and missed Carlisle. I missed him a whole lot lately. He was my everything and now he didn't have the chance to sit here with us and reminisce about Edward's childhood and Edwards accomplishments. I missed him tremendously and I knew that he was looking over us from above.

When I looked at Charlie and Sue I saw a bit of Carlisle and I in them. They were so attuned to each other and so in love. The whole town of Forks was waiting for them to make it official. So about a month ago Sue and Charlie had told me about them moving in together and I was overjoyed. As part of my happiness, I volunteered to take care of making their home suitable for both of them. It kept me busy and it let me spend more time with Sue while Charlie worked at the station.

I had just finished putting the final touches to their new living room area and was now making my way home. I disliked being in my house alone so when I did have to go back I was a little sad. The time I did spend at their home was better then being home alone.

Every time I was in their home I was always thinking about my beautiful "daughter" and how much I really missed her. She might not have came from me but she was in every way my child. We had grown so close in the little time that I had known her. I hadn't talked to Bella much after what happened between Edward and her and it was the worst feeling ever. It's not that I didn't try to contact her because I did several times but each time she wasn't available. I never wanted her to feel like she couldn't come to me anymore because that was not the case. Bella had become like my daughter and no matter what happened between her and Edward she would always be welcomed in my house, family and life. Since the incident with Renee, we had gotten really close and then after that fateful night it was like my daughter had been taken from me. Even now, a year later, it still hurt that she had pulled away from not only Edward but me too.

The month before the fateful night, Edward had called me and he seemed to be very upset. When I asked what was wrong, he told me about how Bella was dealing with her mother's incident and how she seemed to be so broken and he couldn't change her. After I assured him that she just needed him to be there for her and that maybe he needed to be a little blunt with her to get her out of her state he seemed to relax a bit. And two weeks later when he called he was much happier. He explained what happened and then he had said my favorite three words. "I'm ready mom," he had blurted out confidently and I knew what the meant. We had talked about it a few times before and it was only a matter of time before he would be ready. So he explained what he wanted to do and I joyfully sent him my ring. I knew how much she loved my ring and I wouldn't want anyone else to have it. She was meant for my little boy and she deserved it, no one else.

But then when I received the call from a hysterical Alice explaining what happened, my whole world came crashing down.

Eventually, Edward did seem to get back into the swings of things thanks to Bree. Now I usually love everyone and I usually am very open minded about people but knowing that she was the cause of all this mess I couldn't find it in me to like her. I knew I shouldn't have, but I blamed her. She was the one that had planted herself in their lives and she had brain wiped Bella and Edward's head. There was just something about her that didn't sit right with me. So when Bree did start to spend more and more time with Edward, I kept my distance. Edward called less and it hurt because first Bella cut the contact and then Edward was doing it little by little. In one way I was a little relieved that he didn't call as much because that meant I didn't have to share my views on Bree with him. I knew I should have but Edward was very protective of the people that helped him and she was one of them. He would have just gotten mad at me. When she didn't even try to get close to me, I knew my instincts were right, she was not innocent in this.

During the next Christmas when, I received a "save the date" in my mailbox I was floored. He had proposed to her. I remember calling him and angrily yelling at him for being such an idiot and, like I imagined, he got defensive. He, of course, told me he moved on and that he was marrying her but I knew he wasn't in love with her. If he was he would have tried harder to introduce her to me, he would have called me before proposing, and he would have called me more often to brag about her. If he was in love with her, he would have done exactly what he had done with Bella. I was in total shock and then I my heart dropped as I prayed that he hadn't been stupid enough to give her my ring. And then my heart calmed down when he assured me he hadn't. _Of course not, because it is meant for Bella._ I remember thinking and I was still holding onto that.

So when Bella returned and I started to get news of how they were getting along well, I still held hope. He even started to call me more often and each conversation began and ended talking about Bella. He hadn't even mentioned anything about Bree or the wedding, and maybe I should have felt bad for Bree, but I couldn't find it in me. Bella and Edward were meant to be together and she inserted herself in between the wrong couple. She had broken them and now she had to face the truth. Bella and Edward were unbreakable.

I didn't try to get into contact with Bella because I figured she would come around to it when she was ready. As long as I knew she was okay and happy, I was content. She would come around soon enough, I knew that. So that was what I was doing now and days. I was just hoping for that phone call from her telling me about her life, to come soon. Unfortunately, I wasn't expecting it to be the opposite.

When I was pulling into my driveway my phone pulled me out of my thoughts. I looked down and noticed that Alice had been calling so I picked up.

"Hey sweetie. How are you?" I asked picking up.

"Oh Esme!" Alice cried into the phone and suddenly I was panicking. I remembered this type of call and I was afraid at what I was about to hear.

"Alice, baby, what's wrong?" I frantically yelled into the phone.

"It's Bella..." she sobbed into the phone. "It can't be true Esme, it can't be true." she continued sobbing.

"Alice, what about Bella? You're scaring me honey please tell me." I said trying to control my hands that were now shaking.

"No please no, it can't be true Esme. Please tell them to stop lying." she sobbed into the phone and I felt the tears falling out of my eyes. Something bad had happened.

"Alice, please what happened?" I asked frantically.

I heard crying in the background and then Jasper was on the phone. "Esme."

"Jasper what is going on? What's wrong with Bella?" I said trying to know what was going on.

"There's been an accident..." he whispered sadly.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED JASPER?" I yelled into the phone angrily. I wasn't one to let my anger get the best of me but I was desperate to know what the heck was going on. Why couldn't they just tell me what the hell happened to Bella?

"Bella and Alex were in an accident. They're in critical condition at the hospital..." he whispered and

as the words left his mouth I was frozen. _This had to be a horrible dream._

"Does Charlie know?" I asked still in a daze.

"We have been trying call but haven't gotten in contact with him." he answered.

"I'll tell him." I said and then hung up. I couldn't help the images of Carlisle on his death bed that were running through my head. The pain that I felt when I lost him.

I tried calling Charlie but didn't have any luck. I ran and jumped into my BMW and headed back to the house. They had to be there. When I pulled up I slammed the car door and ran up to the door. I knocked once but nothing came. I then knocked again much more harder, but nothing.

"Charlie!" I screamed because they had to be there.

Suddenly the door opened and I was knocked back a step.

"Esme. Whats wrong? You aren't looking well." Charlie said as soon as he looked over at me.

"Oh Charlie. I'm so sorry..." I whispered looking over at him.

"What are you sorry about? What's wrong?" he asked confused with my appearance and apologies.

"There's been an accident." I cried as the tears started running down my face.

"Oh God Esme, is it Edward? Is he okay?" Charlie asked worriedly. I knew that no matter how Charlie wanted to dislike Edward for what he did to Bella, that he did care about him. He was just playing the protective father, but deep inside he knew what I knew. Our children were perfect for each other.

"It isn't Edward." I cried harder because I had to tell him that it was Bella that was in the accident. "It's Bella."

Suddenly Charlies eyes looked over at me frantic. If he wasn't leaning against the door frame I knew that he would have fell back. This was the third time I had seen a man so defeated, so broken. I took a step towards him and wrapped my arms around him. I knew Charlie wasn't the sentimental type but he needed comfort right now.

"Please tell me my baby will be okay Esme. Please tell me it was minor injuries." he pleaded with unshed tears in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Charlie, I can't promise you that. But we're leaving..." I stated and pulled back. "We need to get to her." I assured him. _She was going to be okay.

* * *

_**So what's the verdict? did you enjoy the ESPOV? Click below and let me know...:)**

**Update tomorrow!  
**


	31. Chapter 30

**A/N: Happy Friday everyone! Thank you all for the amazing reviews! I'm glad that you enjoyed ESPOV and as i mentioned we are on to another. I know you are all worried about what happened to Bella so I put a little more into this chapter. Next week will be the unraveling chapters, we'll get to find out what happened and the aftermath. **

**A Thank You to my FABULOUS "Beta" Gajujubee for her amazing support and help! **

_**I do not own anything Twilight...**_

* * *

**APOV**

As Edward ran out of the house I just sat at the table watching him completely oblivious. I was still fuming over what had happened with Bree. I couldn't believe how clueless we all were to her conniving ways. I had even berated my sister for her and now I felt like the stupid one. Even when I was hesitant about her I let into my life. Even when Esme voiced concern over her I gave her the benefit of the doubt. I truly believe she loved Edward and she didn't mean to break Bella and him up. I truly believed she was a good person. It is true that I didn't agree with the marriage but I did think she made him happy. Eventually I came to the conclusion that maybe Edward and Bella weren't meant to be, maybe it was Bree he was destined for. Bella was so sure about it, so why shouldn't I give them a chance? So I did exactly that, I was happy for them and I got to know her and she became a real good friend to us all. She helped us out with Allison and Edward and she spent most of their time over at our apartment. But when I noticed how Edward seemed to be somewhere else when he was at our apartment I knew he still loved Bella.

And when Bella came back I was very conflicted on how to treat the situation. Bella was my sister and I loved her more then anything but Bree was my friend. When Allison started playing "cupid" for Bella and Edward I tried my hardest to make her stop, but my little pixie took after me. She was persistent and I was seeing that sadly for Bree, my little girl was right. Bella and Edward were meant to be. So when Jasper proposed he and I decided that we didn't want anyone else but Bella and Edward to stand beside us.

When we shared the news with Bella she was so happy and we had an enjoyable night. But then she seemed to get a call and she was so furious when she made up a lame excuse and left. Thinking about that something seemed to bother me.

"Rosie." I whispered looking up at Rose.

"Yeah." she said wiping her eyes.

"The other night when Jasper and I were with Bella, she got a call and since then she's been different. Do you know what that's about?" I said looking at her. Rose's eyes suddenly turned dark and I knew something had happened that I didn't know about.

"She didn't want you to know because she didn't want you to be mad at that bitch." Rose spat.

"What happened?" I asked.

"That night Bella received a call from Allison..." Rose whispered.

"Allie, why? What happened Rose?" I asked now frantic that this had to do with my daughter.

"Bree was yelling at Allison about making a mess in her apartment so Allie called Bella crying. When Bella arrived she heard Bree yelling and cursing at Allison and there was a confrontation." Rose said and I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

My fire from a couple of minutes ago was back. Doubled this time. The bitch had really mistreated my daughter! She had the audacity to really curse at my child! I was up from my chair instantly. "Are you fucking kidding me? That bitch did what?" I yelled angrily.

"Alice, please calm down, Bella took care of it. She didn't want you to know because she thought you wouldn't believe her. But believe me Bella took care of her." Rose declared trying to calm me.

"No I don't give a fuck! She is my daughter! She mistreated my daughter! I should have been told! I let that bitch around my child and she had the nerve to treat her wrong! No! No!" I yelled as tears of anger fell down my face. I had trusted her and all along she was just pretending to like us and to love my daughter.

I felt so helpless right now and if it wasn't for Jasper wrapping his arms around me I think I would have fell apart.

The worst part was knowing I had just defended her against my sister. I had just hurt Bella when she didn't deserve it. I had just betrayed my sister for that bitch.

"God, Bella!" I sobbed into Jasper's arms.

"She's not upset with you Allie." Rose whispered from the table.

"I said so many mean things to her. I defended that bitch and hurt my sister." I sobbed.

"You were just upset Allie. She understands, trust me, she loves you."

"I need to talk to her." I said lifting my head up and pulling out of Jasper's arms.

I walked over to the kitchen counter and picked up my cell phone. I dialed Bella's number and waited as it rang. When the call went to voicemail I hung up and tried again. Bella always answered her phone. But again it went to voicemail, and then again.

"She isn't picking up Rosie!" I cried in frustration. "She hates me."

"No she doesn't, let me try." she said and dialed her phone. After trying twice she looked at her phone in confusion. "Hmm...maybe it died...let me try Alex."

She then dialed Alex's number, "He isn't answering either." she whispered.

"Maybe they're talking. Lets give them a few minutes." Jasper suggested and Rose and I nodded our heads.

In the meantime I decided to head upstairs and talk to Allison for a little. When I walked into her room Allison was laying on her bed with her head buried in her hands. I noticed her back heaving up and down like she was crying and rushed over to her.

"Allie baby, what's wrong?" I said grabbing her in my arms. As soon as she was in them she wrapped her little arms around my torso and buried her face on my chest crying. "Baby what's wrong." I said running my hand through her hair.

"Why did she leave again?" she cried.

"Who, Auntie Bella?" I asked thinking that was the only person she could be talking about.

"Yes mommy, why did she leave me again. I was a good girl mommy, Bree said as long as I was good Auntie Bella wouldn't leave. I was good mommy." she cried and at the mention of Bree my anger flared once again.

"Baby look at me." I said pulling her back and grabbing her face in between my hands. "Auntie Bella loves you very much, and you have been a great girl. Auntie Bella would never leave you when you're bad baby. Bree was not telling the truth. Auntie Bella had to go take care of some things but she will be back. She loves you baby and she will never stop loving you. You know that right?" I said looking at her.

"Yes I know." she nodded her head.

"Okay good, and you know that we all love you right?" I said smiling at her softly.

She nodded her head and smiled at me. "You know are my world, right Allie?" I said as the tears fell down my face.

"Yes mommy I know." she cried.

"You know that when anyone does anything to you I want you to tell me." I said looking at her.

"Yes mommy, I will. I promise."

"Okay, so please baby when something happens come and tell me or daddy okay. Auntie Rose told me about Bree and I promise she won't ever hurt you anymore." I assured her and grabbed her tightly against me.

"Okay mommy." she whispered.

I sat there holding her and running my hand through her hair until I heard her breathing slow down. I knew she was asleep so I laid her in bed and tucked her in. When I looked down at her my smile returned to my face. I remember the first time I held her in my arms and I thanked God for sending me such a wonderful blessing. She was my heart and my rock. I was so thankful for everything I had been blessed with. And in a few months our family would be official. But first I had to make sure the two key people that completed my family were finally given their happily ever after. I placed a kiss on Allison's forehead and walked back down to the kitchen.

When I walked into the kitchen Rose sat at the table with Jasper talking.

"Hey, feeling better?" Rose said looking at me sadly and offering me a cup of what looked like hot chocolate.

"A little. But I'll feel better when I apologize to Bella." I sighed grabbing the cup and sitting down.

"Don't worry she's forgiven you." Rose smiled at me.

When I was about to answer her my phone rang so I walked over to the counter. I noticed it was an unknown number and wondered who was calling.

"Hello." I said into the phone.

"Hi is this Alice Swan?" the person said on the other side.

"Yes this is she, may I ask who's calling?"

"Hi Ms. Swan. I'm Doctor Atera and I'm calling from New York Presbyterian Hospital." she said and I suddenly was panicking again.

"Hi Dr. Atera, what's going on?" I asked.

"Are you related to an Isabella Swan?"

"Yes, she's my sister, why?" I asked now in full panic mood.

"Ms. Swan has been involved in an accident. Is it possible that you could make it to the hospital soon?" he asked and my heart dropped.

"What happened to her?" I cried out. "Is she okay?"

"I think it's best to discuss this in person." he said politely.

"Discuss what? She's fine, right?" I said praying that it was just something minor.

"Ms. Swan I'm not going to lie to you, your sister is in bad condition right now. We have her stabilized for now. I can discuss this with you further when you arrive."

"I'll be there doc. Please please do everything you can to help her. I'm on my way." I cried and dropped the phone on the floor as I fell too.

"Allie baby, what's going on?" Jasper said grabbing me before I hit the floor.

"Bella's been in an accident. He says its not good." I cried as I held onto him.

"What happened Allie?" I heard Rose cry frantically.

"I don't know they won't tell me. We have to go to the hospital." I sobbed. "Please Lord please let her be okay. Please..." I cried shutting my eyes tightly trying to wish this all away. "Please..."

I heard Rose crying and talking to someone, I'm sure was Emmett, on the phone and then Jasper let go of me and rushed over to her. She was curled on the floor crying hysterically and I knew I had to be strong. I had to get to the hospital, I had to call Charlie and Esme, I had to take care of Rose and the baby. This wasn't good for the baby. So I wiped away my tears and moved over to where Rose was.

"Rosie honey, look at me." I said grabbing her in my arms. "We have to be strong okay. She's going to be okay, I know that. You have to believe that too, sweetie." I whispered as I held onto her and tried to hold in my tears.

"Allie, she has to be okay. She can't leave us, she can't leave me. She promised, she promised she would be here." she sobbed harder making a sob leave my lips.

"She's not going anywhere Rosie, please honey please have faith. This isn't good for the baby Rose. I know this hurts but Rosie we need to take care of you and the baby. Now look at me." I said puling her to look at me. "She's going to be okay. She wants to meet Caden so let's keep him healthy so that she can meet him in a couple of months." I smiled at her lightly.

She nodded her head and breathed in and out trying to control her sobs. When they were controlled Jasper took her into the living room and placed her on the couch. Once she was settled I called Charlie several times. He wasn't answering his phone so I called Esme instead. I couldn't call Edward yet, this would destroy him and I didn't think I was strong enough to tell him.

As I tried to tell Esme what had happened I wasn't strong enough and I collapsed in tears. All I could do was think about Bella and I needed to see her. I needed to know she was okay. I needed to get to her. When Jasper ended the call I got up and ran to grab my bag.

"Jasper please stay with Rose until Emmett arrives. I'll call you and let you know what's going on." I said rushing out the door.

"Allie you can't drive in this condition." Jasper said grabbing my hand.

"I can Jazz, I promise. I have to get to her. Please just stay here, I'll call you when I know what's happening." I said and placed a kiss on his lips before running to my car.

When I pulled into the hospital parking lot I jumped out of my car and headed to the reception desk.

"Hi mam, I'm looking for Isabella Swan." I said frantically.

The nurse typed something into her computer and then looked at me sadly.

"Are you related to Ms. Swan?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm her sister."

" Okay, Ms. Swan is currently in the Intensive Care Unit. That is on the 4th Floor." she said and before she could say anything else I rushed to the elevators.

When I reached the 4th floor and noticed the ICU sign I noticed another receptionist and walked over.

"Hi, I'm Alice Swan and I'm looking for Dr. Atera." I said knowing that he was the only one that was going to let me see my sister.

"One moment let me dial him, you can have a seat." she said and pointed to the empty waiting area.

I took a seat in the waiting room and buried my head in my hands. This day had turned in to a day of hell. A person we all considered a friend turned out to be the most evil person ever. And my sister was who knows where in this hospital and I didn't know how bad she was.

As I cried into my hands I heard yelling coming from where I had just left. The voice seemed to be familiar so I got up and headed back to the reception area. When I turned the corner I let out a small sigh of relief.

* * *

**So what's the verdict? Click below and let me know! :)**

**Update Monday...**


	32. Chapter 31

**A/N: Happy Monday Everyone! I hope everyone had a good weekend! And i hope everyone has been checking out the BD updates! I'm so excited for BD to come out already! :)**

**Thank You to everyone that review the last chapter and for all the feedback! I know some of you are frustrated with the drawing out but its detrimental so that you all can get the full story. Sorry but we're finally at the point where you all wanted. ****This week chapters will be EPOV and BPOV. ****Hope you enjoy!  
**

**Thank YOU to GAjujubee for being an AWESOME "sounding board".**

**_I do not own anything Twilight..._**

* * *

**BPOV**

I felt like I had just been thrust into a wall repeatedly. I tried to open my eyes but somehow they didn't want to open. All I could feel was the thumping in my head along with excruciating pain in my entire body. All I could see was darkness. _Why couldn't I open my eyes?_ I thought as I started to feel lightheaded. I felt myself being twirled around repeatedly and then I heard a very distant voice.

"Doctor she is losing a lot of blood..." I heard what seemed to be a male say. His voice seemed frantic and alarmed. _Wait what did he mean blood? Who's the she? _

I tried to open my eyes once more to no avail.

"Isabella..." I heard another voice ask hesitantly. I wondered who this man was. _Why was he calling my name?_ I tried to open my mouth to answer but my lips didn't move. Suddenly I felt like I had no air left. I tried to suck in a breath but it hurt like hell. _What the hell was going on?_

"Her heart rate is slowing!" I heard the first male shout again and tried to scream out to know what the hell was going on. But I couldn't breathe, I tried to catch my breath once again but it made me really dizzy once more. The pain was unbearable and my heart felt like it was trying to catch up with me. I tried again to open my eyes and scream for help but it was no use. I heard the sound of really slow beeping.

"It's no use. We've lost her." I heard the male say in defeat and then I felt and heard nothing.

_What did he mean we lost her? Who was lost? _

And then as if the lights were turned on there was a flash of bright sun and my eyes opened up. Suddenly my body wasn't hurting anymore and my breathing was back to its normal pace. I looked around trying to grasp where I was.

It was a beautiful grass opening with a waterfall leading into a beautiful river surrounding the opening. There were flowers scattered around the opening and a huge boulder propped up in front of a huge willow tree. As I scanned the area my heart started to beat frantically. It wasn't the beauty of the place or the fact that I felt at peace that had it running at what felt like 100 mph. What had it beating was the person sitting on the rock looking out towards the waterfall.

As if they felt me watching them they turned and looked over at me. When they saw me, the smile on their face grew and unshed tears built in their eyes. I'm sure feeling the same thing that I was feeling. Without even thinking twice I pushed myself forward and ran into the warmth of their arms. I buried my face in their shoulder and sobbed.

"Isabella..." she muttered and held me close to her.

"Mom..." I cried and held her tighter. "Oh mom...I've missed you."

"I'm here now, baby. I've missed you too." she cooed soothingly as she ran her hand through my hair.

"But how mom? Where are we?" I asked looking up at her.

"Come sit with me sweetie." she offered and led us to an opening in front of the waterfall. She sat on the grass and then laid me next to her. I laid my head in her lap and closed my eyes as she ran her hand through my hair. It was what she did when I was a little girl.

"Where are we mom?" I asked.

"You are in the "in between" darling." she whispered.

"What in between mom?" I asked confused at what she meant.

"Do you remember what happened?" she asked.

"Barely. I know I was in a car and then the lights went out. I heard two men talking but then I was here. I remember a lot of pain and then feeling great."

"You were in accident baby. It was bad." she whispered and I could hear the pain in her voice.

"Am I dead?" I asked suddenly feeling panic rise in me.

"No. You are in, let's say, the 'rest stop'. It is up to you now. You can either come with me or you can go back to your life Isabella. "

"I want to go with you mom. I want to be with you." I said looking up at her.

"Baby, I miss you everyday but I don't want this for you. You have a family to go back to and people that are hurting right now. I want you to go back Isabella. You are strong and I know that you can fight this." she said grabbing my face in between her hands. "I love you baby, but you have your whole life ahead of you."

"But I want to stay here mom. I want to stay with you, I miss you mom. I can't go back and not be with you." I cried as the tears flowed down my face.

"Alright honey, I'll stay with you a while." she whispered and brought me to her.

Suddenly I heard a man's voice talking frantically. But it was really low so I ignored it and turned back into my moms lap. "I'm tired mom." I yawned.

"Get some sleep Isabella." she whispered and with that I closed my eyes and felt myself drifting off. "It's going to be okay. I promise. " I thought I heard her say before everything went black.

* * *

**EPOV**

As I sped through the streets I kept telling myself this wasn't true. It had to be a misunderstanding. It had to be. "Lord please let this be a mistake." I cried out as I slammed my hand on the steering wheel.

She had to be okay, we couldn't be put through this. I was going to tell her how much I loved her and we were finally going to be together. We were owed that much!

When I pulled up to the hospital I didn't even wait to park my car. I left it running in the lot and ran up to the reception area.

"Hi, can you please tell me where I can find Isabella Swan's room?" I said trying to be courteous.

The security guard looked at me for a minute not saying anything and it infuriated me.

"Hello, today will work dammit!" I sneered.

"Excuse me sir, please wait one moment." she said and rolled her eyes. The bitch was really pissing me off.

"No I can't wait one moment, there is no one else here and you're just sitting there doing nothing. Now tell me where I can find Isabella Swan's room or I will report you." I threatened and if looks could kill I think she would have been dead.

"Fine. May I ask your relationship?" she said looking something up on the computer.

"I'm her brother." I lied knowing that the only way I could get through was by relation.

"Alright here you go, she is in ICU on the 4th floor." she said passing me a badge.

When the words left her mouth my heart ripped open. _It was bad_. The only reason she would be there was if she was in critical condition. I snatched the badge and quickly made my way up to the 4th floor. I wasn't going to wait for the slow ass elevators. I had to see her.

When I made it to the nurses station the lady was on the phone and I waited patiently for her to finish. When I noticed she was on a personal call I interrupted.

"Excuse me mam can you tell me where I can find Isabella Swan's room?" I asked.

"One moment please sir, I'm on a call." she said and went back to her conversation.

"No I don't have a moment!" I yelled angrily. _These women here were so fucking lazy. _

She seemed to get the point and said goodbye to whoever was on the phone. "What was the name again?" she asked calmly.

"Isabella Swan." I said.

She looked over her records and then at me. "And you relation to Ms. Swan?"

"I'm her brother." I lied again.

"Well your sister is already here and the doctor has been called. You can go have a seat in the waiting area." she said rather rudely and he attitude pissed me off.

"No I can't go have a seat. I want to know what's going on with her!" I yelled angrily.

"The doctor will be out soon, have a seat." she said again calmly.

"I know that you can at least tell us what happened!" I accused looking at her.

"I can't do that sir, now please go have a seat." she said and I was about to say something before someone called from behind me.

"Edward, you came." Alice sobbed.

When I turned to see her, she was a complete mess. She had tears falling rapidly down her face and her face was completely red. I rushed to her side and brought her to me.

"She's going to be okay Edward, she will be." she sobbed and held onto me.

All I could do was nod to myself and while she held onto me I held back. I had to hold onto her because I was seconds from collapsing myself. _I couldn't lose her. She didn't deserve any of this._ She has been through so much and now this. She was such a good person and bad things just kept happening to her. First her childhood, her mother's death, then me and now this. She didn't deserve this dammit! She was going to be okay, she had to be.

"She's going to be fine Allie. She's strong." I assured her and myself at the same time.

I walked over to the waiting room with Alice in my arms and sat down. I don't know how long we sat there waiting but after a while I was impatient once more. I got up to go back to the nurses station.

"Edward no he'll be here soon. Don't let them kick you out." Alice pleaded holding onto my hand.

"Alice I have to know what's going on. I have to know!" I said running my hand through my hair. I hated sitting around knowing nothing when Bella was somewhere on the same floor in pain.

Alice let go of my hand and I headed to the nurses station. When I did I noticed Rose, Emmett and Jasper talking to the nurse. When they turned and noticed me they forgot about the nurse and headed my way.

"Edward where is she? What's wrong with her?" Emmett asked alarmingly.

"They haven't told us anything. We're waiting for the doctor." I sighed.

"What the fuck seriously! It's been over three hours and no one knows anything!" Emmett yelled angrily, turning to the nurse's station.

"I'm sorry sir, please try and keep your voice down. The doctor will be out shortly." she said and we all nodded and headed to the waiting room.

When Alice noticed the rest of the gang she ran into Jasper's arms. "Jazz, I was so mean to her. She has to be okay Jazz. This is my fault if I wouldn't have yelled at her she would be with us and not here." she sobbed into her arms.

"I shouldn't have invited that bitch to my house. It's my fault." Rose cried at the same time.

I suddenly realized that I didn't know what had happened on the porch. What had made Bella leave?

"Rose, what happened on the porch?" I asked.

"Alice and I were talking about baby shopping when we heard Bella and Bree arguing on the porch. When we confronted them Bree was telling Bella something about her saying yes and Bella saying no and screaming at her. Then Bree said something about of course Bella wouldn't tell us because it would mean she was guilty. Something like that. So when we asked Bella to explain she told us about last year." Rose said looking at me with pain in her eyes.

By the look in her eyes I knew what she was referring to. She had finally told them the whole story. She told them about my proposal and her rejection of it. That was why Alice was angry, that was why she screamed at her and that was why Bella had given up and ran away again.

"What happened last year?" Emmett asked wondering what she was talking about.

"The night that Bella walked away wasn't the last time I saw her." I whispered looking down at my hands. I hadn't relived that night in a long time.

"What happened?" Jasper asked this time.

Before I could go into details about what happened a man who looked to be in his late 30s walked over to us. From his white coat I knew this was the doctor. We all stood up and met him halfway.

"I'm assuming you are here for Ms. Swan?" he asked looking from me to Alice.

"Yes, I'm Alice Swan, her sister. Where is she?" Alice whispered.

"Ms. Swan was involved in an accident and was brought her immediately. By the time she arrived she had lost a lot of blood from the injury to her head. We believed she was coming to, until..." he said sadly looking at us.

"Until what?" I practically yelled.

"We lost her..." was all I heard as my world came crashing down.

* * *

**What'd you think? Click below and let me know...**

**I know another cliffhanger but you should all know by now how I work. :) For teaser for Chapter 31 or any other chapter add my F A C E B O O K or T W I T T E R page!(See my profile for link)  
**

**Update Wednesday!  
**


	33. Chapter 32

**A/N: Welcome back everyone! Sorry for the late update it's been an intense week and I had to make sure the chapter was perfect. Thank you to everyone that has reviewed! You are Awesome! :-) **

**Thank you to GAjujubee for her amazing help! **

_**I do not own anything Twilight...**_

* * *

"What do you mean you lost her?" I distantly heard Alice cry out as I dropped my head into my hands.

"We lost her for a few minutes." He corrected. _Wait he said for a few minutes!_

"She's alive?" I asked looking up at him.

"Yes, she is." The doctor started to elaborate when Charlie and Esme came rushing into the waiting room.

"Where is she?" Charlie asked frantically.

"Mr. Swan can we speak in private for a few minutes?" Dr. Atera asked understanding that Charlie was Bella's father.

"They are all family, doctor. If you don't mind, I would like them to be here." Charlie said calming down and being the strong one in the room.

"I really think it's best to talk about this in private. Please follow me to my office." The doctor said turning up the hall. We all looked at each other and then walked behind Charlie and the doctor.

Once inside his office, Esme and Charlie took the seats opposite his desk and the rest sat on the couch. I stood standing against the wall near the door.

"Mr. Swan, am I right to assume you know what happened with Ms. Swan?"

"No, I wasn't told anything. I've been trying to get more information for hours but no one would tell me anything through the phone. I've just arrived. How is my daughter doctor?"

"I'm so sorry that you weren't informed. Well, it seems like Ms Swan and Mr. James were driving towards the exit of JFK Airport and it's to believe that the car lost control sending Ms. Swan and Mr. James crashing into the barrier on the highway."

As the words left his mouth, I remembered the accident I had passed and froze. They were the bodies being pulled out of the wreckage. I remembered thinking that the passenger wouldn't be able to survive and a tear fell down my face.

"No one could survive that accident." I whispered as I lowered myself to the ground in agony.

"The young man is correct." The doctor confirmed sadly.

"What do you mean? Where's my daughter?" Charlie said getting up angrily.

"Mr. Swan, please have a seat. Ms. Swan has been stabilized for the time being." Doctor Atera assured him quickly and motioned to the chair so he could have a seat. "Ms. Swan came in with an Acute Posterior Lateral head injury and several..." He started to explain but Charlie interrupted quickly.

"I mean no disrespect but I have no idea what the hell you are saying. Please just give it to me in laymen terms."

"I'm sorry. Well, Ms. Swan came in with an injury to the rear side of the head. It seems that upon impact Ms. Swan's head smashed into the window which in return smashed into the barrier. This caused bleeding internally and caused pressure to build in the brain. Thankfully, Ms. Swan made it to the hospital on time and we were able remove the blood clot and relieve the pressure. She is hooked up to a ventilator to help her breathing. We have also attached wires to measure her inter-cranial pressure for precaution. I'm not going to sit here and tell you that things will be alright, Mr. Swan, because the truth is it is up to Isabella now. She has fallen into a Level 1 coma and until she wakes up we won't be able to determine the affect of the head injury. If she does make it through this, there can be serious side affects. With the severe head injury, the main one is amnesia."

I was in a daze as the doctor explained the repercussions. All I could think about was Bella and how all I wanted was to have her in my arms and never let her go. All I wanted was for this to be a horrible dream.

"When can I see my daughter, Doc?" Charlie asked as tears cascaded down his face.

I looked around the room and noticed how everyone's eyes had tears falling rapidly. I felt the wetness on my cheeks and dropped my head once again into my hands. _What if I lost her? What if she never came out of her coma?_ I couldn't live a world where she didn't exist. I couldn't live without her.

"Right now, she is being carried off to run test and will have to be observed for a few hours. I would say that tomorrow you could visit her one at a time. Until then, we are certain that she is out of the red zone no groups are allowed. I know you are all very worried and I can assure you, I will do everything I can to save her. Please keep in mind what I explained previously. It is all in Isabella's hands." He said sadly.

With those words, Charlie fell back into his chair and, for the first time in my life, I saw him broken. He buried his head in his hands and Esme wrapped her arms around him as he cried. He was always the epitome of strength and seeing him this way made me realize that this was not a dream. My Bella was somewhere in this hospital fighting for her life. She was in pain and she was hurting but I knew my girl. She was strong, and I knew that she wouldn't give up. She had family and friends loved her and two little angels to come back to. I knew that even if she wasn't here physically, she would find her way back to us. I couldn't lose hope.

"How long does a patient usually last at Level 1 coma?" Esme asked as she cried.

"Right now, we can't be certain. It can be days, weeks, months or even years. As I said previously, it is really up to Isabella."

"How is Mr. James?" Alice asked looking up from Jasper's shoulders.

"Fortunately, Mr. James received less extensive injuries. He had a minor head concussion, a few bruises and a broken arm that he contracted when trying to shield Ms. Swan. If it wasn't for his protection, I'm sad to say that, Ms. Swan would not have made it. Are you related to Mr. James?" Dr. Atera asked.

"He's a close friend." Rose said through her tears.

"Oh okay. Well Mr. James is with his family now and will be able to receive visitors tomorrow morning. I have to go and check up on Isabella. As soon as I get any news, I'll be out to inform you. Right now, I would suggest getting some rest and getting something to eat. When Ms. Swan comes back, she will need you all to be healthy and in good condition." He smiled softly.

"Doctor,. please do your best to bring her back to me." Charlie pleaded as he shook the doctors hand.

"I will do all that I can. Please have the nurse page me if you need anything." He said as he walked us back to the waiting room.

"Thank you." Charlie said.

"I just wish that I had better news." He apologized.

"You are doing all you can."

The doctor nodded and then turned to head back to Bella. As I sat on one of the empty chairs, I let the tears flow down. I didn't care how weak or pathetic I looked because all I cared about was Bella. All I wanted was her in my arms, to look into her beautiful brown eyes and see the blush rise in her cheeks as I whispered sweet things in her ears. I wanted for her to be okay. _Please Lord, bring her back to me._ I prayed.

I heard Alice and Rose crying and felt so useless. I knew that they had Jasper and Emmett with them and, again, I wished that Bella was here with us instead of somewhere in this hospital.

"She's going to be okay. She's going to wake up soon." Rose sobbed into Emmett's chest. I looked over at Emmett and could see he was losing the battle of holding his tears in. Bella was his little sister and not being able to make this all right had him crushed.

"Emmett, maybe you should take Rose home. This isn't good for her." I whispered realizing that this was not good for the baby.

He nodded his head and grabbed Rose against him. "Come on sweetie, we need to get you home." He whispered as he caressed her face.

"I don't want to go Emmett. I need to stay here. She needs me." Rose cried.

"We'll come back in the morning. I promise honey, but we need to take care of you and the baby."

She seemed to understand and nodded in agreement. Emmett wrapped her in his arms and bid goodbye to everyone.

"Call me as soon as you hear anything." Emmett called looking at me. "She's going to be okay Ed. She's a fighter that little squirt." He assured me but I could tell he was trying to assure himself too.

"I know, Em." I nodded.

Esme sat next to me then and took my hand in hers. "Edward you should get some rest. Alice said you haven't eaten since last night."

"I'm not leaving, Mom. I need to be here when she awakes up." I said shaking my head.

"Edward, she won't be awake for awhile. Go home and take a shower, get some rest and then put something in your stomach. You are going to get yourself sick and remember what the doctor said. He needs us to be healthy when Bella finally wakes."

"I'm not leaving mom. Please understand."

"Okay, well at least let me get you some food."

I nodded and leaned my head against the chair. Before I knew it, my eyes were closed and I was out. When I awoke, it was to Alice's piercing screams. At first, I was wondering where I was but then I remembered yesterday's events and sat up alarmed.

"What's wrong?" I asked looking over at Alice huddled up to Jasper's side

.

"The doctors just ran into Bella's room. Her heart monitor went flat." Jasper said as he held Alice in his arms and tried to be strong for her.

My heart dropped out of my chest at his words. "No!" I yelled and turned to run towards her room.

"Edward." Charlie said placing his hands on my shoulder. "They were able to resuscitate her, she stopped breathing but she's stable." he grimaced.

I let out a sigh of relief and fell back into my chair.

The weeks seemed to fly by slowly. Everyday I sat beside her bed and wait for her to wake up. Esme and Charlie insisted I go home and I did but just to change and return back. I didn't want to leave her side. I knew how much see loved to read so that was what I did. I sat beside her and read all of her favorite books. Esme would change her every night and Charlie would sit and talk to her about her childhood years. Alice and Rose also visited everyday and would sit there and watch television with her. Alice insisted that Bella could hear us so she wanted her to still be up to date with her reality shows and news. In case Alice was right, I talked to her constantly. I told her every day how much I loved her and talked to her about the future. If she was listening, I wanted her to know when she woke up that I wasn't going anywhere.

During Bella's stay at the hospital, Alice kept the accident from Allison. When she asked why Bella didn't call, Alice would tell her she had just missed the call. It was hard for Alice to keep this from Allison but we had to protect her. She was a child and she shouldn't have to see her aunt this way. Bella wouldn't want that.

As the weeks went by, I felt everyone around me losing hope. After two weeks, Alice and Rose found it difficult to come in everyday. They would step in the room and break apart crying. I knew this wasn't good for the baby so I called Emmett and asked him to come back home. I knew it was asking a lot but I also knew he would rather be here then be away from Rose and from us. So Emmett did just that and came back home.

On the Monday of the third week, I sat and held Bella's hand as I was reading her favorite line from her favorite book. "I cannot fix on the hour, or the look, or the words, which laid the foundation. It is too long ago. I was in the middle before I knew that I had begun." I read and with that I felt a finger tightening around mine. I looked up in surprise and saw how her eyes were rolling under her eye lids.

"Bella?" I whispered hoping that I wasn't imagining things.

When her eyes fluttered open suddenly, I let go of her and ran to get the nurse on call. Charlie and Esme were making their way up the hall when they saw me urging the nurse to go to Bella.

"Edward what's going on?" Charlie asked walking up to me quickly.

"I think she's awake!" I smiled and turned to go back to the room.

Before we could make it in, Dr. Atera made his way in and I saw as Bella's eyes open.

"This is a great surprise Isabella." He said checking her vitals.

Since she was just coming out of her long sleep, she seemed a little delirious. The doctor examined her as we stood against the wall waiting for the clear to go to her.

"Well everything seems to be in order. I'm glad you finally graced us with your presence." He smiled and handed her a cup of water.

"Thank you." she said after she sipped on the water

.

It was the first time in weeks that I had heard her voice and it sounded heavenly. Those two little words made me sigh in relief. _Thank you Lord, for bringing her back to us._ I prayed.

"Guys, you can have a few minutes but then we will have to run some scans and see how she's doing." Dr. Atera said making his way out the door.

Charlie was the first to rush to her side. He was careful not to hurt her and held her tightly against him.

"Oh baby, I've missed you so much." he whispered placing a kiss on her forehead.

"What happened, Dad?" Bella said still a little out of it. It must have been all the drugs that she was on.

"You were in an accident. It was terrible, we didn't know if you would come back to us but you're fine now honey. I love you so much." he rambled as he continued holding her.

"I love you too, Daddy." Bella said but she seemed hesitant and I wondered why.

Not being able to take the separation anymore, I made my way next to Charlie. He saw me and kissed Bella once more before getting up and letting me see her. When I saw her beautiful brown eyes finally open, a tear dropped from my eyes. I stood there as she looked right back into my eyes and then cupped her cheek with my hand. When I did so, she pulled back alarmed.

"Bella..." I said but before I could continue she spoke again.

"Do I know you?" She asked and my heart dropped.

* * *

**So there you have it! I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Click below and let me know what you thought! **

**Now for a little bit of sad news:**

**Since we are around the holidays (Thanksgiving) and I've been taking on more jobs at my job i regret to let you all know that TCY will not be updated until after Thanksgiving. I know that many will be upset but I need the time to write great chapters. The story WILL NOT he stopped at all. I'm just taking a one/two week break. Sorry! But I will see you back after the holiday! And i won't rule out a surprise update between then! :-)**


	34. Chapter 33

**A/N: IM BACK! :-)...I know you've all been waiting patiently and I am so grateful for that! I hope everyone had a few good weeks! Thank you to those that reviewed and have added the story to their alerts and favorites! :-). **

**I need to send a HUGE THANK YOU to the most AMAZING person in the world, GAjujubee! She has been an incredible "sounding board" and and incredible friend! :-) **

**Now on to Chapter 33! Hope you all enjoy! From here on out it will only be BPOV or EPOV! **

_**I do not own anything Twilight...**_

* * *

**BPOV**

I don't remember dreaming after I fell asleep in my mothers lap but I did feel her hands running through my hair. When I finally stirred, I felt like I had slept for a long time. I outstretched my hand and smiled when I felt the grass under my skin. I was still in the beautiful place with my mother but when I opened my eyes, she wasn't anywhere around. I stood up slowly and called out to her.

"Mom! Where are you?" I cried starting to panic. "Mom!" I sobbed walking around the opening. It was to no avail. She wasn't here.

Was this all a dream? No it couldn't be. I was still in this clearing. "Mom!" I cried and fell down to my knees.

Suddenly, through all my tears, I heard a voice. This voice wasn't like the one I had previously heard. It was softer, velvety and sad. It was as if the person speaking was in pain. He was hurting and that made me even sadder. For some unknown reason, I wanted to comfort him and make his pain go away…that was when I heard my name.

_"Bella, it's been two weeks already and everyone is waiting for you. Everyone misses you and I don't think they will continue to hold onto the hope that you will come back. I know they won't give up on you sweetie but they just want you to come back so badly. Rosalie and Alice need you and aren't holding up too well. Emmett has stopped going to training and Jasper hasn't left Alice's side. Charlie and Esme are barely holding up. I had to send them to get something to eat so that they can keep up their strength. And what about our beautiful niece? She really needs her Aunt Bella. She doesn't know that you are here. She thinks you're in Forks but she's hurting and missing you. God Bella, I'm hurting. I feel so useless. I see you laying here so fragile and all I wish is that it was me instead of you. I want to take you in my arms and hold you…placing kisses on your beautiful eyes all over your beautiful face and tell you how much I love you. Because I do, I love you and I never stopped. Please Bella…come back to me." The man sobbed and all I wanted to do was give him what he wanted. I didn't recognize the voice or most of the people he was referring to, but I wanted to go to him. _

But I couldn't. I had to wait for my mother to come back. She couldn't leave me here alone. She wouldn't do that to me. I cried out once more as I brought my knees up to my chest and wrapped my arms around them. I didn't remember ever closing my eyes but, as I did, all I could hear was the same voice talking again…reading it seemed. I then heard other voices. The single voice continued to ramble in my head as I was engulfed in darkness.

When I finally opened my eyes again, I felt like I had been sleeping for a long time. This time, it was dark in the opening. If I thought it looked stunning in the daylight, it was nothing compared to the beauty of it at night. I let out an audible gasp at the vision before me. The waterfall had a small light shining behind it which made me want to experience what was behind it. So I did just that, as if in a zombie state, I slid into the water and swam towards the fall. When I reached it, the voice I had been hearing was much stronger.

_"I cannot fix on the hour, or the look, or the words, which laid the foundation. It is too long ago. I was in the middle before I knew that I had begun."_ The voice read and I smiled as I recalled the verse from my favorite book. I wanted to hear more so reached up to the rock that was behind the waterfall, placed my fingers on it and closed my eyes reveling in the feel of the water cascading down my face and the feel of the rock.

In just a second, my eyes felt heavy and my body was aching everywhere. The pain in my head was back and the pain in my arms felt like I was being set on fire. I heard yells and then a light in front of my face. I lifted my eyes and before me stood a man with black hair and caramel color skin. He had a white coat on and I noticed that the light shining was a little flash light in his hands.

"This is a great surprise, Isabella." The man said and I tried to ask who he was but my throat felt like sand paper. Nothing was coming out. All I wanted to know was why I was here? Who was this man checking me? But I couldn't, so instead I laid there as he placed his fingers on my wrist and then continued what looked like examining me.

"Well, everything seems to be in order. I'm glad you finally graced us with your presence." The man, who I now grasped was a doctor, smiled at me and finally handed me a cup of water. I gulped it down in a flash and then mumbled a quick thank you.

The doctor said something quickly and then walked out the room. Before I could turn to look at him, I felt a pair of arms wrap gently around me.

"Oh baby, I've missed you so much." The man sobbed and I remembered that voice. It was Charlie!

"Dad, what happened?" I asked wanting to know why I was in the hospital and in so much pain.

"You were in an accident. It was terrible, we didn't know if you would come back to us but you're fine now, honey. I love you so much." H started to ramble and I tried hard to remember the accident he was talking about.

"I love you, too, Daddy." I said holding onto him but still trying to make sense of what he had just said.

Then, as I held onto my father, someone came and stood beside my bed side. My father leaned back placing a kiss on my forehead and let the man by.

"Bella." The man whispered cupping my cheek. I pulled back alarmingly and looked up at him. The voice sounded so familiar but I couldn't remember why. I didn't know who he was.

"Do I know you?" I whispered trying hard to remember this gorgeous man in front of me because, no matter how much pain anyone was in, no one could deny that the man in front of me was handsome. He had the most dazzling green eyes, even with the red surrounding them. His copper, brown hair looked so silky and so perfect in its chaotic form. He was stunning. _Just the type of guy that a girl like me deserved._ I couldn't help myself from thinking.

"Bella… It's me, Edward." he whispered looking from me to whoever was behind me.

"I'm sorry, I don't know you." I whispered looking at him sadly. "Should I?"

"No..." He suddenly sobbed burying his head in his hands. I wanted to reach over and take away his pain. No one as beautiful as him should be in this type of agony. For some reason, it hurt to realize that I was the one causing the pain. In a rush, a women was by his side holding him. I looked over at her and noticed how pretty she was. She looked older and resembled "green eyes", or Edward, a great deal. As I watched her hold onto him I wanted to be the one to hold him. It was as if there was an invisible thread pulling me towards him.

"Bella, honey..." Charlie said coming next to me.

I looked over at him and saw the sadness in them once more. "Daddy, what happened? Who is he and why can't I remember anything?" I whispered as the tears fell down my face.

"When you were in the accident, you hit your head pretty hard and the doctor told us this might happen." He said wrapping his arms around me.

At his words, I remembered being in a car with a man and I was crying. I remember grabbing the wheel but then everything went blank.

"Who was the driver? How is he?" I asked suddenly.

"Alex. He is fine, honey. He had minor injuries and was released a couple of weeks ago." Charlie assured me.

I sighed as I tried to remember what I was missing. I couldn't remember who this Alex person was. Why was I in the car with him? Why was green eyes so heart broken? Why couldn't I remember anything? "I'm tired." I whispered laying my head down.

"I'm going to get Dr. Atera. I'll be right back." Charlie whispered walking out the room leaving me with green eyes, or Edward as he said, and who I guessed was his mother.

A few minutes later, Charlie returned with the doctor. He injected something into the IV that I was hooked up to and informed me that he was taking me to run some test. While he talked to Charlie, my eyes felt heavy and I was off to sleep.

The next time my eyes opened up, Charlie was sitting by the bed looking at a fishing magazine. I remember the time that he took me fishing and chuckled.

"Daddy" I whispered.

"Bella! Honey, how are you feeling?" He asked placing the magazine down and sitting by my bed.

"Dad, why can't I remember anything? I'm scared." I cried as I leaned my head on his shoulder.

"The doctor said that with the impact of the injury and the extended coma it might take a while for you to remember. He said it will take some time and familiar surrounding and hopefully you'll regain your memory." Charlie explained as he held me.

"Daddy, I can only remember some things. I remember coming to New York, going to Italy. I can remember places but I can't remember people. Well….some but not all. I just…keep seeing a lot of blanks in places."

"It's going to be like that for a while but I promise, honey, that we will help you get better."

"Who is Edward, daddy? Who was the lady with him?" I asked trying hard to remember.

Just then the door flew open and when I saw who was standing there I squealed. I could definitely remember them.

"Rose! Emmett!" I said excitedly and cringed when my body protested to my excitement.

"Bella?" They asked looking at me surprised. "You remember us?"

"Of course! Oh guys! I missed you!" I smiled.

"Oh, Bella." Rose cried and ran over to my bed. She wrapped her arms around me and hugged me tightly. "I'm so happy you are okay. I was so scared. You promised you wouldn't leave me."

"I would never leave you, Rosie. I'm here forever. You, me and Em."

"Hey, squirt. You scared us for a while." Emmett said sitting on the bed. "I don't know what we would have done if you had left us."

"I'm sorry I scared you. I just wish I could remember everything. People seem to be difficult to remember. I remember parts of what's happened and I know what month and year it is but I can't remember anyone. Well I do, I remember Charlie, Rose, Jasper, mom and you but that's it. I can't remember anything else."

"That's all?" Rose asked sadly.

"Yes." I nodded. "That's all, but I feel like I'm missing a lot. I don't feel like myself. It's like something is trying to get through my head but it just won't come out."

I was about to ask them for more details when the door opened up. When I saw the sliver of blond and the blue eyes, I smiled.

"Jazzy." I smiled at him as he smiled back at me.

When I looked behind him, there stood a pixie looking girl that resembled Charlie a whole lot. When her eyes locked with mine, hers were sad while mine, I'm sure, looked angry.

"Bella?" She whispered, hesitantly.

"What the hell are you dong here?" I asked not believing that she had the nerve to be here.

"Bella, dear." Charlie started but I interrupted him.

"Why are you here?" I asked again.

"Bella, Alice is your sister." Rose said holding my hand.

"She isn't!" I yelled out.

Before I could say anything else, Alice ran out of the room crying. For some odd reason, I felt really bad for what I had done.

"Bella, that was out of character." Charlie reprimanded.

"You're always sticking up for her Dad! When am I going to be your princess? When?" I cried out and at that instant the nurse came in.

"Okay, everyone, I think she needs to get some sleep. Visiting hours are over." She said as she stuck the needle into the IV.

"I don't want to sleep! I want to know why, Daddy?" I cried but it sounded like mumble to me.

Before I knew it, I was back to sleep. This time, as I slept, I remembered being away in Italy and a dirty blond haired boy who had hazel eyes. He was laughing and I was joining in on the laughter. Well, the dream Bella was. We were at what looked like a Gelato shop.

_**"Did you feel anything?" 'Dream" Bella asked the guy.**_

_**"Bella, I…" He said and started looking uncomfortable.**_

_**"That's all I needed to know, Alex. I needed to make sure that we would always be best friends and that's it. I don't ever want to lose you." 'Dream' Bella said looking at him seriously. **_

As "Dream Bella" said his name, I remembered the guy. He was my best friend. I remembered being in the car and he was yelling at me. I was crying because I was hurt about something, and then I pulled the wheel. I screamed out for Alex, as my body was thrust backwards, and heard Alex scream my name.

"Bella, Bella!" Someone shouted while shaking me. I opened my eyes, suddenly, and was met with the green eyes, again. "Bella…" He whispered holding onto my hand.

Through my tears, I looked down at our hands and, in that instant, I shivered. It wasn't a cold shiver or an eerie one…it was an electrifying one. I didn't care that I couldn't remember "green eyes" or the fact that I should be shy around him. I was scared…afraid that Alex had died and scared of the things my mind was repressing, and I would never be able to remember it all. All I wanted was someone to hold me and tell me everything would be okay. As if "green eyes" knew what I needed, he leaned over to me and brought me against his chest. He held me tightly and I wrapped my own arms around him holding him just as tight. I could be in his arms forever. I thought and felt another shiver run through me. _What was it about this guy that made me feel comfortable?

* * *

_

**So what'd you think? Click below and let me know! :-)**

**Update Friday! **


	35. Chapter 34

**A/N: Happy Friday Everyone! Less then 24 hours til Eclipse DVD release! I'm so EXCITED! **

**So I want to thank everyone that has R&R! A special Thanks to Gajujubee for being my AWESOME "beta", "sounding board" and just a GREAT friend and pushing me to crank out these chapters for you all!**

**Many of you have asked about me going back to the beginning and i just want to clarify that i will not be doing that! We will be having flashbacks, which will help Bella remember but that's all! :-)...I don't know about y'all but i love connecting both stories and I loved the things that happened in Forks High which made Edward and Bella fall in love so remembering isn't bad. **

**Ok so enough blabbering lets move on to Chapter 34! Hope you all Enjoy! **

_**I do not own anything Twilight...**_

* * *

**BPOV**

The next morning was the same as the night before…I woke up in screams and Edward, once again, was there to hold me. As I laid my head in Edward's chest, he kept running his hand through my hair. Soon enough, I was back asleep.

Tonight was much different though. I didn't have a nightmare. I dreamt about sitting on a hill top and looking out into the sky. What made this dream so happy was the guy holding me in his arms. His warm arms encircling me and his heart beating against my back was so comforting and soothing. Everything felt right being there. I couldn't see him and he didn't speak but I was happy and felt like nothing in the world could destroy that happiness. I looked down at my hands in his and looked confusedly at what was on my wrist. It was a toy bracelet with different color pebbles, like the bracelets that were found in Cracker Jack boxes. I was about to turn around when suddenly there was a scream.

Then, just like that, I was back in the car and was screaming out for Alex. I felt the pain and I felt the fear intensify. I yelled out in agony.

"It's going to be okay Bella. I promise." I heard Edward whisper as he shook me gently.

"You left?" I accused as I held onto his hand tightly.

"No. You looked uncomfortable so I sat down in the chair. I'm here." He assured me as he rubbed his thumb across my knuckles.

I nodded my head and then thought about my nightmare. "Is Alex really okay?" I whispered and prayed that he really was okay. If he wasn't, I don't know how I could live knowing that I had caused this.

"He is Bella. He's home with his family."

I let out a sigh of relief happy that he was okay. It didn't stop me from blaming myself but knowing that he wasn't dead or seriously injured was a good sign. I couldn't understand what possessed me to do something so stupid. _What was it that had me crying?_ I thought as I kept my hands in Edward's hand and closed my eyes as his soft rubbing calmed down my frantically beating heart.

"It was me. I did this to him. If I wouldn't have grabbed the wheel, we would be okay." I whispered as I continued keeping my eyes closed.

"Do you remember what happened?" he whispered.

"I just remember grabbing the wheel that's all. I was crying and Alex was yelling at me. I don't know why, though. Why was I crying? This is my entire fault." I suddenly opened my eyes looking at Edward.

"It isn't you fault Bella. Alex talked to us and he told us it was an accident. Maybe if you talk him." he suggested.

"He hates me and I can't even explain why I did it. I can't remember anything and I hate it!" I yelled in frustration.

"It'll take time Bella. But everyone will help. Okay? You worry about getting all better and then we'll be able to work on remembering."

"Why are you being so nice? Why can't I remember you?" I asked as I wiped my eyes and looked over at him.

"Bella we..." Edward started and then stopped. "We're friends. We met in high school." he smiled at me, but looking into his eyes, I could tell he was hiding something. He wasn't telling me the whole truth.

"Friends? Hmm...interesting..." I smiled at him and saw how he looked away. Edward was definitely not telling me the truth, but before I could question him, the door opened and Charlie walked in.

"I'm glad you're up honey." he smiled over at me and kept staring at my hands. That was when I realized that I was still holding onto Edward's hand.

"So when can I get out of here?" I asked pulling my hands away from Edward's. He smiled at me and then got up from the bed.

"I'm going to go get you something to eat. You must be starving." He smiled at me and then turned to Charlie. "Can I get you anything Charlie?"

"No, thank you, Edward." My father smiled at him. Charlie was never happy about me being around guys, except Jasper and Emmett. _Why was he so comfortable with Edward?_

"Alright I'll be back." Edward smiled and headed towards the door.

"Hey you don't even know what I like." I suddenly said remembering he didn't ask me.

"I'm sure I do. Be back in a few." He smirked and walked out. For some reason, that smirk made my inside feel very warm.

"Interesting…" I heard Charlie mumble and looked over at him.

"What's interesting?" I asked quirking my eyebrow at him.

"Oh nothing. So listen, I was thinking that if we went back home to Forks maybe you could remember some things."

"Really?" I asked happy about going back home.

"If you would like to, of course." He added.

"Yes! I want to go home for some reason I feel like I should be there." I smiled at him.

"Okay, well I'll check in with Dr. Atera and we'll make the preparations. You still have some recovery to go through honey."

"I know, Daddy, but for some reason, other then the pain and memory, I feel okay. I want to go home and try to remember everything I can't right now. I want to remember my new friends, and I want to remember…." I said looking towards the door "Edward" I whispered and hid my face to hide my blush. _What was it about him that made me feel this way? Why did I turn to such a silly girl around him?_

"I bet…" Charlie mumbled again and I whipped my head back up.

"What's that suppose to mean, Dad? What's with the sly remarks?" I asked.

"Nothing at all." He said looking anywhere but at me.

"That's bull shit. What are you hiding?" I asked getting irritated.

"Bella…" he started but the door opened up suddenly.

I looked over and in walked Alice and Jasper. Alice looked over at me hesitantly as she made her way in.

"Hey Bella." She looked at me and I could see she had been crying.

"Why are you back?" I asked calmly this time. I just wanted to know why she continued coming back.

"Bella, sweetie. Alice isn't the person that you hated; you need to give her a chance to explain." Jasper said walking over to me.

"Why should I, Jasper? She ruined my family." I whispered.

"If you give me a chance, Bella, I'll explain. Please." Alice whispered as she held onto Jasper.

"We'll be outside." Charlie said as he and Jasper walked out the room.

"Can I sit down?" Alice asked hesitantly.

"Sure." I mumbled.

Once she sat down, Alice placed an album on her lap and looked over at me. "When I moved to Forks two years ago, it's true that you hated me…just like you feel now. You didn't like me at first but you..." she said and stopped suddenly as if trying to make a tough decision. "But you started to get to know me and, well now two years later, I couldn't ask for a better sister. We forgave each other." she whispered and then placed the album in my hands. "Take a look."

When I opened the album, the first picture was of Alice and I at an ice skating rink. We were bundled up in our coats and scarves and holding onto each other. As I skimmed the next five pages, I couldn't help but smile at all the wonderful pictures of Alice, Jasper, Rose, Emmett, Edward and I. There were some pictures missing and I wondered what they were but didn't think too much about it. On the sixth page, I came to stop on a picture of me and a beautiful little girl. I was holding onto her as we smiled at each other. She had long black hair that was as curly as Alice's hair and, mine and Alice's brown doe eyes. Her skin was milky white with a tint of red on her cheeks. She was an exact replica of Alice.

"You were the first person I told about Allison. We were on our way to New York and I was so scared about what it would be like to be a mom. Allison had been with my aunt since she was born but my aunt was sick and I had to be responsible for Allison. I was so terrified but you told me everything would be okay and everyone would be here for me. It was the first time that I felt like you accepted me as a sister. I don't know what I would have done if I didn't have you there for me and Allison." she sobbed as she looked at me.

Once again, I felt the same thing as I had when I was with Edward. I finally knew what it was. _Memories trying to surface._ I closed my eyes as my brain started to thump against my skull. It was an excruciating pain. _Much worse then the last time._ As it got stronger I leaned my head against the pillow and then everything went black.

_**"Auntie Bella!" the little girl from the photo yelled. **_

_**"Allison gets back here this instant!" Alice yelled as she ran after Allison. **_

_**"Auntie Bella!" Allison squealed again as her arms wrapped around mine. **_

_**"What'd you do now? What's it this time Allie?" 'Dream' Bella chuckled. **_

_**"Little Miss here said you and Edward promised to take her for ice cream." Alice said coming up next to me. **_

_**"She's not lying. We did promise you ice cream, didn't we?" the 'Dream' Bella winked at the little girl. **_

_**"Right." Allison smiled wickedly. "Auntie Bella and Uncle Eddie are the coolest!" **_

"Bella!" I heard Alice scream frantically.

I opened my eyes and looked up at her brown ones. "She's spoiled. Isn't she?" I asked as I rubbed my head and sat up in bed.

"You pass out on me and that's what you ask when your open your eyes!" Alice chuckled.

"Sorry…" I smiled. "But I remembered her. I remembered you Allie."

Before I could say anything else Alice threw herself on me. "ALICE!" I yelped, at the pain of her body slamming against mine.

"I'm so sorry Bella. I'm so, so, so, sorry!" Alice said leaning away suddenly but still with the smile on her face.

"It's okay. Let's just remember, I was in an accident." I smiled at her.

Alice sat down on the chair and took my hand in hers. I squeezed back and looked up at her. "I'm sorry I didn't remember you but I'm really trying to." I smiled at her.

"I know. We'll help you okay." She smiled back at me.

I nodded just as Jazz made his way inside. "Is it safe?" he teased.

"Yes, it is. Allie and I are great. The question is, where's my little girl?" I smiled at them both.

"We really don't want her to see you like this Bella. She doesn't know what's going on. Once you're out of here she'll be very happy to see you." Jasper looked over at me apologetically.

"That's true. I don't want her to see me like this either. And I want to remember everything I've done with her before my little pixie overwhelms me with it."

"Hey Bella, how about if we fill you in on some things that have happened? Maybe it will help?" he offered.

"Sure, I would love that."

So that was what the next few days looked like for me. While I was getting test done and recuperating, everyone stopped by at random times and would sit with me and tell me stories of things that have happened.

When Rose came to visit she shared with me all of the things that happened when Alice moved to Forks. We then talked about her and Emmett's wedding and how I was the maid of honor. While she talked about it, I studied her, and just like everyone else, there was something behind what she was saying…something being hidden. Having become fed up and knowing that my best friend wouldn't hide anything from me, I confronted her.

"Rosie, you are my best friend and I know you would never lie to me. I need to know what you all are hiding." I said holding onto her hand.

"We aren't hiding anything Bella." She tried to say as if I was seeing too much into thing, but she wasn't looking into my eyes. She was lying.

"You are lying to me, Rose. Please tell me." I pleaded.

"Bella…there is something but I think that it is best if you remember it on your own. Us telling you would overwhelm you and right now we won't do it." She whispered looking at me.

"What if I never remember, Rosie? Please just tell me." I said getting frustrated.

"I can't do that. Let's just give it some time. If being back in Forks doesn't help then I'll tell you. Deal?" she asked.

"Fine." I said knowing I wasn't going to get anything from anyone and I was getting another headache already.

"So what else has happened?" I sighed and looked over at my best friend. She was glowing.

"You're going to be an auntie again!" Rose smiled at me.

"No wonder!" I squealed. "You're glowing!" I smiled at her.

"Yup we find out in a week." She smiled at me.

"It's going to be a boy! I know it!" I suddenly smiled at her.

"So you're still sticking to it." A different voice answered and I looked over and smiled.

"What'd you mean?" I asked.

"Before the incident, you and Edward made a bet. Edward says it's a girl and you said a boy." Rose answered as Edward walked over.

I looked over at Edward and suddenly….

"_**I've also been to school and went to Rosie's' appointment on Monday." My voice rang out again. **_

"_**Oh yeah, I was bummed I couldn't go. So what do you think our godchild will be?" the familiar voice asked and I knew the voice. It was Edward. **_

"_**Well Em and I say it's a boy." My 'dream' version of me said as she sat on a bar stool. **_

"_**Na it's a girl." Edward said as 'Dream' Bella chuckled. **_

"_**It's a boy. I'm positive." She retorted. **_

"_**What do you say to a little bet?" he asked. **_

"_**Bring it on Cullen." I, or rather, the dream me, laughed. **_

"_**Alright. If you win, you get whatever you want. If I win, I get to take you out to dinner." **_

"_**Okay it's a deal and, when I win, I'll let you know what your punishment is." I teased.**_

"_**Alright, fine. It's a deal. You're going down Swan." he chuckled. **_

"_**Nope, ain't gonna happen. You'll be putty in my hand in two months top." I laughed. **_

_I didn't get the headache this time. _I was just lost in his green eyes and suddenly the conversation started.

"Bella?" Edward called out looking over at me. I blinked several times before looking at him again.

"Right…" I smiled at him. "I hope you didn't make any reservations."

"What?" he asked confused.

I just smiled at him and gave up when he was still in shock. "I remember that conversation. Just that…unfortunately." I sighed.

"At least, you're remembering things." He smiled at me. "That's a start."

"Yeah, I just wish I could remember everything already. I guess, in time."

"In time." Rose and Edward agreed simultaneously and strangely looked at each other with a hint of sadness in their eyes. _It must be hard on them to see me this way._ I thought.

That night, I fell asleep trying to remember more of Alice, Allison and Esme but, most of all, I wished that I could remember Edward. Something in my heart told me I was forgetting something important. _I just wished I knew what.

* * *

_**So...What'd you think? Click Below and let me know. :-)**


	36. Chapter 35

**A/N: Welcome Back Everyone! I know that updates are not coming as fast as the others but I just need you to all bare with me! My computer at home has crashed so writing new chapters have been hectic! I promise to at least give you one chapter a week until I can get a new computer! THANK YOU to everyone that has R&R! You are all AWESOME! **

**A huge THANK YOU to my MAGNIFICENT "BETA" GAjujubee for her AMAZING help and encouragement as I work on The College Years and The Brothers. **

_**I do not own anything Twilight...**_

* * *

The next few days, I got tons of visits from the rest of the gang. They each visited me alone most of the times so that each would have time to sit with me and be able to reminisce and help me remember. The person that I most seemed to enjoy myself with was shockingly Edward. He visited me every single day while I was in the hospital and would spend hours talking with me. We talked about how we met, which I wasn't proud of. We talked about senior year, graduation, my trip and his trip to Italy, Allison, books, and just life in general. I found myself laughing for hours at a time and just enjoying his company. I wasn't in pain when he was around, I didn't have nightmares, and I didn't even think about the accident. There were times that I would be sad that I couldn't remember everything he was mentioning but he would just comfort me by saying, _"Bella, when the time is right, you will remember. Some things will be amazing and other will be terrible but remember…that it was all in the past._" I would wonder what he meant but it would comfort me nonetheless.

After about another week in that wretched place, I was finally given the okay to go back to Forks. Of course, I had to first set appointments up with the doctors in Forks. After getting everything in order, Charlie picked me up at the hospital and together we took the first flight out to Forks. I wondered about my things from my apartment in New York but, apparently, Esme had gotten everything packed and shipped back home. She was such a great help during my time at the hospital, I could not thank her enough for her kindness.

A couple of hours later, when we finally landed in the Port Angeles Airport, a light breeze wisped through, sending goosebumps up my arms and my hair flying around gently. I let out an audible sigh and closed my eyes as the wind blew through my hair. For the first time in what seemed like years, I felt right. _I was home. _

"Are you okay, honey?" Charlie asked placing his hand on my shoulder.

"More then okay Dad." I smiled and leaned down to pick up my bag.

"Don't you think about it." Charlie scolded as he grabbed my bag along with his.

"Dad, I am not an invalid. I can carry my own bag." I scolded him back as I reached over and grabbed my bag back from him.

"So stubborn..." He chuckled.

"I wonder where I get it from…" I smiled quirking my eyebrow at him.

"Touché" He laughed.

When we made it out of the terminal, I was about to ask Charlie how we were going to get home, when I noticed Esme waiting for us.

"Welcome Home, Bells." Esme smiled as she hugged me.

"Thanks, Esme." I hugged her back.

As we were walking towards the parking garage, Esme suddenly turned to both Charlie and I.

"So, I have a confession." She started looking at us as if she was a child confessing to a crime.

"What's that?" Charlie asked.

"I know that I told you I sold Renee's house but I kind of didn't mention something." She smiled at Charlie and me.

"What was that?" Charlie turned to look at her.

"I purchased the property. I just couldn't give up the house in which Bella held so many memories and well frankly, I want Bella to have it." She smiled at me and right then I knew that Esme would always be apart of me. I thanked God for sending me such a beautiful person to my life. But no matter how amazing she was, I was not about to accept such a gift as this.

"Esme…" I started to object.

"Don't you dare turn it down…I would be so offended." She warned.

"Esme, that is too much. As soon as I find a job, I can pay rent…Yes, I think that would be better. Please I can't accept it on those terms." I pleaded with her.

"Not going to happen. That is your home Bella and I want you to have it. Think of it as a gift to my daughter, because that is what you are. Edward has his apartment in New York and you, your house in Forks. I really want you to have it, Bella."

"Esme, I just can't." I tried again still not comfortable with her very expensive gift.

"How about we make a deal?" She offered.

"What's that?"

"Edward is going to be coming back home. How about if you allow him to have a room in the house? That will be the way you pay me back." She smiled at me.

Without even thinking twice, I agreed. I knew that Edward wasn't some stranger that I had just met and that he wasn't some lunatic so it wasn't a big deal. My father and friends trusted him so I would, too. Looking over at Charlie, my respond seemed to be the right one. He seemed okay with the idea of Edward staying in the same household as I and that was a lot to say for Charlie.

"Great, thank you, Bella." Esme added.

"No, thank you. I can't thank you enough for what you've done. Not just this but everything else. You have been such a great friend, and friend isn't even the right word because you are much more then that. You've also been so supportive with everything that has been going on. Thank you." I whispered as I looked over I noticed the tear slide down her face and leaned over to hug her.

"Thank you, Bella. I am just so happy to be apart of your life and to have met such a wonderful girl. I couldn't ask for a better daughter." She smiled at me.

"Okay, enough with the sappiness." Charlie teased. "Let's get Bella home." He smiled as he lugged the bags into the trunk of the car.

When we drove up to my house, my heart started aching as all the memories started flooding back. The days I spent on the porch with my mother talking about nothing and everything. All the times my mother told me how much she loved me and that she would always be proud of me no matter what. Then all the times that I had let her down. The times I left the house angry with her, spitting venomous remarks at her. There where so many of those times. How I wished that I had more time to show her how much I loved her. How, no matter what, I was proud to be her daughter.

"She is so proud of you, honey." Charlie whispered as he laid his hand on my shoulder.

"I wish I had the chance to tell her how proud I was to be her daughter." I whispered as I wiped away the tears that had fallen.

"I think she knows." Esme said coming up next to me.

I smiled at her and then wrapped my arm around hers as we made our way into the house. Once inside, I smiled over at Esme. Everything was still the same, just slightly cleaner.

"I could never change it." She smiled over at me.

"Thank you." I smiled back as I walked into the living room.

I spent the whole week before Edward was to arrive, just being driven around Forks. Each day, being back home, helped me really remember most of the things I had forgotten. It was on the fifth day of being back that I finally remembered when I first met Edward.

I was walking around with Esme when I came upon the park that was in my dream. Esme smiled as she stepped up to the edge of the hill and looked up at the sky.

"This is my favorite place in the world. I come here when I need to get away from the real world." She whispered.

I looked over at her strangely because I felt like I had heard that before and, like before, I got another flashback.

"_**I love coming here when I need to get away from the real world." I heard Edward's voice whispered. I could hear the sadness in them and felt the prick in my heart.**_

_**"It is the perfect place for it." I agreed and looked over at him. "Why did you show me this?" I asked sitting down next to him.**_

_**"You said I wouldn't let you in so I brought you here to my favorite place. Bella, I haven't played the piano in years since my father passed away and I'm not ready yet." He looked straight into my eyes and I could see that bringing his father up was painful for him.**_

_**"I'm sorry I didn't know that. I'm glad you brought me here though. It's lovely." I smiled at him and placed my hand on his.**_

I was watching my life play out in front of me as if I wasn't there but I felt every thing 'Dream' Bella was feeling. I remembered how I felt that day and I was feeling it, literally.

_**"It's ok. I haven't told anyone my real reason for not playing and they never wondered so when I saw how much it hurt you that I wouldn't share it with you I realized I had to tell you why. And I'm glad you love this place. How are you feeling?" he questioned and grabbed my hand. **_

When he did that, I felt the same sensation I felt at the hospital.

_**"Hurt. But honestly I was wondering why Jasper was with me. I treated him so bad and he didn't deserve it. I guess your friend is better for him." I sighed looking down.**_

_**"I don't understand, Bella. You have such a good heart but you hide it and are so bitter. Don't you ever wish that you were that little girl that you described to me the other day?" Edward looked over at me with sympathetic eyes.**_

Suddenly, I was back at the hilltop with Esme still staring straight ahead. I smiled as I recalled the rest of that conversation. I remembered what happened the night; everything from going to Jasper's house and discovering him with Alice to the bracelet that I had dreamed about at the hospital. I don't remember after the bracelet but I knew whatever it was that happened after that was what changed who I used to be. I knew that that was the point in which my life had turned. Edward was not only my friend but also my soul's savior. Strangely, I hoped and wished it was he who held me in his arms in my dream.

"This is his favorite place in the world." I whispered looking down at the grass.

"Who's?" Esme asked turning to me.

"Edward's. He said this was his world away from the real world. Just like you." I smiled over at her.

"How are you feeling, Bella?" She asked, I'm sure wondering how I remembered that.

"Honestly?" I asked wrapping my arms around my torso.

"Yes, darling. I know this must be overwhelming for you and I want to be able to try and help." She said placing her hand on my shoulder.

"I'm surprisingly happy with knowing that I'm not that Bella, I use to be. I'm happy knowing that the Bella I am now is much more content with life but…I'm scared." I whispered looking out towards the sky.

"What are you scared of honey?"

"Scared because I know I'm missing out on something important, something that I should remember. Something that has impacted my life and it's scary not knowing what that is. My mind is repressing it when my heart is trying to lead me toward it. It's so frustrating." I whispered as I wiped away the tears that had started to fall. "I feel like half of my soul is missing and nothing scares me more then that. What if I never remember, what if what it's repressing is something that I couldn't deal with before the incident. What if the accident was meant to erase that?"

"I'm sure that the accident was just that, an accident. Just give it a little bit of time, Bella. Soon enough, you will be able to fully heal and things will unfold. We're here for you through it all sweetie." Esme whispered back as she squeezed my shoulder gently. "Bella, you are an amazing girl and, yes, you are struggling right now but it won't last. Just give it some time, okay? Time heals all."

"I know you're tired of hearing it but, thank you." I smiled at her through the tears.

I prayed that soon enough I would remember the things that happened before the accident and find the other half of my soul that was missing.

* * *

**What'd you think? Click Below and let me know! :-)**


	37. Chapter 36

**A/N: Welcome Back Everyone! First, a HUGE apology for keeping you all waiting long! As you know my computer is down so it's been a little more difficult to write new chapters. And unfortunately the next chapter will not be posted until after the New Year. Second, THANK YOU for everyone that has R&R! Lastly, a HUGE Thank you to my "beta' GAjujubee for her immense help with TCY and TB! Okay, so on to the next chapter!  
**

**_I do not own anything Twilight..._**

* * *

After that day the next two flew by in a fit of nerves. I was missing the whole gang and was filled with excitement when I found out that Emmett and Rose were moving back to Forks. Since Rose had gotten a transfer from her job it made things much easier for them to come back. They were going to move in with her father until they sold their house in NY and could buy one in Forks. Unfortunately, my house only had two bedrooms so I couldn't offer them a place to live. When I spoke to them about it they both agreed that Rose's father house was much bigger for them.

Alice and Jasper promised to follow as soon as they could but promised to come down the week after Rose, Emmett and Edward arrived. I still hadn't meet Allison but I did get to speak to my princess once since I returned back home. I remembered the conversation and couldn't stop the smile from forming on my face.

_I was sitting down in my home early on a Sunday morning when my cell phone rang. Alice's name showed up on the caller id._

"_Hi Allie!" I sang as I sat back on the couch. _

"_Auntie Bella?" I heard the voice of a little girl. I knew the voice. _

"_Allison!" I smiled as I sang her name._

"_Why haven't you called Auntie Bella?" she asked with sadness in her voice. _

"_Oh honey I haven't been feeling well, but I'm so sorry for not calling. I missed you baby." I quickly said feeling extremely sad for not calling her. _

"_I've missed you too, Auntie Bella. When are you coming home?" she asked still sad._

"_I'm not sure sweetie. But mommy, you and daddy are coming down to see me next week. I've missed you so much and can't wait to see you! I love you sweetie." I said as I felt the pain that being separated from her caused. _

"_Oh great! I get to see Auntie Rose, Uncle Em, Grandma Esme, Grandpa Charlie, you and Uncle Eddie!" she squealed, this time excited. _

"_Yes you do, and I for one, miss having you in my arms."_

"_Me too Auntie Bella. Hey auntie, do you think you and Uncle Eddie can give me a cousin? I would really like one?" _

"_What?" I asked taken aback by what she'd said._

"_NO mom!" I heard her say and then Alice was on the phone._

"_Bella?" Alice asked. _

"_Alice, what did just say?" I asked still in shock. _

"_Umm…we've had a conversation about babies, that didn't turn out right." Alice stammered. _

"_What conversation?"_

"_I kind of told her that when people are close friends and even live together that they make a baby. Bad explanation and bad idea, I was grabbing at things." She chuckled nervously._

"_Mama!" I heard Allison yell and then the muffle sound of someone holding her mouth shut. _

"_Bella we have to go, Jasper is calling. We'll see you next week. Love ya." Alice said._

"_Love ya too." I responded but the line was already dead._

_Something didn't seem right about that conversation but before I could think anymore about it Edward called. And just like that, the conversation with Allison was put to the back of my mind._

Not that I had forgotten that conversation, because I was far from forgetting it. I just figured I would get the information I needed once Edward was here, because I was going to find out.

During the times that Charlie and Esme were at work I found myself utterly bored. I spent time getting to know Charlie's girlfriend, Sue. She was really sweet but was to much like a grandmother then a mother. She spent some afternoons with me and I enjoyed some of our conversations but when Edward called I was grateful. His calls were what I always looked forward to each day.

Finally the day that he, Rose, and Emmett were to arrive I made sure the house was perfect and made my way to my appointment.

When I got to Dr. Tanner's office she was already waiting to see me. Dr. Tanner was my primary doctor since I was little and I was beyond happy that she was still in Forks. When I first met with her after my return from New York she was very worried about my amnesia but after running more test she agreed with Dr. Atera's results; my amnesia was only temporary but would take a little extra work on my part to come back.

After my weekly check-up, Dr. Tanner told me she would be away in New York for a week to visit her granddaughter so she was leaving me under the care of Dr. Weber, Angela's mother. I wished her a great trip and skipped out of the office to head to the airport. I jumped into my BMW and phoned Charlie to let him know how my appointment went.

"Hey honey, so how was it?" he answered on the first ring.

"It was good. We went over things to do to help my memory and then she told me she was going on vacation for a week. Dr. Weber will be checking on me until she comes back." I said as I drove towards the airport.

"Well that's good for her. How are you feeling?" he started again in his fatherly tone.

"Good dad, don't worry. I'm on my way to pick up Rose, Em and Edward."

"What are you doing on the phone and driving, Isabella?" Charlie suddenly shrieked.

"Sorry, I'm getting off now." I said rolling my eyes at my fathers fit.

"Sorry, doesn't make it right Isabella. Don't you ever call me while you're driving! Do you not think before doing things!" he yelled.

Suddenly it hit me why he was so upset. I felt the lump rise in my throat and held back the tears. _He was thinking about the accident. _

"I'm sorry dad, I didn't think. I'm going now okay. Love you." I apologized.

"Never again, Isabella. Love you too." He said and then hung up the phone.

I quickly wiped away the single tear that had fallen and concentrated on the road. This vulnerability that I was experiencing after the incident was very new to me. There were times where I cried for no reason at all and that annoyed me. Then there were the nightmares that I was still having. The truth is I wanted Edward to be back because he was the only one that chased them away. I missed him, much more than I ever thought possible.

When I arrived at the airport I parked my baby in the garage and made my way to the terminal Rose had told me earlier in the morning. As I waited for them to arrive I skimmed over the arrivals and departure screen. Suddenly my eyes were covered and everything went black. I jumped getting ready to yell when I smelt it. A very familiar smell, not something I had smelt recently but a smell that felt like I was use to. It was Acqua Di Gio cologne. It was Edward.

"Guess who?" she whispered into my ear, and I just about melted at the sound of his angelic voice.

I recovered quickly and decided two can play the game. "Umm I don't know, Mike Newton." I smirked remembering how he had mentioned he did not like Mike Newton in high school.

"Hmm…does Mike Newton make you smile like this?" he asked.

This time his lips were close to my ear. I could feel his breath brush against my skin and felt like I was heating up. _Fuck he was making me lose focus. _"No." I mumbled not being able to concentrate anymore. Trying to break up whatever it was that was happening I turned around to face him. Edward removed his hands and looked over at me with a smirk on his face. "Prick." I chuckled shoving him back gently. "You scared the crap out of me."

"Sorry. Am I forgiven?" he smiled at me with a pout on his face. _A fucking sexy ass pout! _

"I don't know. You almost gave me a heart attack. Something like that is very serious." I said pretending to still be mad at him. The pout was getting the best of me though.

"All's forgiven." I sighed in defeat.

He then raised his hand to my face and moved away the strand of her that had fallen in front of my eyes. And just like before I was pulled into the green orbs.

A second later Rose and Emmett cleared their throats to announce their presence. I laughed as I looked over at them. "Sorry…"

"Interesting…" they both mumbled and grinned at me. _Why did everyone keep saying that? _

I had to figure out what the hell I was missing before I went crazy. It was time for me to start being observant and start getting to the bottom of what this huge secret was._ I needed to know._

I gave a Rose a hug before Emmett's beary arms captured me and squeezed the breath out of me.

"Emmett McCarty put her down NOW!" Rose warned as she gave him a death glare.

"Sorry women! I just missed my little Bellie." He grinned before I pinched him. "Ouch women!" he yelped.

"My name is Bella. Emmy." I smiled at him and then placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Ugh…where did the joking around go?" he mumbled and then smiled.

"We're kidding baby, but you have to remember that Bella was just in accident. She's still fragile." Rose said hugging Emmett.

"I am not fragile!" I rolled my eyes at them.

"Just agree." Edward whispered into my ear making my body temperature rise.

"So, what are the plans for today?" I asked as we walked out the terminal.

"Well Rose and I are going to settle in. Maybe we can do something tomorrow?" Emmett offered.

"Sure." I sighed.

"I have to get settled in as well. I would love the help?" Edward suggested as he walked next to me, very close to me.

"Sure!" I smiled at him.

He smiled at me and again I felt my insides melt. _What was it about Edward Cullen that drove me insane?_ I sure enough was going to find out.

When we left the airport we decided to pick something up to eat at McDonalds and then dropped Rose and Emmett off at her house. Once we were in the house I offered to help Edward with his bag but of course that was out of the question. _What was it with men and making women feel fragile?_

"So your stuff got here yesterday and the movers put it in your room." I said as I opened the door to the house.

"Yeah they called me. So do you want to relax for a bit or get to work?" Edward asked grinning at me.

"Lets get to work, Cullen." I smiled.

"Yes ma'am!" he joked and headed up the stairs.

We spent a whole hour getting his clothes out of the boxes and into the closet and small drawer in the room. When we were working on his personal belongings I came across a silver box and curiously opened it. Inside were five silver charms; one heart shape one with pink diamonds, one that spelled love, one with a snow man, one in shape of a butterfly and one that read forever. They were beautiful. I ran my fingers through each one and saw the little "B" engraved in each. That when it hit me.

"_Bella you are my life and I want you to know that letting you in was the best decision I ever made. I remember the first time I laid eyes on you. You walked into that classroom that first day and you're presence stirred something in me. Of course because of circumstances I steered clear of you but I couldn't help the attraction I somehow felt for you. When I finally got the chance to know the real you that feeling just grew more and more each moment I was near you. I tried to fight it but as we know feelings like I had aren't easy to fight. I remember seeing you on that stage the day of Rose's party and instantly knowing that I was in love with you. I haven't stopped loving you since that day and I will love you forever. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I want you to know that I'm ready for whatever we are hit with. I'm ready to face the world with you." Edward whispered as he held my hands in his. _

The hand that held a silver charm bracelet. The bracelet I had found in my box when I arrived in Forks. The bracelet in which these charms belonged on.

I looked up at Edward and knew that I was right. His eyes held, hope.

I slowly got up and motioned for him to stay there. I walked over to my room and grabbed the bracelet from my jewelry box.

"You aren't just my friend." I whispered as I walked into the room with the bracelet in my hand.

"Bella…I…" he started to explain but I cut him off.

"These belong to me, right?" I asked holding onto the charms.

He nodded and I continued.

"I knew since the night at the hospital that something was missing. I knew that there was something between us. I felt it in every fiber in me. The way you looked at me, the way you cared for me and stood by me. But most of all the way I was drawn to you. There hasn't been a minute that I haven't thought about you, craved your company and craved to hear your voice. All my nightmares are gone when you're with me, and that's because when I'm with you, everything in my world is right." I said as I walked over to sit next to him on the bed. "All the missing photos, all the mumbling and snarky remarks, all of them were because I couldn't remember loving you." I whispered.

"Bella everything you are saying is true but there's more. I think that you need to know all of it." Edward said before I cut him off again.

"I don't want to know the rest Edward. It doesn't matter." I said looking at him. "If things happened before the incident, I don't want to know what. The only thing I know is that if I'm feeling this way for you, even after…forgetting you…then nothing else matters but that I love you. That I loved you before the incident and that I love you after." I smiled while the tears ran down my cheeks.

"Bella, I think…" Edward said placing his hands on my cheek. He gently wiped away my tears and looked into my eyes. When he did, I felt pulled into them again. This time it was different, this time my body was being pulled to his and then my lips touched his. Kissing Edward was like being engulfed in sea of pure ecstasy. The way his soft lips felt against mine, the way they moved in sync, as if they were made for mine. I craved more of him; my body craved more of him.

"Bella" Edward whispered against my lips but it was no use. I wasn't listening. "Bella, love" he tried again and this time my heart stopped, making me freeze.

This time I pulled back and sat on the bed. "Sorry." I whispered and then smiled at him. I felt like a villain trying to seduce him. If this was how it felt to kiss Edward then I knew I was in big trouble.

_I was completely head over heels in love with Edward Cullen.

* * *

_

**What'd you think? Click below and let me know! :-) **

**I hope everyone has a wonderful holiday season! See you in the New Year! **


	38. Chapter 37

**A/N: I'm sort of back everyone! I'm sincerely sorry that this chapter is so late! Real Life has really been hectic and I haven't been able to write but I'm trying! To all my readers and reviewers! thank you for your patience and your dedication to TCY! I am still very busy and on top of that have no computer but I will try and get a chapter uploaded each week or every other week. So sorry! **

**A HUGE THANK YOU to my BETA and GREAT friend GAjujubee for helping me finally be able to write this chapter and the many more to come! :-)**

**Enough with the talk, Enjoy Chapter 37! **

* * *

We sat on the bed quietly for a few minutes. I'm sure Edward was trying to get his thoughts together, and I the same. I had just remembered how much he meant to me and what did I do? I practically threw myself on him.

"I'm sorry." I apologized again. He must have thought I was a savage with the way I attacked him.

"Don't you dare apologize." He said fiercely as he turned to look at me. "I was just taken by surprise."

"You? I am, too! I just found out that the guy that I've been having feelings for IS the love of my life…and I couldn't remember!" I shook my head looking away.

"Having feelings, huh?" He grinned and I bowed my face to hide the blush creeping up on my cheeks. "Don't do that." Edward whispered tightening his grip on my hand.

"Do what?" I said looking back at him.

"Hide. You should know, I detest that." He smiled at me.

My breath hitched in my throat as my heart started to beat faster. His warm hands on mine and his warm breath enveloping me were making my body feel hot again. On top of that, my headache was back as the memories tried to catch up my head burst in flames. To try and think clearly, I pulled back gently. I needed fresh air. I needed to get all my thought and emotions in order. I instantly shot up and turned to walk out.

"Bella." Edward stood up. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing is wrong. I just need air. I need to get my thoughts together." I apologized grabbing the door knob.

"Do you want me to come with you?" he asked worriedly.

"No. I'm fine. I promise. Just need some air and time alone. I'll be back, okay?" I smiled at him to assure him that things were okay.

"Okay. I'll be here." He said sitting back down.

I nodded my head and then walked out of the room. Once in the hallway, I let out a loud gasp and headed out the door. I knew where I wanted to go.

When I arrived at the top of the hill, I sat down gently on the grass. I looked down at the bracelet I had slipped on in the room and prayed for more memories. I tried to clear my head and force them to come, but it was no use. All I could remember was that night and what I was feeling. I loved him; I was madly in love with him…that I knew for sure.

The questions running through my head were; why didn't my bracelet hold those new charms? Why wasn't I wearing the bracelet when I was in the accident? I didn't see it on my wrist.

Before I could delve too much in to it, my phone rang loudly. The ring tone sounded familiar but I hadn't heard it since I woke up in the hospital. I looked down and noticed Alex name appear.

"Hello" I answered still not sure if he blamed me.

"Bella." Alex gentle voice said into the phone.

"Alex." I said back.

"Oh, sweetie. I've been trying to get in contact with you! For some reason, your phone goes straight to voicemail." He sighed.

"I'm sorry, I was afraid to answer." I said softly.

"Why?" he asked shocked.

"Because I caused the accident Alex. If I wouldn't have grabbed the wheel, we wouldn't have hit the barrier. I'm so sorry, Alex. I really am. I understand if you don't want anything to do with me." I cried into the phone.

"That is nonsense, Bella! I would never blame you. It was an accident and that's all. I've been worried sick about you. I miss you. I heard that you were back in Forks and I would love to come see you." He asked.

"You don't blame me? How can you be so okay about this? I almost killed us."

"It was an accident, okay. Can we please move forward? If it makes you feel better, I forgive you and still love your crazy ass." He chuckled which made me chuckle.

"Okay, but only, if you promise to come see me! I miss you, too!" I said with a smile on my face.

"I promise. I'll see about coverage for the store and I'll let you know. Maybe in the next month or so."

"Okay, so how have you been?" I asked wanting to know how he was really doing.

"I'm doing good. I'm back at the store working my behind off. Just hired someone to take care of all of your work. She's okay, but definitely not you."

"My work? What did I do at the store?" I asked not recalling it at all.

"Oh, I'm sorry sweetie. I forgot you're getting used to this. You were an employee at my bookstore and ran the writing program and paper. You are an amazing writer. How about if I email you some of your work? Maybe that will jog your memory." He suggested.

"That would be great." I said as I thought about everything I had before the accident and then it hit me. "Hey, Alex, you are my best guy friend, right?"

"Yes, of course. We're as thick as thieves." I heard the smile on his side.

"So you tell me things just how it is, right?"

"Yes, what's going on?"

"Why was I upset that night?" I blabbed out.

"Oh…Bella…I..." he stammered.

"Will you not tell me either?" I asked frustrated.

"I'm sorry sweetie, that's something that you have to come to by yourself. I wish I could tell you, but you have to remember on your own. I, as well as your family and friends, have different views to what happened and we would be more subjective then we should be. I'm really sorry, sweetie." He apologized gently.

"That's fine, Alex. I figured they had gotten to you. At least I remembered Edward." I smiled to myself.

"You do?" he asked, again shocked.

"Yes, I remember the night he told me he loved me in New York. That's all, but I know that I love him and always will."

"Oh, okay. That's nice to hear." He said but somehow he seemed hesitant about what he was saying.

"You don't sound happy." I said.

"Oh, no. I am. Did you and Edward talk about your relationship before the accident?"

"No, I told him I didn't want to know."

"Why wouldn't you?" he asked incredulously.

"I just don't want to. Why should I know?"

"I think that is up to you, Bella. If you want to know then so be it but I think that it's best to know all from your past. Don't you think?"

"No, not really. I don't want to dwell on the past when I am starting a new future. I don't want my mistakes or feeling in the past to impact what I know and feel now." I said but somehow I didn't feel confident. "I don't know, Alex." I sighed.

"Well then just let things fall where they may. Listen, I have to get back to work but I'll call again, okay. Take care, sweetie. Talk to you later."

"You too, Alex. Goodbye." I said then hung up.

I bowed my head in between my legs and shut my eyes. I tried to clear my mind and after a few minutes it worked. My head wasn't burning anymore; instead I was in my "dream" world again.

_I was at a wedding reception, when I looked around I saw Rose in her wedding gown and Emmett looking at her with a smile on his face, while dancing. This was their wedding day. I looked around and saw Alice and Jasper sitting down with a littler version of Allison. _

"_That will be you and I soon." I heard Edward's smooth voice whisper into my ear. _

"_Oh, really? What makes you think I'll accept?" I smiled as I turned to face him. _

"_Ouch. Are you saying you would say no?" he asked. _

"_No, I'm not saying that. How about if I want to propose?" I teased him. _

"_Nope, it's only right that I have that honor. I won't give you the time to propose, because I'll beat you to it." He smirked. _

"_Well, if you insist." I chuckled as I wrapped my arms around him. _

"_I definitely insist." He whispered into my ear and wrapped his arms around me bringing me to him._

"_I wouldn't say no." I assured him and leaned my head on him. Together we stood to the side watching Rose and Emmett enjoy their first dance as husband and wife. _

I opened my eyes in surprise and looked around. We were already thinking about marriage when Rose and Emmett married. We were much more then just girlfriend and boyfriend. I knew and felt that much in that instant.

Before I could continue thinking, I suddenly felt someone behind me. Call me intuitive, but his aura drew me to him. I knew it was him, even as he sat behind me and pulled me back against him. I wasn't afraid of it being a stranger because I knew it was him. I let his warmth envelope me and leaned my head against his chest. I couldn't remember the last time I felt so at peace. My headache vanished and all I felt in that moment was joy. So much joy, that I let out a small laugh, without realizing it.

"I know you wanted to be alone but I couldn't stay away. I knew you would be here." Edward whispered into my ear.

"How did you know?" I whispered back not wanting to interrupt the moment of peace we had.

"It's where your heart guides you. You told me that this was where you fell in love with me. I knew this is where you would be because this is where I come."

"I feel at peace here. It's like everything is suddenly clear to me, well, as clear as it can be, right now."

"I know that feeling." He whispered and then we both fell silent as we sat there enveloped in each others warmth.

I don't remember ever falling asleep but I guess I did. The next thing I knew I was waking up in my bed, still wrapped in the same warmth. I felt Edward's arms still embracing me and, instead of moving, I snuggled up to him more. His scent enveloped me and all I could think of was the things I should do to him. Before my hormones could get the best of me, I turned gently in his arms to face him. I looked over at his perfectly smooth face and smiled. He looked so peaceful and happy, as he slept, with a smile on his face. I brought my hand over his and ran my fingers across his eyes, his cheeks, his forehead and then his jaw line. My fingers must have been cold because his lips turned up into a wider smile and he sighed in pure joy.

"Morning, love." He whispered.

"Morning. Sorry to wake you. Go back to bed." I whispered.

"Not tired anymore. How are you doing, sleepyhead?"

"Well rested. How did I get home?"

"You fell asleep in my arms so I brought you home. I was going to leave but you didn't let me go. I must say I didn't know you were that strong, I was afraid for my shirt." He chuckled.

"Sorry." I smiled and hid the blush that was rising on my cheeks.

"Ugh, you drive me crazy when you do that." He groaned.

"Sorry."

"Stop the apologizing, Bella." He sighed as he sat up in bed.

"Sorry." I said again accidently and laughed.

"Hey, Bella. I know that you don't think its best to talk about before the accident but I really think it's important." He said with sadness in his features.

"Sure, we do…just not now. How about breakfast?" I asked getting up from the bed.

He thought about something for a moment and then smiled sadly at me. "Sure."

"Wait, I need a moment." I said lifting my finger and heading to my bathroom.

After taking care of my morning essentials, I made my way to the kitchen to cook breakfast. When I was turning the eggs, there was a knock on the door.

"Bella, can you grab that? I'm in the shower." Edward called from upstairs.

I laughed and made my way to the door. When it flew open, I froze in complete surprise.

"Oh my God! What are you doing here?" I asked with a smile on my face.

My day had just went from perfect to AMAZING.

* * *

**What'd you think? Click below and let me know! **


	39. Chapter 38

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm so sorry for the delay in posting a new chapter! RL has been more hectic then usual! Thank you for those who have been patient and for those who have R&R! I won't promise a quick chapter update since i'm not sure how things will pan out but I assure you TCY will not be left without ending! I hope you enjoy the next chapter!**

**A quick Thank You to GAjujubee for being an AWESOME "Beta" and giving me the push to work on my stories! If you haven't checked out her story, Please do!  
**

**I do not own anything Twilight...**

* * *

"AHHHHH" I screamed as I jumped into the arms of my best friend.

"My my, you're excited" he laughed as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Oh! I've missed you so much!" I smiled hugging him back tightly.

"Me too, sweetie. Now, can I breathe?" He chuckled.

"Well, I feel so unloved." I heard the familiar voice.

"TANYA!" I squealed grabbing her into a huge hug.

"Much better." She laughed hugging me back.

"Wow, what a sexy moment." Jacobs joked.

"Oh, hush" Tanya and I said as we turned to him.

"Come in guys." I stepped aside letting them into the house.

"Bella!" I heard Edward yell and noticed Jake's eyes turned a shade darker.

"Edward is here?" Tanya asked with a look of surprise on her face.

"Yes, he lives here." I looked at both of them in confusion.

"Oh." Tanya whispered and then quickly composed herself.

"Jake and Tanya are here, Edward!" I called out as I turned continuing to look at Jake and Tanya's expressions.

"Oh." Edward suddenly said the same way as Tanya, "Umm...I'll be down."

"Okay." I yelled to Edward and then turned to Jake and Tanya. " Would you guys like some breakfast?" I offered.

"We've picked something up. Thank you, though." Tanya said as they both sat at the table.

"Coffee or Juice?" I asked.

"Coffee would be great." Jake said, finally coming out of his stage of confusion.

"So, how have you been, sweetie?" Tanya asked as I poured the coffee.

"I've been good...still working on remembering some things. Its very frustrating but I think eventually I'll get there." I shrugged handing them their coffees.

"So you remembered Edward? Your father had told me you were having a hard time." Jake asked.

"Well I remember some things about Edward and I. I remembered that we were together and that I love him." I smiled looking at them.

"Oh, only that?" Jake said.

"Yes, the rest will come with time. I don't have to know anything else as long as I know that." I looked at both of them.

"Oh…okay." They both said simultaneously this time.

I was starting to get annoyed with there reactions but, didn't want to ruin our time together. Something was being hidden from me once again.

"So...how have you two been?" I asked changing the subject.

"Well, Jake has finished school and is in the process of opening up his own shop in Forks. He is doing an amazing job. I left Maryland College and am taking classes here instead." Tanya smiled looking over at Jake.

"Well, I have a great woman next to me giving me the push I need." Jake smiled back. There was a brilliance in each of there eyes that seemed very familiar.

"You two are hiding something from me!" I laughed.

"That's true. Nothing gets by you Bella." Tanya rolled her eyes in a joking manner. "Jake and I are expecting our first child."

"Get out of here!" I squealed jumping up from my chair. "Oh I'm so happy for you!"

"Thank you. We are really excited." Tanya laughed as Jake shook his head looking at us.

"You two will make great parents. That is wonderful news." I smiled.

We continued talking for a little while longer about the baby and their lives for the last couple of years. When I looked at my watch I noticed an hour had passed and Edward was still no where in sight. I wondered what was taking him so long and just when I had made up my mind to go get him, I heard him coming down the stairs.

"Well... I..uh..think we should get going Bella." Jake suddenly said standing up. "I promised Tanya we would catch a movie."

"Oh, but you guys have only been here a short time. Edward is coming down and you guys haven't even talked to him." I said looking at them.

"I know, but the movie is starting soon and we don't want to miss it. Maybe another time." Tanya apologized getting up.

"Okay. It was nice seeing you. I have to come by soon and we should all get together. Rose and Emmett are back in town as well." I said.

"We've heard and we definitely have to do something soon. I'm glad to finally be able to see you." Tanya smiled while giving me a hug.

Just then Edward walked in the room and Jake went rigid. Edward didn't look at him as well and I just stared at them.

"Jacob." Edward nodded.

"Cullen." Jake sneered.

"Goodbye, sweetie. We'll talk soon. Take care of yourself, and remember I'm always here for you." Jake hugged me.

"Thanks, Jake." I whispered. He then let go of me, bid a quick goodbye to Edward and left out the door.

"That was weird. Am I missing something?" I asked.

Edward was about to say something and then sighed "No, we just never really got along." He shrugged.

"Oh, well maybe now that we are all here, you can." I shrugged. "Your breakfast is probably cold. Let me go warm it up." I turned to the kitchen but before I could take a step Edward's arms wrapped around me waist.

When my back was against his chest, I felt the electricity flow through me. Suddenly, it was very hot in the room.

"You look gorgeous in your pajamas." He whispered into my ears.

"Thanks." I swallowed trying to control the heat coursing through me.

He then placed his hands on my waist and pressed gently. "Why are you so shaky?" he whispered.

"Not shaky." I tried to sound confident but failed miserably. .

"Really?" he said placing a kiss on my earlobe making me shiver. "That says differently." He teased.

I shook him off and took a step forward. I needed room to think clearly. He laughed and took my hand in his pulling me back towards him.

"Just messing with you, love." He smirked placing a kiss on my lips.

"Uh huh. Well, what if I want you to continue?" I teased because two could play the game.

"Hmm…" He said as he ran his nose down my jaw line. "Tempting…" He whispered. "very, very tempting." He mused as he placed his hands on my hips and in one swift movement brought me back against the wall.

The movement alone made my hormones swirl into overdrive. The heat in the room had returned. Having Edwards body flushed against mine was doing crazy things to me.

I wasn't going to let him see that, though.

"If its so tempting, why the stalling?" I whispered as seductively as possible and ran my hands down his chest. I then placed my leg in between his.

"Bella..." He groaned, which made me smile. _Women had so much power over men. _

"Yes." I whispered again this time placing my lips close to his ears.

Edward took me by surprise when he held onto me tighter and then lifted me up. In surprise, I wrapped my legs quickly around his waist and yelped.

"You're driving me crazy." He groaned and placed a kiss on my lips.

This kiss wasn't soft and sweet. It was rough and full of raw passion. With every movement, you could feel the desire and want in each of us. Truth was, I wanted Edward. I wanted to experience this new sensation with him, again. But was I ready?

_You won't know unless you try. _I told myself and made up my mind.

"I want you, Edward." I whispered as I felt my heart start to pound against my chest.

"Bella..." Edward sighed "Maybe we should..."

"No...I want to...please. I need you." I pleaded as I smiled at him.

"Hmm...how much...do you need me?" He teased but picked me up in his arms.

"As much as you want me..." I whispered seductively and giggled.

Edward groaned lightly and headed for the stairs.

"No bed, the couch is closer." i smiled.

"Bella, seriously?" He chuckled.

"Seriously, unless you don't think you can be comfortable enough." I teased.

"Oh, I think I can manage." He smirked, and that smirk made my whole body quiver.

When we reached the couch, Edward laid my down gently and then hovered over me.

"God, you are beautiful." he whispered.

"Thank you." I grinned and felt the blood rush to my cheeks.

Edward caressed my cheek and lowered his lips to mine. When he did, I feverishly clung on to him and kissed him. He removed his lips from mine but placed them on my eyes. He kissed them gently, then moving to my nose, my cheeks, my forehead, then he placed a kiss on my neck. He bit my neck softly and trailed kisses down my neck until he reached the top of my waiting i lifted my hands and brought my shirt over my head. He then continued trailing kisses as I tried to contain my desires. When he reached my hips, he looked at me for assurance and untie my pajama pants. I was about to lift up for him to pull them off but he lifted his lips to mine. His kiss was passionate and as he kissed me, I felt his hand slip into my pajama pants. When his fingers touched me, I moaned, loudly. He smirked and then pressed a little harder.

"God, Edward. Please..." I pleaded, I wanted him, I need him.

"Patience, love." He whispered against my lips.

If he knew me, he knew I was far from being patient. I was about to lift myself up when Edward fingers gently slid into me sending me into a frantic moan of ecstasy.  
Just when things were heating up, the phone started to ring. I groaned in irritation as Edward stopped all movement inside of me.

"Let it go to voicemail" He moaned.

I did but the caller was persistent. Within seconds, the phone began to ring again.

"I need to get it, Edward, or they won't stop calling." I murmured.

Edward let go of me and as I got up to walk away I heard him sigh in frustration.  
I answered the phone and as soon as the voice came through the receiver I held the phone away from my ears.

"God, Emmett! What the hell?" I yelled as soon as he stopped yapping.

"Well, dammit, I've been trying to call like four times! I need you, Bella!" He yelled frantically. This wasn't the playful Emmett voice I was use to, this voice was filled with panic. Pure and terrified panic.

"What's wrong, Em?" I asked now in full blown panic, as well.

"I don't know what the hell to do! Rose has this terrible headache...she's in a lot of pain and I don't know what to do!" He yelled.

In the background, I could hear Rose crying out in pure agony and started to fear something horrible had happened.

"Em...please... please make it stop!" She screamed.

"Take her to the hospital Em! Right now! We'll be there in a few minutes. I'm on my way!" I said and hung up the phone.

"What's going on?" Edward asked as I threw my shirt back on and hurried to put shoes on.

"Rose is not good. I'm going to the hospital, are you coming?" I asked looking over at him.

"Of course, but let me drive. You are shaking Bella." He said as he placed his shoes on and grabbed our coats.

"Fine, but please Edward drive fast." I warned and got into the car.

During the whole ride, every possible situation ran through my head. I prayed that Rose and the baby were okay, but my heart was already fearing the worse. _Please Lord take care of both of them. _

_***_  
We spent fourteen days in the hospital. Fourteen days filled with tears, pain, fear and most of all worry. Fourteen days is all it took for us all to realize that life was to precious to waste. Fourteen days that showed me what the true meaning of family and love was.…

* * *

**Hope you liked! See you guys soon! **


	40. Chapter 39

**A/N: So I know this has been a long time coming! I'm sorry for the long delay! I promise to try and not let so much time lapse again! Thank you to everyone that has been R&R and have been asking for an update, you guys are def my motivation! A huge THANK YOU to my "Beta" Gajujubee! without her this would have taken longer to come out! :-) **

**So enough with the talk! Read on! **

_**I do not own anything Twilight...**_

* * *

_We spent fourteen days in the hospital. Fourteen days filled with tears, pain, fear and most of all worry. Fourteen days is all it took for us all to realize that life was to precious to waste. Fourteen days that showed me what the true meaning of family and love was._

* * *

"Bella, you have to tell me what's going on? What happened to Rose?" Edward asked gently while I sat in the seat of the car anxiously waiting to get to the hospital.

"Rose…God, Rose." I mumbled as I closed my eyes and tried to block out all the horrific images.

"What happened?" Edward asked and then grabbed my hand in his. As soon as it did my body relaxed.

"Rose was having horrible headache and is in extreme pain. Em took her to the hospital." I mumbled holding in the tears that were threatening to spill.

"She's going to be okay, Bella. Rosie is a strong girl." He whispered and squeezed my hand while I shut my eyes. "They both will be." He whispered confidently.

"God, I hope so." I whispered as the tears spilled over.

"They will." Edward reassured me.

When Edward pulled up to the hospital, I didn't wait and jumped out.

"I'll see you inside." I called out and ran to the entrance.

Everything after that happened in a blur. I remember asking for Rose and then being sent up to where she and Emmett were. Edward joined me a while later and together we sat impatiently waiting for Emmett to come out with information. An hour later, out walked Emmett with a somber look on his face.

"Em, what's wrong with her?" i asked as panic coursed through me.

Edward placed a hand over his shoulder and moved him to a chair. With his head in his face, he explained to us what had happened. All of the headaches Rose was suffering, all the dizziness and vomiting was due to her condition. He doctor said it was Pre-Eclampsia. Not knowing exactly what is was, Emmett explained as best as he could. He explained that it was a condition where a persons blood pressure rises into hypertension and a high amount of protein in the urine. The doctors were still waiting for the urine sample but with all the other symptoms they were sure it was what Rose was suffering from. Since the condition could result in fatality for her or the baby, she was going to be staying in the hospital for a while and then was order to be on bed rest 24/7.

As he mentioned the possibility of an early delivery or the death our friend, the strongest man iIve ever known, broke down in thunderous sobs. I wrapped my arms around him and together we cried for our friend and the babies. My best friend, his wife, was now fighting for her life and life of my niece and nephew, which she had found out were twins when I was recuperating.

It broke my heart to see him this way.

"Emmett, honey." I whispered as I hugged him. The strong man that I was use to was no longer there.

"This is all my fault, Bella. If I would have taken better care of her. If I wouldn't have let her do anything..." He sobbed onto my shoulders. "I let her and my son and daughter down! This is all my fault!"

"Emmett McCarty, don't you dare say that! This isn't your fault, sweetie. There was nothing that could prevent this." I said pulling back while still holding onto him. "Look at me" I ordered him.

When his eyes met mine, they were filled with pure agony.

"This is not your fault. You have to be strong for Rosie and the babies. They are going to be okay. We will make sure that Rose is comfortable and in a couple of months you can welcome your babies into this world. God is watching over them, Emmett. Please believe that." I whispered as tears spilled down my eyes.

"I let them down, Bella. I should have made sure she was on bed rest. I should have taken her to the hospital sooner. I should have..." he continued.

"You didn't know, honey. It wasn't your fault. Things happen, but they will be okay."

"How can you be so positive, Bella? How can you have so much faith?"

"Because after what I've been through, how can I not? I'm here because you all had faith in God, and so do I. They will be okay, Emmett. Rose needs us to be strong."

"I have faith." He nodded and then wrapped his arms around me. Emmett's hug could crush me but this time he needed the assurance, so i hugged him back almost as tight.

"I love you, Emmett. I will always be here for all of you."

"Love you, too, Bells. Thanks." He whispered giving me a small smile.

"Now that's the smile I missed." I smiled back at him and then at that moment the doctor came to get Emmett.

Emmett and Rose were still in agony after the two weeks in the hospital. Rose had barely ate or talked to anyone. Everyday I sat with her and held onto her. When she squeezed back i knew it was for support. She needed me but what she didn't realize was that she already had me, she didn't have to ask. When I wasn't beside her Edward was. While I kept Rose company and assured her that everything would be okay, Edward did the same with Emmett. My brother was suffering in silence while in front of Rose, he didn't leave Rose's side until we insisted he went home to shower and eat. He tried spending day and night blaming himself for what Rose was going through, that was something I wasn't going to let happen.

"Bella. You need to go home and get some rest." I heard Rose whisper as I sat with my head at the side of her bed. This was the first time she had talked to me.

"Hi, stranger. I've missed you, sweetie." I smiled at her as I held her hand in mine.

"They're my babies, Bella. I can't lose them." She whispered as a tear fell down her eye. "I'm suppose to be strong for them and I couldn't even take care of myself. How can I be a mom if I can't protect them while they are inside me." She said as she wiped away the tear. Just like Emmett, Rose was not designed to show sadness. "I can't protect my own babies, Bella!" She suddenly screamed and for the first time in a very long time. Rose buried her head in her hands and cried out.

"Don't you dare say that!" I chastised her as my arms wrapped around her. "You will be a great mother, Rose! This isn't any ones fault! Things happen sometimes that are out of our hands. This IS NOT your fault, Rose!"

"What if they don't make it? What if I'm not strong enough?" She cried.

"Those two precious babies will be okay. Maybe they will come early but they are strong just like their mommy and daddy. They will pull through. You have to believe that, Rose...know it. You and Emmett will be able to hold your babies as all four of you walk out this hospital." I assured her because I knew that they would be okay. They had to be. No one deserved it more.

When Emmett returned, he let out a sigh of relief when he noticed that his wife was responsive. Knowing they needed some time together, I excused myself and decided to grab a cup of coffee.

As I was walking to the elevators, I bumped into someone and looked up in surprise.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." I said to a young brunette standing there in shock.

"No, I'm sorry. I should have watched where I was going." She said coming to her senses.

"I should have, too. I'm sorry."

"No, that's okay. You're Isabella Swan, right?" She asked.

"Yes, I'm sorry... Do I know you?"

"My grandmother is Dr. Tanner. She has told me so much about you. I've seen your picture in her office from graduation I believe." She smiled.

"Oh, right. She was going to see you. So glad to hear she's back. Nice to meet you..." I extended my hand.

"Bree. Bree Tanner." She smiled as she shook my hand.

"Oh that's a nice name. You seem oddly familiar." I smiled sensing that i had met her before.

"Oh no. We have never meet. Although, I feel like I've known you my whole life. My grandmother speaks very highly of you." She laughed lightly.

"Oh, my. I'm not that interesting." I shook my head.

"Well. I should get going. My grandmother doesn't have much patience. It was nice meeting you. I'll see you around Isabella."

"You can call me, Bella. It was a pleasure meeting you." I smiled at her.

"Oh no, the pleasure is all mine. Believe me." She said moving to the side to head to her grandmothers office.

I continued my trip to the cafeteria. When I arrived, I received a call from a unknown number.

"Hello?" I said placing the cellphone between my shoulder and ear.

"Hi, Bella. This is Bree. I'm sorry for calling your phone. My grandmother gave me your number. I was wondering if maybe you would like to meet for lunch tomorrow? I'm new here and don't know anyone." Bree said.

She seemed like a nice enough girl so I decided to give her a chance. "Sure, that will be okay. You have my number so give me a call tonight and let me know what works for you." I said. She agreed and we hung up, I grabbed my coffee and some goodies for Emmett, Rose and Edward and headed back up.

When I exited the elevators, Edward was waiting for me.

"Hey, love. Em and Rose told me you headed to the cafeteria. Here, let me grab these." He said as he grabbed the bags and placed a kiss on my cheeks.

"Thank you." I smiled.

"So how are you?" He asked.

"As best as I can be. I just met my doctor's granddaughter. She is really nice so I decided to have lunch with her tomorrow and show her around Forks. Seems like she'll be her for a while."

"That's nice, Bella. Do we know her?"

"No, we don't. Her name is..."

* * *

**So...what did you think? click below and leave me your thoughts!**


	41. Chapter 40

A/N: As promised I'm posting another chapter! :-) Thank you to everyone that has R&R! You guys are Awesome! I know you guys hate cliffhangers but I LOVE THEM! :-) I have been working hard on the next few chapters so you will get at least one a week! And i'm sad to say there will only be a few more chapters. Not sure how many but there aren't many left. Every story must end.

A huge THANK YOU to Gajujubee for all of her expertise! If you haven't checked out Coming Home please do, its GREAT! :-)

_**I do not own anything Twilight...**_

* * *

"No we don't. Her name is..."

"Bella!" I heard someone yell from behind me.

As I turned, my sister was running down the hall with Jasper in tow.

"We were finally able to leave!" were the first words out her mouth when she hugged me. "How is she?" She asked.

"She just started talking. It's going to take some time but she's coming around." I sighed. "She is a wreck. She blames herself for this." I whispered as I held onto my sister.

"We will not have that." She whispered back fiercely. "What room number?" She asked quickly.

"Let me take you." I said and Edward turned to follow.

"Ed, Jazz, can you give us girls a few, Please." Alice suddenly asked.

"Sure." They both mumbled and then headed to the waiting area.

When we walked into the room, Emmett sat next to Rose on the bed. She had her head on his chest and I could tell that she had been crying.

"Rosie. Alice is here." I whispered walking over to her.

"Welcome home, Allie." Rose smiled sadly.

"Hey Emmett, can you give us a minute?" Alice looked over at Em sadly.

"Sure, I'll go with the guys. Welcome home, Allie." He smiled lightly and gave her a hug.

"Thanks, Em." She smiled and then Alice did something I wasn't use to. She took Emmett's spot on the bed and looked up at Rose.

"A birdie told me you are blaming yourself for this?" She said looking at Rose seriously.

"Alice, you don't understand. I should have been more careful. I should have…" she started but Alice quickly interrupted.

"Would you stop with the pity party!" she scolded. "This is NOT your fault! This is something that happens. Nothing you did or didn't do has to do with this! It HAPPENS! You can't sit here and blame yourself! You can't sit here and starve yourself! If you want to save your babies you have to LIVE! Starving and stressing yourself will NOT help them! If you want them to be healthy, you need to keep yourself healthy and happy! Shit happens! The question is what are you going to do to prevent worst shit from happening? And let me tell you sweetie, THIS ISN'T IT!

I looked over at Alice in complete bewilderment. I had never in my life…scratch that…I had seen this Alice. This was the Alice that brought "old" Bella back to her senses. I remembered that conversation. I remembered it all. I knew how it felt to be on the other side of that lashing out.

"Alice…" I started to say but she turned to me with that fire still in her.

"Don't Alice me, Bella. You know better then anyone that this isn't helping. She can not sit here pitying herself. She needs to regain her strength and take care of herself. Stop babying her!" She shrieked in complete disbelief.

"Alice, you don't understand." Rose whispered with tears in her eyes.

"I don't understand! I DO understand! Do you know why? Because I've been through it! The same exact thing! I was seven months pregnant! Allison had to be taken out or she would have died. See this…" she said lifting her shirt up. "This was where I was cut open when she was born. It was the most difficult time ever. Edward thought I was visiting my aunt but I was hospitalized for two weeks after giving birth! I remember how my heart dropped when they told me. I remember crying for hours. But then I remembered something Edward had mentioned one day. He told me that I was the strongest little pixie in the world. He told me that my strength would pass on to my children in the future. I remembered that and I vowed to be strong for her. And I was. I ate and kept my strength even when they told me I would have to deliver through cesarean. I remember her cry and I remembered how happy I was that my baby was saved. That I was strong, for her and I. See Rose, I understand how it is to hear those words. I know how you feel. You have two options: one is stress, cry and starve and hope that the babies get here fine or two, keep yourself happy and healthy and bring into this world two healthy, strong babies. It's your decision." She whispered, this time gently.

Everyone was quiet at Rose and I tried to process everything that Alice had just told us. This was something she had never shared. And looking into her eyes I told tell she was remembering it like it was yesterday.

"Alice, I'm so sorry." Rose cried. "I didn't know."

"No one did, just my aunt and mother." She whispered. "But I didn't tell you that to get your sympathy, I told you because, Rose, I love you and I'm scared for you. I need you to be that strong Rose that I know. We all need you to."

"Thank you, Alice." Rose sniffed and wiped her tears away. "You're right. This isn't' about me, this is about them." She whispered placing her hand on her belly.

"Now put a smile on your face and let's get some food in you. My niece and nephew have to be healthy and strong McCarty's." She smiled as she wrapped her arms around Rose.

Rose wrapped her arms around Alice tightly. "Join the mamas, Bella!" Rose chuckled. I was happy that my best friend was back.

"I'm a god mama!" I added as I joined the hug.

"That you are. And you do a wonderful job!" Rose and Alice said in unison.

"Okay "girl time" over. Can I see my wife?" Emmett boomed obviously noticing that Rose was in a happy mood.

"You can't have her!" Alice said holding onto Rose.

"Well, she belongs to me. It's in writing." He grinned sitting next to Rose.

"Hey, Hey, I'm no ones property!" Rose chastised both of them.

"But you're my sugar mama!" Emmett grinned hugging his wife to him.

"I love you, Em." She whispered as she snuggled up to him. "I love our family."

"As do I." he smiled and placed a kiss on her head.

At that gesture, I looked over at Edward. Since finding out that he was much more then just a guy I cared about, everything had been crazy. Then the dream about the wedding. That dream had been playing in my mind every night. I think that I did have to talk with Edward. I had to know why we weren't engaged when it seemed like it was only days away in my dream. I had to know, but now wasn't the time. Right now, I had to take care of my best friend. Our relationship could wait.

"Oh Bella, there's a little girl anxiously waiting to see her auntie." Alice smiled.

"Really? She's here!" I said excitedly.

"She's with Esme. I asked her to bring her by your house later. Is that okay?"

"No!" I suddenly yelled. "I mean…" I laughed. "I'm just anxious to see her. Can we go now?" I asked.

"Sure." Alice laughed. "Rosie, Allison has been dying to see you to. Do you mind if I bring her by tomorrow?" Alice asked.

"Not at all, please bring her." Rose smiled. "And get Bella to her ASAP." She chuckled.

"I'll be back tomorrow morning, Rosie. I'll call you tonight." I said leaning into to hug her. "I love you...Always." I whispered and kissed her temple.

"Forever and ever." She whispered back. "By the way Edward, you two both win." Rose smiled.

"I know, guess I still get my date." Edward grinned.

"And I get _whatever_I want." I smirked. "Great bet."

"You two are ridiculous. See you guys tomorrow." Rose laughed.

After saying goodbye, Alice, Jasper, Edward and I headed to my house. I waited impatiently for Esme to arrive with Allison.

"Children, I'm home." Esme called from the door.

When she entered, I gave her a hug. As I looked over her, the smile on my face grew even wider.

"Where's auntie's little princess?" I sang letting go of Esme and bending down to be at eye level with my niece.

"Here! Auntie Bella! Here I am!" She smiled and flung herself on me.

Feeling her small arms around me, I was overcome with so much joy. I hugged her with so much force that I prayed I didn't hurt her. "Oh, baby girl. Ah, I've missed you!" I cried into her beautiful curly hair.

"I missed you too, Auntie Bella!" She said joyfully.

"Is that a beautiful little princess I hear in here?" I heard Edward says from behind me.

"Uncle Eddie!" Allison squealed and let go of me to jump into Edwards awaiting arms.

When he looked at her, I could see all the love and adoration in his eyes. He hugged her back just as lovingly and then met my eyes. In them, I saw all the emotions that I felt... I had seen before. I know that it sounded weird but the look he was giving me was a look I had seen before, before the accident.

"So how did the little one behave?" Alice asked Esme.

"She was a...mini Alice." Esme chuckled. "I remember you at that age."

As we all laughed Edward grabbed my hand while Allison held onto his leg.

"Oh! Auntie Bella! You and Uncle Eddie?" Allison beamed.

"Umm..." I said but was interrupted quickly by Alice.

"Yes honey. Now its time for supper and then to bed you go. This means its time to go home darling." Alice chuckled, but it was a nervous chuckle.

"Oh can I stay with Auntie Bella? Oh please please!" Allison pleaded.

"I don't think..." Alice said but I quickly interrupted her.

"Yes she can. Alice please? I haven't seen her in a long time and I miss her." I pleaded as well knowing my sister was easily persuaded.

"Umm...I guess so. Yes she can." Alice looked over at Jasper.

"Okay, we're going to get going, Allison walk mom and dad to the car?" Jasper smiled and picked up his daughter.

"Be right back, Auntie Bella!" Allison smiled.

Alice, Jasper and Esme bid us goodbye and left out the door with Allison. As she walked with them to the car Edward and I stood on the porch watching them.

"I've missed her so much." Edward whispered wrapping his arms around me.

"Me too. So much." I smiled as I laid my head against his chest. Being in Edwards arms was natural.

"Bella..." Edward whispered before we heard a loud excited scream.

"Sleepover time!" Allison screamed running over to Edward and I. "Sleepover time Auntie! Just like before! You can come too Uncle Eddie!"

"Sleepover time it is!" I laughed with her.

_This was a night that I would always remember._

* * *

**So what'd you think? Click Below and _Let me know! _**

**To get updates and snippets for The College Years and my other fics please visit my profile and follow me on my F A C E B O OK page! :-)**_  
_


	42. Chapter 41

**A/N: Thank you to everyone that R&R. I'm glad you guys are enjoying it. Since we've had so many serious chapters I've decided to have a happy chapter. Hope you all enjoy! Next chapter will be the beginning to the end, which means the story is almost done. Enjoy!**

_**I do not own anything Twilight...**_

* * *

"So I'm guessing we need to stock up. How about I run to the grocery store and pick up my two favorites girls favorite treats?" Edward grinned.

"I want lollipops, and popcorn, and fruit roll ups, and marshmallow ice cream, and…and..." Allison squealed excitedly.

"Let's slow down a little. Uncle Eddie can pick us up ice cream, fruit roll ups and popcorn. You, little princess, will not get any sleep if you eat so many sweets." I laughed.

"Okay. What auntie Bella says, but I get to pick the movies and do your hair! You and Uncle Eddie!" Allison giggled.

"I agree Uncle Eddie needs his hair fixed." I laughed.

"Oh no you don't. I will not be your Ken doll." Edward teased.

"Oh but Uncle Eddie! I promise to make your beautiful!" Allison pleaded.

"Alright, anything for my princess." he chuckled as he headed out the door.

"I like you better then Ken, anyways." I whispered into Edward ear. "And I love your messy disarray." I smiled.

"Silly Bella." he laughed. "I'll see my two girls in a few minutes." he said as he kissed both Allison and I on our foreheads.

As soon as Edward was out the door I turned to Allison.

"So what's in the bag?" I asked knowing that Alice wouldn't have packed for the sleepover.

"My movies! Oh we are going to have a great time!" Allison jumped up excitedly. _Yup just like Alice._

"Okay so let's sort them out while we wait for Uncle Eddie." I laughed and grabbed her hand leading her into the living room.

After settling on Hannah Montana, Hotel for Dogs, Ice Age, and Kung Fu Panda, I settled on the couch with Allison as we waited for Edward.

"Auntie Bella." Allison looked at me.

"Yes, sweetie." I asked running my hand through her hair.

"Do you love Uncle Eddie?" she asked, surprising me.

"I do." I smiled. "I think I've always have."

"You guys are happier together." she smiled.

"Yeah, he makes auntie happy."

"Oh! How did you and Uncle Eddie meet?" she sat up excitedly.

I wasn't sure if the real version would be ideal for her to know so I settled on the PG version.  
"Well, Uncle Eddie was friends with mommy and then mommy and Uncle Eddie moved here when we were in high school. Uncle Eddie and Auntie Bella didn't get along at first but he decided to give her a chance and eventually he started to like her. What he didn't know was that she started to like him too. One day for Auntie Rose's birthday, Auntie Bella decided to tell Uncle Eddie how she felt about him so she sang him a song. He knew what she was saying and he told her how much he liked her. Ever since that day they were inseparable." I smiled remembering the night of Rose's birthday." I don't know why he loves me, but he does."

"Uncle Eddie loves Auntie Bella because she has the most wonderful heart in the world, a smile that lights up any room, eyes that show her soul, and the most beautiful blush." Edward whispered into my ear.

"awwww...you guys HAVE to get married!" Allison squealed while clapping her hands. "And I can be the flower girl!"

"Hold your horses little mamas, no one is getting married." I laughed.

"Auntie Bella is right, no one is getting married." Edward grinned. "Yet." I heard him whisper into Allison's ear.

That single word made my heart beat frantically. I felt the heat reach my cheeks so I decided to change the subject. "How about some ice cream sundaes?" I jumped up from the couch.

After making some sundaes we all retreated to the living room.

"So…Hannah Montana?" Edward asked lifting up the DVD.

"Yes! I love Hannah! Oh auntie Bella I have to do Uncle Eddies hair! I need a brush, barrettes, and gel!" Allison squealed running up the stairs.

"Allison! Wait for me." I yelled and ran up after her.

After finding what she needed we headed downstairs to find Edward sitting on the floor.

"Uh oh. Please don't hurt Uncle Eddie's hair." Edward pleaded.

"I'm an ex-pert!" Allison smiled. "Right, auntie Bella?"

"Yes honey. You are an expert." I smiled.

Ten minutes later…

I had not laughed so much in my entire life. Allison had decided that Edward needed to straighten his hair. In order for that to happen she added a huge glob of gel onto his hair and tried endlessly to try and flatten it. When that didn't work she decided he needed a ponytail and then the most hilarious thing happened...

"oh! oh! oh!" Allison whimpered.

"What's wrong sweetie?" I asked trying to look at the back of Edwards' hair.

"Oh! I didn't mean it. I didn't mean it." she cried. Seeing her eyes glisten I quickly got up.

"Oh my goodness!" I whispered as I brought my hands to my mouth.

On the back of Edwards head was a glob of bubble gum. The bubble gum I had given her earlier.

"What happened?" Edward asked, now frantic.

"Oh my!" I whispered really trying to hold in my laughter. "Umm...you have bubble gum in your hair." I told him.

"WHAT?" he looked at me frantically. "You're kidding me. Please tell me you're kidding" he said.

"I'm so sorry Uncle Eddie. I'm so sorry..." Allison cried.

Noticing that Allison was crying Edward turned around and grabbed her in his arms.

"Its okay sweetie. Uncle Eddie needed a haircut anyways. Its okay." he whispered as he held her in his arms. "No more crying okay. Uncle Eddie is going to try and get it out. I'll be right back."

"I can do it." I offered. I knew how to cut hair from back in high school so I was sure I could fix it.

"I don't know if I trust you." he shook his head.

"Oh please. Come on, I'll fix it." I grabbed him. "Allie baby stay here watching TV. We'll be right back."

"I'm sorry Uncle Eddie." Allison apologized once more.

"It's okay Allie." he smiled walking up the stairs with me.

When we got upstairs he checked his hair and started cussing up a storm. As he panicked, I laughed.

"This is not funny Bella! I love my hair!" he whined.

"Oh stop being a baby. You are a man now, its time for a new look." I chuckled.

"I am a man with or without the hair." He retorted still panic.

"Yean yeah, come on you big baby, let me wash your hair out." I pulled him to the shower.

When Edward's hair was under the water I continued laughing at the hilarity of the situation.

"Bella, stop laughing. This is NOT funny!" he grimaced.

Continuing to laugh I washed out his hair. "This look suits you." I laughed.

"You know what." Edward grinned. _Uh oh...that grin was not a good one._

"Edward..." I warned but before I could get anything else out of my mouth Edward shook his head sending water all over me. "Oh really?" I said and took the shower head off of its place.

"Don't you..." he started but I already had turned the knob on.

Edward was soaked from head to toe in two second. I let go of the handle and turned to run out. I knew Edward would not surrender.

Edward grabbed the shower head and aimed it at me. I stood there looking like a drowned cat. Two could play this game. I thought and then flung myself at him sending us both into the tub. I tried to wrestle the shower head away from him as he continued soaking me.

"Give me!" I yelled trying to grab at it.

"Nope." he laughed as he held my hand in his.

And then I surprised myself when my lips crashed on his. Something about the moment made my hormones turn on overdrive. Kissing Edward was the best feeling in the word. His lips pressed against mine in just as much passion. His hand cupped the back of my head as he dropped the shower head. My hands flew onto his hair as I reveled in the kiss. But when my fingers caught in the gum the moment passed. I kissed him once more gently and pulled back.

"We need to get your hair cut." I smiled.

"Right." he mumbled and got up.

Half an hour later I looked over at Edward's new cut and smiled. His messy bronze locks were gone but he never looked sexier.

"What's the damage?" he grimaced.

"None at all, Mr. Cullen. This look is actually enticing." I smirked.

He turned around to look in the mirror and smiled. "I guess I can deal with this." he shrugged.

"Can you? You won't be able to tangle your fingers in it anymore." he smirked as he wrapped his arms around me.

"I'll have to get use to it." I smiled.

"You know..." he grinned "This look makes me want to take you, right here and now." he whispered into my ear making me tremble.

I moaned because truth was, I wanted Edward, I needed him.

"Uncle Eddie?" the little voice brought us back to reality.

"HI princess." I said moving back from Edward a little.

"I'm so sorry." Allison apologized again.

"It's okay princess. I'm going to go change into dry clothes and I'll be downstairs to finish our movie. Okay?" Edward bent down next to Allison.

"Okay!" she smiled and then ran back downstairs.

Edward and I went into our rooms to change into dry clothes and then walked back downstairs to discover our little pixie fast asleep on the couch.

"The night got the best of her." Edward grinned.

"Her and I both." I yawned as I picked up living room.

"I'll take her upstairs." Edward offered and then picked up Allison and walked upstairs.  
When I was done cleaning up downstairs I headed up to get ready for bed. As I passed my bedroom I noticed Edward kneeling before the bed talking to a half asleep Allison.

"Did you love her?" Allison whispered.

"Always. I will always love her." Edward answered.

"She's happier. I love when she's happy and when you are happy."

"I am happy. Very happy." He smiled at her.

"I think that you should marry her!" Allison giggled.

"I think you are right but that's up to her." He smiled. "Now get some sleep. Auntie Bella will be up in a little while."

I watched as he pressed a kiss on her forehead. I didn't want him to know I was eavesdropping so I went into the bathroom. After taking a shower and changing into my pajamas I headed to my room. What I saw inside made my heart swell. Edward lay on my bed with Allison tucked in to his side. I quietly walked over to the bed and lay down on the left side of Allison. I was asleep in seconds.

* * *

**So what'd you think? I would love to hear your thoughts! Click below and let me know! :-)**

**See you next week!  
**


	43. Chapter 42

**A/N: Happy Friday Everyone! I hope everyone has had a great week and will have a great weekend! Welcome to all the new readers! I hope you are enjoying the story! To all my other lovelies THANK YOU for R&R! You guys are awesome! Heads up! The drama is back! what would a story be without it? :-)I hope you enjoy the next chapter!**

_**I do not own anything Twilight...**_

* * *

The next day I was awaken by the familiar voice.

"Auntie Bella!" Allison whispered into my ear. "Wake up!"

"Allison, please. It's too early." I groaned, knowing that it was probably only six in the morning.

"Auntie Bella. Wake up Wake up!" she squealed this time loudly. "Uncle Eddie, wake up!" she squealed this time moving away from me.

That's when I realized why I didn't want to wake up. I was warm, comfortable and snuggled up to Edward. I didn't pull away though, I was too comfortable and Edward was obviously thinking the same.

"Fine. I will go watch cartoon." Allison mumbled and hopped off the bed.

"Good morning." I whispered as I turned around in Edwards' arms.

"Good morning, beautiful." He smiled wrapping his arms tighter around me.

"Should we trust her?" I mumbled.

"She won't do anything." He mumbled back.

Just then we heard a scream come from downstairs. We were up and running down the stairs in seconds.

"Allison!" Edward and I called coming down the stairs.

"Allison!" I yelled again running into the living room.

"Oww oww." We heard from the kitchen and ran over.

Allison was standing on a chair with a shattered bowl under her. Two other bowls were in her hand.

"What happened sweetie?" Edward asked walking over to her, lifting her up in his arms and moving her to the counter.

"I was trying to make cereal for us." She sighed. "I couldn't hold them" she frowned.

"Oh honey. It's okay. Here, let Auntie Bella make cereal and you go watch cartoon." I kissed her on the cheek and took the bowls from her. "I'll clean this up. You go with her." I told Edward. He nodded and walked to the living room with Allison.

After cleaning up the mess, I "made" cereal, juice for Allison and coffee for Edward and I. The three of us sat on the couch all morning watching cartoons and just relaxing. Around 11am I got a call from Bree reminding me of our lunch date.

"Hey Edward, I have to get ready for this lunch I have. Do you mind staying with Allison for a bit until I come back? Alice and Jasper are settling in and I texted her letting her know we could watch Allison for a couple of hours."

"Sure. How about we go to the park kiddo?" Edward asked looking over at Allison.

"Yes!" she beamed over at him.

"Okay. How about I meet you both there afterwards and then we can get ice cream?" I suggested and they both nodded in excitement.

Half hour later I walked downstairs to find Alice and Edward having a hushed conversation. When they saw me Alice turned to face me.

"Good morning, Bella." She smiled as she walked over to me. "I was just dropping off Allison's clothes. I have to get going but let's have dinner tonight, my place?" she offered.

"Sure. I have to get going too. I'll see you two later." I kissed Allison on the cheek and placed a chaste kiss on Edward's lips.

Alice and I walked out to our respective cars, said goodbye and headed our own ways. When I arrived at the restaurant Bree was already seated.

"Sorry I'm late. I completely forgot until you called." I smiled at her as I sat down.

"It's fine. Just fine." She waved her hand.

"So how has your stay been?" I asked trying to start a conversation.

"It's been nice. I haven't been here since I was 10 and that was over a decade ago. My grandmother has been so busy so I haven't gotten around. It's a rainy place." She chuckled. "So, how long have you been here?"

"I've lived here my whole life. I moved to New York for college but things happened, there were circumstances and I came back." I shrugged not wanting to share every detail of my life with someone I had just met. "Your grandmother visited you in NY, right? Which college did you go to?"

"NYU. Did you go there as well?" Bree smiled at me.

"Yes, what did you major in?" I asked her.

"English and Music." She smiled but she seemed to be thinking about something.

"Oh, I studied English, strange that we didn't cross paths. Must have been different schedules. I feel like I know you."

Bree gave me a tight smile and nodded.

"So what made you come to Forks?"

"Bad memories in New York. I was engaged to this man that loved this other women. He left me for her and I decided it was time to get away." She said indifferently.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. It must have been tough." I whispered feeling bad that I had brought up bad memories for her.

"It was but I was the bad one in all of this. I knew he loved her and I still went after him. I should have known. Oh well, you live and you learn." She shrugged.

"I guess but you can't fault yourself. He proposed to you so he must have felt something. No man proposes just because; well, unless he was trying to forget the other girl." I corrected myself quickly.

"That's it. I was just a pawn in his game. I hate him with a passion. And I hated her for about a month afterwards but truth is, it's him that caused this. So I wish nothing but the worst for him. Maybe I shouldn't have gotten in between them but he didn't mind having me comfort him when she left. I was there for him and he led me to believe he really loved me. Everything was fine until she came back." She muttered with venom in her voice.

"I'm sorry to have brought this up." I said noticing that this was too painful for her. All of the people in this situation were innocent in their own ways. _Maybe or maybe not. _I didn't know the other two people involved.

"No don't apologize. It's hard to talk about but I haven't shared this with anyone. Its nice to have someone to talk to." She sighed. "I felt like the bad one for so long. Even when she came back I hoped that he had really loved me, that her being here wouldn't do anything. But it wasn't like that. He still loved her. And little by little they became friends again. I sat there and still believed that it was nothing but then it started to affect me. He was only with me because he had no other choice after proposing. He didn't love me. And the truth is, I thought I didn't deserve to be loved so it made me bitter. I got more and more bitter and took it out on everyone. Every friendship I had made was shattered, every thing I had worked on had broken. I wasn't myself anymore; I was bitter, hateful, and evil. I didn't like it Bella, but that's who I was and I didn't realize that until it was too late. He left me, to go to her and I made it easy for him. The good person I was, was no longer there. I realize now that it was my fault. I should have never taken what wasn't mine. Because I not only lost good friends, I lost myself." She looked away from me.

"I think that you might have made a bad decision, but it doesn't make you a bad person. You went through a bad experience, I think all you can do is learn from it and move on. You can't let the hate and anger eat you alive. You've lost so much Bree but maybe now you can gain much more. Sometimes you have to lose yourself completely too truly find the real you." I told her because I knew about losing yourself.

"Your right, Bella." Bree sighed. "It's hard, though."

Seeing the anger in her eyes I decided to change the subject. Bree was still thinking about the other conversation even though she tried to tune in to the new one. After we had lunch we talked a little bit more until my phone rang.

"I'm sorry." I apologized to Bree and then picked up the phone. "Hey" I smiled knowing that it was Edward.

"I'm here with a small little pixie that is anxiously waiting for her aunt. And well truth be told I miss her too."

"I miss you too. I'll be there soon." I smiled.

"Okay. Love you." Edward said about to hang up. That was the first time he had officially told me those words since I had realized who he was. I couldn't help the warmth that passed over me or the wide smile on my face. It felt so new and fresh to me. At that moment I wanted nothing more then to be in front of him and have him repeat the words to me.

"Love you too." I giggled. _I had it bad for this man. _

After hanging up I turned to apologize to Bree but when I did, she wasn't at the table. I looked around until I saw her walking back from the restrooms.

"Sorry." She mumbled through a tight smile. _Something was off about her. _

"No I'm sorry. Listen I'm sorry but I kind of promised my boyfriend and niece I would meet up with them. Do you mind if we finish this another time?" I asked her.

"No that's fine." She smiled.

I paid the bill and bid goodbye to her. When I was almost out the door I heard her calling me name and turned.

"Hey, sorry. I really don't want to go home and be locked up again. Do you mind if I come?" Bree asked.

"Umm. Sure, that won't be a problem." I assured her.

"Thanks." She smiled and we agreed that she would follow me.

When I arrived at the park Bree had text me to tell me she got stuck at a light and would be along shortly. I replied okay and headed over to where Edward and Allison were sitting.

"Auntie Bella!" Allison squealed as I made my way to them. "Uncle Eddie took me to the monkey bars and I made it all the way across!"

"That calls for ice cream!" I smiled at her.

"I scream, you scream we all scream for ICE CREAM!" Allison sang joyfully.

At that moment Edward walked over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist. He titled my head upward and placed a kiss on my lips.

"Eww!" Allison complained making Edward and I laugh.

"Okay missy, how about we get going?" Edward grinned.

"Well the girl I went to lunch with is joining us. She should be…." I started but then stopped when I noticed Edward's arms tighten tightly around me. "Edward you're hurting me." I whispered.

"Sorry." He mumbled letting me go and staring straight ahead.

"Oh Bree!" I called noticing that she was coming down the hill.

"Bella." Edward whispered looking over at me with confusion and then anger in his eyes.

"What's wrong ,Edward?" I asked starting to panic that something happened.

"Bella!" Bree sang sweetly as she came up to us.

"Bree this is Edward and Allison." I introduced them but looked at Edward worriedly.

When my eyes landed on Allison, she was hiding behind Edward, with her face hidden.

"Allison honey, that's not nice. Come and say hi." I whispered trying to move her forward but she wouldn't budge. _Something didn't seem right._

"I want to go home Uncle Eddie. I want to leave." Allison whimpered.

"What are you doing here?" Edward sneered which made me look at him surprised.

Something was going on and I didn't know what the hell it was.

"Wait. Do you two know each other?" I asked looking from a smiling Bree to an angry Edward.

"Bella. We should go." Edward said looking over at me. "Now." He demanded.

"No wait. Allison honey, why don't you go play in the jungle gym? We'll be there soon okay." I told her but she wouldn't move. "Allie baby, please." I asked her. She nodded and headed towards the playground.

"What the hell is going on?" I asked as my anger boiled over.

"Bella…." Bree started but Edward cut her off.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" he asked her again.

"Edward, please control yourself and would you two please explain what's going on." I asked both of them looking from Bree to Edward.

"Well well Edward darling." Bree snickered.

"Did you two date or something?" I asked completely confused.

"Yes, Bella. Edward here…." Bree spat and looked over at me with fire in her eyes.

"This isn't any of your business anymore, Bree. Please leave." Edward asked her as nicely as he could, considering he was fuming.

"No Edward. It's not very nice that you are keeping this from Bella. She doesn't deserve it. No matter how much I hate-d her, she deserves to know…." Bree sneered.

Something was definitely wrong. Bree knew me, and she hated me. She knew Edward and Allison. Edward and Allison didn't like her. _Then it clicked._ This was the part of my past that no one would tell me. _It all made sense. _

"Edward was your…." I whispered as my stomach churned. _I was going to be sick._

"Your fiancée."

* * *

**So...what'd you think? You all knew Bree was back! This time not for long! :-) **

**Okay, click below and let me know what'd you think! A review would probably get you a chapter sooner! :-)**

**Until next time!**


	44. Chapter 43

**A/n: Happy Friday Everyone! I hope everyone has a great weekend and has had a wonderful week! Thank you to all that have R&R! To all the newcomers WELCOME! I hope you all enjoy this weeks chapter!  
**

_**I do not own anything Twilight...**_

* * *

"Bella" Edward called and I could hear him but it felt like he was in another zone.

The world around me was swirling but I refused to let it take me down. I felt the hot tears rolling down against my cheek. She was Edward's fiancée, I was the other girl, they were going to get married, and I had left Edward. I felt like the breath had been kicked out of me. I doubled over and tried to gain control of my breathing.

"You see what you've done. Bella, love. Bella." Edward whispered. I felt his arms trying to embrace me but shrugged out from them. I didn't want to be touched; I didn't even want to be here. I wished this was a nightmare, but I knew it was true.

Once my breathing was in control I stood up straight and wiped away my tears.

"Auntie Bella, Auntie Bella. What's wrong?" I heard Allison cry out. Her fear was what brought me back to my senses.

"Baby, I'm okay. Go back to the jungle gym; I'll be there in a few seconds. Okay." I smiled at her as best as I could. I couldn't let her see me like this.

She nodded sadly and walked back over to the gym.

"Bella." Edward started but I glared as him. I'm sure that if he could see in my eyes what I felt, he was seeing betrayal, hurt, and anguish and so much more. "I'm so sorry…"

"I don't want to hear it Edward. So this is what I was supposed to find out? This is what was kept from me?" I stood there swallowing back the lump in my throat.

"I tried to tell you…" he started to say but I shook my head, silencing him.

"And I told you not to. I thought it was something minor, Edward! You should have tried harder! You should have told me!" I yelled as rage took over. "All of you kept this from me! Every single one of you!"

"Bella you need to know the whole story. I'm not sure you do. Please let's go home and talk about this." Edward pleaded trying to move closer to me. But I wasn't having any of that.

"Why don't you just tell her everything?" Bree spoke up. "Yes, we were engaged. You left Edward when you realized that he felt something for me. You gave up on him and I stood by him. Everything was fine until you came back and decided you wanted to fight for him then. Knowing we were about to get marry. You did everything in your power Bella, and you got it. You got him but didn't have a chance to know that he chose you. The car accident, it was the cause of your anguish. You were trying to escape once more, give up on him once more."

And like a ton of bricks my mind flashed to the past…

_**Edward and Bree dancing at Rose's wedding. **_  
_**Edward and I at the park. **_  
_**  
Edward proposing and I shutting him down.**_

_**Alex and I in Italy.**_

_**Returning and seeing Edward with Bree.**_

_**Edward and I together, as friends.**_

_**Edward and Bree happy. **_

_"I didn't wish for it Bella! You left! You walked away from him! I didn't do this Bella! You did! And now that we're happy you want to mope around? You left so you pay the consequences!" Bree yelled at me as I stood on Rose's porch._

_"How can you stand there and say no to me. You're the one that pushed him away! When he was in pain, the pain that you caused, I was the one there to help him. You're not the one that had to stand by and see him suffer for another girl." Bree spat furiously._

_"No Rose why don't you tell Bella what we had to put up with! Tell her how we came back because Edward was destroyed! Tell her! I'm done trying to understand her! If you loved him you would have stayed and said yes Bella! I can't believe you didn't tell us about this. All this time I thought that you made the right decision and that maybe Edward didn't realize that he loved her. I thought that he realized it that night and that's why he was in so much pain. Because he had hurt you, but he didn't! You pushed him to her! It's all your fault and you didn't even tell us!" it was Alice this time yelling at me._

_**Alex and I in his car. I was running away again…..**_

_"Fine Bella if you think that going back home is what you need then go ahead. Go back and pretend again like you are doing the right thing. Because I'm going to let you realize that no matter what the fuck you do it won't stop you from loving him. No matter what, you will always love him and he will always love you! Why the fuck can't you stop running and for once fight for what you want? What you fucking deserve! Bella you sit here moping and crying for someone that you love when you know in your heart that all you have to do is tell him how you feel and he would be with you! Because any fool can see that he is still madly in love with you and that bitch doesn't deserve him. From the beginning I've told you she was odd but no you wanted to be stubborn and let her take him from you. You were weak Bella and now it's about fucking time you grow a fucking backbone and get back what's yours. Stop running Bella!" Alex spat._

_**And I took the wheel…..**_

"I caused the accident." I mumbled as tears flowed from my eyes. "I took the wheel, I caused it…" I whispered standing there completely numb.

"It was an accident." Edward corrected. "You were going through a rough time."

"I could have killed us." I looked over at him. "I almost killed us." I corrected. "All because I wanted you back. All because I was selfish. Because I left, I walked away. I gave up and then I wanted it all back. I caused all this pain and anguish. All because my heart couldn't learn to stop loving you." I looked over at him. "This was my entire fault. And you didn't even love me. Because if you did, you would have waited, just like I had."

"Bella, that is not true." Edward said and as I looked at him I saw the hurt in his eyes.

"It is true Edward. I should have never come back."

"Do you see what you caused?" Edward sneered looking over at Bree.

"I told her the truth, Edward. Something none of you did." She spat at him.

"None of you. You all knew this and nobody bothered to tell me. I asked not to be told but I never imagined it was this bad. You all were in this and none of you had the decency to tell me!" I spat as the realization of their betrayal consumed me. For the first time in a long time, I felt bitter and hateful. For the first time in a while, I felt like my old self.

Not being able to stand in his presence any more I turned and walked over to get Allison.

"Allison baby lets go." I called as patiently as possible. I didn't want her to see my upset. She was just a little girl and she shouldn't have to deal with watching someone she loved in pain.

"Bella, wait. You can't drive like this. You're angry and upset." Edward warned as he walked behind me.

"I am perfectly capable of driving. I'm not suicidal." I spat at him. "I've learned from my mistakes. I don't need you to treat me like a child."

I managed to get Allison situated in the back seat and got into my seat.

"Bella, please." Edward pleaded.

"You've had all the time in the world to tell me about this Edward. You had all the time. But you didn't. You wanted to forget it happened and start fresh. Not caring about how I would feel to find this out later on in life. You didn't care. No one cared." I cried.

"Bella, I care! I love you! I never meant this to be like this! I wanted to tell you!"

"Then you should have." I wiped away my tears and started the car. I pulled up my window and drove away.

"Auntie Bella, she's a bad lady." Allison whispered from the backseat.

"I know that baby, I know that. But she won't hurt you. I promise." I assured her as I tried to regain my composure. I couldn't let Allison see me like this.

"Auntie Bella." Allison whispered.

"Yes baby."

"I love you. I care." She whispered.

"I know you do baby. I love you too." I whispered as I tried to contain my sobs and my heart continued to break.

When I pulled up to Alice's house she stood on the steps looking at me sadly. I could tell Edward had called her.

"Bella…" she started but I cut her off.

"Allison baby, Auntie Bella has to go somewhere, but I'll be back soon okay. Love you princess." I smiled at her and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Love you too auntie." She smiled back and then headed towards her mother.

I turned my back to them and walked over to me car.

"Bella, please." Alice called as she walked behind me.

"Alice, I don't want to hear it. You have no idea how hurt and betrayed I feel right now. I realize that my friends and Edward wouldn't tell me, but to know that my own sister and father knew and didn't tell me, that hurts the most." I cried and then got into the car.

I needed to think and I knew the perfect place. My phone continued to ring and I continued to ignore it. I didn't want to speak to anyone right now. I trusted no one, right now.

As I drove up to La Push, I leaned my head back and sighed. I needed quiet and I needed clarity. This was all too much to take at the moment. I took off my seatbelt and walked out towards the beach. When I got close enough to the waters edge I sat on the sand and pulled my legs towards my chest. I laid my head on my knees and closed me eyes.

And then, just like when a movie begins, images filled my head, voices were heard, emotions passed through me. The images, voices and emotions were all part of my life. My life, before the accident. The happy, the sad, the tears, the laughs, my mother's death, my father's rejection, my anger, but more then that, my heartbreak. I felt like I couldn't breathe, it was like I was suffocating as the images played out. I opened my eyes and let out a ragged breath.

I didn't know what to think. I couldn't think, with the massive headache now carousing through my brain. I should have finally felt relieved, but instead all I could do was feel so confused. I felt the same way someone would feel when they finish a book and are in shock by the outcome.

One of the things I knew for sure was that I had caused a lot of pain, I caused a lot of heartache, and I caused my own heartache. I was blaming Edward when I was the one that put my self in that situation. But one thing I was 100 percent sure of, and that was that I loved Edward. And deep inside I felt that that was all I needed to know to get through this. I could get past this if I had him beside me. If he loved me then we could get past this together. We would have to work through everything that had happened, but in my heart I knew that this would work.

"_Love recognizes no barriers. It jumps hurdles, leaps fences, penetrates walls to arrive at its destination full of hope._" I whispered as I looked up into the sky. And as if it were a sign, the sun shined brightly.

I knew that this was the beginning of a new journey. I just had to get to Edward.

I stood up and wiped away the sand from my pants. I looked once more and turned to head back to the car. When I turned I was surprised to find someone standing there. I let the breath that got caught in my throat and before anything could leave my lips his arms wrapped around me.

"I'm sorry." He whispered as he hugged me tightly.

I buried my head in his chest and closed my eyes. This was what I needed at the moment. He always knew what I needed.

* * *

**So what'd you think? Who do you think is the guy? Is it Edward?Jacob?Alex?Jasper?Emmett?Charlie? so many possibilities...Click below and leave me note, there almost as great as Edward!  
**

**See you guys next week!**


	45. Chapter 44

**A/N: Okay guys I have to apologize, this chapter took longer then expected to post! It wasn't my intention to go two weeks without updating. So huge apology! Thank you to all my wonderful readers who have R&R. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. There will be two to three chapters left and then sadly, TCY will be done. Enjoy!**

_**I do not own anything Twilight...**_

* * *

_"I'm sorry." He whispered as he hugged me tightly._

_I buried my head in his chest and closed my eyes. This was what I needed at the moment. He always knew what I needed._

"I'm so sorry, Bella." He whispered as he held onto me. "This isn't what I wanted."

"Everyone lied to me. I think that's what hurts the most." I mumbled.

"We didn't do it on purpose, Bella. You need to know that. You know not one of us would ever want to hurt you." He whispered.

"But that's what happened. I had to find out about it by someone that despises me. Bree might be evil but she was the only one that told me. If she wouldn't have I probably would have never found out. No one knows how long this memory block would have lasted. It could have been forever. What would you all have done then?" I whispered pulling back and looking up into his eyes.

"We would have told you. We just wanted to give you some time. No one knew what the consequences would be if we told you at the wrong time. No one knew if it was beneficial to tell you or not. You have to understand where we're coming from, Bell."

"Is this all I should know, Jasper? Is there anything else?" I sighed looking back towards the sky.

"What do you remember?" Jasper asked.

"I remember it all. Every single moment. Everything." I whispered looking back towards the ocean. "The good and the bad."

"I know that you might not think this now but things are different. That life you had was a couple of months ago. Things have changed Bella. That was your old life. You can't continue to hold onto the painful memories. You need to live in the happy ones and develop new happy memories. Every one of us lied to you but we did it to protect you from falling, Bell." He wrapped his arm around me. "We were afraid we would lose you. Physically and mentally." He sighed. "We still hope we haven't."

"I'm not that weak, Jasper. Your faith in me is impeccable." I shook my head in disappointment.

"That's not what I meant ,Bella. You know that we know that you will never revert to your old ways. We just wanted to be cautious because we didn't know how you would be after the accident." He whispered.

"I understand. I really do. I know that it must have been hard for you guys , but imagine how it is for me now. Everything and everyone knew about Bree and what happened with Edward but no one even tried to tell me. You should have had known that this would hurt me. I never thought I would hear it from someone that hates me. She didn't even tell me with vengfulness. She told me so that I would know. How am I supposed to feel about that?"

"Bree is horrible, Bella. She did it to hurt you. She should have never been the one to tell you."

"Exactly, she shouldn't have been. One of you should have. It hurts, no matter where it came from. It wouldn't have hurt if I knew right off the bat. She might be horrible but I wasn't the only one hurting in this. She's right about it though; I shouldn't have tried and taken something I gave up on. Yes, she was mean and bitter but who wouldn't be when the person you love and are supposed to marry is in love with someone else? She isn't at fault for what she became. I was there before, I know how she feels about losing herself to someone she's not. She might be mean but she isn't evil. She lost more then just the person she loved."

"I guess you are right but it doesn't excuse her behavior that night or today. She could have told you when you gals went to lunch. She could have told you in the hospital but she pretended she didn't know you and waited until she could hurt you and Edward all at once. She might be good but she is bitter, Bella. You never know what a bitter person can do."

"I just want to go home, Jasper." I sighed and again started to miss Edward. I just wanted to talk to him, I wanted him to wrap his arms around me and tell me things would be okay. I wanted to feel his lips on mine. I just wanted him.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yes." I smiled at him. "I need to see Edward."

"Okay. Come on." He swung his arm around me and I leaned into them.

"Thank you, Jazz. I miss this. I don't think we've talked like this since high school." I smiled up at him.

"True. You stopped being my girlfriend but you will always be my friend. More then that actually, you're going to be my sister."

"That I am." I chuckled.

After giving Jasper a hug goodbye and again thanking him for the talk, I got in my car and headed home. When I arrived I hadn't even made it out the car when, Edward came barreling towards me.

"Bella." He let out a sigh of relief as he got closer.

Not being able to contain myself any longer, I ran into his arms and wrapped mine around his waist.

"I'm so sorry, Love. I wanted to tell you." He apologized as he held me to him.

"Please, let's just go inside." I whispered into his chest.

He nodded and with his arm still around me we headed inside the house. Edward veered us towards the couch in the living room but I pulled his hand back.

"Let's go upstairs." I asked.

Edward nodded and together we walked up to my bedroom. When we were inside, I walked over to the bed and thumped down on it.

"Bella…" Edward started but I looked up at him.

"Can I have a few minutes?"

"Yes." He nodded

I got up from the bed and made my way to my armoire. I gathered my pajamas and decided to take a refreshing shower. I needed to get my emotions in order. I needed to prepare for the talk Edward and I were about to have.

I knew that I wanted to be with him. Edward was the love of my life. There was no other option. We could get through this. Our love had gotten through much worse, I knew that now. But this couldn't happen again. I needed to be certain about our love. I needed to know that he loved me as much as I loved him. I needed him to know that I didn't want what happened before to happen again. I didn't want to feel like I did the day I found out he had feelings for someone else. I didn't want him to feel so confused about his feelings. Our love had to be all abiding. I knew there was no one else in this world that I would love or want to be with. I knew that he was my all. Not even our separation drew me into the arms of another man. But could he? Would he be as committed to us as I was? Was his love for me as consuming as mine? Those were the answers I didn't know, but needed.

Once I was done in the bathroom, I opened the door to the bedroom and smiled. Edward stood with his back to me standing at the window looking out, but that wasn't what made me smile. The room was dark except for the candles that had been lighted. My quilt was pulled down and on the side table sat a tub of my favorite ice cream.

I walked over to Edward and wrapped my arms around his waist. I placed my head on his back and breathed in his scent. It was the scent that drove my heart insane. His special scent.

"I love you." I whispered. "I always will. I always have."

Edward turned and in my arms and placed his hands on the side of my face.

"And I love you, Bella. I always will. I always have. I need you to know that." He whispered back and when I looked into his eyes I saw the truth in them. He did love me.

Remembering my questions, I looked straight into his eyes again. "I'm scared, Edward." I blurted out and when I did, I knew it was true. I was scared. Scared of how easily we were separated before. Scared of losing him again. Scared of our love not being enough.

"And I'm not? God Bella, I've been scared since the day you walked into Rose's house in NY. Scared because I love you, Bella, and I always have but you didn't feel the same. At least that's what I thought. I wanted you Bella, and you just walked away. You walked away from us and now that we have chance to be together, I'm scared you'll do it again. I think that's why I was afraid to tell you about what happened before the accident. I was afraid you would leave, again. I couldn't live with that. I barely made it last time. I couldn't bear to lose you ,again. I'm scared I've already have. I was such an ass, I should have told you about Bree. I should have told you even when you told me not to tell you. I should have, but I was scared. I don't want to live like this. I don't want to be afraid that one day you'll give up on us. I love you, more then life itself. I would walk the whole world just to be with you. I'll fight off a coven of vampires to save you. I would do it all because there isn't anything I would do for you. I love you and I need you to know that. I'm sorry for not telling you. I'm sorry for what happened. But I'm not sorry for being afraid to lose you. I'm not sorry for loving you."

"I wouldn't ever make the same mistake Edward. I would never give up on us. I would never walk away. I know now that our love can bear anything. We barely made it last time but this time it's different. This time we will make it. I love you, Edward, and maybe I didn't know that last time but this time…this time there's nothing else that I know. What happened with Bree happened. We can't change that. But I don't want it to happen, again. I don't want to spend another minute without you. We live and we learn. I've learned my lesson. I won't let it happen, again. I don't want to talk about what happened with Bree, I don't want to even remember it. I don't want to dwell on the past. I won't let myself be consumed by it. The past is the past. I now know what happened and I wanted to get over it. I want us to start fresh. I want us to be happy. I want to be with you Edward, and only you. I love you and always will."

Before I could finish the sentence, Edward crashed his lips to mine and kissed me. When my lips were on his, my body relaxed for the first time that day. I went limp as his arms wrapped around me. His kisses started off slow but then became passionate. I wrapped my arms around his neck and placed my fingers in his hair, only to realize that it was shorter now. But it didn't matter because it was still there not as long but just as soft. My kisses matched his passion. It was only him and I in our bubble again and it felt perfect.

In one swift motion, Edward picked me up in his arms and walked me over to the bed. He gently placed me down and hovered over me. His eyes meet mine and I saw in his eyes what I felt inside. Desire. I wanted him, I needed him and he needed and wanted me, as well. I wrapped my legs around his waist and brought him down towards me.

"I want you, Edward. I want all of you. I love you." I whispered and crashed my lips to his.

Again when our lips connected, my heart beat frantically. I felt his matching the pace of mine and moaned against his lips. That was all it took for Edward. He ran his hands up my underneath my shirt before he moved my bra he looked back at me.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

I nodded my head and then arched my back so that it would be easier for him. He undid my bra and then slowly lifted my shirt above my head. Once my shirt was removed, I did the same to his. He then ran his hand up my thigh driving me insane. The desire I felt seconds ago intensified as his hands made their way up. Hearing my moan again Edward smiled and then squeezed my thigh moving them up closer. Before he could continue his teasing, I grind myself against him and smiled as he let out a groan of his own. That was all it took for him to remove my pants and panties. As he finished undressing me, placing kisses on my neck, shoulders and lips, I continued undressing him as well.

"You are beautiful." He whispered as he looked over my now naked body.

I felt my whole body heat up and knew that this was where I was meant to be. This was my home. I didn't want to ever be anywhere else. I knew that this journey would have it's ups and its downs but no matter what, the man that was looking over me would always be by my side. With that thought in mind I gave myself to him…..

* * *

**So what'd you think? Click below and let me know! :-) Reviews are almost as sweet as time with Edward!**

**What are you looking forward to in the end? I would love to hear your thoughts!**


	46. Chapter 45

A/N: Hey Everyone! I need to apologize for the delay in this chapter, I have been suffering from major Writers block. I hope this chapter makes up for the wait! As some of you know there will only be two more chapters. Alice's Wedding and the epilogue. I hope you enjoy what's coming up next. Thanks to everyone that has R&R and those that have been emailing me about updating, your emails are what gave me the push.

_**I do not own anything Twilight...**_

* * *

_One month later…._

"So you think you are ready for this?" Alice asked as I sat on bed braiding Allison's hair.

"Yes, I have to do this. We both need the closure." I frowned because truth was that I just wanted this to be over with for once and for all.

"Well do you want me to come? I really don't like the idea of you going alone. Does Edward know about this?" She looked over at me; the concern evident in her eyes.

"Yes he does know. It's not a big deal Alice; I'm not a little girl or naïve. I can take care of myself little sis." I smiled over at her.

"Yeah Yeah alright then. Call me if anything and I'll be there in a matter of minutes. She owes me." She said icily I'm sure thinking about what happened with Allison a couple of months ago.

"Alice, you are better than that." I looked at her sternly. "Okay sugar plum let's see what auntie did."

"Oh thank you auntie Bella!" Allison yelped and ran her hands through her new French braid. It was her favorite style and she loved when I braided her hair.

"I know I am but it drives me into a fury just thinking about it. Thinking about if you weren't there to stop that evil B…hag." Alice corrected herself as she looked at Allison.

"That's' over and done with. You my dear sister should be excited! This weekend you will be Mrs. Hale!" I grinned.

"I know! Can you believe it!" the Alice I was used to, squealed in excitement.

"So let's go. Lots to do, little time and we have to then stop by the hospital to see how Rosie and the babies are doing." I grabbed Allison's hand and made our way downstairs.

A week ago Rosie gave birth to her beautiful daughter and son. They did have respiratory problems but were getting stronger by the day. Daniel and Elise McCarthy were as strong as their parents.

"I'm so sad they won't be able to attend but I'm so happy that Daniel and Elise are getting better, I can't wait to have them at home." Alice smiled as we walked around the mall an hour later.

"They are McCarthy's after all. I have never seen Rose and Emmett so happy. I'm just glad that everything went well and that they are all on the path of recovery."

Alice and I walked the mall a little while longer before I kissed her and Allison goodbye and headed in the direction of the café across the mall.

_Click Clack Click Clack_

I heard the sound of her heels on the granite floor. I knew that this meeting would go two ways. One she would be infuriated and lash out at me. Or Two, we would find common ground and she would continue on with her life and not think of us again. I wished it was the latter. I didn't have any hard feelings towards her anymore, but I didn't think having her around was in anyone's best interest. Our story had ended. It was time for her to turn towards a new chapter in her life. It was time for my loved ones and I to starts ours. In truth we had already.

"Bella." She looked at me as she took a seat across from me.

"Bree. Thank you for meeting me." I said as I took a sip of my tea.

"It's the least I can do." She waved her hand as if it wasn't a problem.

"Well I wanted to talk to you and just set things right. I don't know when things became what they were and I understand why some things happened but I think that we should be past it. The things that happened were terrible and I'm truly sorry that they turned out the way they did. We both made mistakes and I think it's fair to say that all three of us, Edward, you and I, have a part in every decision that was made."

"That's the truth but I don't honestly don't see the point in this meeting Bella. I apologize for the way that I went about letting you know about your past but I don't apologize for doing it. Its easy to not remember and forget about what really happened and I guess I understand a little why they kept it from you but it wasn't the right thing to do. I know you two are meant to be together and deep down I always knew it but you can't blame me for having that hope that maybe I was wrong. During that time I became bitter and became blasphemous but can you honestly blame me?" Bree sighed and racked her hand through her hair, a behavior that she learned from Edward I'm sure.

"No I don't blame you. I just want this to be put behind us. Things happened, some good some bad, but I think it's time for a fresh start and I'm here to finally put the past behind us. Do you think we can do that?"

"Honestly?" Bree looked up at me.

"Yes." I nodded.

Bree suddenly sat up and placed her sunglasses over her eyes. She grabbed her bag and then looked over at me. "Not a chance in hell." She sneered. "I might not hate you Bella but what Edward did will always be with me. So no, I won't put the past behind us. Edward will pay, and whoever gets in the way will just be a liability." She finished and then turned to leave.

"Bree." I called letting out a frustrated sigh and felt the blood boiling under my skin. I had to take control of this.

"Yes?"

"Although I want to leave everything in the past, don't think for one minute that I will not tap into it. Don't threaten the people I love because I promise you that I won't hesitate in my decisions when it comes to keeping them safe." I sneered as I sat up as well and faced off with her. "Change or no change, I will always be Isabella Swan. Remember that." I warned and then moved past her.

"Well then Bella, I'm sure we will see each other again." She sneered and stopped me in my tracks.

"Well then we will Bree. I would tell you to have yourself a good day but you don't deserve one. Hatred like the one you possess will eat you alive. Goodbye, Bree."

"Not goodbye Bella. See you later, because believe me when I say that Edward will not go unpunished." She walked right by me and continued out the door.

I had tried to set things straight for us but obviously there was no forgiveness inside of Bree. She had become the exact opposite for what she was. She was still bitter and filled with evil. "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned". And in reality Bree was just that, even I could not blame her. I just wished that she would take the high road instead of letting the wrath envelope her.

The ringing of my phone interrupted my thoughts as I walked over to the mall.

"Yes, Alice." I smiled as I answered the phone. I knew what this call was about.

"How was brunch with the witch?" she asked casually as if she was trying to be nice.

"Disastrous. Where are you? I'll tell you about it." I sighed as I continued my walk.

"Just walking out of the dress boutique. Meet me at the car. See you in ten." She quickly hung up.

I knew what was in store for me when I arrived at the car. Alice stood outside the car waiting for me to arrive.

"Where's Allison?" I asked noticing that she was not with her.

"Jasper took her to Build- a-Bear and then for lunch so that we could go see Rose."

In the car I retold Alice everything that had just happened. Once I got through the whole ordeal Alice had a few choice words and then suggested we head over to the hospital.

"Nurse Swan is here to check up on her favorite patient." Alice joked as she headed into Rosalie's room.

"Oh no, I've already had my share of snotty pixies." Rosalie sneered.

"I'm insulted! Here I thought I was your favorite." Alice mimicked being offended.

"The way these nurses are you can be one as well. Who gave these ladies there certification?" Rosalie scoffed.

"What happened, Rose?" I asked as I sat next to her.

"I've been waiting over two hours to see my babies. Every time I ask these imbeciles about going to see them they say they don't know. What's the point of them being here?" she sighed in frustration. I knew that any second now Rose would break her calm and all hell would break lose. These people did not know who they were messing with.

"Where's Emmett?" I tried to take her mind off of the frustration for a second.

"He went home to get me some clothes. Unfortunately I'm heading home." She sighed and then closed her eyes "I don't want to leave them." She suddenly started to sob.

Alice and I both sat beside her on either side of the bed.

"Oh honey, they both will be okay. They need to stay here to get a little better and then they will be at home with you until they turn eighteen and think they are independent enough to move out." Alice tried to soothe her. I wrapped my arm around Rose and smiled at Alice.

"She's right Rose. They just need a little more time. They'll be home soon. I know it's hard but they need to be healthy to go home."

"I know, but I haven't even held them. Bells, I'm supposed to be able to do that today but these idiots are taking forever." she cried out in anger.

"I'll be right back." Alice turned and left the room.

Ten minutes later Alice walked back in followed by Rosalie's doctor.

"Mrs. McCarthy, Ms. Swan here has told me that you haven't seen the babies. Is this correct?"

"Yes, Dr. Asher. They told me I would see them and it's been two hours. I leave the hospital today and they continue to tell me they haven't gotten an order to take me to the nursery. What's going on? Is something wrong with my babies?" Rose suddenly started to panic.

"No Mrs. McCarthy, there is not, please try not to exert yourself. I sent the order up this morning but it seems to have gotten lost. I apologize for the nurses on this floor; let's get you up to the nursery." He smiled as he held out his hand for her. Rose smiled and got up.

"Can my sister's come as well?" she asked looking over at Alice and I.

"I'm sorry Mrs. McCarthy, only parents are allowed. They can see them from the window at the NICU nursery." He apologized.

"That's fine. Seeing them is enough for us." I quickly smiled at the doctor. If it was the only way to keep them safe then I was okay with watching them from afar. Like Alice had said we would have all the time in the world with them after this.

"Yes, I'm just dying to see my beautiful nephew and niece." Alice beamed.

I could tell that she was as excited as I was because this would be the first time since they were born that we were able to see them in person instead of through pictures.

As we headed towards the elevator the doors suddenly opened up.

"Where are you ladies heading?" Emmett's voice boomed.

"To see the babies!" Rose smiled happily.

"Mr. McCarthy, you're welcome to join us." Dr. Asher smiled.

"Of course, can Edward come as well?" Emmett moved to the side.

I smiled as Dr. Asher told Emmett the same thing he had just explained to us. Emmett agreed and five minutes later Rose and Em, both sanitized, headed into the nursery.

Alice, Edward and I stood at the window watching them make their way to their babies. When the nurse at the nursery picked up baby Daniel we all smiled in unison. He was so precious, so small, and had the smallest of smiles. His eyes were opened and looking up. My heart jumped in a way that never happened. I felt the moisture on my cheek. The little tube helping him breathe made him look much more fragile and in pain. I knew he was a little trooper just like his parents but it still broke my heart. _Please Lord Place a healing hand over them and protect them. _ I smiled as I watched Rose take Daniel in her arms. Next the nurse picked up Elise and just like her brother she smiled. Elise didn't seem to have a tube over her nose but did have IVs on her little arms. "Auntie loves you." I whispered as I wiped away the tears running down my cheeks. They were so fragile and delicate. I had never seen new-born babies and for the first time I noticed just how fragile, innocent and beautiful they were. They really were God's gift to us. Daniel and Elise, along with Allison were now always a part of my life. It was my job to protect them as much as I protected my little princess.

"Allison will love being the big cousin." Alice smiled.

"Yes, she will. They are so beautiful." I smiled as I watched Emmett and Rose with the twins.

"Two more added to our family. God has blessed us." Edward suddenly whispered as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

I leaned into him and continued watching the twins for a while longer. I couldn't wait for the second that I would be able to hold them.

"You will be a wonderful godmother." Edward smiled down at me.

"The best, better than their godfather." I smirked.

"Yeah Okay. Don't think that's possible. Just like Allison, I will be the favorite."

"Hey, don't bring my baby into this. She loves you both equally." Alice laughed.

"I beg to differ." I smiled.

"I don't. Her Auntie Bella and Uncle Eddie are her two favorite people. She has always been rooting for Team Edward and Bella." Alice smirked.

"Our little cheerleader. That's why I love her so dearly. What we were so blind to, she always knew." Edward smiled.

"That daughter of mine is a genius. She has the biggest heart I've ever seen." Alice smiled turning back to watch the twins.

"That she does." Both Edward and I whispered as we too turned to watch the babies.

Rose and Emmett turned the twins over to us and waved their little hand as us. I waved back and smiled.

God had truly blessed me. I had a second chance at life, a wonderful man in my life, and the most beautiful family in the world. I couldn't ask for anything else….

* * *

**So what'd you think? I would love to hear your thoughts on the chapter! Click below and share them. :-)**


	47. Chapter 46

A/N: Happy Friday Everyone! So I know I promised two chapters but unfortunately this will be the last one. This part of the gangs life is closing. I'm happy to announce though that the gang has finished their college chapter and will be back to share with you their adult chapter. So look forward to the third and final installment of Bella, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rose, and Emmett's journey.

Thank you to everyone that has stuck with me through TCY and those that have been here since Forks High. I can't thank you all enough for dedication and encouragement. A huge THANK YOU to GAjujubee for being an Awesome Beta, but more then that and AWESOME friend! Without her persistence and encouragement I would have taken forever to finish this. :-)

_**I do not own anything Twilight...**_

* * *

"Bella, you look beautiful." Alice smiled over at me.

"I look beautiful! You're the one that looks amazingly beautiful! I can't believe my little sister is getting married." I whispered as I wiped away the tear that had fallen.

Alice wore an Oscar De La Renta White Silk Duchesse Satin Strapless gown with ruched side details. She was breathtakingly beautiful in the gown. On her head, she wore beautiful Water Pearl Crystal head piece. Just like Rose had, Alice made a striking bride.

"Don't make me cry! I'll ruin my makeup." Alice giggled as she hugged me. "I'm so scared, Bells. What if I'm a terrible wife?"

"Don't you even start that. You are an amazing mother, sister, friend, and daughter. What in the world makes you think that you won't be amazing at being a wife as well?" I asked rhetorically. "Jasper is madly in love with you Alice. I'm not saying you won't have your ups and downs, but if anyone can get through anything, it's you two. And to top it off, you two have one little princess that will keep you two in check."

"You always know what to say. I love you." She smiled at me.

"I love you, too. Now, let's go get you married."

"I'm here to pick up a beautiful bride." Charlie smiled as he met us in the hall.

"All yours, dad." I smiled and walked to the front of door leading into the church.

"Don't let me fall." Alice whispered to him.

"That will never happen, sweetheart." He placed a kiss on her cheek and wrapped his arm around her. "My two girls look so beautiful today. I'll have to make sure these men don't ogle." He laughed.

"Jazz and Edward will help you with that." I laughed as the music began.

Suddenly, I remembered the last time I walked down this aisle. It was the night of Rose and Emmett's wedding...the night that changed my life for the past year. I couldn't help the chill that ran down my spine. _What if this was a sign? What if tonight will be the same? _ I suddenly felt like the world was spinning.

"Breathe, Bella." Alice whispered in my ear. Not realizing I had stopped breathing, I let a shaky breath out. "It won't happen again. Stop that."

"I'm sorry." I whispered back suddenly ashamed that I had frozen and the music was still playing.

I took one calming breath and searched for my favorite pair of green eyes. When mine connected with his, all the doubts and fears just vanished. In his eyes, I saw the certainty that this wouldn't happen again. I had to be a big girl and get over my insecurities.

The ceremony was lovely. When it was time for their vows, Jasper and Alice decided to use the traditional vows but decided to have a children vow.

Jasper bent down on one knee and Allison smiled widely at him _"_Allie Bear_,_ I want you to know that I love your mother so much. I have had the pleasure of being a part of her life for the past months and year. As you have so kindly shared this amazing woman with me, so will I share the love I feel for her with you. Together, we will begin building our future. I promise to always be available for you as I am for your mom. I promise to be your father and friend, and I will treasure my life with both of you. On this day. when I marry your mom, I marry you as well, and I promise to continue to love and support you as my daughter."

The minister looked at Allison "Allison Isabella, do you promise to love your mother and her new husband?"

"No." Allison quickly said which shocked everyone. The minister was about to say something when Allison continued. "I promise to love my mother _and_ father, always." She beamed.

Alice dropped down on her knees and along with Jasper wrapped her arms around Allison. Needless to say, there wasn't a dry eye in the church.

After the ceremony, everyone watched the happy family take off to the reception in the limo.

"How is my beautiful girlfriend holding up?" Edward whispered as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Great. That was beautiful. I'm so happy for them, no one deserves it more." I smiled turning in his arms.

"So how about we go together to the reception hall?"

"That would be wonderful." I smiled and placed a kiss on his lips.

"Did I tell you that you look gorgeous in this dress? It's hard looking anywhere else." He smirked.

"Right back atcha." I laughed.

"Do you know how else you look gorgeous?" he whispered into my ear.

"How?" I grinned.

"Hmm…we'll talk about that later." He teased and then placed a kiss on my neck.

"Hmm…I think I know the rest to that. Want to test your theory?" I teased back.

"Don't test me." He groaned. "We should get going." He grabbed my hand and together we walked to his car.

After the introduction of the happy couple, Alice and Jasper shared their first dance as husband and wife. After the dance, Dad walked out to dance with Alice as Jasper went over to Allison and asked her to dance. All four danced to "I'll Always Be Your Baby" by Natalie Grant. I watched as Alice sang the lyrics to Dad and Allison held onto Jasper tightly. In her little eyes, you could see the same happiness shining that her mother's held.

An hour later, it was time for the best (wo)man and "man" of honor toast. Being a pro at this already, I knew exactly what I wanted to say. "I remember standing here a year ago and wishing my best friends a happy marriage and saying that Alice and Jasper as well as them were the epitome of eternal love and as we witnessed today, I was right. " I smiled. "Alice and Jasper are that couple that you just instantly fall in love with. They have that love that transcends barriers and reaches your soul. I'm lucky to have the honor of witnessing the development of that love. Today, I stand here and ask them to continue exuding that love, continue loving each other, continue being best friends and most importantly continue being wonderful parents to our little princess. To the Whitlock Family." I raised my glass as everyone cheered.

"Wow. Edward let's see if you can beat that." I joked as Edward stood up.

"Watch the master work." He grinned.

"Jasper and Alice...what can I say after such a beautiful toast from a lovely lady." Edward smiled. "When I met Alice, I remember her coming up to me and saying "Edward you and I will be the greatest of friends," and I remember thinking that she was crazy. Well, apparently, she isn't because Alice has not only been the greatest of friends she has been the sister I never had. Watching her today unite with someone who fits with her so perfectly is the best feeling in the world. I know that Jasper will love, cherish, and adore Alice. A wise woman once quoted "God makes people that are destined to be together and those that are just destined to make an appearance in your life." I understand what she meant when I look at Alice and Jasper. Their love is endless and as someone that knows how that feels I know that their love will always flourish. So to the Whitlock family, I wish you all the happiness and joy the world can offer. That everyone may be able to feel the love that you emanate." Edward finished and toasted the couple.

I smiled as he ended his toast and sat down. "Okay, I have to say, that was beautiful. But you quoted me so in reality; it's my toast that rocked." I joked with him.

"Nope, it's a free country I believe. My speech outdid yours; look at Alice wiping the tears away." He grinned.

"Oh you two, they were both beautiful." Alice chuckled.

After dinner, Edward asked to dance with me and knowing that I wouldn't fall in his arms I accepted. I made my way to the dance floor but was stopped by him.

"I've shared you all night with these people; I want to spend some time alone." He whispered as he led me outside to the gardens.

Outside. the garden held a beautiful round fountain of angels with glittering white lights on the fountain floor. The trees surrounding it also had crystal drop lights perched on the branches. It truly looked like a fairytale garden, just what Alice loved about this place.

As the music began inside, Edward brought me tighter against himself and wrapped his arms around my waist. I tightened my arms around his neck and looked up to be met with his smothering green eyes watching me. Every time he looked at me with those eyes, my heart rate accelerated.

"Bella…." He whispered.

"Hmm…" I mumbled still staring at him.

"If you could see, what I see, that you're the answer to my prayers  
And if you could feel, the tenderness I feel  
You would know, it would be clear, that angels brought me here..." he whispered singing along with the song playing inside.

I smiled up at him and leaned my head on his chest.

"Standing here before you, feels like I've been born again  
Every breath is your love, every heartbeat speaks your name..." I whispered.

As we swayed to the music, Edward continued whispering the lyrics of the song into my hair. There was no way to describe just what my heart and soul felt in those moments we danced together with the beautiful garden surrounding us. This was our world, our bubble, and there was no other place I rather have been then there in the arms of the man that I loved more than life itself.

"I love you, Edward." I whispered quietly.

He untangled one hand from behind me and placed in under my chin. He lifted it and looked straight into my eyes. "Forever?" he asked softly.

The uncertainty in his eyes made me tremble under him. _Didn't he know that? Wasn't it clear?_ Then I thought about everything we had been through and understood why he asked.

"And ever, Mr. Cullen." I smiled at him.

He returned the smile with one of those crooked grins I loved the most and then in one motion turned me so that my back was to him. He wrapped his arms around my waist and then leaned into my ear. "Will you do me a favor then?" he whispered.

I swallowed as the heat of his body melted against mine igniting that desire that had been burning all day. I nodded and waited as his breath picked up slightly against my ear.

"Look down." He whispered.

I suddenly looked around at him with an arched eyebrow. _Look down? Why?_ I thought but he just smiled. So I turned back and looked into the fountain. And when I did every breath of air left my body…

On the bottom of the fountain in glittering brilliant white lights written were the four words that left me breathless. Four words that would determine so much. Four words that as I stared at made my eyes flood with tears. Tears that were, for once, happy. And happy was exactly what I felt at the moment. Because I knew my answer to those four words. I always had.

"I love you Bella. I love you more than anything in this world and the afterworld. We have been through trying times and have overcome so many hurdles. So now I'm asking that we continue overcoming them, _together_. That continue facing life and all that is throws at us together. You are all want. Isabella Marie Swan, will you accept to jump hurdles with me for as long as we should live?" Edward asked staring into my eyes and then brought out _the _beautiful white gold oval shaped ring with diamonds adorning it.

I continued looking at him as the tears continued to spill from my eyes. Suddenly Edward eyes smoldered once more and now doubt, fear and worry filled them. "Bella…." His voice cracked. My mind suddenly flashed to the last time I saw that look and I gasped.

"Oh, oh…No." I whispered as his face blanched. "No, no I mean yes!" I corrected quickly. "Yes, I will marry you Edward!" I smiled up at him.

His face returned back to its normal color as he let out a long sigh of relief. "I thought…" He confessed.

"I want to jump every single damn hurdle with you Edward. Forever." I wrapped my arms around him and caught my mistakes too late. The ring slipped from his hands and into the water. "OMG!" I yelped pulling back.

The box flew to the bottom of the fountain. I turned to Edward "Want to begin jumping them now?" I smiled at him.

"What do you mean?" He laughed.

"I don't know what you are thinking but _that ring_ belongs to me and I'll be damned if I leave it there. So how about coming in with me to find it?" I smirked looking at him.

"Sure, Mrs. Cullen." He smiled and bent to shove off his shoes, sock and tug up his pants. "Mmm…I love the sound of that."

"Me, too." I beamed as I slipped off my shoes and lifted my dress up to my knees.

Edward held my hand and helped me into the water, which was freezing cold. He jumped in after me and together we bent to look for _my_ ring. Five minutes into the search I found the ring and bent to get it. Forgetting about my dress I let go and bent down completely in the water to get it.

"Bella!" Edward shouted noticing that now I was soaked.

"What?" I smiled as I held up the ring.

"Now you are soaked." He shook his head and laughed.

"Oh…right. Oh well." I shrugged and held out the ring to him.

"Okay come on I'll put it on out here." He held out his hand to help me out.

"What scared of a little water?" I teased and kicked water his way.

"Bella…don't start. This is not an appropriate place for this." He warned with a smile.

"Scared you'll get caught?" I coaxed him.

"Scared. Huh? Okay." He grinned and then pulled me to him. He grabbed my left hand and placed the ring on my third finger. "Beautiful." He kissed my ring and then wrapped his arm tighter. Before I knew what he was doing, he dipped me low. As my body hit the water, I yelped. "And wet. Exactly the way I like you." He laughed as I squirmed to get up.

"Get off of me Edward!" I squeaked.

"Nope." He teased.

So I did what any girl in my predicament would do. I pulled us both down.

"Bella" He yelled already too late. We both landed on our butts in the fountain.

We looked at each other and then burst out laughing.

"Omg! You two are totally in trouble." We froze as we heard Alice's reprimand.

We looked up and I'm sure both blushed when our family stood outside the fountain staring at us and shaking their heads.

"Did she say yes Uncle Eddie? Did she Did she?" Allison ran over to us.

"Why would I no?" I smiled over at her with my hand on my hips.

"I don't know." She shrugged.

"So?" The rest of the family asked waiting in anticipation.

"So?" I asked shrugging. I was going to make them squirm a little.

"Since you are both in the fountain, drenched by the way, and happy I pretty freaking sure it was a yes!" Alice squealed just as excited as Allison.

Edward smiled over at me and I nodded my head making Alice, Allison, and Esme squeal.

After Edward and I finally got out of the fountain, we told everyone how everything went and then decided to head out early. We were drenched and could not enter the party looking like a cats caught in the rain.

As we said goodbye to our family, I couldn't help but feel that for once, my life felt complete. Edward and I would overcome whatever was thrown our way, but i knew that with our amazing family we would be invincible. We were a force to be reckoned with. So as we drove away, I truly felt blessed. I knew that maybe our happily ever after wouldn't be perfect. I knew that those weren't real. But _together _we would build our life, _together_ we would get through it all. _Together _we would create our version of a fairytale.

THE END...

For now.

* * *

**I know I know...don't kill me :-) The gang will be back for more! Edward and Bella are now together so look forward to how they, along with their family and friends, are going to overcome the rest of the chaos TOGETHER in Part 3! **

**Thanks for the support everyone!  
**

**See you all soon!**


End file.
